Izuku y el Dragón
by Bealcaru
Summary: Después de que su aldea sufriera un ataque, Izuku deberá ir a liberarlos, pero... ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Por qué despertó en un árbol sin recordar nada? ¿De quiénes son las voces que lo atormentan todos los días? Él no lo sabe, pero la llegada de un enorme dragón le revelara cosas que no sabia existían y sobre todo, de lo que es...
1. IZUKU

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenecen los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

* * *

 **IZUKU**

 **•**

" _ **Debo recordar**_

 _ **¿Quién soy realmente?**_

 _ **Trato y trato de hacerlo, pero siempre vienes a mi mente.**_

 _ **Tú, quien me dio una razón de vivir.**_

 _ **Quien me enseño la verdad y oscuridad.**_

 _ **Es contigo por donde comenzare la historia de mi largo viaje…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En un desolado bosque rodeado de inmensos árboles, se encontraba un joven de apariencia demacrada y rostro contraído. Exhausto, se apoyaba contra un árbol.

La necesidad que su garganta imploraba, era agua, aun si solo fueran cinco gotas, las ansiaba.

Había estado corriendo escapando de un grupo de monos a los cuales había robado. Si la rama en la que estaba apoyado no se hubiese roto, tal vez estaría comiendo cinco plátanos y no uno aplastado. Lo comió de igual forma, tanto problema por algo de comer debía de servir para algo y eso era llenar su estómago vacío de hace tres días.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que escapó de su aldea, con la misma ropa y las mismas cosas que aunque no sirvieran de mucho, al menos lo ayudaban a sobrevivir. No podía quejarse, fue entrenado por buenos aldeanos que le enseñaron todo lo que un gran bosque guarda, aunque nunca haya estado en uno o siquiera practicado, ahora lo estaba viviendo. Decir que tenía miedo era inevitable cuando ya tenía tiempo de estar solo a su suerte.

Consigo llevaba su mochila marrón que en un principio rebosaba de objetos y que ahora se encontraba liviana. Dentro tenía un mapa de todo el inmenso bosque en el que se encontraba, dos cuadernos, un lapicero y un pedazo de tela roja con azul amarradas a cada extremo de un anillo dorado, aún sin entender porque lo seguía conservando si no servía de nada, pero eran la prueba de aquellos 10 años de memoria pérdida.

Su camisa blanca y su chaleco verde estaban rasgados y manchados de barro. Aquellos monos le habían estado lanzando cualquier cosa a su alcance para detenerlo, pero termino triunfando aunque solo fuese con un plátano derretido. Reviso su pantalón azul que también estaba magullado, en sus bolsillos no llevaba nada, pero en la cintura se encontraba una espada que al igual que el anillo, despertó con eso entre sus brazos.

— Bien, tal parece que nada me falta –Suspiro aliviado, aquellos monos eran muy conocidos por robarles sus pertenencias a los viajeros, por lo que debía andar con cuidado– Mi espada no llamará su atención –estaba envuelta por un duro cuero– pero mi mochila...

Ahora que se giraba a ver su bolso, no se había percatado que estaba anocheciendo y eso lo alarmo. Estar en medio de un bosque, solo y oscuro, era ser una presa fácil.

Busco raudo algunas ramas alrededor con las últimas luces del atardecer cerciorándose de que fueran delgadas y no tan gruesas. Su entrenamiento con los aldeanos daba frutos en una situación real y no simulada.

Una vez reunido todo, busco un lugar donde el prado no abundara y asegurándose de no ser muy visible su punto, comenzó con su labor o lucha que eran frotar las ramas para crear fuego. Al principio era imperceptible, pero mientras más ganas le ponía y el lugar se oscurecía, las pequeñas chispas rojizas se hacían notorias y el humo poco a poco comenzaba hacerse más grande.

Cuando finalmente las llamas hicieron su presencia, Izuku sintió el triunfo más grande de su vida.

— ¡Lo logre! –Salto de felicidad por su acción victoriosa, mirando a ambos lados sonriendo como un niño pequeño, pero al instante se detuvo, no había nadie a su lado con quién pudiese compartir su alegría– No importa –Se dijo así mismo melancólico, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque quisiera engañarse no podía, deseaba tener a alguien a su lado con quién compartir su dolor.

Se puso en cuclillas mientras con su mano derecha sostenía una ramita, con la cual acomodaba las ramas de la fogata que poco a poco comenzaba hacerse más grande, puso su otro brazo sobre sus rodillas y reposo su mentón.

— Pronto tendré compañía... —Alentándose a seguir mientras sus parpados se cerraban y sus sueños comenzaban.

— _¡CORRAN! –Un hombre con medio torso descubierto gritaba a todo pulmón mientras dirigía a los demás aldeanos a una zona segura._

 _\- ¡SE ACERCAN! - ¡DEBEMOS HUIR! - ¡MAMÁ! - ¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR! - ¡ALGUIEN DEBE VENIR A SALVARNOS! - ¡HEMOS SIDO OLVIDADOS! - ¡MI FAMILIA ESTA...!_

 _Voces de tantas personas que corrían a su alrededor mientras era empujado. La situación era el mismo infierno donde la vida y muerte no tenían, aunque muerte era lo que se podía ver a cada paso que daba._

 _Todo volvió a oscurecerse. Sonaba agitado y friolento. En sus manos había una delgada espada dorada, de bordes finos y relucientes. De pronto, voces a su alrededor se escuchaban, luego fueron gritos y después un gran silencio que quedo en el olvido por un lamento desgarrador._

 _Con dificultad, logro levantar su rostro y ver a un hombre delante envuelto en una tela dorada. Acuclillado y tembloroso, hacia pequeños chillidos que levemente eran suplantados por gritos de dolor. Solo podía ver su espaldar e intuía que algo abrazaba con vehemencia mientras se mecía._

— _¡Rey Yagi! ¿¡Por qué nos ha abandonado!?_

 _Los lastimeros llantos del hombre acongojaron su corazón. Gritaba de impotencia llamando a un hombre que sentía conocer, pero no lograba recordar._

 _Su vista volvió a hacerse oscura y el lamento se convirtió en una más aguda y pesada._

— _Izuku, perdóname..._

Un fuerte golpe hizo despertar a Izuku de su sueño, aunque pesadilla era lo correcto.

No se levantó, con sus ojos entreabiertos inspecciono todo lo que su vista pudo alcanzar. No vio nada, su fogata estaba humeando de un color plomo oscuro, asegurándole que el fuego había consumido todas las ramas ya hace varios minutos.

Cerró sus parpados para dormir un poco más, pero ya no pudo. El cantar de las aves lo molestaban, aunque decir que cantaban no era del todo cierto porque sonaban a despavoridas y asustadas.

Frunció el ceño molesto, hace unas horas había estado llorando por sentirse solo y le había costado conseguir dormir, no, la verdad era que hace unas semanas no había podido conciliar bien el sueño al estar siempre alerta de que algún animal no se lo coma o de algún ataque sorpresa. Y ahora que se sentía un poco seguro, quería aprovechar poder dormir y después seguir con su búsqueda, pero el sonido de las aves no ayudaba en nada.

Y ahora que prestaba más atención, se las escuchaba lejos.

Se movió un poco hacia atrás, para no oler el fuerte olor a quemado que desprendía la fogata. Trato de acomodarse, pero las pequeñas piedras en la tierra lo incomodaban, debió dormir sobre un árbol o el prado, pero cansado por el ajetreo de ayer, ni en eso pudo siquiera pensar. Aún recostado de lado, volvió a moverse hacia atrás, buscando alguna superficie cómoda, pero cuanto más lo hacía, el lugar empezaba a hacerse más rígido.

Ya cansado, giro su cuerpo para quedar bocarriba, pero fue obstruido por algo duro en su accionar, quedando de lado en 180°grados. Palmeo lo que sea que estuviese detrás de él, aunque lo más probable de ser, sería una roca dura, aunque algo áspera, trato de buscar los bordes, pero parecía no tener fin.

Que recuerde, no había visto ninguna roca gigante a su alrededor y podía asegurarlo porque busco por todos lados ramas para su fogata, tal vez la noche lo hubiese ocultado, pero no percatarse de una roca de gran tamaño, no podría ser tan despistado.

Suspiro cansado, su hermoso anhelo de sueño se había evaporado, ni siquiera una roca podía dejarlo dormir.

Ya con sus cinco sentidos alerta se dispuso a levantarse, pero fue empujado con brusquedad hacia la fogata que aún seguía algo activa y por más que tratara de detener su cuerpo, lo que sea que estuviese detrás era demasiado fuerte.

Sin escapatoria, espero con el rostro contraído el ardor en su piel, pero este jamás comenzó.

Abrió los ojos con cautela, nervioso de que algo le saliera de sorpresa, pero al instante los cerró por la repentina comezón y ardor. Sin percatarse, había abierto sus ojos cerca a la fogata y el humo había nublado su visión.

Se incorporó de inmediato, pues su nariz al igual que su boca estaban afectadas por el humo que había ingresado a sus pulmones. Tosió y tosió, mientras retrocedía alejándose del humo de la fogata. Se topó de nuevo con algo duro e inspeccionándolo, palmeo lo que sea que estuviese detrás, percatándose de lo mismo de hace instantes.

Con los ojos algo resecos, giro a ver lo que era, mientras que el derecho era frotado para suavizar la picazón. Con la poca visión que tenía, lo único que podía ver era rojo. Giro su cabeza a los dos lados y era lo mismo, miro hacia arriba y el mismo resultado. No le podía encontrar forma, tal vez era una roca gigante roja única en su especie, pero una muy extraña porque tenía, espera...

¿Qué son estas aberturas? ¿Escamas?

 _"No Izuku, eres un Deku"_

— Ah, otra vez esas palabras –Se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo.

Habían voces desconocidas e identificables que le hablaban. Sin saber la razón de ello, se vio forzado hacerlo parte de su vida y cuerpo, aunque aún lo espantaran por ser repentinas y nada amistosas. Logro identificarlas como frases, preguntas, llantos o nombres. Con el tiempo llego a una conclusión de ser posiblemente recuerdos de sus años perdidos o como el anciano de la pileta se lo dijo una vez.

"Voces de personas que imploran los recuerdes"

Se levantó con la intención de agarrar su mochila y encontrar un río enseguida. El ardor en sus ojos por el humo estaba intensificándose lo que dificultaba su búsqueda.

Con la cabeza agachada y con un solo ojo medio abierto, buscaba, pero no lo encontraba. Ni por la fogata ni los alrededores. Desorientado, se giró a buscar alrededor de la enorme roca rojiza que desde su punto de vista, de roca no tenía nada, sino una forma más...

— No puede ser…

Un sudor frío bajo por su frente, empezando a temblar del miedo. Debía correr a donde sea para estar a salvo, su instinto le decía a gritos "Supervivencia", pero él no se movía, por dos razones.

Uno, no tenía su bolso.

Dos, había un enorme dragón.

— Con mi bolso entre sus garras...

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Dicen que los encuentros son planeados por algo llamado destino quien tiene escrito aquella almas que deben encontrarse aun si nunca se hallan visto o en tal caso, sus nacimientos no concuerden en las mismas épocas.**_

 _ **Sea cierto o no, lo nuestro es diferente..."**_

 _ **•**_

* * *

NOTA: Mucho gusto, espero y sigan leyendo la historia, deben de saber que es mi primer FanFic y puedo cometer errores, si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica estaría muy gustosa de recibirlos. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	2. Izuku y el Dragón I

Bealcaru: Historia Original.

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academy, utilizadas en esta historia.

* * *

 **Izuku y el Dragón I**

Había pasado toda la mañana huyendo del dragón, evitando de no ser aplastado, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente parecían haber estado jugando a las escondidas. Lo más curioso de aquel animal fue su comportamiento y, más aún, su forma de caminar, si sus sentidos no le fallaban, aquella criatura tenía algún tipo de complejo a un conejo.

Subió dos ramas más del árbol en el que se encontraba, sentado, se recostó contra el tronco, debía pensar en un plan de escape y no serviría de nada si aún tenía al dragón en los alrededores. Debía analizar lo sucedido en la mañana para crear un plan...

Muy mala idea del destino si pensaba que Izuku se acercaría a un dragón, porque no lo haría, no importase la razón. Pero por más que se negara hacerlo, lo único que le quedaba en la vida se encontraba entre las garras de aquella inmensa criatura, su bolso guardaba lo que le ayudaría a seguir viviendo, pertenencias de gran valor se guardaban dentro.

Acaso Izuku, ¿Debía arriesgar su vida para recuperarlo?

 _"¿¡Eres idiota!? ¡Algo insignificante no puede valer más que tu vida!"_

— Lo sé, pero... –Dudaba entre huir o rescatar su bolso, dentro tenía lo único que le quedaba como existencia, pero aun así, lo más sensato sería ver por su seguridad, después pensaría cómo se las arreglaría.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, comenzaría de nuevo, volvería a juntar pistas de los atacantes, aunque eran pocas, pero muy importantes. Las vidas y tiempo perdidos en esas pruebas no volverían, y tampoco encontraría nuevas, eran las únicas que habían quedado de aquel desastre.

Se detuvo, dentro de aquel bolso se encontraban las únicas pruebas de que su aldea un día existió y de que fueron atacados. Apretó los puños con fuerza, negándose a recordar de lo que vieron sus ojos, luego de aquel cobarde ataque.

"Olor ha quemado, cuerpos carbonizados, casas destruidas, mujeres y niños torturados por resistirse a ser llevados, total silencio en una aldea que siempre rebosaba de alegría y que ahora se encontraba en penurias, que jamás volverían... La aldea de los viajeros, había sido destruida"

Volvió a sentir en su pecho sentimientos de ira y frustración, como días anteriores donde sólo podía calmarse golpeando los árboles o el suelo, solamente así podría calmar la desesperación creciente en él. Tocó la espada que se encontraba en su cintura y volteó a ver al dragón que hasta el momento seguía dormido, dudaba entre sacarla o no, aun así avanzo lento con el ceño fruncido, de alguna manera deseaba deshacerse de aquella amarga y dolorosa sensación que lo consumían, haciéndolo vivir horrorosas pesadillas de aquel desafortunado día, donde él no hizo nada, escapando con la culpa por aquellos que dieron su vida para salvarlo. Alguien debía pagar su dolor y aquel dragón estaba ahí, indefenso, sin nadie alrededor que pudiera ayudarlo. Cómo a él.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Confundido, dejó caer sus brazos adormecidos por la dura tensión en sus músculos, comenzando a sentir un ligero dolor– ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? –Nervioso, se agarró el rostro con las dos manos, aterrado por los pensamientos que rondaron en su cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado en esos 10 años perdidos?

¿Qué horrores cometió para que tuviese una mente un tanto perturbada?

Si solamente era un niño.

Bajo su mano hasta su torso, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, debía calmarse. Se dio pequeños movimientos circulares en el pecho para calmar su corazón agitado, una técnica muy buena que le fue enseñado por una bella chica de su aldea. Sonrió melancólico, recordando los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos, pero se lamentó enseguida al recordar que también fue secuestrada.

Suspiro derrotado, ya nada podía hacer.

Se acordó en ese momento de su anillo, de inmediato metió su mano al bolsillo de su pechera, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo, y en vez de eso sacar un pequeño papel. No recordaba quien se lo había entregado, debía ser algo importante para estar en aquel bolsillo junto a su anillo. Extrañado, lo desdoblo.

"3.15 - 1.20"

Repitió aquellos números en su mente, tratando de recordar porque lo había dejado ahí, inmediatamente se tapó la boca para suprimir un grito. Aquel pedazo de papel se le había entregado el líder de la aldea, aunque no podía recordar exactamente las palabras que le dijo en el momento que se lo dio, siendo una interacción rápida antes de escapar, esperaba que más adelante pudiese recordarlo. Volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo de su pecho, depositando aquel papel que estaba seguro debía tener algún significado, sonrió irónico, ahora llevaba tres objetos sin sentido. No había ninguna razón para que tuviese aquel anillo en su vida, ni que hasta ese momento lo siguiera conservando, aun así no había día que no lo viera, no transmitía ningún sentimiento en él, pero incluso así lo protegía con su vida. Siguió rebuscando en aquel diminuto bolsillo, donde solamente se encontraba el pedazo de papel.

— ¿Dónde estará? –Inquieto, comenzó a palmear los bolsillos de su chaleco y pantalón, pero no lo encontraba. Empezó a respirar con dificultad, sentía que el oxígeno se le estaba acabando en ese momento– No... –Angustiado, comenzó a sudar– No puede ser –Se agarró la cabeza aterrado.

¡El anillo estaba en su bolso!

Miro a todos lados esperanzado, tenía la convicción de que alguien viniese a ayudarlo, tal vez algún aldeano debió haber visto a la gigantesca criatura que tenía al frente y fue a pedir ayuda, debía esperarlos, no tardarían mucho en venir, estaba seguro de que lo harían. No, tal vez alguien por curiosidad vendría a verificar si lo que vio era cierto, ¿no? Alguien tenía que hacerlo, nunca faltaban los fisgones, estaba seguro de que uno vendría en cualquier momento, solamente debía esperar. Sí, el tiempo lo ayudaría.

 _"Cobarde"_

Apuño sus manos de impotencia, aquella palabra había sido un puñal en su orgullo, de seguro en sus años olvidados fue amilanado.

Debía hacer algo, no podía esperar más. Si lo consideraba un poco, no era tan difícil, solo debía acercarse sigilosamente y con mucha delicadeza sacar su bolso de aquellas garras, era lo más sensato y factible.

Respiró hondo y apuño su mano en su torso.

"Él era Izuku, el niño encontrado en un árbol, podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, la naturaleza estaba de su lado"

— Bien, ¡hagámoslo! –Decidido, camino a pasos agigantados y lentos hacia el dragón, cuanto más rápido hiciera el trabajo, su huida de aquel lugar sería rauda. En una de sus manos llevaba una rama gruesa del tamaño de su brazo, por si el dragón despertaba, lo distraería con eso.

No utilizaría su espada por dos razones. La primera, porque no quería lastimar a nadie y segundo, no podría hacerlo incluso si la situación lo requiriese. La espada no servía de nada en la forma como se encontraba.

Mientras la distancia entre ellos se reducía, pensó en otros planes por si el dragón despertaba estando él cerca. Estaba solo en ese enorme bosque, era sabido por la gente de la aldea que eran los únicos humanos en esas tierras. Ellos jamás dejaban de mencionar lo aislados y solitarios que se encontraban. La aldea con las otras diferenciaban de una gran distancia, por lo que se debía hacer un viaje largo para llegar a algunas de ellas, por algo se llamaban a sí mismos "Viajeros de los árboles", aunque no todos lograban llegar con vida ni completos del viaje. Entonces, ayuda externa no iba a tener, analizó su alrededor encontrándose con puros árboles de gran tamaño, pensó en la posibilidad de subirse a uno de ellos, pero enseguida descarto la idea, aquella criatura triplicaba en tamaño a los árboles. El único plan que tenía y debía hacer desde un principio, era uno muy especial.

Correr.

Ya cerca, su respiración se hizo más intensa, haciendo un sonoro jadeo y transpirando exageradamente, sus manos sudaban por lo que tuvo que dejar la rama a un lado. Por suerte su bolso se encontraba en una garra superior, solamente debía deslizar el bolso y se marcharía sin ningún problema. Pero de inmediato, paro en seco al percatarse de un problema mayor, las patas del dragón estaban rodeadas por su cola y cabeza, lo que significaba que debía entrar a un área totalmente prohibida, donde estaría en total merced de esa enorme criatura. Si por algún motivo el dragón despertaba, él sería comido en seguida. Quiso tener esperanzas de que alguna ayuda llegará, aunque fuese en vano espero unos segundos, sabía que nadie vendría, pero igual no perdería nada.

 _"El tiempo es valioso"_

Lo sabía, pero la situación en la que se encontraba, tiempo era lo que a él menos le importaba.

— Ojalá fueras tú, quien estuviera pasando este mal momento –Ya era una costumbre responder a la voz en su cabeza, aunque todavía no podía identificar el género, las cosas que decía eran muy duras o tristes, algunas veces graciosas, pero no podía negar que lo ayudaban en momentos tensos.

Se adentró sigiloso, con cuidado de no tocarlo, una vez llego donde su bolso, lo saco lo más delicado y despacio posible, conteniendo el aire. Cuando logro hacerlo, pudo respirar, feliz dio media vuelta y salió de aquella área, sintiéndose libre. Sin embargo, cuando paso por la cabeza del dragón, un fuerte destello amarillo atrajo su atención, volteando por curiosidad, cruzando miradas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado convertido en piedra? Minutos, horas, no lo sabía. Pero podía confirmar en ese momento, escuchar a sus neuronas explotar. Su mente quedó en blanco, su piel estaba pálida y sus sentidos desactivados. Estaba en peligro y él estando parado frente a la amenaza sin moverse, una vergüenza hacia su aldea y líder, deseando que nadie lo viera en tan vergonzosa situación, porque sería una marca en su vida que llevaría para siempre.

Cuando el dragón parpadeo, sintió su alma regresar, estaba demás decirlo en ese momento, pero si no calculaba mal, aquel penetrante ojo de un intenso amarillo brillante, era del tamaño de la mitad de su cuerpo. Si aquella similitud era increíblemente aterradora, no quería imaginarse a aquel dragón erguido. Estuvo a punto de correr, pero aquel enorme ojo volvió, aunque la dirección de su mirada que en un principio estaba dirigido hacia él, ahora la fijaba en su bolso, lo agarro con fuerza y sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió. Su cerebro no daba señales de vida, mal momento para estar en mala conexión con su cuerpo, cayendo al dar el primer paso de huida.

Con la cara estrellada en la tierra y el bolso lanzado a unos centímetros de su mano, la poca dignidad que quedaba en él como ser vivo, término siendo aplasta por su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que el dragón a su detrás, estaba retorciéndose de risa por su torpeza, y no lo culpaba, él también lo haría, sólo si no fuese él quien acababa de perder la dignidad.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un fuerte golpe en la tierra lo hizo elevarse, haciéndolo caer a unos centímetros de lado, golpeándose el cuerpo con la tierra de nuevo. Definitivamente aquel dragón estaba burlándose, porque al segundo volvió a repetir el golpe, una y otra vez. Después de cuatro caídas de cara al suelo, se incorporó como pudo y se arrastró hasta su bolso, cuando lo tuvo, los golpes en la tierra cesaron. Volteó a verlo, para asegurarse de que podría huir sin que lo viera, pero quedó anonadado al ver tan inmensa criatura que estaba sentada, mirándolo desde arriba con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza inclinada.

Parecía que el dragón intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando en su delante, porque al inclinar su cabeza a un lado, destrozada toda imponente amenaza que una majestuosa criatura como él debía dar, y ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Estás criaturas no habían desaparecido?

Que Izuku recuerde, los libros en la biblioteca de su aldea hablaban de las criaturas mitológicas como extintas, además, los seis años que llevaba viviendo en la aldea jamás vio algún animal mitológico que lo hiciera creer en su existencia, mucho menos de que algún aldeano lo comentase. Entonces, ¿Podría haber la posibilidad de que esto sea una ilusión o un sueño? Porque si lo era, deseaba más que fuese un sueño y despertase estando recostado sobre la rama de un árbol.

La cabeza del dragón se acercó a él, oliéndolo por todas las direcciones posibles, Izuku cerró los ojos aterrado, pedía que fuera un sueño y despertara de una vez. Todavía sentía a la criatura cerca, no abriría sus ojos, si lo hacía gritaría horrorizado, debía conservar la calma y pensar en un plan de escape sin que el dragón se diera cuenta. Comenzó a sentir leves empujones, era evidente de quien lo estaba haciendo, pero se sintió algo intrigado «Tal vez las cosas muertas no son de su interés», pensó.

¡Una muy buena idea!

Decidió aguantar la respiración hasta que el dragón se alejara. Luego de seis empujones y un fuerte bufido de aire, que por poco lo mandan volando, el dragón se alejó, pudiendo respirar nuevamente. Aliviado de que su plan de último segundo funcionará, haciendo creer al dragón que estaba muerto, abrió los ojos aliviado, pero enseguida fueron opacadas por la oscuridad y para cuando la luz volvió, se encontraba totalmente cubierto de baba.

El dragón había pasado su lengua en todo su cuerpo.

Lo primero que vino a la mente de Izuku en ese momento fue «Va a comerme» Y emprendió carrera a cualquier parte del bosque, que lo mantuviese oculto de su depredador.

Mientras más corría, el alma se le salía, no era buen momento para recordar que no tenía resistencia y que siempre fue el último en ese tipo de pruebas. Qué tipo de divinidad debía odiarlo para hacerlo pasar por momentos tétricos o nada comunes.

Paro cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a gritarle piedad y su estómago lo apuñalaba dolorido, se detuvo, a veces desearía que su cuerpo entendiera por la situación en la que se encontraba. Enormes jadeos hasta el punto de hincarle los pulmones salían de su boca, se agarró el estómago, sentía náuseas, el día anterior solamente comió un plátano, por lo que supuso solo vomitaría aire, algo de no preocuparse.

Se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose con sus dos manos en sus rodillas, la respiración comenzaba a regularizarse, unos segundos más y volvería a correr.

El alboroto de las aves lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, despavoridas volaban en direcciones opuestas, chocando una con las otras. Se preguntaba que las hacia reaccionar de esa forma, pero enseguida la respuesta vino en estruendos, enormes golpes en la tierra retumbaban, haciéndolo rebotar y caer al suelo sentado, sabía de donde y de quién provenía aquel sonido, por lo que no se quedaría a esperar a confirmarlo.

Comenzó a correr, y mientras más lo hacía, el estrepitoso sonido se intensificaba a cada paso que daba, cerró los ojos, no quería ser comido y mucho menos por una criatura que no debería de existir. Quería despertar de tan horrenda pesadilla, sufría con la pérdida de su aldea y ahora lidiaba con su existencia, ¿Qué más querían de él? Lo tenían todo, pero al parecer el haberle quitado sus diez años de vida, no fueron suficientes.

Ya no correría, poco a poco fue disminuyendo sus pasos hasta detenerse, si había algún salvador en ese momento que lo ayudase, que apareciera, porque él acababa de rendirse. Con el cuerpo temblándole y los puños cerrados, se quedó esperando mientras el sonido de las pisadas se acercaban, cuando ya las sintió cerca, volteó a verlo.

Su quijada se desencajo al instante, incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían.

¿¡Por qué aquel dragón venía hacia él... SALTANDO!?

¡Debía de ser una broma! Parecía un conejo, a cada salto encogía las patas, una tras otra. Y mientras más se acercaba él comenzaba a rebotar, cayendo al piso sentado, abrazo su bolso hacia su torso, mientras soportaba el dolor en su trasero por cada golpe. Para cuándo termino, abrió los ojos atemorizado, frente a él, a un metro de distancia se encontraba la cabeza del dragón, mirándolo curioso, inclinando su cabeza a cada lado como si tratara de comprender algo.

Contuvo la respiración con los ojos abiertos, la cercanía entre ellos era tediosa, se sentía sofocado y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. El dragón comenzó a acercarse a él, hasta que choco contra su cuerpo, Izuku seguía petrificado analizando con detenimiento lo que sucedía. La criatura inhalo, succionando todo a su alrededor incluyéndolo a él, apoyo sus manos en sus fosas nasales para no ser absorbido, unos segundos después se detuvo, dejando todo en silencio. Creyó que todo había terminado, y con mucho cuidado se incorporó, pero una ráfaga descomunal lo lanzo varios metros, haciéndolo rodar. Chocó contra un árbol y se aferró como pudo, mientras esperaba a que la fuerte ráfaga acabase. Para cuándo concluyó, pudo abrir los ojos.

El dragón lo veía desde lejos y luego dirigió su vista hasta su bolso que se encontraba en medio de los dos, volvió a verlo y luego al bolso, tres veces seguidas hizo la misma acción y al final termino eligiendo sus pertenencias.

Se paró dolorido sosteniéndose del árbol, se había golpeado demasiado fuerte la espalda, costándole mantenerse en pie avanzo unos pasos. Para el dragón fue fácil alcanzar el bolso y agarrarlo con su mandíbula, alzándolo sin problemas, pero un peso demás lo detuvo. Ahí parado frente a él, estaba Izuku, sosteniendo la asa contraria del bolso y halándolo hacia él. El dragón lo vio confundido, pero al instante sus ojos brillaron, una de sus patas traseras dio un paso hacia atrás y una de sus patas delanteras dio un paso adelante. Izuku no entendía lo que intentaba hacer, pero cuando sintió el fuerte jalón de parte del dragón, lo comprendió.

Aquella criatura creyó que él estaba jugando.  
Comenzando así, un juego de tira y afloja con el bolso de Izuku.

El dragón comenzó a jalonear en un principio despacio, a veces lo hacía fuerte, haciendo que Izuku cayera al suelo de cara, pero sin soltar el bolso. La criatura esperaba a que se levantara y continuar con el juego, porque era así como él lo veía, un juego. Eso lo molesto, halo con fuerza el bolso arrancándolo de su mandíbula, de un solo tirón.

— ¡Es mío, no puedes llevártelo! –Grito con la voz áspera y agitada. Estaba molesto y dolorido, lo que menos quería en ese momento era jugar con un dragón, lo miro desafiante, esperando una señal de que él había ganado, pero al instante se arrepintió.

Fue demasiado rápido, ni siquiera lo vio, para cuándo se dio cuenta en la situación que se encontraba, grito horrorizado. Estaba a más de treinta metros del suelo, lo único de donde se podía sostener era de su bolso.

El dragón había erguido su cuello alzándolo de golpe, y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba colgado en el aire. Izuku se arrepintió de lo que había mencionado hace unos segundos y grito despavorido pidiéndole perdón, aun así la enorme criatura se mantuvo en su posición. Agitado de tanto gritar y tener el rostro empapado de sudor por el nerviosismo, miro al cielo, pensando en todo lo que había hecho en sus 6 años de vida, sabía que de esto no pasaría.

Habrían pasado cinco minutos desde que el dragón lo alzo, para ese tiempo se había calmado, pero de pronto un zamaqueo de arriba hacia abajo lo alarmo. Era leve, por lo que no grito tan alto del susto, pero sí hizo algunos alaridos por el dolor en sus brazos, agarrándose con más fuerza para no caer. Sin embargo, el pequeño zamaqueo se hizo más intenso de izquierda a derecha y sin poder ver nada por la fuerza en la que era agitado, comenzó a sentirse mareado y sin fuerzas, ya nada podía hacer, no pudo aguantar más y se soltó.

¿Cuántas cosas había pasado en esta corta vida que vivió? Tenía tan solo 16 años, había reído, llorado y amado. Conoció lindas personas y hubiese deseado conocer más, vivió encerrado en aquella aldea rodeado de árboles, aprendió a cuidarse por si mismo, a sanarse, a sobrevivir, pero ahora todo eso no tendría ningún fruto. Debió ser una persona valiente, debió decirle a esa chica que le gustaba, tener la oportunidad de tener una familia o conocer al menos a alguien de sangre, pero ya no podría.

Su vida, había terminado.

Un atroz golpe en toda su espalda fue lo único que sintió, después de eso todo se volvió rojo y oscuro.

Para cuando despertó, ya se encontraba en aquel árbol de gran tamaño, parecía estar sobre una colina de mediana altura, posiblemente unos veinticinco metros y el árbol unos quince. Agradecía ser bueno en matemáticas y literatura, eso lo ayudo mucho para unirse a la preparación de ser un viajero de los árboles. Aún era de día, posiblemente la una de la tarde, no habían señales del dragón alrededor, las aves canturreaban sin problemas, por un momento creyó que todo fue un sueño y que aquello había sido producido por los plátanos que les robo a esos monos «Debieron haberme lanzado una maldición», pensó. Pero al final todo eso se derrumbó con los enormes hematomas que tenía en todo el cuerpo, el insoportable dolor en su espalda y lo más importante, la ausencia de su bolso.

— Ha... –Suspiro derrotado, lo único que le quedaba era esperar el atardecer y así bajaría. Iría aquel río al sur, se bañaría y atraparía unos peces para comer, por ahora lo mejor sería deleitarse del enorme paisaje que le daba su actual posición. Desde donde se encontraba, había una gran vista de todo el bosque, a lo lejos enormes montañas se alzaban y detrás de ellas un enorme paisaje azul– ¿Qué será eso? –Intrigado, trataba de recordar si alguna vez lo había visto en los libros que leyó.

Se quedó viéndolo hipnotizado, los hermosos destellos que producía lo tranquilizaban, un hermoso degradado de azul intenso hasta llegar al celeste pálido, aquel color que se perdía con el cielo, eso lo convertía en infinito, deseaba tocarlo, olerlo, estar ahí, correr por todo ese enorme lugar y luego si fuera posible, descansar por siempre ahí.

Así el tiempo pasó, el atardecer llegó y lo más hermoso que pudo ver en su corta vida fue al sol ocultándose, detrás de aquel azulejo paisaje que ahora tenía un tono naranja, era extraño pero agradable.

Supuso serían las cuatro de la tarde, se asomó a la punta extrema de la rama, daría una última vista para asegurarse de que no habría peligro y más importante de verificar si el dragón había vuelto. Al verse totalmente seguro, decidió bajar, para cuándo volvía a su posición anterior, cerca al tronco, un crujido lo alarmo, rápido volteó a ver de dónde provenía, pero no había nada. Se tranquilizó, se giró y con mucho cuidado siguió avanzando, pero de nuevo un crujido más fuerte lo sorprendió, parecía como si estuvieran aplastando árboles, eran demasiado fuertes. Cerró los ojos hasta que el sonido se detuviese, cuando los volvió abrir más tranquilo, reviso su alrededor aun sin encontrar nada, decidió apresurarse y bajar del árbol, pero cuando su vista se posó al frente, se horrorizo.

Frente a él, la rama en la que se encontraba estaba partiéndose, aun iba por la mitad, por lo que alarmado, avanzo lo más rápido posible hacia el tronco, pero mientras más lo hacia esta se quebraba. Pensó en sostenerse de la rama superior, pero al intentarlo, termino partiendolo, cayendo al instante. Golpe tras golpe en todo el cuerpo, el más doloroso y que lo dejo algo inconsciente por unos segundos, fue en la quijada. No quería morir, como pudo se sostuvo de una rama algo delgada y ahí se mantuvo, sin embargo una fuerte ráfaga de viento vino desde abajo, haciendo que las ramas comenzaran a sacudirse con fuerza.

— ¿¡Qué rayos...!? –Sobre exaltado, giro su cabeza para ver que había debajo, pero al instante ahogo un grito de horror al ver al dragón detrás suyo mirándolo fijamente, como si esperase a que cayera– Ni se te ocurra –Amenazo asustado, intuía lo que el dragón intentaba hacer. De nuevo el fuerte aire volvió, pero está vez supo de dónde provenía, aquel malvado dragón inhalaba en su dirección y por la gran cantidad de aire que guardaban sus pulmones, al exhalarla se creaba una intensa ráfaga que sacudía todo el árbol.

Era su fin, la rama no aguanto más su peso y la presión del aire, quebrándose, haciéndolo caer. Por su mente pasaron dos cosas: La primera, que moriría de una horrible forma y la segunda, sería ser devorado por el dragón, que de seguro lo estaría esperando con el hocico abierto y así poder llenarse el estómago.

Aunque no sintió un fuerte impacto, lo que su mente en esos momentos procesaba era la cálida, suave y humedecida cosa en la que estaba ahora sentado, aunque todo era oscuro... «Tal vez así se siente morir», pensó. No sintió nada de dolor, sino paz y un horrible olor.

— ¿Qué es eso? –Se tapó la nariz y analizando la situación, no oía nada, supuso estaría en el infierno, aunque no conociera cuales fueran sus pecados, tal vez pudieron haberle dado algo de tiempo para recordar y así arrepentirse.

De pronto callo sentado y todo se aclaró, confundido volteó a ver todo su alrededor, pero sería innecesario, la enorme sombra sobre él le confirmaba a la criatura que tenía detrás, alzó el rostro viéndolo fijamente, al igual que el dragón que lo veía con un solo ojo.

— No era necesario hacer algo así –Reprocho. Lo había atrapado con su hocico, debía agradecerle, aunque lo sintiera innecesario, pero igual lo hizo- De todas formas... gracias.

Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de baba y apestaba, bueno ya olía mal desde hace días, pero esto colmaba todo. Miro de nuevo al dragón, parecía esperar algo de él, aunque debería de ser al revés, por su culpa su bolso estaba perdido y olía diez veces más que ayer.

— Como sea, ya me cansé escapar de ti –Cansado, se levantó mientras intentaba quitarse la baba pegajosa con sus manos– Si vas a comerme, hazlo de una vez.

El dragón solo lo observaba, mirándolo fijamente como si tratara de descubrir algo en él, de pronto lo agarro con su mandíbula por el chaleco del cuello, lo alzo y comenzó a caminar, o a saltar, como fuera, avanzo por el bosque mientras la noche oscurecía el lugar. Para Izuku a estas alturas todo lo veía normal, o tal vez sea por la insoportable pesadez en sus ojos, que gritaban por ser cerrados. Tenía demasiado sueño, mucho ajetreo en un día, dejaban al cuerpo sin energía. Decidió dormir, mientras el dragón seguía avanzando, llevándolo a donde sea que se dirigiese.

Por última vez vio la luna y a unos intensos ojos rojos, que lo veían desde la lejanía.

 _"— ¿Por qué estás aquí, idiota?_

— _Perdón, tenía miedo_

— _Siempre intentas esconderte de mí, Deku._

— _¡No es cierto! La oscuridad me da miedo, Kacchan._

— _Ven, vamos, nos están esperando."_

— Kacchan... –Susurro. «Que tierno nombre», pensó.


	3. Izuku y el Dragón II

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

* * *

 **IZUKU Y EL DRAGÓN II**

— ¡IZUKU!

Un niño de cabello negro salió de imprevisto de entre los arbustos, sorprendiendo al pequeño que estaba acuclillado rodeando su cabeza con sus brazos.

— ¡AH! –Grito aterrado.

— JAJAJA ¡Te asuste!

— No es cierto... –Con el rostro contraído, el pequeño reflejaba el temor por el que acababa de pasar, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir– Creí que estaba perdido... –Su voz se agudizo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

El niño que estaba frente a él lo vio preocupado, la había liado, creyó que al hacer eso lo haría reír, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, estaba demás decir que Bakugou se enojaría con él. Trato de pensar en alguna solución que pudiera calmarlo, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con situaciones tristes y mucho menos con Izuku en ese estado. Se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso, mirando ha su alrededor asegurándose de estar solos, solamente así podría decirle lo que creía lo calmaría.

— No llores –Dijo con la voz más suave que pudo hacer, se acuclillo hasta quedar a la misma altura del pequeño Izuku, palmeando su cabeza con suaves toques– Si dejas de hacerlo, te compraré una paleta –Propuso con su voz animada, haciendo que el pequeño le prestará atención.

— ¿De tres colores? –Con la voz entrecortada, pregunto intentado conseguir lo que a él le gustaba, mientras aligeraba su llanto.

— Bueno... –Dudo un poco en contestar, ese tipo de paletas eran muy difíciles de conseguir, pero no podía negárselo, más aún con la cara que ponía y el estado en el que se encontraba– Sí, pero sólo si me das una gran sonrisa. –Propuso, poniendo sus dedos índices al lado de la comisura de su labio jalándolos hacia arriba– Así –Haciéndole un ejemplo de lo que debería hacer.

Izuku comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas, mientras intentaba calmar el gimoteo en su garganta. Estuvo unos segundos con la cabeza encorvada, tratando de calmarse, ya tranquilo levanto su rostro mostrando la mejor sonrisa que tenía, la cual era una muy grande y radiante expresión, haciendo sonrojar al niño frente a él.

— Eso sí que es una gran sonrisa –Afirmo divertido, agarro las mejillas de Izuku estirándolas, tratando así de hacerlas más grandes– Nunca dejes de hacerlo, es lo que te hace especial.

— ¿¡En serio!? –Sorprendido, posó sus manos sobre las del niño en sus mejillas– ¿Así como tu personalidad, hermano?

— Jajaja supongo –Agarro las dos manos de Izuku, halándolo a levantarse– Vamos, deben estar buscándonos.

Fue llevado de la mano con mucho cuidado, evitando que cayese o se perdiera , caminando en silencio. Izuku pensaba en los sabores que debía tener su paleta, tenía tantos gustos, que decidirse por uno le era muy tedioso, pero eso era lo que hacía divertido su mente en ese instante, porque de pronto dejo de hacerlo.

Ahora sólo sentía miedo.

Había un niño adelante que por la oscuridad y las plantas no dejaban verlo con claridad, lo tenía agarrado de la mano sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Intrigado, inspección su alrededor encontrándose con plantas y árboles de gran tamaño, aunque la altura que tenía en esos momentos no era la actual, parecía estar en el cuerpo de un niño y con ropa diferente.

— ¿Qué es esto? –Se tocó el pecho tratando de ver con más claridad su vestimenta, pero la luz de la luna no lo ayudaba– Disculpa... –Intento hablarle al niño que aún lo tenía sostenido de la mano– ¿Me escuchas?

— Dime Izuku –Su voz era tranquila, pero extraña, sonaba lejos cuando lo tenía cerca.

— ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó desorientado.

— Jajaja que gracioso estás hoy... –La voz se cortó, escuchando murmureos sin sentido– Siempre... la colina... deberías correr...

— ¿Qué? No te oigo –Intento acercarse, pero las enormes plantas no lo dejaban.

— Susurras siempre... lo hace enojar... siempre están juntos... aquel beso en el árbol... –Definitivamente algo no iba bien, su voz era como un eco en susurros, no entendiendo nada de lo que decía.

Intento detenerlo, parando en seco y con toda su fuerza halándolo hacia él. Quería ver a la persona que tenía adelante y preguntarle algunas cosas, sin embargo, por la fuerza ejecutada término cayendo de espaldas y aquel niño sobre él. Aunque por la oscuridad sólo podía ver pequeños detalles, sus ojos no podían engañarlo, pero lo que vio caer sobre él no fue un niño, sino un bulto negro.

Palideció al instante, cerrando los ojos temeroso, esperaba que fuese una mala visión suya y lo que se suponía debía ser un niño o humano, estaría ahora en su encima. Antes de abrir los ojos, sintió aquel peso apoyarse en su torso levantándose, espero a que se retirase, cuando dejo de sentirlo, decidió hacer lo mismo, pero antes de hacerlo quiso verificar si lo que vio era correcto. Se sorprendió al no ver a nadie frente a él, sólo a las plantas que obstruían su visión.

Se paró nervioso, si lo que vio era correcto, estaría en graves problemas, porque lo único que podía percibir de aquella cosa o persona, era algo muy malo. Inspecciono todo a su alrededor y tomando algo de valor comenzó a caminar, no estaba exagerando si decía que todo en ese bosque era silencioso, las plantas no se movían ni mucho menos sentía la brisa del aire. Estuvo así unos minutos, caminando desorientado sin siquiera ver un camino por el cual debía ir, de pronto escucho a las plantas moverse agitadas y enormes pisadas retumbar en la tierra, asustado comenzó a correr. El viento y la lluvia repentina obstruían su paso, haciendo que las plantas se agitaran con violencia, no sabía a donde se dirigía, pero incluso así apresuro su andar al sentir a alguien detrás que poco a poco se acercaba, por más que corriera las plantas hacían inútil su huida y eso lo exasperaba.

Sorpresivamente, fue halado por el brazo con rudeza.

— Siempre haces esto —Escucho una voz grave regañarlo– Escapas, corres, lloras –Al ver qué era aquella presencia, intento zafarse del agarre, pero mientras más lo hacía, este se intensificaba– Pides perdón, ayudas, admiras...

— ¡Suéltame! –Grito nervioso.

— Pero al final, terminas destruyéndote –Izuku dio pequeños alaridos de dolor, al sentir su muñeca ser estrujada con más fuerza– ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

Era inútil seguir forcejeando, no importara cuanto lo golpeara, él no parecía sentirlos, la caminata se hizo más rápida y el dolor más intenso. Por un segundo la luna alumbro lo que había adelante, viendo a quien lo llevaba. Era un niño completamente de negro, tenía un cuerno y los brazos como el de una bestia. Esto hizo a Izuku horrorizarse y agitarse desesperado.

— ¡Por favor suéltame! –Rogó temeroso.

— No puedo hacer eso –Su voz ahora era suave– Izuku mírame –Aquella cosa se detuvo y voltio hacia él, pero Izuku cerró los ojos al instante.

— ¡Solo déjame ir! –Grito espantado y confundido– ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

— ¡Debes escucharme Izuku! –Imploro– Escucha el lla...

— ¡No! –Exclamo, negativo– ¡YA SUÉLTAME!

— ¡IDIOTA! –De un jalón fue lanzado al suelo, dolorido intento levantarse, pero aquel bulto negro se adelantó halando de un tirón– No importa lo que haga... –Enojado comenzó a caminar mientras lo tenía sujetado del chaleco. Izuku hasta ese momento no se había percatado del lugar donde se encontraba, mientras retrocedía manteniéndose alejado de aquel ser. Sin embargo, sintió su pie resbalar, girando al instante y dando un grito despavorido, se encontraba inclinado al borde de un acantilado– No entiendes nada de lo que te digo y ni siquiera intentas hacerlo ¿¡Crees que esto es un maldito juego!? –Grito enfadado, la lluvia seguía cayendo con más intensidad, nublando su visión.

— ¡Por favor! –Desesperado, se agarró de las manos que lo sostenían del chaleco– ¡Voy a escucharte, pero por favor no me sueltes!

— Debo hacerlo, sólo así podrás entenderlo.

— ¡NO! –El agarre empezó hacerse más flojo– ¡Espera! ¡Al menos dime el porqué!

— No puedo... Debes verlo con tus propios ojos.

— ¿Qué? –En ese instante la luna alumbro a la persona que tenía delante, dejando a Izuku sorprendido– ¿Quién eres? –Soltó aquella pregunta inconsciente, cuando la respuesta estaba clara.

— Tus ojos te están engañando –Su rostro se ablando, sonriendo de lado– Debes recordar a la persona que dio su vida para salvarte. Solo así, todo tendrá sentido... ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

Y lo empujó.

No entendía porque su yo de niño le decía esas cosas.

¿Porque intentaba matarlo?

Lo vio girarse y desaparecer, mientras él caía, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, aunque deseaba quedar inconsciente antes de sentirlo.

¿Quién eres Izuku?

—¡AH!

Sus brazos estaban estirados hacia adelante, sentado y desorientado con los ojos abiertos y húmedos, su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza produciéndole un dolor sofocante. Parpadeo varias veces tratando de orientarse mientras frotaba su torso para poder calmarse.

— Una pesadilla –Susurro aliviado.

Despierto, reviso su alrededor encontrándose con enormes paredes de piedra rodeándolo, al parecer se encontraba en una cueva. A su izquierda estaba la salida, por donde la luz ingresaba iluminando el lugar.

Se inspecciono así mismo, había una hoja del tamaño de su cuerpo sobre él, simulando ser una cobija, debajo también había otra aunque era más gruesa, y donde reposo su cabeza al dormir se encontraba un hongo del tamaño de su mano, haciendo un vano intento de almohada. Se quitó la enorme hoja de encima y vio su vestimenta, las cuales estaban llenas de tierra, ramas y hojas pegadas en todo su cuerpo, y algún que otro insecto. Comenzó a sentirse irritado, tener tanta suciedad encima no le hacía bien a nadie y él había pasado su límite, se rasco la cabeza por la repentina comezón, prefería pensar que era eso y no que un animal estuviera viviendo dentro. De tan sólo imaginárselo, hacia ponerle la piel de gallina. Se levantó con cuidado, evitando tener dolores innecesarios, suficientes con los del día anterior como para seguir lastimándose. Ya derecho, comenzó a sacudirse y sacar la suciedad que llevaba encima, pero se detuvo al inclinarse a amarrarse sus zapatos.

No sintió ningún dolor.

Frunció el ceño confundido, recordando que el día anterior había pasado por momentos que su cuerpo jamás experimento, eso debía tomarle al menos tres días de reposo, pero el ser capaz de moverse con total naturalidad, le hacía dudar de sus recuerdos, aunque...

¿Quién podría confirmarle que no durmió por tres días?

— Maldición –Ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

Llevaba semanas contando los días que habían pasado después del ataque, no podía perder la cuenta, eran de suma importancia. Pero ahora todo estaba arruinado, desorientado del lugar en el que se encontraba y sin saber los días que habían pasado.

Cerro los ojos con el ceño fruncido y apuño las manos de impotencia, no sólo estaba perdido, sino que también su bolso se encontraba extraviado, con el cuerpo completamente sucio y para colmar todo, no había nadie con quién pudiese comunicarse ni al menos que pudiera ayudarlo. Todo, completamente todo por lo que estaba pasando ahora, él tenía la culpa.

— Ese dragón... –Casi no podía identificar su voz por la ira en como lo pronunció, y no era exagerado, estaba cabreado.

¿Y quién no podría estarlo?

Acababa de ser saqueado por un dragón, quien lo dejo inconsciente y en total abandono en algún lugar del bosque, aunque eso era que esperaba, seguir en el mismo territorio.

Camino a pasos raudos hacia la entrada, la cueva en la que se encontraba era, sin exagerar, muy grande. Su posición estaba al final de la cueva, por lo que llegar a la salida le tomaría unos segundos. Paso por su mente que quizás esta podría ser la guarida del dragón, al ser una criatura que vuela, lo habría llevado fuera del bosque, dejándolo en tierras desconocidas.

Soltó un sonoro suspiró, evitaría ese tipo de ideas, porque terminarían haciéndolo llorar de impotencia al no haber hecho nada, dedicándose a huir y sin hacer el mínimo intento de enfrentarlo. Redujo su caminar, pensar en sus debilidades lo hacían caer en lo más profundo de su ser, envolviéndolo en una burbuja de depresión del que ya estaba cansado de estar, era frustrante lidiar con un problema interno del cual no encontraba solución, siendo atormentado día y noche por los errores que cometió. Incluso si quisiera, no habría forma de escapar, llegaría el día que lo superaría, por ahora era mejor aliviarlo.

Ya cerca de la entrada, cerró los ojos por la intensa luz que emanaba el exterior, bloqueándolo con su brazo derecho, siguió avanzando. Pero se detuvo al quedar anonadado de tan hermosa vista frente a él, largas áreas verdes se expandían en todas direcciones, la luz solar y la suave brisa le daban el toque perfecto a tan bellísimo paisaje, la naturaleza nunca decepcionada cuando se trataba de ser hermosa. En esos momentos se sintió orgulloso de saber que probablemente pudiese haber venido de la madre tierra, al ser encontrado en un árbol, inconsciente y sin nadie que lo reclamara como su familiar. Aunque en un principio se sintió destrozado, al ver a otros niños con sus familias, tan seguros al tener a alguien que darían su vida por ellos y que cada noche les contasen hermosas historias de las cuales soñarían sintiéndose los protagonistas. Sí, él deseaba eso, pero debía ser realista, estaba solo en el mundo.

—Tampoco es para ponerme melancólico –Se reprochó así mismo, mientras estiraba los brazos para desaparecer aquella amarga sensación deprimente que empezaba a nacer en su pecho. Miro a ambos lados, encontrándose con enormes montañas que terminaban en la misma altura de su posición, era curioso porque frente a él no había ninguna colina de tierra. Una pena, ya que eran de gran ayuda para saber a qué altura del bosque se encontraba y cuánto le faltaría en llegar a su destino– Con ellos fuera, puedo ver con más claridad todo el lugar, pero... –Con su mano derecha sobre sus ojos, agudizo su vista– Llegar hasta aquella área azul, me tomara más de un mes.

Era pesimista en algunos casos, aunque él los sintiera realistas, eso no cambiaría nada el ajetreado viaje que sería llegar hasta allá, por alguna razón sentía que aquel lugar lo haría sentirse tranquilo, como aquella vez en el árbol donde se sintió libre de tan sólo imaginarse ahí parado, sin duda alguna él debía llegar ahí.

— ¡Bien, hagámoslo! –Alegre por la próxima tarea que debía cumplirse así mismo, comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al sentir pequeñas piedras caer sobre él, miro al suelo buscándolas, pero fue dejado de lado al percatarse de no haber un camino por el cual pudiese bajar. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pensando que tal vez sería la única salida– Será mejor que vuelva, puede que haya otra.

Dio media vuelta adentrándose a la cueva, tan sólo dio dos pasos cuando tierra comenzó a caer sobre él, al principio fue suave, pero poco a poco fue haciéndose más espesa. Curioso, retrocedió para ver qué era lo que hacía aquello, siendo segundos que por poco lo matan, tuvo suerte de tener una reacción rápida, lanzándose dentro de la cueva. Tierra y piedras comenzaron a caer en grandes cantidades, haciendo estruendosos sonidos al chocar entre ellas, eso lo dejo sordo por unos segundos escuchando un largo pitido. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y algunas cuántas piedras comenzaron a caer sobre él, haciéndolo avanzar, arrastrándose para evitar que algo pesado le cayese.

Cuando todo termino, el pitido en su oído acabo, y con eso pudo escuchar como algo más grande comenzaba a caer, aunque por el sonido podría decirse que rebotaba, los golpes se hicieron lejanos, hasta terminar con un sonoro impacto que hizo a la tierra temblar.

Ese Dragón estaba loco.

¿Qué era lo que trataba de hacer escalando esta montaña? Porque eso era lo que había visto. Aunque solo fueran unos segundos, pudo verlo sosteniéndose desesperado de las rocas, mientras las piedras y tierra caían a montones sobre él. Cuando vio deslizarse una gran cantidad de tierra, creyó que todo se desmoronaría, pero por suerte nada grave paso. Aunque no sabría decir si lo de hace unos segundos fue al dragón caer o una enorme piedra, lo que fuese, era seguro que no terminaría bien. Si en tal caso fuera el dragón, esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada, puede que estuviese molesto por todas las cosas que le hizo pasar, pero no le deseaba lo malo, después de todo aún seguía con duda de cómo llegó aquel árbol después de caer inconsciente por aquella sacudida, por un momento paso por su mente que aquella criatura lo había salvado, todavía seguía con esa teoría, pero también esperaba que algún humano lo haya socorrido y así seguir con la esperanza de encontrarse con uno.

Todo estaba lleno de tierra y polvo, dificultándole respirar, con una mano en su boca y nariz, avanzo. No podía ver nada, completamente todo estaba oscuro, dificultándole su andar, podría caer en cualquier momento si llegaba a tropezar con una piedra y quien sabe sobre que lo haría. Decidió hacerlo con las rodillas flexionadas, mientras con una mano tocaba lo que había delante, evitando cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarlo. Rezaba por no toparse con un bicho o algún animal venenoso, esos nunca faltaban en lugares cerrados y poco habitables. Mientras avanzaba, vino a su mente imágenes de aquel tétrico sueño, le sorprendía haber sido consciente y el de haber tratado de defenderse, lo normal era el de observar y analizar qué era lo que pasaba, aunque sintiera impotencia de no hacer nada.

 _"Tal vez sean recuerdos, la mente es grande niño, trata de analizarlos, de seguro algo quieren advertirte"_

Eso se lo dijo un anciano con quien solía conversar a menudo en la fuente de agua, en su aldea. Lo conoció luego de haber estado llorando horas por el horrible sueño que había tenido, nadie podía calmarlo, solo se detuvo cuando el líder llego y lo hizo consciente de lo débil que era al llorar por cosas sin importancia. Aun así, él tenía curiosidad, preguntando a varias personas de la aldea, tratando de buscar una respuesta entendible, pero nadie parecía comprenderlo. Pero una noche mientras caminaba por la plaza, vio a un anciano sentado en la fuente, curioso, se acercó a su lado y vio lo que veía, miraba el reflejo de la luna en el agua hipnotizado. No comprendía lo que hacía, por un momento creyó que algo se le había caído, pero no lo escucho en ningún momento quejarse, aun así pregunto, le dijo que callara y en silencio observara. Pensó en dejarlo, tal vez estaba loco y él sería el segundo, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus ojos también quedaron hipnotizados mirando el reflejo nocturno en el agua. Cuando el reloj marco las doce de la noche, pudo quitar su vista, asustado le pregunto qué era lo que había pasado, el anciano sólo le dijo que mañana volviera a las diez y que juntos volverían a mirar, solo así lo entendería. Al día siguiente por curiosidad volvió, y así noche tras noche se sentaba en la fuente junto al anciano mirando el reflejo lunar en el agua, hubieron días en los que faltaba o el anciano no estaba, no recuerda exactamente por cuánto tiempo estuvo así y mucho menos el día que pudo verlas, pero si lo que sintió cuando las visualizo en el agua. Sus ojos lagrimeaban, aunque no hubiera razón de llorar, sentía una alegría indescriptible, cuando no había ninguna razón de hacerlo y aun así se rehusaba a apartar su atención de ellas.

Hermosas estrellas de colores se reflejaban en el agua, palpitando como si fueran a estallar, reluciendo destellos de luz en una danza armoniosa.

Eran bellísimas.

El anciano sonrió, se giró a ver al cielo y luego lo invito a hacer lo mismo, sentados miraban el vacío cielo nocturno sin luna y estrellas, porque era así como estaba ese día, oscura y sin vida.

El chapoteo del agua lo saco de sus pensamientos y aunque no pudiese ver nada, giro a ambos lados tratando de escuchar con mayor nitidez aquel sonido. Sonaba como pequeños riachuelos y provenía del lado izquierdo, dudo entre ir o seguir en la misma dirección, su instinto en esos momentos estaba desactivado, por lo que elegir que era correcto lo ponía nervioso. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, decidió ir por aquel lugar, no tenía una ruta definida por lo que no habría ningún problema.

Avanzo rápido para poder terminar con tan tediosa situación en la que se encontraba, o mejor dicho, en el cual aquel dragón lo había metido, porque todo comenzó por culpa de él.

— El olor a humedad se hace más fuerte –Se quejó tapándose la nariz, era sofocante oler aquello, pero aun así lo hacía sentir aliviado de saber que solo así encontraría la salida.

Era sabido por los de su aldea, que las cuevas tuvieran agua dentro, teniendo así la posibilidad de encontrar una salida, ya que todas terminaban en alguna pequeña laguna, y si ese no era el caso, se encontrarían con un pozo de agua que guardara la montaña.

"Sea cual sea el resultado, siempre se hallaría la forma de salir, así sea muerto."

Esa era una frase muy popular entre los viajeros.

— En este caso, quiero salir vivo –Vio a lo lejos pequeños destellos de colores que se movían de un lado a otro– ¿Qué es eso? –Intrigado apresuró el paso.

Mientras más se acercaba, el lugar se aclaraba. Se percató que aquello provenía pasando una curva, pequeños colores se reflejaban en las paredes rocosas e iban en diferentes direcciones. Cuando llegó a la esquina, cauteloso se asomó a observar que había detrás, quedando estupefacto al ver tan hermoso lugar.

Bellísimos colores se reflejaban en el agua, desde arriba colgaban frutos que destellaban luces, cada uno de distintos colores. Había un camino delgado de piedra frente a él, que rodeaba en el medio un árbol grueso, era enorme y al parecer por la estrecha cavidad de la cueva, creció esparciendo sus ramas en todo el lugar pegadas a las paredes. Aunque aún todo se veía oscuro, las luces que emitían aquellos frutos, hacían que el lugar se viera azul, incluso asi era lo suficiente para poder saber dónde pisar. Dio tres pasos y se detuvo, había una pequeña laguna rodeando el árbol, se acuclillo para poder tocar el agua, que en esos momentos era mansa, no emitía ninguna onda que pudiera dar señales de vida, lo que le hizo preguntarse "¿Qué fue lo que escucho hace un rato?". Pasó tres dedos acariciándolo con calma, vio ondas expandirse por todo el agua hasta deshacerse contra las paredes, volviendo a la pacífica tranquilidad. Era extraño ver que el agua no reflejara las luces que brotaban de las frutas, era como ver a través de una ventana, pero sin el vidrio. Cómo sea, eso era inquietante, se enderezo y camino hacia el árbol, este parecía tener muchos años de vida, pero se mantenía en buen estado, tentado, paso su mano acariciando el tronco.

 _"Hay muchos sentimientos que deseo recibir de ti"_

— ¿Qué? –Nervioso, miro a todos lados, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aquellas palabras las había sentido tan cerca, que creyó había alguien detrás– Eso fue muy directo –Rió cabizbajo, mientras pensaba en quién pudiese habérselo dicho en su niñez.

Pero de pronto, miles de voces comenzaron a acumularse en su cabeza.

 _"Aún somos niños, cuando sea grande seré el primero"_

 _"Te quiero a mi lado"_

 _"Izuku, ven cariño, debemos irnos"_

 _"Hay alguien que desea verte"_

— ¿Qué es esto? –Quito la mano del tronco y se agarró la cabeza, las voces venían una tras otra.

 _"Seremos fuertes"_

 _"Izuku, debes enfrentar el miedo que atormenta tus días"_

 _"Casémonos"_

 _"Serás el siguiente"_

— Basta...

 _"No corras, camina a mi lado"_

 _"Tu sonrisa es muy brillante"_

 _"Deseo verte sentado en aquel trono"_

 _"Tienes una luz propia, eso hace que te vea con otros ojos"_

— Por favor, deténganse –Se arrodilló, mientras hacía alaridos de dolor por el fuerte pulsar en su cráneo.

 _"Te odio"_

 _"¡Prometiste que estaríamos juntos!"_

 _"¡No me veas con esos ojos!"_

 _"¿Porque nos dejas?"_

—¡BASTA!

 _"— Toma_

— _¿Porque me dan esto?_

— _Hemos decidido que será una prueba._

— _¿Prueba?_

— _Si, una donde el ganador se quede..."_

Rugidos de dolor retumbaron en toda la cueva, haciendo que está temblara.

Una fruta cayó sobre él sacándolo de aquel tormento, la vio rodar hacia el agua, estiró su brazo atrapándola a tiempo. Se enderezo, aún con el punzante dolor en su cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba y aquellas palabras se repetían en un eco sin fin, confuso y dolorido comenzó a caminar. Metió el fruto brillante en su chaleco, tenía el tamaño de un cerezo por lo que cabría sin problema. Rodeo el árbol y vio que el camino de piedras seguía volteando una esquina, de la cual se emitía una luz más clara, supuso sería la salida al exterior y apresuró el paso.

Cuando llegó se sintió libre, el aire era más fresco y aunque le ardieron los ojos al exponerlos sin aviso, no se detuvo a seguir avanzando, solo quería alejarse de aquella cueva y así quizás, quitaría las palabras que aún seguían en su cabeza. Sin embargo, dejo de sentir el suelo y ya cuando fue consciente, se encontraba sumergido en el agua.

Se quedó estático mirando su alrededor, aún seguía hundiéndose, pero él no parecía hacer algún esfuerzo en salir, su mente estaba en blanco, tal vez por el repentino cambio de temperatura o tal vez el no haber sentido por muchos días el agua en todo su cuerpo. Sea cual sea la razón, no quería dejar de sentir aquella calma que lo envolvía, y que poco a poco hacia que sus ojos se cerrarán. Se preguntaba porque no intentaba salir, aún tenía algunos segundos para emerger y poder respirar, ésa era otra duda, no respiraba.

Miro arriba y vio la luz del sol reflejada en el agua, aunque desde su posición sólo podían verse ondas claras y a unos peces pasar sobre él. Se quedó viéndolos alejarse, mientras su visión se oscurecía y escuchaba a alguien hablarle.

— _...hay algo que deseo decirte._

— _¿Qué es?_

 _El niño parado frente a él, lo vio unos segundos tratando de reunir valor a lo que pronto haría. Soltando un sonoro suspiro, se acercó al pequeño de cabello verde que sostenía un anillo dorado en su mano derecha. Agarro su mano izquierda y junto con la otra, que mantenía el anillo, las envolvió con sus manos. Miraba el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras trataba de armarse de valor para verlo a los ojos. Ya decidido, apretó el agarre y en un susurro, lo dijo._

— _Se mi amigo._

 _El rostro contraído del niño frente a él, le preocupo, creía que le confesaría alguna travesura hecha que no tendría perdón, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras lo hizo sentirse aliviado y feliz, él ya lo consideraba un amigo._

— _Tú ya eres mi amigo, Todoroki-kun y uno muy importante. –Aclaro, con una gran sonrisa._

 _El pequeño bicolor alzó el rostro sorprendido, aquellas palabras lo habían emocionado y estaba sonriendo mientras trataba de reprimir aquellas lágrimas que pronto saldrían al decirle lo que realmente debía anunciar. Pero quería que ese momento durara un poco más, que su cerebro lo grabará tal y como era, después de todo no volvería a tener uno igual jamás._

— _Mi madre dice que un beso se le da a la persona que amas y un abrazo a quien aprecias con el alma, yo –Izuku se sonrojó por lo mencionado, sabía el significado de aquellas acciones, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellas– Por ahora quiero darte un abrazo y cuando seamos grandes, me permitas darte un beso..._

El sonoro soplido en su rostro lo despertó.

Abrió los ojos y aunque no pudiese ver nada con claridad, no pasó desapercibido las dos enormes iris de diferente color que estaban sobre él, uno amarillo que sentía haberlo visto en algún lugar y uno rojo, el cual tenía una cicatriz en el párpado superior. Otro denso soplido lo hizo mirar a ambos lados desorientado, pero volvió a su posición anterior mirando hipnotizado aquella área roja que se expandía sin fin. Unos segundos después, fue consciente, no hacía falta preguntar quién estaba adelante, suficiente con ver el intenso rojo de su piel, para saber que era el dragón, aquel que le estuvo haciendo la vida añicos estos últimos días.

La criatura acercó su hocico a su torso moviéndolo tres veces, pero Izuku no respondió. Vio como giraba su enorme cuello y luego volvía a verlo, de cierta distancia lo siguió observando, se preguntaba qué era lo que quería. La respuesta vino enseguida con enormes cantidades de agua, lo vio abrir su hocico y luego el agua caer. Se levantó de golpe y tosió con fuerza, mientras trataba de sacar el agua que había ingresado por su nariz, la cual comenzaba a arderle.

— ¡¿Qué sucede contigo? Pude haberme ahogado! –Con la voz rasposa y ahogada gritó, tratando al menos así de aligerar el dolor.

Cerca de él había una pequeña laguna, se acercó presuroso y con sus manos acumuló lo que pudo de agua, se lo hecho en todo el rostro repetidas veces, en el cabello, cuello, en todo la piel que tenía descubierta. Unos segundos después, más tranquilo, giro a ver al dragón, el cual estaba sentado lamiendo una de sus patas delanteras.

— ¿Porque todavía sigues acá? ¿No tienes alguien a quien visitar, algún familiar dragón, quizás? –Molesto, se quedó observándolo. Era un animal que no entendería nada de lo que diría, pero algo en Izuku le decía que no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre esa criatura, tenía varias sospechas por sus acciones, la cual hacían dudar de si era realmente un animal, porque parecía tener conciencia de lo que hacía o hablara, aunque moviera su cabeza a cada lado– Si entiendes lo que digo... mírame. –Serio, lo miro fijamente.

El dragón detuvo su acción por unos segundos, aún con su cabeza mirando el suelo, pero luego giro a verlo irguiendo su cuello, observándolo desde arriba. Era una majestuosidad tenerlo frente a él, pero también atemorizante, lo miro a los ojos tratando de descifrar su accionar, haber si algo trataba de decirle, pero los segundos pasaban y se quedaban en la misma posición. Decidió apartar su vista y examinar su cuerpo, pero quedó estupefacto al instante.

Enormes cicatrices rodeaban su cuello y pecho, en su pata izquierda le faltaban uñas, las cuales aún no cerraban. Se paró y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia el dragón, estaba afligido, aquellas enormes heridas, aunque no se supieran cómo fueron producidas, tan solo verlas reflejaban la brutalidad con las que fueron realizadas. Eso lo hacía recordar el día que vio una por curiosidad, de cómo torturaban a un animal hasta la muerte y sin piedad lo lastimaban, mientras los alaridos de dolor se escuchaban en toda la habitación. Comenzó a temblar de impotencia, recordar esos sucesos lo hacían querer llorar. Cuando estuvo cerca, dirigió su vista hacia la pata izquierda, observando con mayor detenimiento sus uñas, las cuales efectivamente habían sido sacadas o cortadas con crueldad. Y lo que más lo horrorizo, estaba en su espalda, lo que todo dragón como a un humano su brazo le son importantes, su ala había sido cortada.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?


	4. Izuku y el Dragón III

Bealcaru: Historia Original / Wattpad: Bealcaru

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

 **Layla Eucliffe** : Muchas Gracias! Es gratificante para mí que te haya encantado, gracias por leer :D

 **ukinea** : Tus palabras me motivan a seguir! Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que los demás capítulos sigan siendo de tu agrado

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiri** s: Jajajaja A mí también me duele que el dragón no tenga ala! Pero sin eso la historia no tendrá sentido (¿O estaré exagerando?) Sobre las parejas, aun no las tengo en mente, así que no sabría decir que pasaría en un futuro. Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **IZUKU Y EL DRAGÓN III**

 **.**

Los dragones son conocidos por tener una piel, aparte de escamosa, muy resistente a cualquier arma de acero, por supuesto no son inmunes, todos tienen un límite y al ser descubiertos, los cazadores lo aprovecharon asesinando a cuántos podían. Con los años fueron extinguiéndose, su piel era comercializada como si se tratara de la comida del día, a las crías las subastan como mascotas o eran vendidas a los circos, donde eran utilizados como atractivo público. Eran tiempos horribles, años de esclavitud y maltrato hicieron que aquellas magníficas criaturas dejasen de existir.

Eso era lo que estaba escrito en libros antiguos, los cuales contaban la historia de hace un siglo.

Y eso lo traía de vuelta al presente.

¿Si fue hace tantos años que hacía un dragón con él?

Pero ese no era el problema, lo que más importaba en esos momentos era el saber que aún seguían con las mismas costumbres horrorosas. Habían pasado tantos años para cambiar los errores y encontrar una solución, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba hacer el cambio.

— De momento, solo haré lo que está a mi alcance –Suspiro cansado, pensar en los problemas del mundo era agobiante y más aún, el tener que hacerse cargo de un asunto que no le concernía.

La verdad era que ese dragón lo había agarrado frío, apareció de la nada durmiendo tras él, lo persiguió como un depredador a su presa, lo saboreo con su lengua, casi lo sepulta dejándolo encerrado en una cueva y por si no fuera poco, ahora se encontraba buscando plantas medicinales para curarlo, no se quejaba, se sentía de alguna forma bien de poder ayudarlo, pero lo que si lo incomodaba, era saber que el dragón lo había desvalijado de sus pertenencias.

Cuando despertó en la cueva, no recordó su espada al estar más preocupado en el lugar que podría encontrarse, pero luego de saber que al dragón le faltaba un ala derecha, le confirmaba que aún seguía en el mismo bosque y que también, su espada junto a su bolso no estaban.

— Ese es un asunto del que debo encargarme al volver –Por lo que ahora debía lidiar con un asunto sumamente importante– Necesito que cooperes –Su brazo estaba entumecido de tanto estirarlo, el tener que luchar con una fruta que no se dejaba ser arrancada, era un gran problema— Vamos, mi estómago te pide con ansias.

Había estado así desde hace tres minutos, pero unos cuantos intentos más y pudo finalmente arrancarlo ¿Qué tipo de árbol sería para no dejarse quitar ningún fruto? Aunque ya no importara, era curioso, de igual forma las puso con las demás, en su brazo derecho, que estuvo recogiendo en el camino, tenía como cuatro alimentos los suficientes para un día. En su otra mano llevaba las plantas medicinales para el dragón, aunque faltaba recolectar más, por el gran tamaño de sus heridas.

Dejo una piedra en la base del árbol y siguió caminando, girando cada cierto tiempo para no perder el camino de vuelta, aunque pusiera las piedras como guía, no podía fiarse de que siempre estuviesen ahí, por lo que era mejor recordar el camino por el que iba.

Era curioso pensar que con la llegada del dragón, no se había topado con ningún animal salvaje, antes era como si los tuviera de mascotas, siempre asustandolo, no por su intimidante presencia, sino en los momentos menos inoportunos de hacerlo, los cuales terminaban con Izuku en el suelo tratando de calmar su corazón con síntomas de ataque cardíaco. Ahora, desde que tiene al lado a tan inmensa criatura, ningún animal, ni siquiera el más pequeño, se acercaba. ¿Aunque quién podría hacerlo con tan intimidante bestia?, porque si él lo fuera, ni lo pensaría.

— Necesito más hojas, un poco de sábila y si tengo suerte, una nueva vida –Llevar todas esas medicinas eran un problema, se caían a cada momento y recogerlas era ver como las demás hacían lo mismo, un total martirio– Un poco más y termino –Se alentó así mismo, para seguir continuando.

Era extraño que estos últimos días las voces en su cabeza se hicieran más largas, antes sólo podía escuchar una palabra o una corta frase, pero ahora podía oír conversaciones de las cuales ninguna tenía sentido para él. Sus sueños también estaban siendo constantes, aunque las pesadillas habían cesado, después de lo ocurrido en su aldea volvieron aparecer y eso lo llevaba a tener pensamientos torcidos. También estaban los recuerdos que se mezclaban con sus sueños, aunque al principio no sabía exactamente que eran, pero después de tantas experiencias pudo diferenciarlas al darse cuenta de ser consciente, aunque sólo fuese un espectador, pero eso sucedía en ocasiones. Lamentablemente no las recordaba con nitidez, tenía ciertas imágenes claras y algunas borrosas, pero al final ninguna tenía sentido, por eso no las tomaba en cuenta. Aunque dos nombres en especial se habían hecho muy comunes últimamente.

— Kacchan y Todoroki, nuevos nombres que debo poner en mi cuaderno de sueños.

Al despertar de un sueño o tener un recuerdo fugaz, de inmediato los apuntaba en su libreta azul, la cual ya estaba por acabarse, aunque tenía un cuaderno extra.

— Si tan solo los tuviera… –Se sentía deprimido, le encantaba tomar apuntes de todo lo que sus ojos podían ver, de las pequeñas aventuras que por infortunios de la vida terminaba implicado, y si le era posible dibujaba los hermosos paisajes que podía vislumbrar. Lamentablemente al no tenerlas en sus manos, todas esas bellezas de la naturaleza no tendrían un recuerdo honorífico en su libreta, sino en su memoria que con el tiempo terminaría olvidándolas– Cuando tenga mi cuaderno, las describiré y narrare exactamente como eran y si quedan incompletas, iré personalmente a verlas de nuevo –Su determinación era increíble, aunque a veces era pesimista, quería ver el lado bueno y tan solo alentándose así mismo lo lograría.

Siguió caminando, mientras murmuraba describiendo todo lo que había experimentado hasta el momento.

No se había percatado de que alguien estaba siguiéndolo, recogiendo las piedras dejadas en las raíces el árbol, guardándolas en su pequeña mochila amarilla. Sigiloso, lo seguía a cierta distancia trepando por los árboles, aunque en un principio no fue de su interés por tener de compañía a un dragón, el pequeño objeto brillante en su pechera llamo su atención, el cual se encontraba a la altura de su corazón y aunque esperaba que no estuviese dentro, porque tendría que abrirle el tórax y eso era algo que no le gustaba hacer, la idea de llevar aquel objeto a su amo, lo motivaba a cometer un asesinato si fuera posible.

— Pronto será mío.

Mientras lo seguía, creo un plan que llevaría a cabo esa misma noche, cuando todos durmieran.

El sol estaba posicionándose en lo más alto, avisando que pronto sería medio día y de paso, advirtiendo la fuerte ola de calor que comenzaría.

Izuku estaba de vuelta, trayendo consigo un gran bulto verde que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, sudaba exageradamente y los brazos le dolían, aunque no por lo que cargaba, si no por lo tedioso que había sido tener que subir varios árboles para poder obtener lo que necesitaba. Pero no podía quejarse, todo eso era para ayudar al dragón que aún recordando sus heridas le seguían estrujando el corazón. Y hablando de él, no lo veía por ningún lado.

— ¡Dragón! –Llamó, se sentía extraño el llamarlo así, preguntándose si tal vez tenía un nombre, aunque los dragones eran más conocidos por sus distintas razas, las cuales variaban en gran número, jamás leyó en un libro que uno tuviese nombre propio– Aunque podría-

Fuertes rugidos es escucharon en todo el bosque, que lo hicieron saltar espantado.

Desorientado miró a todos lados, tratando de encontrar al causante de tan ferviente sonido, pero de inmediato vino a su mente el dragón que lo hizo correr desesperado para encontrarlo. Tan solo pensar que estuviese siendo maltratado lo llenaba de ira e impotencia, comprimiendo su corazón haciéndolo temblar, llenando su mente de imágenes pasadas donde fue un cobarde, los alaridos de dolor de aquellos animales que murieron por su debilidad, sus ojos asustados al saber lo que pronto seria de ellos, la sangre que derramaban sus cuerpos y la sonrisa del hombre que hacía a cada golpe, todos esos sucesos eran un trauma de su niñez, los cuales jamás olvidaría.

Los rugidos comenzaron hacerse más fuertes y feroces, haciéndolo acelerar, no sabía a donde iba y mucho menos de donde provenían, pero por los rugidos sentía que estaba cerca al hacerse más nítidos. Pero mientras más se acercaba, estos se duplicaban, y uno de ellos era más roncos. Por su mente paso la idea de que tal vez estuviese luchando con otro dragón, lo cual hizo que se detuviera.

¿Qué podría hacer él en una pelea de criaturas colosales?

Era un humano, sin ningún poder y enano, solo sería un estorbo.

Un agudo lamento lo hizo seguir avanzando, lento, mientras la imagen que él ya se imaginaba se hacía más notoria, hasta que los vio.

Era una enorme criatura que duplicaba en tamaño al dragón, con dos gruesos cuernos del tamaño de su bestial cabeza, sus brazos y piernas eran exageradamente grandes, corpulento, con un colmillo sobresaliente de su hocico, su cuerpo era cubierto por gruesas armaduras negras brillantes y a los extremos de su hombro tenía… cabezas de dragón.

La angustia se apodero de él y corrió, sin ningún plan en mente, siendo impulsado con el propósito de salvarlo, aunque lo sintiera demasiado tarde por la gran lejanía entre ellos, los cuales se encontraba en el medio de un área despojada de árboles con algunos partidos y aplastados, pero eso no era lo que importaba, sino de cómo el dragón trataba de quitarse las cadenas que rodeaban su cuello y que poco a poco envolvían su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo, las enormes heridas que tenía por la afilada espada y el estar envuelto en sangre. La enorme bestia estaba en su encima con una espada levantada en dirección hacia su cabeza y eso era lo que quería evitar que lo apuñalara.

— ¡DÉJALO! –Un grito lleno de miedo y desesperación, intentaba al menos ser escuchado y detener lo que pronto se cometería, sin embargo, ninguno lo escucho, por los alaridos de dolor que emitía el dragón al tratar de quitárselo encima. Desesperado busco a su alrededor enormes piedras que pudiese levantar y lanzarlas, pero encontró uno que lo harían sin duda notar, un enorme tronco.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro levantarlo y lanzarlo hacia el dragón, aunque lo lamentara era la única forma de que lo notasen, a lo cual acertó. La enorme bestia giro hacia él y aunque en ese momento sintió su cuerpo desfallecer por tan inmensa presión que emanaba, el ver al dragón indefenso lo desesperaba más.

— ¡Suéltalo! –Ordeno titubeante, aunque quería decir más, las palabras no salían, aun así no se amilano y mantuvo su mirada en él.

La enorme bestia lo vio unos segundos y luego volteo a ver al dragón, comenzando a reír.

— JAJAJAJA –Una ronca estruendosa risa envolvió el lugar, espantando a las aves que se encontraban a cinco metros del conflicto, haciendo a Izuku taparse los oídos– Que sorpresa, no me imaginaba verte sometido a un jinete, Riot.

El dragón gruño intentando acercarse para morderlo, aunque su hocico estuviese envuelto por las cadenas, siguió intentándolo mientras las cadenas, si mal no veía, se estaban fundiendo en su piel. La inmensa bestia que se encontraba sentado cobre el dragón, se levantó, poniéndose a un lado, acuclillado.

— ¿Quién eres niño? –Preguntó, inspeccionándolo– No recuerdo haber visto humanos en estos territorios desolados –Izuku lo vio aterrado, el tener que escuchar a tan corpulento monstruo se le hacía imposible de creer y más aún, el que le hablase.

No es que no quisiera contestar, pero su garganta no reaccionaba, tenía los ojos abiertos que seguían inspeccionando al monstruo. Su piel era de un tono verde oscuro, casi putrefacto, enormes ojos con las pupilas rasgadas y con un símbolo en la frente, la cual había visto anteriormente en sus innumerables sueños.

Alas de un dragón rodeando a una luna creciente, la cual tenía dentro una estrella, debajo caían tres cadenas y encima de todo eso, estaba la cabeza de un dragón.

El golpe de la espada clavándose en la tierra, lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eres sordo?

— Soy un viajero –Contesto en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? Habla más fuerte, maldición. –Regaño impaciente.

— ¡SOY UN VIAJERO! –Gritó.

— ¿Viajero? –Repitió, tratando de recordar donde lo había oído antes.

Izuku se quedó observándolo unos segundos y despertó al darse cuenta que la enorme bestia se encontraba distraída, aprovechando aquello, avanzo hacia el dragón quien lo observaba, tenía la intención de sacar las cadenas que lo mantenían quieto, pero al estar cerca se dio cuenta de las gigantescas que eran, por lo que eran imposibles que él las sacara.

Desesperado intento buscar de alguna otra forma poder liberarlo, pero las posibilidades que habían, no eran adecuadas o no estaban a su alcance. Volteo a ver a la bestia esperanzado de que aun siguiera sumido en sus pensamientos, pero tembló al verse observado, haciéndolo entrar en pánico y más aún, el verse indefenso al no tener su espada, ni su bolso, nada con lo que pudiese defenderse, sintiéndose perdido.

— Ya recuerdo –Hablo calmado con su voz rasposa– Hubo una aldea que fue quemada hace más de un mes a unos cincuenta kilómetros de aquí ¿Eres de ahí cierto? –Izuku se quedó helado, el mencionar a su aldea era saber que aquella bestia era uno de ellos– Tu rostro me dice que estoy en lo cierto –Suspiro pesado, mirando el cielo– Si el amo se entera que hubo un sobreviviente, se enojara –Izuku lo veía aterrado y la enorme bestia bajo su cabeza a verlo– Y si sabe que lo deje vivo, aún más –Con esas últimas palabras volvió a la realidad y viéndolo aún peor que antes, la mezcla de miedo e ira lo envolvían, peleando entre ellas por ser la primera en dominar– Bien chico, debo irme, así que coopera.

La inmensa bestia camino hacia él y a Izuku le temblaron las piernas, cayendo al suelo sentado, haciendo que el enorme monstruo hiciera un bufido de burla, lo cual acrecentó miedo. No hacía falta que caminara, Izuku se encontraba al costado del dragón quien gruñía feroz y lo miraba amenazante.

— No entiendo que lograrás defendiéndolo, Riot. —Levanto su espada en dirección hacia Izuku, la cual caería en picada sobre él– Si fuiste tú, el que quemó la aldea matando a los inocentes que habían quedado. –Sonrió, soltando la espada.

Salió volando a pocos centímetros de él, rozándolo, siendo salvado por la ala del dragón que desvió la espada haciéndolo volar hacia los árboles. Izuku volteó a verlo, se había quitado las cadenas que envolvían su ala y patas delanteras, por lo que pudo alejarse del monstruo. Al verlo correr, hizo lo mismo quedándose juntos viendo a la bestia desde cierta distancia. Sin embargo, la mirada sonriente de aquel horrible ser, lo hizo temblar, levanto su brazo haciendo que la espada volviera a su mano, como si fueran dos imanes.

— Niño, ese dragón es un rufián –Menciono señalándolo– Apuesto a que ya te a robo tus pertenencias ¿No es así? –Se quedó mudo ante lo dicho, estaba en lo cierto– No te hagas ilusiones, Riot nos pertenece, vivo o muerto me lo llevaré y tú, serás el muerto.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y más aún, el ver al dragón correr hacia la bestia, tumbándola.

— ¡Ya hemos hecho esto antes RIOT! –Una de sus manos logro liberarse, agarrándolo del cuello comenzando ahorcarlo– En unos segundos volverás a estar encadenado y esta vez sí, entraras al hoyo.

Volteó al dragón posicionándose sobre él, las cadenas que estaban al lado de Izuku se movieron magnéticas hacia la bestia, y eso lo alarmo, sería el fin del dragón si las cadenas llegaban hacia sus manos, porque ya no podría liberarse. Podía escucharlo rugir y dar agudos lamentos, las enormes heridas que tenía en el cuerpo estaban abriéndose, derramando sangre por todo el lugar, haciéndolo exasperarse.

¿QUÉ PODÍA HACER?

No tenía ningún poder ni arma con la cual pudiese distraerlo, era un humano que al lado de aquellas bestiales criaturas tendría el tamaño de un insecto, sus golpes no harían ningún efecto y lo que más le dolía, era que el dragón lo protegiese, aun con todas las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo y el de estar inmovilizado, se paraba frente a él, protegiéndolo. No quería eso, no quería volver al pasado en el que su líder lo protegió de la misma manera y por su cobardía, termino crucificado en medio de la plaza, no quería repetir lo mismo con el dragón, una criatura que en un principio lo asusto, pero que había estado cuidándolo y salvándolo, mientras que él solo se dedicaba a quejarse de la mala suerte que tenía, aquel inmenso ser de buen corazón que en esos momentos estaba luchando por la vida de él y la suya.

— ¡Quiero ser fuerte! –Gritó irritado, tumbándose al suelo de rodillas, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas que intentaban salir– ¡Quiero proteger a alguien una vez en mi vida!

El dragón seguía luchando defendiéndose como podía con sus patas, las cuales no hacían ningún efecto tan solo el de bloquear algunos golpes que inundaban su cuerpo, a veces perdía el sentido y los golpes lo hacían reaccionar, estaba perdiendo y pronto iba a caer.

"Izuku"

Una voz en su cabeza lo llamo.

"Izuku, escúchame"

— Te oigo –Dijo inconsciente, con los ojos abiertos atónito.

"Corre hacia el dragón"

— ¿Qué? –Pregunto incrédulo, levantando el rostro y viendo las cadenas llegar hacia la bestia que comenzaba a envolverlas en el dragón.

"Tócalo y cree en él"

— No te entiendo

"La magia fluirá, solo debes creer en que todo saldrá bien"

— Eres solo una voz en mi cabeza ¿Cómo puedo creer en ti?

"No soy un recuerdo, soy tú y a la vez la persona que te salvó, soy-"

Ya no pudo escuchar más y corrió hacia el dragón que estaba totalmente encadenado, los rugidos que hacía lo ensordecían mientras más se acercaba, pero no lo detendrían, si aquella voz decía la verdad, no moriría, pero magia era lo que él no creía, porque jamás vio una en su vida.

"Tienes a un dragón y a un monstruo frente a ti ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?"

— ¡Una que me diga quién soy! –Gritó, angustiado.

 _"Eres fuerte Izuku"_

— ¡Qué me diga quién era antes de los diez años!

 _"La fuerza reside en tu corazón"_

— ¡Qué me diga si tuve una familia!

 _"Te quiero, mi pequeño Izuku"_

— ¡Ya no quiero estar solo!

 _"Libera al dragón que llevas dentro, Midoriya Izuku"_

Cuando tocó al dragón, todo se hizo liviano volviendo su alrededor blanco, dejando de oír y sentir, de ver y oler, aunque solo duro unos segundos que luego se hicieron pesados, haciendo su cuerpo sentirse cansado, a sus ojos cerrarse haciendo que el sueño lo adormeciese, hacían a Izuku perder el conocimiento, pero un empujón en su hombro lo despertó volviéndolo a la realidad.

El dragón estaba a su lado de pie mirando adelante, sin las cadenas las cuales se encontraban en el suelo, carbonizadas. Izuku cayó al suelo de rodillas, respirando agitado y con el cuerpo temblándole, un temblor que lo hacía desfallecer, pero que por la cola del dragón moviéndolo, aún se mantenía consciente.

La bestia se encontraba parada frente a ellos con la mitad del cuerpo quemado.

— ¡Debe ser una maldita broma! –Bramo, enojado– ¿Un maldito humano con poderes? ¿! Acaso eres de Gondra!? –Izuku no podía hablar, pero la apariencia de aquel monstruo lo dejo atónito ¿Quién lo había dejado así?– ¡Responde, maldición!

Lleno de ira, corrió hacia ellos con la espada levantada, Izuku no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía, por lo que no podría esquivarlos, sin embargo, el dragón se interpuso entre ellos recibiendo todo el impacto.

— ¡Maldita sea Riot! ¡Muévete! –La espada había caído a un lado, por lo que comenzó a golpear al dragón con los puños, el cual se defendía con las patas tratando de alejarlo, pero no pudo esquivar un puñete que fue directo a la mandíbula, dejándolo mareado.

Izuku se alarmó.

— Dr-a-gon –Ni siquiera podía reconocer su voz, era pesada y ardía solamente intentar mencionar algo.

— Uno menos –Se levantó, agarrando la espada y se acercándose a Izuku– Y pronto serán, un muerto y un herido.

Pero antes de alzar la espada, el dragón se lanzó sobre la bestia mordiéndole el rostro, haciéndolo gritar desesperado. Desde la posición de Izuku, podía ver cómo un lobo sin raciocinio mordía a su rival, era así como veía al dragón en esos momentos, sus ojos estaban dilatados y no mostraban señales de estar consciente, temía que entrase en un estado agresivo y que no pudiese reconocerlo.

La inmensa bestia con dificultad se lo quitó de encima lanzándolo a un lado, sin embargo este volvió a pararse enseguida y lo mordió en el brazo, los fuertes rugidos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el bosque, ensordeciendo a Izuku. Líquido azul espeso comenzaba a caer en la tierra, evaporándose al instante, aunque eso no sucedía en el cuerpo de la bestia, a quien desesperada con una mano abrió un portal negro giratorio, en el que poco a poco comenzaba a meterse.

Izuku se dio cuenta que si el dragón no lo soltaba, se iría con él, por lo que aún si su cuerpo no le respondiera correctamente y su voz le doliese tan solo hacer un breve sonido agudo, lo haría para salvarlo.

— Dra-gon –Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el insoportable dolor y la angustia de saber qué podrían llevárselo– Dragón... –La impotencia en su pecho se acrecentó y más aún cuando lo vio siendo envuelto por aquel agujero negro– ¡DRAGÓN! –Gritó, cerrando los ojos.

Al instante volvió abrirlos, pero fue sorprendido al ver la enorme espada dirigirse hacia el y supo que sería su fin, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Que jamás llegó.

Contraído, abrió los ojos con lentitud mirando adelante, encontrándose con un enorme campo destruido, árboles partidos y destrozados, mientras buscaba inquieto a la enorme bestia, pero no la encontró y menos el agujero, todo se había ido, menos el dragón quien estaba tumbado en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Hubo un silencio angustiante.

Aún con el cuerpo sin responderle adecuadamente intento levantarse, pero no lo lograba, aun así no desistió, el miedo de saber que estaba muerto y el no escucharlo respirar, eran el impulso suficiente que lo hacía levantarse.

Pero al escuchar los lamentos de dolor del dragón, lo hizo desistir, decidiendo tirar su cuerpo al suelo y comenzar arrastrarse.

Gimoteos roncos salían de aquel hocico y eso hacía a Izuku llorar, le dolía verlo y escucharlo sufrir, lo había salvado haciendo que la espada lo cortara, la sangre a su alrededor, por el cual se puso encima para hacer más rápida su llegada, acrecentaba, temía de que pudiese tener alguna hemorragia y eso solo le darían minutos que lo mantendrían con vida.

Cuando llego a su cabeza tocó su mandíbula, la cual estaba entreabierta por donde los lamentos de dolor salían, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos por donde gruesas lágrimas brotaban.

— No mueras –Su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto que envolvía su ser, el corazón le dolía y el temblor en su cuerpo lo hacía desesperarse– Por favor, no mueras –Su voz se hizo aguda, quebrándose en un llanto angustiante, mientras maldecía su debilidad, porque lo único a su alcance era el de acompañarlo en su sufrimiento– Ya no quiero que más personas mueran por mi culpa –Oculto su rostro con su brazo, mientras duros lamentos salían ahogadas.

El dragón al verlo en ese estado movió su hocico hacia su brazo, apartándolo de su rostro, Izuku lo vio angustiado con el semblante empapado en lágrimas, el dragón no quería verlo así por lo que pasó su enorme lengua por todo su rostro, intentando limpiarlas. Se miraron unos segundos que hicieron a Izuku expresar un pequeña sonrisa, cuando le dio una mirada tierna, quería pensar que todo estaba bien y que nada malo iba a pasar, pero al ver la cabeza del dragón con los ojos cerrados, lo altero imaginándose lo peor.

— ¿Dragón? –Preguntó angustiado, pero al no ver respuesta gritó desesperado– ¡DRAGÓN!

Una repentina luz lo cegó, la cual envolvió todo el cuerpo del dragón, votando destellos brillantes que se evaporaban al instante. Unos segundos estuvo así que luego comenzó a disminuir.

— No –Izuku estaba confundido, el ver disminuir su tamaño no lo hacía pensar otra cosa que el de estar desapareciendo– ¡No puedes irte!

La silueta fue disminuyendo hasta terminar en un fuerte destello que lo cegó unos segundos, cuando pudo ver con claridad, el dragón como la enorme cantidad de sangre, ya no estaban, en su lugar quedó una tela roja con franjas negras curvilíneas.

Se levantó a duras penas y camino a paso lento hacia la tela, al llegar a ella se arrodilló dudando en tocarla, a su mente vinieron imágenes de aquel increíble dragón, aunque solo fueran unos días que lo conoció, hoy había demostrado lo valiente que era y lo equivocado que estaba al pensar en él como un estorbo.

— Perdón… –Se tapó los ojos con sus manos, tratando de detener el llanto doloroso que comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho.

Agarro la tela levantándola, pero un peso obstruyo su acción. Hizo a un lado el borde de la tela que sostenía y comenzó a desenvolver lo que había dentro, ahogando un grito de sorpresa.

Era el dragón, pero pequeño.

Aunque seguía con las mismas heridas y sin un ala, el corte en su pecho aún seguía sangrando. Su respiración era lenta, dormía aunque esperaba que no estuviese en coma, porque no habría forma de que hiciese algo, aun así haría lo imposible para salvarlo.

Lo sostuvo en brazos con la tela roja envolviéndolo y camino rápido hacia la laguna, donde había dejado las plantas medicinales.

Estaba determinado.

Lo curaría.

Lo abrigaría, sin soltarlo nunca.

Lo protegería con su vida, como el hizo con la suya.

Y si le era posible, estaría junto a él, siempre…


	5. El Enano del Bosque

Bealcaru: Historia Original (Facebook: bealcaru/)

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris:** Jajaja perdón! Me di cuenta al rato que los guiones no estaban, una disculpa por eso. Gracias por leer! :D

 **GM10** : Me da gusto que te guste la historia! Y si, la historia está basada en el segundo ending de la 2 temp. pero con algunos cambios. Oh Harry Potter! He visto sus películas, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que ni las recuerdo :( Gracias por Leer!

* * *

 **EL ENANO DEL BOSQUE**

•

Tres días

Tres angustiantes días que no pudo pegar un ojo, siempre estando alerta de algún sonido a su alrededor y a los quejidos poco audibles que hacia el dragón, no sabía si dormía o estaba en coma, a veces su respiración se aceleraba haciéndolo exasperarse por su poco conocimiento en asuntos médicos. Hizo todo lo que pudo a su alcance, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que despertara y sentía que eso ocurriría pronto, solo debía tener fe.

Se encontraba sentado con el dragón envuelto en la tela roja sobre su regazo, al pie de un árbol junto a un río donde los peces, para su buena suerte, abundaban. No era el mejor sitio para descansar y mucho menos para refugiarse, pero estaba agotado, había estado buscando sin descanso por dos días y ningún lugar lo había convencido. Había intentado subir la cueva por donde había caído, era empinada y aunque podría lograrlo, debía dejar al dragón y subir solo, cosa que no iba hacer. Entonces decidió buscar otra entrada, pero por más que hubiese rodeado la montaña no encontraba nada.

Las estrellas brillaban parpadeantes como si en cualquier momento fueran apagarse, el cielo estaba oscuro y la luna estaba ausente esa noche, el viento era suave por la temporada en la que se encontraban, primavera, aunque a comparación con el verano, el calor había disminuido, pero no dejando de ser insoportable.

Ese día aprovecho para lavar su ropa y de paso bañarse, también logró capturar unos peces y por fin comer algo que lo hiciera sentirse lleno después de semanas. Le preocupaba el dragón por no saber cómo alimentarlo en su estado, a veces le daba agua con el temor de que pudiese ahogarse, pero por fortuna nada de eso paso, hace unas horas le dio pescado molido, pero no lo digirió. Le dolía escucharlo hacer pequeños lamentos, el que no se moviera y las heridas sangrasen, lo asustaban, pero más el que no entendiese porque aún no sanaban.

— Magia –Susurro, recostando su cabeza en el tronco mirando las hojas del árbol, recordando el terrible suceso de hace días.

No entendía nada.

Tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

¿Qué era esa bestial criatura?

Aunque monstruo le quedaba perfecto.

¿Porque mencionó a su aldea?

Cuando no tenía ninguna similitud con los atacantes.

¿Qué quería del dragón?

Parecían conocerse, le hablaba con tanta familiaridad y lo llamaba por su nombre.

— Riot –Menciono, mientras veía al dragón durmiendo plácidamente en su regazo– ¿Quién eres?

Una pregunta que se hacia todos los días y en sus sueños le preguntaban, siempre haciéndolo sentirse vacío de no saber quién era realmente, no era algo que deseara que otros sintieran, era aterrador levantarse cada mañana y no ver a las personas ni escuchar las voces que en sus sueños le hablaban con tanta familiaridad, aquella protección que venía de ellas y al abrir los ojos se desvanecían volviéndolo a la realidad, odiaba sentir aquello y odiaba más, no saber el porqué.

El dragón sabía quién era y se conocía perfectamente, eso le alegraba, pero le dolía no saber nada de él.

— ¿Porque te quería llevar? –Preguntó, acariciando su cabeza– Él hablaba como si fueras algo importante y a la vez te lastimaba –Decía culposo por no haber hecho nada y solo dedicarse a gritar clemencia, era débil y eso debilitaba su alma, aquella determinación que día a día luchaba por mantenerla.

Con las yemas de sus dedos delineo cada faz de su dura piel escamosa, pasando por los pelos blancos que iban desde el inicio de su hocico y se perdían entre las espinas en toda su columna hasta la cola, por los enormes cuernos rojos y sus ojos que no habrían aún, aquellos iris heterocromaticos que destellaban una fuerte mirada, aunque deseaba más verlo inclinar su cabeza a cada lado, una acción que le parecía tierna, pero que destruía toda imagen terrorífica que debía dar una criatura como él.

— Cuando despiertes, habrá mucha comida, tanta que no podrás ni caminar –Decía divertido, mientras cubría más al dragón.

Acomodó su espalda contra el árbol como todas las noches lo hacía, atrayendo más al dragón contra su pecho y de paso, abrigarse un poco con la tela roja cubriéndolo a los dos. Tenía tantas preguntas de ese paño que si se ponía a divagar, no encontraría ninguna una respuesta. Miro el estrellado cielo nocturno y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que mañana debería hacer para seguir, no, para que siguieran sobreviviendo.

.

— _¡No quiero!_

— _Entiende por favor, debes ir –_ Rogó la mujer a su delante.

— _¿Por qué me quieres alejar de tu lado?_ –El pequeño llanto se intensifico inundando toda la habitación de gimoteos agudos y espesos.

— _Izuku –_ La voz lastimera de la pequeña mujer se quebró, abrazando al niño que gritaba desconsolado– _Te quiero, pero debes comprender._

— _¡NO! –_ Gritó, amargo y afligido por las palabras que atravesaban su corazón.

Gritos desconsolados, lagrimas espesas que no dejaban ver con totalidad lo que tenía frente a él, nublando todo su alrededor, aunque fuese solo un espectador podía sentir el dolor por el que estaba pasando su yo de aquel tiempo, su yo de cuando era niño y el que deseaba recordar.

Izuku era consciente en su sueño, no siempre pasaba, pero cuando sucedía disfrutaba de aquellos tiempos que su mente no recordaba.

— _Señora Midoriya –_ Llamo una voz gruesa– _Debemos llevárnoslo._

— _¡Mama por favor, no quiero!_ –Imploro.

— _Izuku entiende que-_

— _¡NO SIN TI!_ –Gritó desesperado– _¡NO QUIERO IRME SIN TI!_

Comenzó a correr hasta llegar a una habitación, se tumbó en la cama y se tapó todo el cuerpo con la frazada, quedándose en posición de feto mientras temblaba por el llanto.

— _No me importa si eres un rey_ –Susurró– _No me alejaras de mamá._

Era la primera vez en sus sueños que le decían tener una familia, aunque desearía sentirse feliz, no podía, su yo de niño lloraba porque sería alejado de su madre. ¿Pero porque?

— _Izuku_ –El toque en su hombro lo hizo estremecerse– _Se hace tarde, debes irte_ –Podía escuchar a la mujer, quien era su madre, arrastrar las palabras con impotencia intentando no llorar.

— _Mamá_ –Su voz era poco audible y los gimoteos en su garganta no le dejaban hablar, podía escuchar los pensamientos que tenía su yo de niño, eran tantos debatiéndose en preguntar si debía decirlo, ya que la respuesta podría romper su pequeño corazón– _¿Me quieres?_ –Él se decía así mismo saber la respuesta, pero no quería oírlo de aquella voz que tanto amaba.

— _Te amo_ –Su voz se quebró llorando amargamente– _Y porque te amo…_

— _Cállate_ –Se tapó los oídos para no escuchar lo último que haría su alma destrozarse.

— _Debo dejarte ir, mi pequeño Izuku._

 _._

— Mamá

— Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrió los ojos despacio mientras fruncía el ceño por la luz en su rostro, aunque todo estaba borroso y no podía distinguir nada, una gran mancha morada se posó frente a él obstruyéndole la luz solar. La cual poco a poco se fue haciendo visible, hasta tomar forma de una uva con grande ojos.

— ¿Quién eres? –Dijo soñoliento.

— Un explorador –Contesto, poniendo su mano a la altura de su rostro haciendo movimientos circulares– Tu rostro esta todo empapado, límpiate.

— ¿Ah? –Confundido, tocó su mejilla derecha sorprendiéndose por lo húmedo que estaba, la deslizó hasta su lagrimal y confirmo lo que era– Son lágrimas.

— Si, bueno –La persona frente a él a la cual ahora podía ver con más detalle, se encontraba de cabeza a la altura de la suya y parecía estar sonriendo– Eran lágrimas antes de que el agua cayera sobre ti Jajaja –Rio nervioso.

— ¿Qué? –Sorprendido, toco su rostro y cabello confirmando lo mojado que estaba, iba a increparle, pero en menos de un segundo que parpadeo aquel sujeto había desaparecido.

Al instante recordó al dragón, el cual estaba totalmente mojado y con la tela húmeda al igual que su ropa. Busco por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que escucho la rama del árbol sobre su cabeza crujir, miro hacia arriba y ahí lo encontró, saltando sobre la rama para que cayese sobre él. No dudo ni un segundo y se lanzó hacia adelante cubriendo al dragón con su cuerpo, felizmente la rama no lo toco.

— ¡No lo hagas más difícil y deja que te habrá el tórax! –Grito el pequeño hombrecito sobre la rama de un árbol a su lado.

— ¡¿Qué?! –Grito desconcertado, Izuku intento levantarse, pero el peso del dragón en sus brazos se lo impidió.

— Sera rápido, lo prometo –Su voz era amistosa, pero sus intenciones todo lo contrario. Bajo del árbol y camino hacia Izuku, mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de su cinturón amarillo– No dolerá.

¿De que hablaba ese tipo?

No entendía nada de lo que decía y el que se acercara de una manera amenazadora no le causaba miedo, sino gracia, pero tampoco podía decir que no sentía algo preocupación, ya que el tener un cuchillo lo dejaba desprotegido y más aún, el tener al dragón durmiendo.

Fue tan rápido y sigiloso que ni se dio cuenta, el enano estaba a su lado y en menos de un segundo lo ataco, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como en milésimas de segundos el cuchillo iba directo hacia su cabeza, afortunadamente lo bloqueo a tiempo y no le sorprendía aquella repentina acción de su cuerpo. Tal parecía que su cuerpo recordaba técnicas de combate y defensa de aquello años olvidados, mentiría si dijera que en un principio no se asustó, pero el que pudiera defenderse por los ataques de algunos niños en la aldea, lo ayudaban bastante a protegerse así mismo, pero no podía confiarse, el que su cuerpo lo recordara no le decía lo mismo que su mente, ya que está a veces lo traicionaba.

Un puño izquierdo iba directo hacia su quijada, deteniéndolo con su mano. No iba a lastimarlo, esperaría a que se tranquilizara y luego trataría de hablar, sin embargo, el ceño fruncido en el rostro del enano morado lo distrajo, no viendo venir el cabezazo que se estampo en su nariz, tumbándolo al suelo.

Se tapó el rostro con sus manos haciendo pequeños quejidos de dolor, lo había dejado casi inconsciente, pero no lo suficiente para no sentir al enano sentarse en su estómago y comenzar a decir unas palabras inatendibles.

— ¿Qué… es lo que… qui-er-es? –Intento preguntar con la voz entrecortado, pero ni siquiera él mismo pudo entenderlo, para su buena suerte la persona a su delante había dejado de hablar.

— Cállate, me desconcentras – Regaño. Por una abertura de sus dedos, pudo ver al enano con el rostro contraído y los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza sosteniendo con fuerza un cuchillo, podía sentirlo temblar– Maldición… – Resignado, bajo sus brazos soltando el cuchillo, el cual callo rodando en el suelo– No puedo hacerlo –Bajo de su estómago y se sentó a su lado suspirando sonoramente– No es nada fácil hacer esto –Decepcionado, oculto su rostro entre sus manos susurrando cosas inaudibles.

Izuku se preguntaba que era todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, recapitulando todo lo que le estaba sucediendo desde que se encontró con el dragón, al cual lo tenía a unos centímetros de distancia y de un gran reducido tamaño, sus pertenencias perdidas y a un enano llorando a lado.

Saco sus manos de su rostro y vio la luz del sol alumbrar las hojas de los árboles, aún era temprano, la hora perfecta en la que el sol iluminaba todo con una suave luz, haciendo que los colores de la naturaleza se vieran finos y vivos, lo cual lo hacían madrugar todos los días y ver al sol salir de entre las montañas, iluminando su ser, haciéndolo sentir vivo.

\- ¡Que voy hacer! –Grito desesperado el enano a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? –Aturdido, Izuku le pregunto mientras trataba de sentarse y verificar si salía sangre de su nariz que para buena suerte no hubo ni una gota.

El pequeño hombrecito de traje morado lo vio incrédulo, como si Izuku supiera por lo que estaba pasando y no era lo de menos, en su rostro se reflejaba lo aterrado que estaba.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –Gritó colérico, avanzando hacia Izuku y agarrándolo del chaleco, comenzando a zarandearlo– ¡Si tan solo no tuvieras esa piedra en tu pecho… No tendría porque asesinarte!

Se quedó pasmado, no pudiendo creer lo que aquel enano le estaba diciendo.

¿Culpable? ¿Piedra?

— ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto turbado.

— ¡¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¿Crees que esto es una broma?! – Sus ojos se agrandaban a cada palabra que decía y su voz era una mezcla de ira y lamento– ¡Desgraciado! –Su voz se rasgaba a cada grito que hacía por la fuerza en su garganta para no explotar en llanto– ¡Si no le llevo esa piedra a mi amo, me matara! –Podía ver lo acongojado y desesperado que estaba– Estoy acabado –Derrotado, se bajo de su encima y camino hacia una mochila amarilla que le duplicaba en tamaño– Moriré sin haber tocado unos pechos reales –Se acuclillo ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

Quería ayudarlo, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, primero el de echarle la culpa y segundo, el de tener una piedra en su pecho. Se quedó quieto unos segundos tratando de recordar algo que juraba tenía algo de relación a lo que aquel enano decía, tenía que ver con la cueva y algo brillante, frunció el ceño a mas no poder tratando de recordarlo, pero no logro nada, aun así no desistió y comenzó a dar pequeños toques en todo su torso, pero no sintió nada a excepción del bolsillo en su chaleco, metiendo su mano y sacando una pequeña bolita del tamaño de un cerezo, la cual brillaba en distintas tonalidades.

— Increíble –Decía hipnotizado.

Eso llamo la atención del enano, alzando su cabeza y quedando estupefacto a lo que sus ojos veían.

— Eso es- –Ni siquiera término la pregunta y corrió hacia Izuku, sosteniendo su mano y vislumbrando la pequeña piedra en sus dedos– Es hermosa –Susurro vislumbrado.

Izuku también se quedó impregnado ante tan bella piedra, era muy hipnotizante y atraía a cualquier ser vivo sin interés.

— Las mujeres me amaran con esto –Dicho eso, el enano se lo arrebato de la mano agarrándolo con fuerza y corriendo hacia su mochila.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Ahora es mío! –Grito triunfal.

Izuku se quedó observándolo.

Lo primero que hizo fue agarrar su mochila y ponérselo en su espalda, volteando ver a Izuku sonriendo victorioso y luego dar un paso, quedándose estático.

La mochila era demasiado pesada como para llevarlo en su espalda.

Podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía por cargarla, el cómo plantaba un pie adelante y ejercía fuerza tratando al menos de arrastrarla unos centímetros, luego daba pequeños descansos respirando agitado y volvía a la misma acción anterior, una y otra vez durante 6 minutos. Luego lo vio caer al suelo agotado y maldiciendo en voz baja.

Izuku rio por tal escena conteniéndose una gran carcajada para no hacerlo sentir mal.

— Bastardo –Agitado pronunciaba breves palabras– Te ríes del sufrimiento ajeno.

— Perdón –Decía entre risas– Eres muy gracioso.

— ¿Te parece gracioso que vaya morir si no llevo esa piedra a mi amo?

— No sé cuál sea tu problema, pero si quieres llevártela, hazlo, no la necesito –Dijo tranquilo, mientras se acercaba al dragón y le quitaba la tela– Solo quiero que este pequeño despierte y así poder seguir mi camino.

Se sacó el chaleco comenzando a secar algunas partes húmedas donde el sol no había alumbrado, dormía tan plácidamente que le causaba envidia y a la vez le dolía no saber mucho sobre tan magnificas criaturas. En los libros que leía hablaban de su nacimiento y extinción de hace un siglo, no había mucha información a excepción de unas cuantas especies que iban desde los más feroces hasta los más dóciles, además nunca llegaba a terminarlas ya que su líder al descubrirlo leyendo esos libros lo castigaba, pero aun por más regaños que recibiera no podía entenderlo, a veces creía que su líder lo protegía o no quería que supiera de algo, pero a esas alturas ese tipo de cuestionamientos ya no estaba para hacérselas.

Termino de secarlo y lo cubrió con su chaleco. Agarro la tela roja y se dirigió al pequeño rio, mientras lo lavaba veía a los peces moverse en diferentes direcciones, algunas chocaban entre si y otras se alejaban, aunque tenía la intención de agarrar unas cuantas creyó que lo mejor sería hacerlo más tarde, para comer a gusto y fresco.

Escucho pasos detrás, no volteo, sabía que era el enano yéndose a quien sabe que parte del mundo. Para él era mejor no meterse en más líos, ya suficiente tenía con el dragón y sus pertenencias que un problema más lo mandarían al borde de un acantilado.

— ¿Qué le paso?

Sorprendido, giro a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con el enano observando fijamente al dragón. Intuyo que tal vez se refería a las heridas y hematomas que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

— Bueno, es difícil de expli-

— No me refiero a sus heridas, sino a su tamaño ¿Por qué ahora es pequeño si antes era gigante?

Izuku se estremeció ante lo que acababa de escuchar, el que dijera que antes era gigante le decía que aquel enano ya los había encontrado anteriormente y que al parecer los había estado siguiendo, era terrorífico. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, aquella mochila amarilla la había visto antes cuando fue a recolectar plantas medicinales.

— Es una larga historia –Dijo incomodo, sin saber cómo explicarlo realmente.

— ¿Un monstruo los ataco, no es así?

— Si –Dijo sorprendido– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Todos en el bosque lo saben, era imposible que nadie escuchara los rugidos que hacían –Decía como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¿Todos? –Para Izuku fue como un balde agua fría, incrédulo a sus palabras– ¿Te refieres a que hay más personas viviendo en estas tierras?

— Por supuesto, no somos las únicas personas en este bosque.

Izuku tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle y una de ellas sería el comienzo de una extensa charla.

A veces se preguntaba porque las aves siempre cantaban en las mañanas y en el algunas excepciones por distintas razas, podía escucharlas en las noches, también le daba curiosidad el saber que habría originado que todo el bosque estuviera quemado y que grandes pisadas, las cuales ya le daban una idea de quienes serían, iban hacia el norte.

.

— Capitán Iida –Un hombre de armadura plateada se paró frente a él con una postura firme– Hemos recogido todas las pruebas, el carruaje está listo para llevarlas al puerto, solo esperamos sus órdenes.

— No pensé que llegarían tan lejos –Decía a la nada. Acuclillado, tocaba la tierra húmeda de una enorme huella, analizando y pensando cual de todas las especies que conocía había sido– Esto es serio –Se levantó y camino raudo hacia carruaje, mientras el soldado a su detrás lo seguía– Procedan hacer lo que sigue –Ordenó– Avisen a los tres príncipes que Gondra está en peligro –Soltó sin rodeos, sacando un pequeño tuvo de una de las cajas de madera, poniendo dentro una porción pequeña de la tierra que hace unos instantes estuvo analizando– Y dígales que el capitán Iida se quedara por unos cuantos días más en las tierras de Shigen.

— ¿No vendrá con nosotros? –Inquieto, el caballero de armadura se acercó a él preocupado. Iida solo lo observó en silencio con una mirada que decía lo dejara proseguir– Perdón, continúe.

— Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso –Aclaro su garganta y miro al soldado de segundo rango pensando en las palabras adecuadas que debía anunciar a todos los demás soldados a su cargo– Reúne a todos, anunciare algo importante.

— ¡Si, señor!

Lo vio alejarse acercándose a cada soldado, gritando a que todos se reunieran.

— Deja de temblar –Agarro con fuerza su mano izquierda tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Si lo que estaba pensando era correcto, no todos los que vivían en Gondra morirían, sino que la isla también se iría con ellos, hundiéndose en el fondo del mar para no ver la luz jamás. Todas las hermosas tierras que tenía Gondra, los animales mitológicos, las personas que lo habitaban, los dragones quienes eran el símbolo de la isla y por los que ellos daban su vida para proteger, todo se extinguiría y él no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo– Debo ser paciente y encontrarla –Esperanzado, trato de pensar en los próximos movimientos que haría en estos días que se quedaría en estas tierras– Si ellos vinieron hasta acá es porque algo están buscando –Miro a todos lados y vio algo que al parecer todos habían dejado pasar– O algo se les ha escapado –Agarro un pedazo de piel roja escamosa del suelo, preguntándose incrédulo.

¿Qué hacia la piel de un dragón en tierras no mágicas?

.

Llevaban al menos siete horas conversando e Izuku pensó que jamás pararían, tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento procesando toda la información obtenida que no podía pensar con claridad, pero estaba satisfecho y más aún, al no sentir aquella inquietud y ansiedad por no saber nada.

Era la primera vez después de un mes y días que tenía a un humano a su lado, con el cual conversaba, reía y aunque no se comprendían del todo, si coincidían al compartir la misma pasión por la exploración. Había aprendido diferentes formas de prender una fogata y en poco tiempo, el poder de encontrar comida en los árboles de las cuales creía eran peligrosas, lugares donde podía refugiarse y armas que el mismo podía hacer por defensa. Claro estaba que todas esas cosas le habían enseñado en su aldea, pero aquel enano llamado Mineta le decía trucos que el jamás había oído, considerándolo un explorador de primera.

Su mochila amarilla, la cual parecía estar siempre llena ya que sacaba cada cierto tiempo objetos y los utilizaba para algún que otro inconveniente, pesaba toneladas. Había intentado ayudarlo, pero ni siquiera pudo despegarla del suelo. Mineta mencionó que debía deshacerse de algunas cosas y después le sería posible cargarla, por lo que se quedaron toda la mañana frente al río sacando la infinidad de materiales que llevaba y de paso aprovecharon a atrapar unos peces y almorzar.

La noche había caído y con Mineta como guía caminaban sin rumbo fijo o eso era lo que pensaba Izuku porque no lograba entender a donde lo llevaba, pero no desconfiaba, tenía a alguien que se conocía toda la zona del bosque y tan solo verlo caminar con tanta familiaridad le daban celos. Aún con todo eso en mente no podía evitar el malestar en sus músculos por el peso del dragón, al cual llevaba en su espaldar envuelto con la tela roja amarrada a su torso, y aunque fuera pequeño pesaba como si llevará un gran tronco en la espalda.

— Mineta-kun ¿Podemos parar acá? –Su pregunta parecía más un imploro que una petición.

— Está bien, iré a buscar ramas –Aviso, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Se desplomó en el suelo sentado suspirando sonora mente, sus piernas le agradecían por tan maravilloso descanso, pero antes de echarse por completo, se deshizo del nudo en su pecho y con cuidado depósito al dragón en el suelo cubriéndolo con la tela.

Ahora si podía darse el lujo de estirarse y dormir hasta que su cuerpo recuperase las energías suficientes para seguir avanzando. Se hecho por completo en el suelo y estiro sus extremidades hasta dejarlas totalmente relajadas dando un gran bostezo, miro el cielo nocturno percatándose de verla completa después de mucho tiempo, la luna y las estrellas brillaban danzantes, expandiendo sus luces por todo el lugar alumbrando el oscuro bosque.

.

— _Lo sabía –Menciono agarrando un piedra_

— _¿Qué pasa Kacchan? –Izuku giro a verlo, viendo cómo se preparaba para lanzar una piedra al lago._

— _Nos están ocultando algo –Contesto, girando un poco su cadera alzando su brazo derecho flexionándolo– Y lo voy a descubrir– Lo lanzo con toda su fuerza, viéndola caer a unos metros de distancia y hundirse en lo más profundo del lago._

— _La reina se enfadara si vuelves a meterte en problemas –Advirtió, mientras recostaba su mentón sobre sus brazos._

— _No será ahora, idiota –Decía viendo el oscuro cielo brillar por las infinitas estrellas– Tengo un sueño y quiero cumplirlo._

— _¿Un sueño? –Preguntó, viéndolo avanzar hacia el lago._

— _Si_

 _Lo vio sacarse su ropa, tirándola a un lado mientras se adentraba al lago. Izuku tritio por aquella acción, tan solo imaginarse sumergido en el agua en tan fría noche, lo ponía pálido._

— _¿No entraras? –Lo vio girarse hacia él, quedándose hipnotizado por sus brillantes iris rojos con las pupilas rasgadas, pero lo desvió al instante, negándose– No seas cobarde, nuestros cuerpos están acostumbrados a bajas temperaturas –Pero se mantuvo en su posición, encogiendo más su cuerpo contra sus rodillas– Si no entras te meteré a la fuerza._

 _Izuku sabía que tarde o temprano saldría y lo lanzaría al lago, pero no tenía ánimos de pelear con él, por lo que pensó en una propuesta._

— _Kacchan_

— _¿Que, ya te decidiste? –Su ánimo era incontrolable, por lo que a veces era difícil decir si estaba molesto o tranquilo._

— _¿Cuál es tu sueño? –Preguntó, levantándose y caminando hacia el lago._

— _¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –Respondió con el ceño fruncido._

— _Curiosidad –Contesto, quitándose la ropa– Quiero saber si Kacchan tiene el mismo sueño que yo._

 _Dejo su ropa doblada a un lado y se metió al lago. Entro despacio mientras su cuerpo temblaba de frio, sintiendo sus pies congelarse y a su cuerpo estremecerse envolviéndolo en una corriente relajante, cerro sus ojos dejando su mente despejada y a su rostro relajado. Cuando el agua estuvo por la mitad de su cuerpo se sintió flotar, era un sensación indescriptible, pero el repentino calor en todo su cuerpo lo volvió a la realidad, mirando a Kacchan envuelto en vapor y viéndolo hipnotizado._

 _Izuku se puso nervioso, deteniéndose a unos centímetros a su detrás._

— _No es nada fuera de lo común –Mencionó, volteándose a ver el horizonte– Por instinto los dragones deseamos ser libres –Levanto su brazo con la mano abierta hacia las estrellas– Mi sueño es salir de esta jaula y explorar el mundo._

 _._

Abrió los ojos, topándose con el cielo azul de la noche.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero esperaba que no fuese mucho. Miro al dragón a su lado que seguía durmiendo y luego reviso su alrededor, sorprendido de no encontrar ninguna fogata. Inquieto, se levantó y busco por los alrededores a Mineta que al parecer aun no llegaba. Le parecía extraño que se demorará, habían ramas esparcidas por todo el bosque y por el lugar donde se encontraba.

Pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero la idea de dejar solo al dragón lo detenía, tenía miedo de que alguien pudiese atacarlo o llevárselo, se debatía entre ir a buscar al enano o quedarse a seguir esperando, aun sin saber por cuanto tiempo había dormido.

Se acercó al dragón y cubrió todo su cuerpo, no tardaría, volvería enseguida y trataría de no alejarse mucho, por la seguridad de los dos.

Chocando con varias plantas y vanos intentos de no tropezarse con las raíces de los árboles, no lograba encontrarlo. Paso por su cabeza que tal vez habría vuelto con su amo, pero había dejado su mochila o tal vez un animal lo había atacado, pero hubiera escuchado sus gritos de auxilio aunque estuviera dormido, tal vez se perdió, lo dudaba, hablaba con tanta confianza de cómo era el bosque que no habría forma de que eso pasará.

¿Entonces que era?

Escucho el sonido del río a unos metros, iba a caminar hacia allá con la esperanza de que tal vez ahí se encontrará, pero la imagen del dragón lo detuvo, ya estaba demasiado lejos y seguir alejándose más podría ponerlos en peligro a ambos, dio un paso hacia atrás, posiblemente Mineta ya debía haber vuelto y él estaba buscándolo en vano, debía volver.

Dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo al escuchar el chapoteo del agua, creyó que tal vez serían los peces, pero eran goteos tan suaves y hermosos que lo atraían a verlo. Curioso decidió ir a verificar, pensando en que tal vez aquel enano habría entrada al río y se estuviese ahogando, aunque el sonido debía ser otro. Camino rápido para volver lo más pronto con el dragón, mientras más se acercaba podía vislumbrar pequeños puntos amarillos flotar en el aire que iban de un lado a otro, ya estaba cerca, solo debía pasar un pequeño arbusto que obstruía su visión del rio, pero no se percató de una piedra, la cual lo hizo caer sobre el arbusto estampando su rostro en la tierra.

Desorientado alzó su cabeza y hubiese deseado jamás hacerlo.

Frente a él había una mujer en el agua con la mitad del cuerpo descubierto, su espalda desnuda con su largo cabello hacia adelante, viendo sus brazos moverse peinando su larga cabellera. Las luciérnagas la rodeaban alumbrando su pálido cuerpo e Izuku sintió su rostro caliente.

Vergüenza era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Un sonido a su lado lo hizo voltear viendo a mineta hipnotizado con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y la boca entre abierta.

— Hermosa –Pronuncio tembloroso como si se estuviera conteniendo.

Su voz fue tan audible para él como para la mujer en el agua, quien volteo sorprendida, pudiendo ver sus enormes ojos negros.

— ¿Kero?


	6. La Hechicera I

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

 **GM10 / Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris — MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **La Hechicera I**

 **•**

Hoy era un nuevo día, lo había decidido desde hace dos semanas, pensándolo detenidamente y analizando cada detalle que podría arruinarlo, pero debía ser positiva, el hechizo funcionaria.

Se desplazó a cada habitación de su pequeña cabaña limpiando cada rincón, era de mal augurio empezar el día con el entorno sucio, la pulcritud era primordial para buenos resultados.

Su escoba, la cual tenía vida propia se rehusaba a seguir barriendo por el cansancio de haber sido utilizada, según ella por horas, y estaba en todo su derecho, decía ella, no había descansado desde hace tres días y si tuviera al consejo de hechiceros cerca, haría una larga lista de maltratos hacia los objetos mágicos, por el abuso de ser utilizada como esclava para beneficios propios.

Uraraka sabía por lo que estaba pensando aquel objeto rebelde, exagerando las pequeñas cosas que mandaba hacer para reducir sus quehaceres, jamás había abusado de los objetos mágicos que tenía, era demasiada compasiva con ellos y cuando creía que era suficiente trabajo, ella misma se encargaba de hacerlos, pero el de darles ese tipo de prioridades hizo que se volvieran engreídos y no obedecieran sus mandatos. Ya estaba cansada de recibir cartas del tribunal mágico por quejas de supuestos abusos domésticos, a tal punto de ser llevados a la corte, ella y su escoba, demandándose entre sí por calumnias y mentiras.

¡Todo era una exageración¡

Debía poner mano dura a esas malcriadeces, pero cuando iba hacerlo la escoba terminaba huyendo.

— Siempre haces lo mismo –Suspiró derrotada, ya hablaría con ella más tarde por ahora sería recomendable guardar energías para las próximas horas– ¡Bien, a desayunar! –Exclamó, animada.

Bajo al primer piso y camino hacia la pequeña cocina en una esquina de la cabaña de madera, pasando por la chimenea donde se encontraba su libro mágico.

— Buenos días, Obil –Saludo con una gran sonrisa al libro que se encontraba sobre la chimenea.

— Ochako –Llamó, con su tensa voz– Deberías mandar a reparar a esa escoba impertinente –Demandó, siendo envuelto por una ligera aura rojiza.

Uraraka sabía lo que eso significa, enojo. Aquella aura transparente que lo envolvía representaba su estado de ánimo y no le sorprendía, ya que al parecer había escuchado la pequeña discusión que tuvo con la escoba. Ya suficiente tenía con las peleas y discusiones que hacían al día, y no habría por qué, uno trabaja día y noche, mientras que la otra se la pasaba echada en el suelo de la terraza. Para Uraraka era mejor evitar y apaciguar esas trifulcas.

— Entiéndela, ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente –Mencionó tranquila, retirando la tetera de la hornilla con cuidado, poniéndola a un lado y sacando las yerbas para su bebida de la mañana.

— Yo trabajo todos los días sin descansar, Ochako –Su tono de voz comenzaba a elevarse– ¡Ella solo se la pasa tirada en la azotea sin hacer nada! –Exclamó enojado.

Uraraka se quedó callada, no iba a defender lo indefendible, Obil tenía razón, pero no iba a cometer tal crimen por algo tan pequeño.

— Hablaré con ella más tarde –Sentencio seria mientras cortaba las frutas en rodajas– Ahora debo concentrarme en la magia de hoy –Anuncio alegre.

Junto y sirvió en un plato todas las frutas y junto a la tasa camino hacia el sillón, sentándose frente a la chimenea.

— Como quieras –Dijo indiferente, quedándose en silencio y viendo cómo la hechicera de ropas rosadas desayunaba alegre su primera merienda del día.

Para Uraraka la vida que llevaba era tranquila, en comparación con los años anteriores, está le ganaba por creces. Estaba feliz y quería que siempre fuera así, no tenía preocupaciones y el dinero dejo de ser una reliquia para su día a día. Trabajaba para sí misma y ayudaba a quien podía, su madre siempre le decía que ayudar a otros era la carrera más honorífica que cualquier ser humano podía tener y no tenía que estudiarlo, era un don que todos llevaban, pero que pocos lo ejercían.

— ¡OCHAKO! –La voz de Obil la hizo reaccionar espantada– ¡Niña te estoy llamando desde hace tres minutos, ya es hora, apresúrate! –Ordenó el libro mágico.

Uraraka se quedó muda viéndolo, tratando de entender a lo que se refería, pero cuando Obil estuvo a punto de volver a gritar, recordó lo que debía de hacer.

— ¡Ah, cierto! –Exclamó alarmada, levantándose y corriendo hacia el fregadero de la cocina, lavando los servicios y dejando cada uno en su lugar correspondiente– Si no llego a tiempo, Tsuyu-chan se enfadara –Nerviosa, termino de acomodarlos y corrió hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación, agarrando su sombrero y la vara mágica de madera que por herencia su madre se lo suceso, siendo el único recuerdo que tenia de su familia.

Bajo apresurada por las escaleras cayendo en el primer escalón, levantándose enseguida y caminando hacia Obil mientras se arreglaba sus ropas desordenadas, escuchando las advertencias y consejos que su libro mágico y maestro le daba.

El hechizo que practicaría hoy era uno muy peligroso, por lo que debía estar en un lugar descampado y alejado de seres vivos que pudieran ser afectados, y aunque desearía que Obil estuviera con ella para tener mejores resultados, sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que conllevaría si lo hacía.

— Bien niña, ve, nos vemos en la noche –Su estricta voz le indicaba lo preocupado que estaba por ella, así el quisiera dar a entender lo contrario.

" _Aunque Obil sea estricto por dentro ama a los humanos, aunque ellos le hayan pagado con lo contrario"_

Decía su madre cada vez que terminaba llorando por los hirientes gritos que Obil le decía.

Algo nostálgica Uraraka se despidió, saliendo rauda hacia el bosque donde se encontraría con su mejor amiga, Asui Tsuyu.

.

Que tan lamentable o tan mala vida debió haber llevado, tantos sucesos en tan pocos días a cualquiera no podía pasarle, Izuku había nacido con una maldición que a esas alturas creía llevaría para siempre. Tal vez le hizo mucho daño a alguien y estaba pagándolo ahora, porque en serio, a cualquiera no se le aparecía un dragón, un monstruo gigante, un enano asesino y una mujer que te noquea de un golpe.

No recuerda exactamente lo que pasó, solo a Mineta correr hacia la mujer y luego un "Ayúdame" y todo se oscureció. Para cuando despertó se encontraba en tan mala situación, colgado de cabeza y envuelto en ásperas hojas desde los pies hasta el cuello, con algunos dolores físicos en el rostro y parte del torso. A su lado se encontraba el enano explorador, aunque en un principio le costó el reconocerlo por sus grandes inflamaciones moradas en el rostro que fácilmente podrían confundirse con las bolas en su cabeza, la forma en la que estaba envuelta le hacía pensar que los dos parecían capullos a punto de nacer.

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, había despertado hace diez minutos y el encontrarse con el bosque totalmente iluminado le decía que ya era un nuevo día que la noche había terminado y que el sol había despertado.

Que el dragón se había quedado solo todo ese tiempo.

— Maldición –Exclamó enojado, forcejeando para poder liberarse.

La idea de que algo pudiera pasarle lo irritaba demasiado, el que algún animal lo pueda atacar o que, ni siquiera quería imaginárselo, aquel monstruo lo encontrará y está vez en su condición podría llevárselo, lo hacía sentirse ansioso, debía salir del problema en el que estaba e ir con el dragón para verificar su estado.

" _¿Por qué te preocupas por él? ¿Sabes que no es débil, no Izuku? O acaso tú…"_

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron, hace días que no las escuchaba creyendo ya habían desaparecido, pero ahí estaban, de vuelta a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Pero en este caso la pregunta lo hizo darse cuenta de algo que hasta el momento no lo había analizado.

¿Por qué esa repentina preocupación por el dragón?

Solo interactuaron una o dos veces desde que lo conoció y no fueron de la mejor forma, puede que el cariño haya nacido en los tres días que lo estuvo cuidando y el día que casi muere por salvarlo, pero si se ponía a pensar con profundidad, cuando escucho sus rugidos se desesperó, tal vez sea por los maltratos de animales que vio hace unos años, pero aun así la duda lo carcomía, ahora otra pregunta se había quedado en su mente.

¿Porque lo estaba pensando ahora que el dragón no estaba a su lado?

El sonido de unas pisadas lo volvieron a la realidad, viendo a un venado acercárseles. Cómo era un animal manso no tendría que preocuparse, pero si sabía de los repentinos cambios de humor que tenían, podrían estar tranquilos y de un momento a otro intentando clavarte con sus cuernos.

Lo vio detenerse a unos metros de distancia, oliendo el prado y luego comiéndolo, se quedó hipnotizado viendo por minutos cada acción que hacía, sin percatarse que otro a su detrás se acercaba sigiloso. Cuando sintió el cosquilleo en su cabellera se dio cuenta, estaba oliéndolo y aquello lo hacía reírse a carcajadas que poco a poco se intensificaban, haciéndolo retorcerse como un gusano. Aquella acción espanto al venado que por instinto lo jaloneo del cabello, haciendo que Izuku gritara adolorido.

— ¡No, fuera, fuera! –Gritó espantado.

Gritos de dolor comenzaron a escucharse junto a exclamaciones de negación, lo cual alertó a los otros venados comenzando a sentirse amenazados, lo que los llevaría a atacar a cualquiera que estuviese en movimiento y en ese instante, Izuku era el blanco.

Estaba en problemas y no habría forma de escapar, sería la piñata perfecta de esos animales y terminaría con enormes hoyos de sangre en el cuerpo, contrajo el rostro y espero a que llegará el impacto, sin embargo, el dolor que sintió en ese momento no fue de dolor físico, sino uno más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Una angustia indescriptible lo embargo, haciendo su cuerpo temblar, sintiendo una impotencia incontrolable, los músculos en todo su cuerpo se tensaron, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza rechinando los dientes, su corazón comenzó agitarse con violencia ahogándolo, la respiración comenzaba hacerse lenta y sentía sus costillas comprimirse.

Intento abrir los ojos, pero una fuerte luz lo cegó y para él no hacía falta preguntarse qué era, su mente se lo dijo y sus labios lo mencionaron con angustia.

— Riot

.

El entrenamiento había comenzado hace quince minutos y sentía el cuerpo pesado, el dolor en sus muñecas no cesaban, se le hacía dificultoso moverlas a tal punto de hacer a un lado su bastón mágico y sentarse agotada al suelo.

Agradecía a Obil de darle las precauciones correspondientes que debía tomar antes de comenzar y a Tsuyu por las plantas anestésicas que había conseguido, tuvo suerte de encontrársela en el camino.

Ahora se estaba sentada a su lado, haciendo leves masajes en sus muñecas mientras escuchaba una pequeña anécdota que su amiga había pasado hace unas horas, incrédula de que algo así le hayan hecho dos pervertidos.

— ¿Y qué hiciste con ellos? –Preguntó desconcertada.

— Los amarre con un encantamiento de hojas –Decía de lo más tranquila– Colgados de un árbol, kero.

— ¿Dónde están? –Curiosa, indago más en aquellos desconocidos, le parecía extraño que haya viajeros en temporada de primavera, cuando lo indicado eran en otoño.

— A unos metros de acá –Respondió, señalando la dirección– Cuando termines tu entrenamiento vayamos a verlos, Kero.

— Si –Dijo pensativa, quedándose observando la dirección señalada, preguntándose porque su cuerpo se sentía tan tenso– Tsuyu-chan ¿No sientes algo extra-

Una fuerte corriente de aire movió todos los árboles con fuerza, inundando el lugar del sonido que hacían las hojas al chocarse entre sí. El repentino aleteo desesperado de las aves saliendo de los árboles despavoridos y algunos venados correr hacia el sur, Uraraka y Tsuyu se tensaron viendo a los venados desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Algo no iba bien, el bosque estaba agitado.

— Tsuyu-chan –Llamó Uraraka a su amiga, la cual tenía los ojos perdidos en la dirección que hace unos momentos indico– Crees que…

— No estoy segura –Interrumpió– pero siento que tiene que ver con esos dos, Kero.

Preocupada Uraraka se levantó sosteniendo su vara mágica de madera, pensando en si debía o no ir aquel lugar que llamaba su atención.

– ¿Ochako-chan?

— Vamos, no podemos dejar a la madre naturaleza en ese estado.

Dio un paso adelante decidida, siendo seguida por Tsuyu.

Si de algo Uraraka estaba segura era el de sentir una presencia nada amigable de aquel lugar, el que su cuerpo se tensara y luego temblara de la nada, indicaba que algo malo acababa de aparecer, la ponían nerviosa y más aún en su estado, pero no sé amilanaría si algún enemigo se les hacía frente, tanto ella como Tsuyu eran fuertes.

Caminaron rápido y precavidas, alertas de que algo o alguien les saltara de sorpresa. Sin embargo, un destello blanco proveniente de aquella dirección las puso alertas.

— Tsuyu-chan, hay una fuerte luz vin-

Una enorme onda blanca se expandió hacia ellas, tirándolas al suelo de espaldas, agarrándose con fuerza del pasto para no ser llevadas por la violenta ráfaga de aire que vino en su dirección, viendo su tan abrumante fuerza inclinando las plantas y árboles.

Cuando dejaron de sentirlo abrieron los ojos con el rostro contraído, siendo sorprendidas como aquella onda blanca transparente retrocedía paulatina sobre ellas, haciendo pequeñas contracciones para detenerse.

— ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó sorprendida, observando como aquella onda desaparecía de visión.

— El aura de la vida –Respondió Tsuyu, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga voltear a verla confundida y antes de que preguntara prosiguió– En una de las páginas de Obil decían ser protecciones o lamentos del alma, kero.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó, aún más confundida y preocupada.

Tsuyu se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que debía decir, aquel suceso que estaban presenciando en esos momentos no era un juego y mucho menos un enemigo, era algo muy triste y estaba segura que a su amiga le acongojaría saberlo.

— Aparecen cuando un ser mágico está muriendo.

— ¿Ser mágico… muriendo? –Angustiada, volteo a ver aquel destello blanco que estaba disminuyendo.

— Hay alguien en aquel punto blanco –Decía indicando– Dando sus últimos alientos de vida, kero.

— ¿Y no hay algo que podamos hacer?

— Lamentablemente no –Respondió pesarosa– Ya es demasiado tarde, está en su última faceta, kero.

Afligida Uraraka se levantó mirando aquel punto, si algo odiaba era quedarse parada sin hacer nada y si aquella criatura está sufriendo siendo ella testigo, no tendría el derecho de mirar a sus padres cuando algún día se reunieran. La angustia en su pecho la embargo, haciendo a su cuerpo moverse y correr hacia aquel sitio.

Intentaría salvarlo a como de lugar.

— ¡Espera Ochako-chan! –Gritó Tsuyu a su detrás.

— No me quedaré parada viendo como alguien está muriendo sin haber intentado hacer algo por salvarlo —Exclamó agitada, apresurando su andar.

Tsuyu se quedó perpleja, no le sorprendía que su amiga reaccionara de esa manera, sabía de su buen corazón y del indiscutible accionar que tomaba cada vez que un problema saltaba de sorpresa hacia ellas, de las decisiones acertadas y su poderosa magia que poco a poco incrementara, aunque ella no diera cuenta. La siguió como siempre lo hacía o como ella y Obil lo hacían, recordando a todas esas personas que estuvieron a su mando y aquellas que las traicionaron, desterrándolas de lo que por derecho y sangre les pertenecían.

Mientras más se acercaban la luz se hacía más fuerte, cegándolas por instantes, pero eso no las detuvo, era como si aquel ser quisiera que lo dejarán morir solo, eso hacía sentir triste a Uraraka pues aunque no supiera quien era, el que tuviera aquella actitud le decía lo solo que se sentía.

Unos pocos pasos más y llegarían, solo debían traspasar unos arbustos y podrían verlo, agitadas apresuraron el paso, pero un repentino lamento las detuvo, Uraraka volteo a ver a Tsuyu quien estaba igual de sorprendida, pues que ellas supieran los animales mágicos no lloraban de esa forma, porque parecía más el lamento de un humano que el de un animal.

Suponiendo de que aquella criatura tuviese un compañero humano decidieron seguir, con precaución de tal vez no sean bienvenidas y posiblemente atacadas de sorpresa.

Aunque sorpresa se llevaron ellas al pasar aquella barrera verdosa y ver a un chico sentado llorando amargamente, abrazando un bulto envuelto por una tela roja. Tsuyu enseguida lo reconoció, siendo aquel chico de la noche anterior, aunque algo extraño en el la tenían alerta.

— ¿Cómo te liberaste? –Preguntó Tsuyu sorprendida, el hechizo que utilizo en ellos para amarrarlos era fuerte y aun así, el que un humano pueda liberarse le era imposible de creer.

El chico al oírlas levanto su rostro, lo que las hizo retroceder sorprendidas y asustadas al ver sus enormes ojos verdes rasgados.

— ¿¡Qué eres!? –Exclamó Uraraka a la defensiva, apuntándolo con su vara y apartando a Tsuyu.

Izuku se quedó viéndolas sorprendido, el ver a dos humanos de su tamaño lo dejaron perplejo e hipnotizado. Quería decirles algo, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

— ¡Responde! –Los enormes ojos marrones de Uraraka destellaban asombro y miedo, no por los ojos rasgados que tenía Izuku, sino por su aura pesada que la hacían desfallecer, jamás había visto a un ser de presencia tan fuerte, aunque el saber que un humano desprendiera aquello la descolocaba.

Pudo ver sus labios temblar, intentado pronunciar alguna palabra.

— A-Ayúden-me –Su voz era casi inaudible, pronunciando débiles palabras en suaves susurros– Es-te Dra-gón es-ta dismi-nuyendo –Al ver sus rostros sin comprender, estiró sus brazos hacia ellas, destapando al dragón y enseñándoles lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Las chicas se quedaron estáticas, viendo sorprendidas al pequeño dragón que no mediría más de 30 cm, alarmándolas.

— Esto es imposible –Desconcertada Uraraka dejo caer su bastón a un lado caminando hacia el pequeño dragón– ¿Qué hace un dragón estás tierras? –Paso sus dedos por su escamosa piel rojiza sintiendo su fría piel– ¿Tsuyu-chan? –Temblorosa llamo a su amiga.

Izuku vio a la mujer de vestido verde acercárseles, viendo pararse al lado de la mujer de sombrero rosado algo intranquila, comenzó a sentirse desesperado viéndolas intercambiar miradas de angustia.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Aun con los brazos extendidos, pregunto nervioso.

— Lo lamento –expreso apenada Tsuyu, no le eran de su agrada dar ese tipo de noticias, pero eran mejor hacerlas sin dan falsas ilusiones.

Izuku se quedó helado con aquellas palabras, ya suficiente tenía con lo que su cuerpo sentía sin alguna razón, el ver al dragón en un estado que no comprendía y el que vinieran ellas a decirle aquello.

— Mientes –Con la voz temblorosa se levantó, atrayendo al dragón contra su pecho y viéndolas con los ojos totalmente abiertos– Puedo sentir su corazón latir aun.

— ¿Su corazón latir? –Uraraka se sintió afligida, ver aquellos ojos rasgados la ponían nerviosa y a la vez la hacían sentir pena por el chico que se aferraba con fuerza al dragón.

Tsuyu sintió pena por él, era normal reaccionar así si algo que quieres está muerto o muriendo, el que no lo creas y que creyeras sentir su corazón latir, eran los primeros síntomas de…

— ¿Qué sientes?, kero –Preguntó curiosa, una repentina pregunta en su mente la descoloco.

— Su respiración –Sus palabras se hicieron agudas– Su sufrimiento.

Tsuyu sabía que algo así no era normal sentir y más aún el que un humano dijera eso de un animal mágico. Estaba formándose una idea del porqué, pero aún no quería confirmarlo.

— Ochako-chan transfiere tu magia al dragón –Sugirió– si es cierto lo que dice este chico, puede que aún tenga salvación, Kero.

Uraraka la vio indecisa unos segundos, no comprendía que sacaría haciendo aquello, pero si su amiga se lo pedía era por algo.

Hizo lo que le pidió, poniendo su vara sobre el dragón y concentrándose para transferir su magia, los tres observaban al dragón sin parpadear, esperanzados a que reaccionara y para alivio de Izuku fue lo que hizo, viendo al dragón contraer su cuerpo.

— ¡Se movió! –Gritó sorprendido Izuku.

— ¡Debemos llevarlo con Obil, él nos ayudará! –Exclamó asombrada Uraraka.

— Yo iré a sacar al otro chico, adelántense ustedes –Anuncio Tsuyu y antes de girarse en dirección contraria miro a Ochako– Ve con cuidado, los veo en la cabaña, kero.

Antes de que Uraraka pudiera replicarle, salió corriendo.

Sin más, los dos comenzaron a correr también, con Izuku angustiado llevando al dragón en brazos y a Uraraka algo desconfiada.

" _Ten fe Izuku"_

Con los nervios crispándole la piel, corrió, podía sentir el doloroso nudo en su garganta aumentar, haciéndole temblar su quijada y a sus ojos aguarse, no quería llorar, pero el saber que tendría esperanzas para salvarlo hacían reaccionar su cuerpo de esa manera y aún más el ver a dos personas ayudándole, hacían sus piernas temblar de alegría.

— Maldición –Exclamó fastidiado, no le gustaba llorar, pero la situación lo obligaba.

Uraraka al escucharlo volteo, sorprendiéndose al verlo fregar sus brazos contra sus ojos.

— Tranquilo –Hablo para intentar calmarlo, disminuyendo sus pasos y poniéndose a su mismo nivel– Obil es muy fuerte, él lo salvara –Dijo sonriente.

Izuku no respondió, solo afirmo con la cabeza y siguió avanzando.

— Ten fe –Susurro Izuku para sí mismo.

Quince minutos después, llegaron al fin a la cabaña.

Antes de entrar Uraraka dio un rápido vistazo al balcón, viendo a la escoba corrediza tirada como si nada en su vida importara, se preguntaba como reaccionaria o estaría al saber que Obil la quiere desaparecer, aunque no se sorprendería si al día siguiente no la encontraba en casa, pero dejaría ese asunto para más tarde.

Entro golpeando la puerta contra la pared, lo que hizo a Obil despertar despavorido, cosa que estaba segura no le iba a gustar.

— ¡Obil! –Llamo Uraraka gritando.

— ¿!Qué pasa!? –Respondió el libro con molestia.

— Necesito de tu ayuda –Solicito con el rostro preocupado.

— ¡Y quien se está muriendo para que grites de esa manera, niña! –Exclamo aún más enojado el libro, Uraraka sabía de que en ese estado ya no habría forma de bajarlo.

Al instante recordó a Izuku quien se encontraba a su detrás, viendo a todos lados buscando a la persona de tan gruesa voz que hacia retumbar los objetos de la habitación.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? –Preguntó desorientado.

— Con Obil –Respondió– Ven, pon al dragón acá –Pidió, indicando una mesa en medio de la habitación.

Izuku camino con cautela hacia la mesa, poniendo con cuidado al dragón destapándolo.

— Con este pequeño dragón, Obil –Indico– Ayúdame a salvarlo, por favor.

— Ahh –Suspiro el libro mágico.

Izuku al escuchar aquello cerca de su oído volteo, sorprendiéndose al ver a un libro flotar y posicionarse frente al dragón.

— Espero sea algo importante para levantarme de mi siesta –Exclamó enojado.

— Tranquilo –Dijo calmada.

Obil se quedó en silencio viendo al dragón inmuto en su posición, su mal estado y su esfuerzo por seguir respirando lo dejaron intranquilo.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer mostrándome a un dragón muerto? –Pregunto desconcertado el libro, destellando un brillo rojo indicando su creciente furia.

— Creí que lo sabrías, Tsuyu lo supo al instante –Replico Uraraka.

— ¿!Qué tratas de insinuar mocosa!? –Ofendido, el libro cambio su color a un rojo oscuro– ¡Incendiare la cabaña sino te retractas enseguida!

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para discutir Obil, ayúdame con es-¡

— ¡Silencio! ¡No me repliques niña!

— ¿!Obil, que te sucede!? –Pregunto desconcertada Uraraka.

— ¡Eres una insolente!

— No entiendo que t-

— ¡YA CALLENSE! –Grito Izuku, dejando en silencio el lugar– Si no van ayudarme… no tengo nada que hacer acá –Estiro sus brazos hacia el dragón, cargándolo camino hacia la puerta.

— Alto ahí —Demando el libro– Vuelve acá niña verde.

Izuku giro a verlo con el ceño fruncido, estaba demasiado molesto al verlos discutir y olvidarse del dragón quien estaba sufriendo.

— Apresúrate o cambiare de opinión –Advirtió.

Izuku se quedó observándolo sin moverse.

— Perdona, no volverá a pasar –Exclamo apenada Uraraka.

Con esas palabras camino hacia la mesa, situándolo con cuidado y retrocediendo unos pasos.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? –Preguntó Obil con su tensa voz.

— Hace unos minutos desprendió el aura de la vida –Respondio Uraraka– y cuando Tsuyu y yo verificamos su estado estaba frío, pero luego él dijo que estaba vivo –Hizo una pausa– porque podía sentirlo respirar, entonces Tsuyu me dijo que le traspasara mi magia y lo vimos mover-

— Solo era necesario decirme lo último Ochako –Interrumpió.

— Siempre te quejas cuando no se te da la información completa –Replico.

Obil la ignoro y se acercó al dragón en la mesa, observándolo en silencio.

— "Un dragón sin sello es un dragón muerto" –Cito– Palabras dichas por el rey de Gondra –Con esa última palabra Izuku volteo al instante– Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser uno –Se abrió compaginando con rapidez sus finas páginas– Gondra y sus estúpidas reglas sin sentido –Deteniéndose en las páginas donde de mostraba un enorme castillo en medio, rodeado de árboles y cuatro dragones de diferentes formas llevando consigo una corona cobre cada uno, Izuku se quedó perplejo con tan bella imagen– ¿No es lindo? Te gustará más verlo ahora, es bellísimo –Menciono burlón– Apártense y si no fuera mucho pedir, tápense los ojos que podría dañarlos.

Izuku dudó en hacerlo.

— Tranquilo, él estará buenas manos —Mencionó Uraraka, lo que hizo a Izuku tranquilizarse un poco– O páginas…

Ambos se taparon los ojos y esperaron.

Una fuerte luz y un repentino calor en sus cuerpos los hizo tensarse, para Uraraka era normal aquello sabía del gran poder que Obil poseía y el que estuviera sintiéndolo le decía lo grave que era la situación, para Izuku fue un choque en todo su cuerpo que lo hizo retroceder y sin poder aguantar más se volteó, sus ojos estaban comenzando a irritarse.

Después de unos minutos todo se calmó.

Uraraka volteo al instante, sorprendiéndose.

Izuku no lo hizo, sentía un infernal calor y picazón en todo su cuerpo, creyendo que aquel libro seguía en lo suyo. Uraraka se dio cuenta y le toco el hombro.

— Ya termino, puedes voltear –Anuncio en su oído.

Con lentitud se giró, esperanzado de que al menos pudiera verlo respirar, pero en vez de eso se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor al verlo sin heridas, sin cicatrices y con una respiración parsimoniosa.

— No pude hacer nada por su ala, ha consumido gran parte de mi magia para salvarlo –Aclaro Obil dirigiéndose hacia al atril en la chimenea– Has tenido suerte de traérmelo ahora, unas horas más y ya no tendría oportunidad –Se posiciono sobre el atril, aún abierto con las páginas en blanco– Despertara mañana, te recomiendo tener mucha comida sino quieres ser su almuerzo. Y no hagan bulla, descansare por una semana –Sentención cerrándose.

El lugar quedó en silencio, Izuku se giró a ver al dragón escuchándolo respirar con tranquilidad y si su vista no le engañaba, lo podía ver feliz.

— Ya lo escuchaste –Expreso alegre Uraraka– mañana estará despierto y coleando –Dijo divertida.

Izuku estaba sin habla acercándose al dragón, sintiendo un acumulo de sentimientos en su pecho que no lo dejaban hablar, cuando llego a su lado sus piernas flaquearon, no entendía porque se sentía así a parte de verlo sano, pero no quería pensar en eso. Con cuidado puso su mano sobre su escamosa piel sintiéndola suave y tibia, viéndolo subir y bajar con tranquilidad su pequeño pecho.

— Oye –Uraraka se acercó para ver su rostro, quedándose sorprendida.

Ya no tenía los ojos rasgados.

— Gracias –Con su voz temblorosa y aguda pronuncio esa débil palabra, acongojando a Uraraka y aún más al ver como las lágrimas salían a montones de sus enormes ojos verdes– Muchas gracias –Aquellas últimas palabras fueron un suspiro agudo que luego fueron convirtiéndose en sollozos.

Lo vio ocultar su rostro en su brazo izquierdo y al derecho aferrarse con fuerza a la tela roja que cubría al dragón.

— No tienes nada que agradecer –Susurro, mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima caer sin aviso.

A unos metros de la cabaña se encontraba tsuyu de regreso, cargando consigo a Mineta que aún seguía inconsciente, el cual le hizo dudar en si debía recogerlo ya que aún seguía desmayado o muerto.

Pero era lo de menos, estaba tan enfrascada en aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba más de 15 minutos dando vueltas por el bosque, para cuándo se fue consciente estaba de vuelta en el lugar que los había dejado amarrados a ambos.

— No entiendo –Susurró intrigada– ¿Cómo es que un humano puede hacer esto?, Kero.

Frente a ella se encontraba el capullo con las hojas quemadas conservando algunos destellos rojos que consumían poco a poco a las demás, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era ver el corte, el cual fue hecho en línea recta lo que le hacía pensar en las posibilidades de que alguien pudo ayudarlo a escapar o en un caso imposible, el que lo haya hecho por sí mismo, cosa que lo veía inaudito.

Aun así de que aquel chico no era humano, la ponían nerviosa porque de por sí el ver sus ojos rasgados ya era una señal y el que tenía frente a ella la segunda, le advertían de las precauciones que debía tener.

Se giró caminando en dirección hacia la cabaña, sería cuidadosa con él y en el momento que viese algún comportamiento extraño, lo tendría contra la espada y la pared.

" _¿Quién dice que el mundo está hecho solo para los vivos?_

 _Nunca sabrás si hay un muerto caminando a tu lado"_


	7. La Hechicera II

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris** : Jajaja Tus reviews son demasiado graciosas enserio! Sobre el Yaoi lo puse por si acaso, no quiero que más adelante se sorprendan si es que se me da la idea, pero serán pequeñas cosas y Tsuyu en esta historia será algo seria. Gracias por leer! :D

* * *

 **La Hechicera II**

 **.**

— Buenos días, hermano.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, viendo a su delante la silueta de una niña siendo alumbrada por la suave luz naranja del atardecer, se froto levemente los ojos para aclarar su visión.

Cuando la pudo ver con mejor detalle se sorprendió.

— Seil –Susurro.

Hace tanto tiempo que dejo de verla en sus sueños.

Era una niña de coletas rizadas marrones con la que vivía en el orfanato de su aldea, se habían hecho muy amigos a tal grado de llamarse hermanos, pero el verla ahora lo llenaban de nostalgia.

Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, aunque supiera de memoria el lugar. Sentado en un pequeño sillón negro frente a una ventana por donde la luz del atardecer ingresaba alumbrando la habitación, el piso de madera y la puerta a su izquierda entreabierta. Todo era exactamente como los anteriores sueños que tenía con Seil.

Volvió su vista a la pequeña que miraba preocupada a todos lados, como si estuviese escondiéndose de alguien, se tomó unos segundos para luego subir a su regazo, acomodándose en su pierna izquierda y colocando una pequeña canasta de flores en sus rodillas.

— No sé lo digas a nadie hermano Izuku, pero acabo de robarle unas flores a la señora María –Contaba apenada– me he caído al escapar y he roto mi vestido favorito –Decía triste– Me duele mucho el lado derecho de mi estómago.

El reflejo de dolor en su rostro le decían lo mal que se sentía, pero aun si él deseaba hacer algo por ayudarla. No serviría de nada.

Se conocía de memoria el sueño, sabía lo que vendría después.

— ¿Porque no vamos con la hermana Sofía a que lo vea? –Sugirió.

— ¡No! –Negó nerviosa poniendo sus manos en su pecho– ¡Sabrá lo que hice y me regañará!

— Tranquila, estaré contigo –La calmaba acariciándole su cabello– Si se da cuenta le diré que fui yo.

— ¿¡En serio!? –Exclamó sorprendida.

— Si –Respondió divertido, el amor que tenía esa niña por las flores eran a veces preocupantes– Ve avanzando mientras me cambio de ropa, ¿Te parece?

— ¡Está bien! –Alegre, salto de su regazo y con la pequeña canasta en sus manos corrió hacia la puerta.

Sentado en el sofá y con ambas manos agarrando con fuerza los reposabrazos, veía el espaldar de la pequeña atravesar la puerta y el gran pedazo derecho de su estómago faltante sangrar, las gotas de sangre que dejaba en el suelo a cada paso y su ropa sucia y magullada, tal como el día que fue hallada al pie de una colina.

La vio desaparecer como siempre al atravesar el umbral y la angustia de los tantos sentimientos que tuvo cuando vio su frío cuerpo, lo envolvieron.

A nadie le importo su desaparición por ser huérfana, a nadie le importo que fuera una niña de 7 años y que haya sido encontrada en tal estado, a ninguno le importo porque no le pertenecía a nadie.

Solo a Izuku por ser el único que podía verla y escucharla, solo el escuchaba sus ruegos de ser encontrada y el de darle un entierro adecuado para que su alma descansara en paz.

Agachó la cabeza mientras acercaba sus manos llenas de tierra, sorprendiéndose al ver tres pétalos de distintos colores rojo, amarillo y azul, cada uno con una gota de sangre. Sorprendido por ser la primera vez de verlos en su sueño.

— Hermano Izuku –Llamó la niña a su lado, extrañándose de volverla a ver se giró– ¿Porque todos se están muriendo?

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe topándose con la madera marrón del techo y una cálida luz venir detrás. Con el ceño fruncido trato de acoplar su vista mientras se levantaba, se sobo los ojos y los mantuvo ahí.

Ya sabía la fecha en la que estaba.

31 de Mayo, final de primavera.

Día en el que descubrió el cuerpo de Seil.

— Feliz cumpleaños –Susurro con la voz pesada.

Para Izuku el haber tenido contacto con esa niña le hizo sentirse por poco completo, el llamarse hermanos y poder protegerla del hombre que cada mes venía a llevársela.

Fue un duro golpe enterarse que era un fantasma, una pequeña alma perdida en el mundo de los vivos que pedía ayuda por ser liberada del tormento.

Después de eso entendió porque todos lo llamaban loco cuando hablaba con ella o cuando se las presentaba lo insultaban, aunque no era el único ser no vivo en este mundo con quien hablo, aquel anciano de la fuente también era uno. Con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a ser llamado fenómeno y el que siempre intentarán golpearlo por supuestamente querer llamar la atención.

Estaba casi acostumbrado, lidiaba a su suerte y no podía pedir o tener la ayuda de alguien, estaba solo, realmente lo estaba.

Se quitó las manos del rostro y observó su alrededor, toda la habitación estaba hecha de una fina madera de pino, frente a él había un ropero de dos puertas, al lado un cuadro mediano retratando un hermoso paisaje y al costado en una esquina, la puerta entreabierta.

Se quitó el cobertor y apoyando sus manos en el colchón, arrastró sus piernas fuera de la cama sintiendo sus pies calentarse por la tibia madera, a su lado había una cómoda y sobre ella una pequeña lámpara con algunos papeles alrededor. Estuvo tentado a tomar uno, pero unos pequeños dolores en la cabeza lo hicieron cesar, después de unos segundos el cantar de las aves lo hizo girar a ver a través de la ventana la cual tenía una muy hermosa vista de los árboles y por su posición parecía estar en un segundo piso, de una casa que no conocía.

« ¿Dónde estoy? », pensó.

Un murmureo lo puso alerta viendo a todos lados de donde provenía, pero frente a él en una esquina se encontraba una hamaca algo pequeña que comenzó a balancearse, creyó que tal vez un bebe estaba ahí, pero quito esa idea al ver unas bolas moradas, recordando al instante de quien se trataba.

« Mineta-kun »

El tic tac en su espalda lo hicieron voltear, quedándose hipnotizado por las manecillas del reloj girar, viniendo a su mente borrosas imágenes del día anterior, donde sintió un agonizante dolor en todo el cuerpo, dos chicas ayudándolo, a Mineta ser golpeado y al dragón agonizando en sus brazos.

«Riot»

Bajo su vista encontró al dragón durmiendo plácidamente, tan tranquilo y sin una cicatriz, podía ver su roja piel completa sin ningún rasguño, aunque la falta de su ala izquierda lo hacía sentirse intranquilo. Seguía teniendo el mismo tamaño aunque en sus recuerdos se veía más pequeño, el pelo blanco sobre su hocico lo hacía tener muchas preguntas ya que cuando lo vio no tenía aquello.

Necesitaba respuestas y algo le decía que esas dos chicas las tenían.

Se puso sus zapatillas y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió con cuidado mientras con un ojo revisaba lo que afuera había, cuando lo abrió totalmente para que su cuerpo pasara giro a ver a Riot preocupado, sabía que estaba bien, pero la sensación que sintió ayer nada podría hacerlo olvidar, aunque solo no estaría, temía que algo pudiera sucederle en su ausencia.

Quería respuestas y si seguía así con él, nada conseguiría.

Despacio salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta entreabierta por si acaso.

Se encontró con un largo pasillo alumbrado y algunos adornos florales sobre repisas en la pared, a su izquierda al final del pasillo, había una entrada lo que parecía ver a través de una de las ventanas, un balcón, al lado de su cuarto no había nada, a su derecha una gran ventana al final del pasillo, al lado había un cuarto y al siguiente lo que parecía ser una escalera.

Inhalo hasta que sus pulmones se llenasen y algo desconfiado camino hacia la escalera, se sorprendía de que hubiera tantas puertas, exactamente cinco.

¿Tantas personas habían viendo en esta casa?

El sonido de unos platos y las voces de mujeres conversando lo hicieron detenerse, no conocía nada de las chicas que lo ayudaron ayer y mucho menos recordaba sus rostros, en su mente los recuerdos eran imágenes difusas o algo oscuras. Con el ceño algo fruncido y tomando algo de valentía prosiguió, solo unos pasos dio cuando el sonido de una escoba barriendo a su detrás lo alarmó, volteando al instante encontró una escoba que antes no estaba recostada en la puerta que daba hacia el balcón, extrañado la vio unos segundos, pensando que tal vez fue su imaginación siguió caminando, pero el sonido de la escoba barriendo volvió a escucharse, algo inquieto giro a verlo asustado, encontrándola recostada sobre la puerta de una habitación cerca a la alcoba. Creyó que tal vez alguien de esos cuartos estuviera haciéndole una broma, aunque no hubiera ninguna razón, se giró apresurando su andar, cuando llego a la escalera y puso un pie en el primer escalón, giro despacio para ver si la escoba seguía ahí, pero algo más tétrico lo hizo gritar viendo a la escoba ir hacia él sin nadie que la sostuviera, horrorizado bajo por las escaleras con rapidez y por su nerviosismo tropezó, cayendo de quijada al suelo.

Las dos mujeres que conversaban amenamente en el lavaplatos se espantaron por el ruido, girando a ver a Izuku en el suelo boca abajo.

Uraraka dejo el plato que estaba secando y preocupada se acercó a socorrerlo, temiendo de que tal vez se hubiese hecho algún corte en el rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho.

Con aquel toque Izuku reaccionó, levantando el rostro viendo algo borroso su alrededor, encontrándose con una mujer de un gran sombrero rosado a su lado.

— Si... –Respondió anonadado.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? –Agarro su brazo derecho levantándolo– Te ayudare.

Con su ayuda Izuku pudo ponerse en pie y siendo guiado por Uraraka avanzo, pero antes dio un vistazo al segundo piso, viendo aquella escoba que fue la causa de su caída, verlo haciéndolo sentirse amenazado.

Uraraka lo dejo sentado en el sillón de tres asientos y rauda camino hacia uno de las cómodas pegadas a la pared, buscando un pequeño botiquín.

Izuku sintió picazón en su frente derecha, acercando su mano y al tocarla dio un pequeño respingón por el dolor, vio sus dedos manchados de sangre y se alarmó, pues no creyó que aquella caída le causara una herida.

— ¡Lo encontré! –Alegre, Uraraka saco la pequeña caja blanca y reviso su contenido– Tsuyu-chan, podrías...

— Si –Cerro el caño y se acercó a Izuku que aún seguía viendo sus dedos– No parece tan grave, ha sido algo leve, kero.

Uraraka se acercó a Tsuyu, entregándole unas gasas y una pequeña botella de agua, la cual abrió y lentamente echaba sobre la herida.

Izuku al sentir el líquido parpadeo varias veces mientras su visión comenzaba hacerse pesada y de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro.

El sonido de una cascada y sus piernas con el pantalón rasgados lo dejaron inquieto, aún seguía observando sus manos donde gotas de sangre caían, por el rabillo del ojo vio a una persona a su delante muy cerca de él, intranquilo levanto su vista viendo a un hombre de rubia cabellera observarle su cabeza, sintiendo su mano tocarle su frente y al ver que lo veía, lo vio a los ojos.

— Perdona, me excedí mucho con el entrenamiento –Disculpo sonriéndole nervioso.

Izuku se sintió extrañamente amenazado y con el labio tembloroso, preguntó.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿No sabes quién soy? –Decía sonriente, mientras cambiaba a una más sombría y el toque en su cabeza ser apretado con fuerza– ¿Ya no me recuerdas? Que mala memoria tienes Izuku, no creí que el daño fuera tan grave –El sonido de su voz comenzó hacerse más gruesa y macabra– Soy yo, el que te quito todo lo que amabas –Su rostro comenzaba acercarse más hacia él, mientras Izuku lo veía aterrado con los ojos totalmente abiertos– Quien te dejo en este estado y arruinó tu vida, Midoriya Izuku.

— Suéltame –Susurro con los labios temblorosos.

— Voy a encontrarte...

— ¡Que me sueltes! –Grito, agarrando su muñeca y con fuerza lo empujo, viéndolo caer al vacío, riéndose.

— Y te matare.

— ¡Tsuyu-chan! –Asustada, Uraraka corrió hacia Asui quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo, al verla algo asustada voltio hacia Izuku, quien se había levantado y miraba con el ceño fruncido a Tsuyu– ¿Qué sucede contigo? –Pregunto molesta.

Izuku parpadeo varias veces y en la sexta pestañeada, volvió a la realidad viendo a las dos chicas en el suelo mirándolo molestas. No sabía lo que había hecho, pero era más que evidente que la había liado con aquellas dos y no le sorprendería que lo botaran con todo y dragón fuera.

Aterrado y sin saber que decir, dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.

— ¡Perdónenme! –Exclamó apenado, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados.

No sabía lo que había pasado, pero intuía que tal vez lo que había hecho se lo hizo aquella chica de vestido verde.

Para Uraraka aquel chico era un completo desconocido, no sabía su nombre y mucho menos lo que era, porque humanidad no era lo que sentía de él, seguía estando algo inquieta a su lado, pero el ver aquella faceta adolorida hacia el dragón la hacían olvidarse de lo que sea que fuera, pero ahora con aquella actitud, no sabía que pensar.

Tsuyu se levantó y con pasos tranquilos camino hacia Izuku, este contrajo el rostro esperando algún golpe de su parte, pero lo que sintió fue un empujón que lo hizo caer sentado en el sillón.

— Aun me falta sanar tu herida de la frente –Su voz y su rostro sin ninguna emoción, hicieron a Izuku temblar en su posición– Ochako-chan, dame más gasa.

Uraraka solo la observo e hizo lo que le pidió, mientras Tsuyu seguía en lo suyo.

.

Luego de unos minutos volvieron a sus quehaceres, Izuku seguía sentado observando la chimenea que estaba apagada mientras escuchaba las voces de las dos chicas hablar amenamente como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque algo le decía que nada bueno iba a pasar después, subió su vista y vio un libro grueso marrón cerrado sobre un atril de madera. Tenía vagos recuerdos de aquel objeto y sentía que debía hacer algo importante, pero no recordaba cual.

— ¿Tienes hambre? –La voz seria de la chica de ropas rosadas lo tenso, volteando apenado a verla sin responder– Siéntate en la mesa –Indicó con la cabeza– En unos minutos estará el desayuno.

La vio girarse y seguir en lo suyo, algo incómodo se levantó.

— Gracias –Dijo al pasar cerca de ellas, mientras las miraba de reojo camino hacia la mesa circular junto a la puerta.

Se sentó en la silla junto a la puerta y observo el lugar, había una pequeña cocina en forma de L en una esquina frente a él, donde las chicas preparaban el desayuno, un gran ventanal que unía la cocina y el comedor, a su detrás varias estanterías y cómodas pegadas a la pared que iban desde la puerta a su lado y otra junto a la escalera, haciéndole preguntarse cuál de las dos seria la salida.

— Listo –Anuncio alegre Uraraka mientras se sentaba junto a Tsuyu en la mesa, delante de Izuku– Elige lo que gustes comer –Indicó, pasando su mano sobre los panes, mermelada, jugo y otras alimentos que no había visto nunca.

Izuku sintió cosquilleos en su estómago, jamás había visto tanta comida en una mesa y más aún, de diferentes alimentos que parecían no comestibles.

— Muchas Gracias –Decía anonadado, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y las mejillas ruborizadas– Pero antes quisiera pedirles disculpas por lo que hice.

Uraraka miro a Tsuyu quien estaba sirviéndose su desayuno como si Izuku no existiera, estuvo pensando en decirle que se retirara cuando su dragón despertara, pero su amiga la hizo desistir de aquello, diciéndole la razón que la hizo sentirse mal por sus pensamientos.

— Tranquilo, olvida eso –Decía apaciguanté– Comprendo y es normal en tu estado.

Izuku comenzó a servirse lo primero que podía llevarse a la boca.

— ¿Estado? –Preguntó, comiendo un pan de mermelada.

— Si, bueno eres... –Dudo en decirlo– ¿Vagabundo, no?

Por poco e Izuku se atraganta por lo mencionado, no pudiendo creer que lo considerasen así, puede que sus ropas lo indicaran como uno, pero no tenía donde o como cambiarlas.

— No lo soy –Dijo apenado– Es solo que... Ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó curiosa Uraraka.

— Es algo difícil de explicar –Decía incomodo– Tengo... Algunas... Voces que me hablan... Voces diciendo cosas inentendibles.

Las dos chicas lo miraron extrañadas.

— Tenias razón Tsuyu-chan –Sorprendida miro a su amiga– Esta loco.

— Sabía que pensarían eso –Cabizbajo, dejo su pan en el plato.

Tsuyu lo vio nervioso y antes de seguir con su investigación, pregunto lo primero que debieron hacer desde un comienzo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Izuku –Respondió, levantando su rostro– Midoriya Izuku.

Uraraka y Tsuyu se sorprendieron, sintieron un pequeño Déjà vu que las hizo sentirse extrañas, pensando en que aquello lo habían escuchado antes.

— Bueno, Midoriya –Hablo Tsuyu– ¿Qué haces por estas tierras?

Izuku dudo en responder, ¿Realmente debía decir lo que era? Eran desconocidas, al igual que él para ellas, pero el ayudarlo las hacía ser buenas personas y estaba seguro que comenzarían a preguntarle muchas cosas para no sentirse inseguras, por lo que respondería con la verdad.

— Soy un viajero de los arboles –Respondió orgulloso.

— ¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó alegre Uraraka– Sabía que había visto esas ropas antes.

— ¿Conoces a los de mi aldea? –Pregunto sorprendido.

— Claro, les daba refugio cuando volvían de sus largos viajes.

« Eso explica las habitaciones en el segundo piso », pensó Izuku.

— Así que eran ustedes las famosas chicas del bosque. –Dijo feliz, sintiendo el ambiente cambiar a uno amistoso.

— ¿Hablaban de nosotras? –Pregunto apenada– Solo cumplíamos con atenderlos Jajaja –Decía divertida– Los extraño, los días que pasaban acá, la casa se sentía tan alegre.

— Hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de venir, ¿Sabes en que andan? –Preguntó Tsuyu.

Izuku se quedó helado con aquella pregunta, desviando sus ojos hacia la ventana recordando los sucesos de ese día, día que jamás olvidaría dejando en él una gran huella. Apuño las manos con fuerza para evitar llorar y que la ira que siempre lo envolvía volviera, malos sentimientos que odiaba sentir, que lo hacían sentirse culpable de todo y que prefería evitar para que no lo señalaran como un cobarde.

— ¿Izuku? –Llamó Uraraka– ¿Estas bien?

— Perdonen –Se levantó con la cabeza agachada– Creo que-

El grito de horror en el segundo piso, tenso a los tres individuos en la mesa que miraron el techo escuchando varios pasos acercarse hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Quiere comerme! ¡Ayúdenme! –Gritó una voz chillona.

Vieron a un enano bajar las escaleras con tanta rapidez que los sorprendió que no cayera, pero hubiese sido perfecta sino fuera porque algo se tiro en su encima que lo lanzo desde la mitad de la escalera hacia el piso, quedando estampado sin poder moverse.

Izuku se quedó estático al ver a Riot despierto, quien estaba encima de Mineta relamiendo las bolas en su cabeza como si fueran caramelos, el enano que al parecer había quedado algo inconsciente por la caída daba algunos quejidos de auxilio inentendibles.

— Dios mío –Exclamo asustada Uraraka– ¡Se lo está comiendo!

Izuku reacciono con esas palabras, girando a verlas aterradas.

Tenía que calmar todo o pensarían que el Dragón era un peligro.

Camino hacia Riot con cautela, tratando de ver sus ojos los cuales parecían estar normales, no como aquella vez que ataco aquel monstruo sin raciocinio.

— ¿Riot? –Llamó, dudoso de llamarlo como aquel monstruo lo había hecho, pero quiso saber si realmente ese era su nombre– Riot soy yo, Izuku.

El dragón detuvo su acción y comenzó a oler mientras levantaba su hocico hacia él, Izuku se sintió nervioso sintiendo pequeños cosquilleos en el estómago, deteniendo su andar al verlo mirarlo fijamente, no sabía que más hacer, solo esperaría que él se acercara y no ponerlo nervioso, pero en sus ojos podía ver algo de confusión, pensando en que quizás no lo reconociera.

— Te está mirando amenazante –Advirtió Uraraka– Mejor aléjate, puede hacerte daño.

— No –Dijo girando a verlas– Es inofensivo, es solo que-

El impacto en su pecho lo hizo caer de espaldas, sintiendo un gran peso sobre el que lo hizo contraer su rostro adolorido.

— ¡Tsuyu-chan que hacemos!

— Tranquilízate Ochako-chan –Calmó– Solo obsérvalos.

Izuku abrió con temor sus ojos, esperando lo que se imaginaba, a Riot sobre el mirándolo fijamente, no supo que hacer, pero tenía ganas de acariciarlo y abrazarlo, con ese tamaño no daba miedo.

— Riot –Susurró, levantando su mano derecha pasándolo por todo el pelo blanco de su hocico– Me alegra que estés bien –Aliviado le sonrió.

El pequeño dragón inclino su cabeza e Izuku rio, extrañaba aquella acción tan tierna de él, lo que hizo al dragón sentirse juguetón y comenzara a lamer su rostro, llenándolo de baba y a Izuku quejarse mientras intentaba detenerlo.

— ¡Detente Riot! –Apenas y podía hablar– ¡No puedo respirar!

Las chicas se quedaron viendo sorprendidas al dragón mover su cola incesante y a Izuku quejarse, pero a unos centímetros de ellos escucharon quejidos de dolor que las alerto, viendo al enano tratar de levantarse y decir algunas maldiciones, se miraron entre si y rieron, ya que hace mucho la cabaña dejo de ser tan ruidosa.

.

— Perdónalo por favor –Pedía Izuku– Tenia hambre y fue lo primero que vio.

— ¡Crees que deba perdonar una insolencia así! –Gritaba enfadado Mineta– ¡Me ha dejado todo el cuerpo lleno de baba!

— Estoy igual que tú –Replico.

— ¡Sin consentimiento, Viajero!

Suspiro derrotado, había estado como seis minutos discutiendo por lo que el dragón le había hecho y entendía su malestar, pero el que quisiera votarlo fuera, no lo iba a permitir.

— Esta no es tu casa en primer lugar –Dijo Tsuyu– Y segundo, el que los dos se queden acá no será gratis, deberán ayudar con los quehaceres y conseguir alimentos –Anuncio severa.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? –Replico Mineta– Una loca desnuda me golpeo y termine acá –Decía enojado– Si solo la encontrara se enteraría de lo que soy capaz.

— Quisiera saberlo. –Los ojos amenazantes de Tsuyu petrificaron a Mineta, quien no supo que decir.

Izuku se quedó estático a lo dicho, solo recordaba la espalda desnuda y el largo de su cabello, pero el color y su rostro, no tenía idea. Tal vez el que los golpeara al instante lo hizo olvidar.

— Tienes lindo cuerpo y-

Fue tan rápido que por poco lo pierde, el ver a Mineta volar por la habitación y estrellarse contra la pared dejándolo boquiabierto y aterrado. Solo vio abrir su boca y de ella salir una larga lengua rosada que golpeo su rostro lanzándolo.

¿En dónde y con quienes termino estando?

— ¡Buena atrapada Riot! –Exclamó alegre Uraraka alimentando al dragón.

Izuku volteo a verla y quedo más aterrado, la chica de ropas rosadas alimentaba al dragón con grandes trozos de carne que salían de su vara de madera, por donde lanzaba la carne para que Riot los atrapara.

— ¿Qué esto? –Cayó al suelo nervioso– ¿Qué son? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Tsuyu que estaba a su lado, lo vio confundida.

— ¿De qué te sorprendes? Si tú también lo haces.

— ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto aún más confundido.

— Magia, Midoriya –Aclaro, pero viendo su rostro aún más confundido y con el ceño fruncido, prosiguió– ¿Cómo creíste que el dragón siguiera con vida? Tú le proporcionabas magia a cada toque, por eso lo mantuviste vivo.

— No estoy comprendiendo –Turbado se levantó.

— ¿Sabes lo que es esto? –Saco un collar con una pequeña piedra brillante dentro de su ropa que colgaba de su cuello.

— No, pero creo haberlo visto antes.

— Los viajeros de tu aldea lo utilizaban para protegerse de los malos espíritus, obligados por el líder de tu aldea –Decía mientras guardaba el collar– Dentro guardan magia que se activan cuando el portador pide con su vida cualquier ayuda que necesite.

— En mi aldea la magia no existe –Sentencio serio.

— Si, eso mismo decían los principiantes cuando pasaban por acá antes de seguir su viaje –Decía mirando a Uraraka– Cuando volvían sin una extremidad, dejaron de replicarme.

Izuku se quedó mirando el suelo, se sentía confundido y burlado, el que su líder supiera eso y nunca se lo dijera, que cada vez que se hacían las reuniones de viajeros al que él debía asistir siempre le fueran negadas y el que tuviera esos extraños sueños y las voces en su cabeza hablándole, lo hacían sentirse traicionado. Si era verdad lo que ella decía, estaba seguro que su líder sabia de las cosas que siempre le preguntaba, pero que siempre terminaba desviando el tema.

Si era verdad que el poseía magia, podría hacer frente a las criaturas que atacaron su aldea y al monstruo que los ataco hace días.

— ¿Cómo sabes que poseo magia? –Necesitaba más respuestas si quería seguir.

— Escucha Midoriya –Giró a verlo deteniéndose unos segundos– No sé qué seas o tengas, pero hay algo dentro de ti que me tiene intranquila y quiero saber que es. Apuesto a que Obil haría lo mismo si estuviera despierto –Se detuvo unos segundos mirando al libro y luego prosiguió– Tal vez no lo sepas, pero ayer tus ojos estaban como los de ese dragón –Con aquello Izuku se quedó estupefacto– Y solo he visto esos ojos en aquellos que tienen la habilidad de convertirse en dragones.

El rostro estupefacto en Izuku era lo suficiente para saber que pronto tendría un colapso mental de tanta información incrédula y de algo estaba seguro Izuku, nada bueno iba a suceder a partir de ahora y mucho menos con esas dos a su lado.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones Repentinas:**

 ***Las estaciones del año son tomadas por las temporadas en Japón.**

 **¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LLEGADO HASTA ACÁ, EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! :D**


	8. Izuku y el Dragón IV

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

 **GM10:** JAJAJAJA Yo aun ni me lo imagino, espero que la idea llegue pronto XD Gracias por leer!

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris:** Y me encantan que sean graciosos! Espero que no te enredes mucho, créeme yo casi estoy igual, la historia aun esta en proceso y cuanto mas avanza mi asombro se hace mas grande. Gracias por leer!

 **¡LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL!**

* * *

 **IZUKU Y EL DRAGÓN IV**

.

" _¿Algún día mis ojos dejarán de engañarme?"_

.

Sentado sobre una gran piedra miraba el cielo del mediodía, intentando aclarar su mente y de paso, analizar si su estado mental se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Las palabras de esa mujer llamada Tsuyu, hincaban en su cerebro a cada segundo, intentado asimilar la noticia o propuesta que le fue hecha en la mañana.

¿Cómo podría él, ser un dragón?

No tenía sentido, para empezar era un humano común y corriente, aunque algo trastornado por sus repentinos pensamientos asesinos y visiones tétricas…

— Cierto… ¿Que fue esa visión de la mañana? –Se preguntaba mientras intentaba recordarlo.

Curiosamente se encontraba sentado en una piedra al lado de un rio, solo que en la visión se vio rodeado de árboles y el sonido de una cascada, era de noche y había un hombre delante tocándole la frente y aunque no pudo ver su rostro con claridad, su cabello rubio lo dejaban inquieto.

Recordar aquella presencia le escarapelaba la piel y más aún, el recordar sus palabras.

Decía el haberle quitado lo que amaba, arruinar su vida y lo que más le intrigaba, el haberlo dejado en ese estado. ¿Podría ser el causante de su pérdida de memoria o tal vez uno de los atacantes a su aldea? No lo entendía, era tan confuso que lo irritaba.

Había estado tan pendiente del dragón estos días que olvido la misión de rescate que tenía con los aldeanos secuestrados, faltando a la promesa que le hizo al líder, el cual dio su vida para que fuera el único sobreviviente y a todos los que lo vieron con ojos de esperanza de que un héroe iría por ellos.

Un héroe cobarde que no sabría cómo defenderlos.

¿Qué haría si llegara a encontrarse con el enemigo?

No tenía ningún poder con el cual defenderse y atacar. Iría directo a su muerte en su estado actual, entonces, si era verdad que él tenía un poder y aún más el que pudiera convertirse en un dragón ¿Había la posibilidad de ir a salvarlos sin miedo a morir?

— Puedo hacerlo… –Se dijo así mismo– Pero antes debo saber dónde están –Estaba decidido, iría a rescatarlos, pero antes debía volver con las chicas, tomar el valor de contarles lo sucedido en su aldea aun si llegaran a juzgarlo, y si tenía suerte, ellas sabrían algo de los atacantes y podría serles de ayuda para encontrarlos.

Estaba más que determinado.

Se levantó y camino hacia el rio, atraparía unos peces para el dragón y los demás, pero el agua traslucida lo hipnotizo quedándose viendo a los peces ir en distintas direcciones, a las plantas moverse y a Riot ladeando la cabeza siguiendo el movimiento de los peces.

— ¿Cómo es que-

Sin dejarlo terminar, el dragón se abalanzo sobre él lamiendo todo su rostro, Izuku con suma delicadeza intentaba sacárselo de encima, pero parecía que intentaba comérselo porque lamia incesante su cara.

— Basta, Riot –Decía entre risas– Me ahogo Jajaja

El pequeño dragón ignoro sus peticiones, al verlo tan feliz creía estar haciendo algo divertido, por lo que comenzó a lamer y morder en su torso ocasionando en Izuku un estallido de risa incesante, tan sumergido estaba en los cosquilleos que no se percató cuando Riot se detuvo. Extrañado, lo vio erguido mirando a su detrás moviendo las aletas de su cabeza que parecían ser sus oídos intentando captar algo.

— ¿Riot?

Lo vio mover su cuello hacia adelante mirando fijamente con los ojos afilados, estaba poniéndolo nervioso y más cuando comenzó a gruñir. Asustado de ser un posible enemigo, trato de ver lo que había detrás, pero el peso del dragón encima no lo dejaban moverse, hasta que lo sintió avanzar y verlo pasar sobre su cabeza. Intento agarrarlo, pero Riot fue más rápido caminando sigiloso a un arbusto a unos metros.

— Espera Riot –Llamó, pero fue ignorado. Apresurado se levantó con la idea de agarrarlo y llevárselo a la cabaña, pero el sonido del arbusto lo detuvo, viéndolo moverse incesante– Riot…

El dragón acerco su hocico al arbusto comenzando a olerlo y por su cercanía, lo que estuviese dentro empezó a moverse hacia los otros arbustos, mientras Riot lo seguía olfateándolo. De pronto se detuvo, dejando tenso a Izuku quien nervioso esperaba que no fuese algún felino, porque en el estado que se encontraba el dragón cualquier animal a su tamaño podría darle batalla. Lo escucho gruñir mostrando sus afilados dientes que hizo, lo que estuviera dentro, salir de un gran salto, mostrando una pequeña silueta peluda y blanca, que lo hizo suspirar aliviado.

Era un pequeño conejo con las orejas caídas, temblando mientras olía incesante el pasto.

Para Izuku fue un alivio que se tratara de un animal inofensivo, soltando un pesado suspiro y más tranquilo observó al animal que estaba en medio de los dos comer algo de hierva, sonriente por aquella escena miro al dragón que lo dejo estupefacto al verlo acercarse de manera acechadora al conejo, soltando un repentino grito de asombro y molestia, y a punto de gritarle a que se detuviera, el conejo comenzó a saltar espantado hacia los arbustos, dejando a Riot sorprendido de tal acción, haciéndolo ladear su cabeza mientras lo miraba irse, a Izuku un pequeño Déjà vu le vino teniendo la sensación de que antes lo había visto, pero ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo ya que el recuerdo vino de golpe al ver a Riot saltar siguiendo al conejo.

Por poco y se le escapa una gran carcajada, pero lo retuvo hasta que lo vio desaparecer junto al pequeño animal entre las plantas y sin poder retenerlo más, dejo fluir lo que su pecho inflado retenía.

— JAJAJA –Rio hasta saciarse, cayendo sentado al piso agarrando su estómago dolorido, realmente era un caja de sorpresas esa majestuosa criatura.

¿Qué haría con él cuando partiera hacia la búsqueda de los aldeanos?

Esa pregunta detuvo de golpe su alegría ¿Lo dejaría con las chicas? Era lo más probable, el tenerlo como compañero podría ser peligroso y más aún, el que los atacantes fueran los mismos que intentaron llevárselo. No había posibilidades de quedarse con él, aun si quisiera, en su estado se lo llevarían sin problema y no podría defenderlo como aquella… vez…

— Ojos rasgados… –Divago.

Recordando lo que la mujer de sombrero rosado llamada Uraraka también se lo confirmo y además, le aseguró el desprender una especie de aura reptil y amenazante que aun la seguían dejando inquieta al estar a su lado. Y no solo eso era lo extraño, los síntomas que tuvo después de escuchar a la voz en su cabeza que le decía impaciente tocara al dragón y después una extraña pesadez, a sus sentidos apagarse y el no poder mover su cuerpo. En ese lapsus de segundos algo paso que no podía recordar o no vio, sea lo que fuese dejo al monstruo con medio cuerpo quemado y a las cadenas carbonizadas.

Todo eso tan solo por tocar al dragón.

Confuso se tocó la frente y al sentir un pequeño hincón, recordó el parche que se lo puso Tsuyu por la herida, por lo que paso de su frente deslizando su mano hacia su cabeza pasando sus dedos por toda su verdosa cabellera, sintiendo una sensación de tranquilidad que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y al llego a la nuca se detuvo al sentir un pequeño ardor. Extrañado bordeo el lugar con sus dedos, sorprendiéndose de sentirlo hinchado y que parecía tener forma.

« ¿Una cicatriz? »

Trato de recordar cómo fue que se lo hizo, pero con tantos golpes que tuvo hasta donde recuerda de vida y encima con los terribles golpes que se hizo cuando trato de escapar del dragón, era difícil saber que cual de todas era. Aun así quiso indagar más y saber qué forma tenia, por lo que con el rostro contraído y aguantándose el dolor, toco con su dedo índice el lugar que comenzaba a palpitar, sintiendo una forma circular, unas cuantas líneas separas y cuando toco en el medio, vio una rápida visión junto a gritos de celebración.

" _¡Vida al Rey Yagi!_

 _¡Vida al Príncipe Izuku!_

 _¡Viva Gondra y Dragones!"_

Quito su dedo al instante y cayó de espaldas sintiendo el cuerpo pesado.

Fue corto, algo que no tenía lógica, imposible en todos los sentidos, pero que por sus recuerdos podría tener alguna relación.

Se vio a si mismo parado en un altar, junto a un hombre de gran masa muscular y cabello rubio, vistiendo una gran capa roja y una corona, sonriendo levantando su mano sosteniendo un bastón de oro que parecía tener algo brillante en la punta que no pudo divisar, una gran cantidad de personas delante gritando y aplaudiéndoles, y a unos tres niños de diferentes colores de capas y de rasgos exóticos con líneas en los rostro y una…

— ¡Ngh! –Adolorido se agarró el rostro, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas– ¿Qué me está pasando? –Asustado, sintió una gran cantidad de sudor envolver su rostro haciendo que el parche cayese y la sangre se deslizara por su mejilla, el temblor en sus manos comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo– ¡Maldición! –Bramo con la voz rasposa, sintiendo su quijada tensarse haciendo sus labios temblar.

Se sentía desfallecer, el temblor en su cuerpo lo hacían ver borroso y por los nervios intentaba gritar para ser ayudado, pero ni siquiera un simple murmuró pudo hacer.

Las imágenes que vio seguían en su mente, pero el intentar seguir recordándolas para que no desaparecieran se hacía doloroso como si un bloque en su cerebro no se lo permitiera.

De repente comenzó a escuchar murmureos sin sentido, tan cerca a su oído que parecía haber un apersona a su lado, era la voz grave de un hombre que se le hacía familiar, aunque no entendiera lo que decía el que lo hiciera sentirse angustiado lo estaba matando.

No fue hasta que su cuerpo dejo de temblar repentinamente que pudo escucharlo con mejor detalle, haciéndolo llorar.

" _Nadie debe saberlo Izuku, nadie debe saber tu apellido"_

— ¿Por… qué?

" _Nadie debe saberlo Izuku, nadie debe saber que no eres humano"_

— Basta… –Escuchar aquella voz lo llenaba de angustia.

" _Nadie debe saber que Izuku es un dragón"_

— Detente…

" _Nadie debe saberlo Izuku"_

— Por favor…

" _Que aun sigues con vida"_

Sollozo mortificado, la voz siguió repitiendo las palabras en su mente haciendo sentir su corazón vacío. Era una extraña soledad, pero con un sensación de pérdida como si alguien importante hubiese muerto, la reconocía, lo tuvo cuando vio el cuerpo helado se Seil en la tierra.

Por más que intentaba detener su llanto, el seguir escuchando la voz no lo dejaba, las manos en su rostro ocultaban su expresión de dolor y sus lágrimas. Se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo el gimoteo, tratando de tranquilizarse y hacer grandes inhaladas para calmar sus pulmones. Estuvo haciéndolo por un largo rato hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad y al sollozo detenerse, tuvo la idea de analizar lo que había pasado, pero el toque en su estómago lo detuvo, viendo por la abertura de sus dedos a Riot con una pata en su abdomen hincándole para que despertara, conmoviéndole al verlo preocupado.

Inhalo todo lo que pudo y lo soltó con fuerza, saco sus manos de su rostro y apoyándose con la tierra se irguió quedando sentado a la altura del dragón, pudiendo verse en sus iris heterocromaticas el rostro afligido.

Sin duda alguna, aquella voz era la misma que le decía tocara a Riot.

Pero ¿Porque?

Él era el menos indicado para preguntárselo, porque hasta de su propia existencia se cuestionaba, tenía 16 años de los cuales solo 6 era consciente de que aún seguía vivo, 10 años que representaban su niñez estaban olvidados, aunque en sueños parecía que los recordaba, pero al despertar los olvidaba. Era evidente que algo no estaba bien, había en él algo que obstruía su mente para no dejarlo recordar y que no lo dejaba avanzar sus pensamientos.

Debía dejar el miedo de ser juzgado y hablar con esas chicas que parecían saber cosas que él no.

Y Tsuyu era la indicada y más aún, con lo que le dijo e intentaba obtener alguna información, debía preguntárselo y así tal vez el peso que llevaba se iría.

El empujón en su hombro izquierdo lo saco de sus pensamientos, viendo a Riot empujarlo con su hocico. Con una pequeña sonrisa toco los pelos blancos de su cabeza, acariciándolo con ternura.

Si quería respuestas, debía decirles primero todo y solo así seria ayudado.

.

Recostada en la ventana miraba los árboles que rodeaban la cabaña, preocupada esperaba que apareciera.

— ¿Crees que vuelva? –Nerviosa se agarraba las manos– Lo vi salir muy pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma –Volteo a ver Tsuyu quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá revisando unos libros– ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Asui detuvo su lectura, cerró el libro y giro a ver a Uraraka.

— La verdad de lo que es –Respondió calmada.

Uraraka se quedó viéndola, recordando la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior.

 _Sentadas en el sofá y abrigadas por el fuego de la chimenea, degustaban una pequeña merienda descansando del ajetreado día de la mañana._

— _¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? –Pregunto Uraraka mientras se servía otros panes de apariencia extravagantes._

 _Asui se detuvo al querer servirse otra taza de té, recordando el suceso y lo que más la dejo preocupada, el capullo de hojas quemadas._

— _Tuve un pequeño contratiempo y una revelación extraña –Uraraka la vio confundida, por lo que algo dudosa decidió contárselo– ¿Recuerdas los capullos que Obil nos enseñó para disecar monstruos? –La hechicera asintió– Bueno, se lo hice a esos dos. –Sorprendida Uraraka por poco se atraganta, mirándola incrédula y antes de que dijera algo, prosiguió– Cuando regrese por el enano, creí que él también estaba liberado, pero me lleve una sorpresa al verlo aun amarrado y al capullo del chico quemado._

 _Cuando Asui termino de hablar, vio a su amiga divagar y en pequeños intentos intentar hablar, no era necesario decirle la respuesta, sabía que ella misma se daría cuenta._

— _Estas diciendo que él lo quemo… ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Pregunto incrédula._

— _Quiera saberlo también –Dio un pequeño sorbo a su té– Me puse en guardia pensando de que alguien lo hubiese ayudado y estaría por ahí merodeando, pero mientras esperaba analice el capullo –Uraraka la vio sin parpadear– Y me di cuenta que esta había sido cortada por dentro._

— _Imposible… –Susurro– La única forma de liberarte es cortando desde afuera o liberando el hechizo._

– _Lo sé –Agarro un pequeño pan de la canasta– Y la única idea que tengo de que algo así sea posible._

 _Miro a Uraraka quien también la veía y juntas lo dijeron._

— _Es que no fuera humano…_

Aunque la noticia no la sorprendió, muy aparte de que Izuku no desprendiera humanidad, le entristecía verlo entristecido como si algo muy fuerte le hubiese pasado, también al ver su rostro decaído cuando le preguntaron por su aldea, era evidente ver que estaba sufriendo.

— Deja de preocuparte Ochako-chan –Hablo calmada Asui– Solo le dije lo que vi y pensaba.

— Tal vez lo asustaste.

— Si, pero ¿Quién iba a decírselo si parecía no saberlo?

La hechicera se quedó callada, dándole la razón a Tsuyu quien siguió con su lectura.

Volvió a dar un último vistazo afuera, quedándose helada al ver a la persona que caminaba hacia la cabaña.

— No puede ser… –Susurro incrédula.

Tsuyu desvió su mirada del libro al escuchar los pasos torpes y apresurados de Uraraka ir hacia la puerta, abrirla de golpe y gritar emocionada.

— ¡Iida-kun!

Tan solo escuchar ese nombre la hizo levantarse de un tirón y a presurosa se encamino hacia la entrada, viendo asombrada a la única persona con la cual aun seguían teniendo contacto en Gondra.

— También me da gusto volverte a ver Uraraka –Con los ojos cerrados y los sentimientos a flor de piel, abrazaba a la mujer que ferviente se agarraba de su cuello para no soltarlo.

— Bienvenido de vuelta Iida –Con una pequeña sonrisa y una miraba tranquila, veía al hombre de armadura plateada mirarle sonriente.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tsuyu.

— ¿Mucho tiempo? –Pregunto Uraraka soltándose del agarre y mirarle con el ceño levemente fruncido– ¡Fueron años! Creí que te habías olvidado de nosotras –Decía dolida.

— ¡Eso jamás! –Afirmo– He tenido muchos viejas mandados por los príncipes –Hablaba mientras caminando hacia Tsuyu y la abrazaba– Hay tantas cosas que debo contarles –Menciono soltando un sonoro suspiro.

— Se ve que la vida te golpea Iida –Hablo Tsuyu– Te pareces a Obil y eso que él es un viejo.

Iida rio y camino adentrándose a la cabaña, deteniéndose al dar el primer paso dentro.

Las mujeres detrás se detuvieron interrogantes por su repentino frenar.

— ¿Pasa algo Iida-kun?

— Uraraka –Llamó– ¿Qué hacen dos dragones en tu cabaña?

.

— Venga Riot –Llamó– Dime que sabes el camino de vuelta –El dragón a su lado lo vio con la cabeza ladeada– Si pudiste encontrarme, debes saber dónde está la cabaña –Decía mortificado, viendo al dragón comenzar a saltar a su alrededor– Es inútil –Rendido, se recostó contra un árbol mirando el cielo.

Había estado caminando más de media hora por el bosque, sin darse cuenta que estuvo dando círculos volviendo al mismo lugar, no fue hasta que vio a lo lejos el rio que supo estaba perdido.

Se regañó así mismo por no haber marcado los árboles o al menos darse cuenta por donde iba, solo salió y camino sumido en sus pensamientos. Era una vergüenza para su aldea y aún más, por llamarse "Viajero" cuando son ellos lo que deben ser el guía y nunca perderse. Se sentía Auto humillado.

Se deslizo por el tronco y sentado, miro al dragón quien perseguí una ave la cual solo volaba para escapar de él. El dragón intentaba alcanzarla dando saltos más grandes, mientras que el ave se elevaba manteniéndose en el aire con las alas abiertas, Izuku iba a llamarlo para que la dejara en paz, de seguro el pobre animal solo quería descansar, pero con Riot queriéndola atrapar no podía. Iba a hacerlo, pero al ver que el ave voló hacia una rama y reposar, desistió, pero eso no pareció detener al dragón quien siguió saltando arañando el árbol intentando impulsarse para llegar, cosa que era imposible por su tamaño, pero entonces lo vio, aquel detalle que se le olvido y el cual lo acongojo. Viendo a Riot abrir la única ala que tenía e intentaba volar para alcanzar al ave.

— Riot… –Susurro apenado, levantándose y caminar hacia el dragón– Detente, te harás daño.

El dragón lo vio del lado izquierdo e Izuku se sintió mal por su mirada, su intención no era prohibírselo, pero al ver que esforzaba la única ala que tenía le dolía, aunque las enormes cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo ya no estaban, la gran herida en su espalda por la falta de su ala aun seguía ahí.

Vio al dragón desaparecer de su vista y cuando lo busco, lo encontró husmeando un arbusto, decidió dejarlo ahí y volver a su posición anterior. Sentado bajo el árbol, aunque lo más preferible seria estar sentado en una rama.

Mientras vigilaba al dragón, recordó las palabras y algunas imágenes borrosas de aquel libro hablador llamado Obil.

" _Un dragón sin sello es un dragón muerto"_

— ¿Qué quería decir con eso? –Se preguntó así mismo– ¿Se refería a que Riot no estaba marcado? ¿Pero de qué? –Para Izuku todo era confuso y lo fue más cuando recordó que el libro al igual que la bestia mencionaron la misma palabra– Gondra… ¿Es un lugar?

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que desvió la vista del dragón, mirando sus manos y en especial la mano derecha que tenía cicatrices, las cuales no tenía idea de cómo se las hizo porque fue así como despertó en el árbol que fue encontrado.

" _¿Un maldito humano con poderes? ¿¡Acaso eres de Gondra!?"_

Esas palabras de aquel monstruo vinieron a su mente, pensando en que tal vez los humanos de Gondra tuvieran poderes y él era uno, pero solo obtuvo ese "Poder" al tocar al dragón quien pareció después tener más fuerza.

¿Tal vez le transmitió algún poder o quizás él lo tuvo?

Escucho el sonido de algo caerse que lo hizo voltear al instante a ver al dragón, quien se encontraba en el suelo de espaldas sosteniendo en su hocico la rama de un árbol.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se levantó y camino hacia Riot, quien aún seguía en la misma posición, se agacho y saco la rama de su hocico que era algo pesada, sosteniéndola vio como el dragón se levantaba y sacudía la cabeza para luego mirarlo con la cola agitada.

Supuso que quería jugar a tirar la rama y el buscara. Dudo unos segundos, pensando si era buena idea, pero nada perdía el divertirse un rato. Tiro la rama aun lado y busco una más pequeña y ligera para hacer más fácil el lanzarla y recogerla, al encontrarla miro de reojo a Riot que aún lo veía emocionado, entonces sin que se diera cuenta, lo lanzo.

— ¡Atrápala!

Lo vio correr y escabullirse entre los arbusto, esperaba que no se encontrara con nada peligroso o que le trajera algo que no debía tocar, para su buena suerte todo estuvo bien hasta el tercer intento cuando una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

— Suéltalo –Pidió extendiendo su mano.

Agarro la rama de su hocico y se la quedo, miro a Riot quien lo veía esperando a que la volviera a lanzar, pero eso ya no lo haría.

Iba a intentarlo, puede que la situación sea distinta, pero nada perdía quitándose una de las dudas que tenía.

Mientras acercaba su dedo índice, recordó las palaras que le dijo aquella voz.

 _"Tócalo y cree en él"_

Su corazón palpitaba agitado.

 _"La magia fluirá, solo debes creer en que todo saldrá bien"_

Nervioso, acercaba su mano con lentitud.

 _"Libera al dragón que llevas dentro, Midoriya Izuku"_

.

Antes de que pudieran responder a su pregunta, una fuerte explosión hubo a su detrás, escuchando a los pájaros salir despavoridos de los árboles y a un fuerte rugido retumbar el lugar.

Los tres individuos voltearon sorprendidos viendo a unos cuantos metros a un enorme dragón rojo que duplicaba a los árboles, Iida estaba desencajado no pudiendo creer estar viendo a un dragón en Shigen, un territorio donde la magia no existía.

— Ochako-chan ese no es… –Dudo Tsuyu mirando sorprendida a la inmensa criatura.

— ¡Si, es Riot! –Afirmo.

— ¿Lo conocen? –Pregunto Tenya mirando al dragón.

— Si, es el dragón de Izuku –Contesto– Aunque era pequeño…

— ¿A qué te refieres-

— Sobre la pregunta que hiciste Iida –Interrumpió Tsuyu– Ahí tienes uno –Señalo– Y el otro está a su lado –Siendo interrumpida por el Rugido del dragón, prosiguió– Ah y es un humano –Mencionó mirándolo.

— ¿Te refieres a un humano que puede convertirse en dragón? –Pregunto Incrédulo.

— Claro –Afirmó– Como los príncipes de Gondra.

 _._

" _Espero con anhelo que eso pronto llegué"_

 _._

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Hola, espero les este gustando la historia y si tienen alguna pregunta me la dicen y se las explico :D

Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero hice este dibujo de cuando Izuku esta por tocar al dragón, ese seria su estado pequeño, no me maten! mi técnica de dibujo podría ser un básico 3 y si que la sufrí para hacerlo, bueno que sea de su agrado.

Imagen: (bealcaru*tumblr*com/image/167363316156) –Cambien los asteriscos (*) por puntos., Fanfiction es muy fregado con los links...

Espero les guste :)


	9. Caballero Plateado I

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

 **GM10:** Que buena predicción (Me asustas) y sí, ya esta cerca ): Gracias por leer!

 **Agata:** Gracias! Jajajaja Izuku esta vestido como el Au del ending XD Diria que mas a Kirishima, el fue mi inspiración para crear a Riot y los ojos heterocromaticos (Rojo y amarillo) por Todoroki, de katsuki mmm... Gracias por leer!

 _IMPORTANTE:_

 _No, no te equivocaste de historia, esta se llamaba "Izuku el viajero", pero lo he cambiado por "Izuku y el Dragón", perdón por las molestias y también cambie el argumento._

* * *

 **CABALLERO PLATEADO I**

 _._

" _Las reglas se hicieron para respetarlas y_

 _Yo he venido para cumplirlas"_

 _._

Los fuertes rugidos de Riot retumbaban por todo el bosque, despertando a quienes dormían y a los escondidos en las penumbras, los animales corrían despavoridos al igual que las aves, saliendo de sus guaridas y alejarse, algunos que se encontraban cerca de la cabaña corrían buscando refugio ocultándose detrás, siendo observados por tres personas que asombradas no podían creer lo que veían.

— Eso es imposible –Replicó– Solo los hijos de dragones tienen esa habilidad.

Su semblante serio y grave voz hicieron a Uraraka ponerse nerviosa, ella más que nadie conocía de las habilidades que poseía su amigo y aún más, de lo estricto que era con las leyes, pero aunque ese no fuera un problema, sabía que si Gondra se enteraba de que un Dragón estaba fuera de sus territorios seria mandado a ser juzgado y eso solo significaba no ver la luz jamás.

— Tsuyu-chan se ha confundido –Hablo nerviosa– Conocemos a ese dragón, pero sobre lo de Izuku es solo una suposición.

Asui volteo a verla interrogante, haciendo que Uraraka moviera las manos en negación para que desmintiera lo dicho y para su buena suerte ella lo comprendió.

— Me equivoque –Dijo cortante.

Tenya las observo con sospecha, intuyendo de que algunas cosas ocultaban, aun así su posición era importante y lo que veía frente a él no podía ser permitido.

— Sea o no una equivocación –Dijo serio– Los dragones fuera de Gondra deben ser llevados de vuelta y si ese no fuera el caso –Advirtió desenfundando su espada– Es evidente a quien pertenece.

Al escuchar la espada ser desenvainada, Uraraka se alertó poniéndose delante del caballero.

— ¿Que estás planeando hacer Iida-kun? –Con la voz seria y el ceño fruncido miro a Tenya quien sorprendido por su repentina acción la vio confundido– ¿No planearas cometer los mismos errores de hace años, no?

Iida se tensó por lo mencionado, recordando los sucesos de su pasado manchado.

— Uraraka, son órdenes.

— Órdenes de un reino que dice proteger a los dragones, pero que solo los mantiene enjaulados –Dolida se agarró el pecho– Por eso fue que me aleje de esas tierras, para ser libre y no seguir envenenándome con su ideología.

Las tensas miradas que se daban para no dejar ceder su posición, fueron interrumpidas por un repentino grito de horror.

— ¡Han despertado a la bestia! –Gritaba alterado Mineta– ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¡CORRAN IDIOTAS! –Hecho un manojo de nervios, se adentró a la cabaña corriendo.

Descolocados por la reciente escena, se miraron entre sí y por su reciente llegada, preguntó.

— ¿Y él?

Iida lo vio subir desesperado por las escaleras mientras sus gritos dejaban de ser escuchados.

— Una uva parlante –Respondió Tsuyu sin interés– Ignóralo.

Volviendo su mirada al frente se topó con la fuerte mirada de Uraraka quien con brazos cruzadas esperaba su respuesta.

— ¿Y bien?

Suspiro cansado, su idea de llegar a descansar por los largos días que estuvo caminando se aplazarían por una criatura que posiblemente no había visto en Gondra.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a verificar la situación? –Requirió, esquivando su mirada– No prometo nada, pero si el dragón lleva el sello no habrá problema.

— Entonces apresurémonos que esta atardeciendo –Hablo Tsuyu caminando hacia el dragón– También quiero saber ese detalle que deje pasar.

Tenya iba a preguntarle si ese dragón era el que había sentido en la cabaña, pero como la vio caminar rápido decidió preguntarle a Uraraka algo que estuvo cuestionándose cuando lo mencionaron.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el dragón?

— Riot

Tenya la vio con duda.

— ¿Estas segura que ese es su nombre?

— Si, Izuku lo llamo así ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No respondió, siguió caminando con el semblante serio, sabiendo de lo que haría al llegar a verlos.

Detrás caminaba Uraraka preocupada, temiendo de que Iida hiciese algo que estaba segura lo lamentarían.

.

— Imposible…

Sentado en el suelo desconcertado, miraba Izuku al dragón sobre él, no pudiendo creer que al tocarlo, lo hiciera crecer.

Solo fue un pequeño toque de su piel con sus escamas y por más que tratara de darle una explicación, no podía, pero si recordaba sentir la misma sensación de hace días cuando hizo lo mismo desesperado, solo que en esta ocasión hubo una explosión que elevo un gran polvo a su alrededor.

Los rugidos de Riot lo estaban aturdiendo, por lo que comenzó a retroceder hasta tener mejor vista de su cabeza, cuando chocó con un árbol se detuvo quedándose observando como Riot parecía rugir de felicidad. Debía aceptar que se sentía bien por él, pero las interrogantes que rondaban su cabeza no cesaban y deseaba que las respuestas vinieran tan rápidas como sus dudas.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos, intentando pensar en cómo haría ahora que el dragón estaba en su tamaño real, era evidente que por sus rugidos, los habitantes del bosque estarían asustados y aunque dudaba si las chicas vendrían, necesitaba tener una razón razonable para explicarles aunque no tuviera ninguna.

El sonido de los arboles partiéndose lo alerto, quitando sus manos miro a su derecha viendo la cola de Riot ir hacia él con rapidez y sin tiempo de poder pensar se tiro al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, sintiendo la enorme cola rozarlo junto el crujido de los árboles, tanta era la fuerza que los hizo volar escuchándolos retumbar al caer en la tierra.

Largos segundos estuvo escuchando el crujir de los arboles hasta que ya no los oyó, levanto levemente la cabeza viendo venir una de sus patas traseras, reaccionando al instante se giró esquivándola, pero unas tras otras comenzaron a rodearlo, acorralándolo.

— ¡Basta Riot! –Grito desesperado.

Parecía como si el dragón se sintiera agitado o frustrado, lo único que hacía era destruir los árboles y rugir sin parar, sus patas se movían incesantes desesperadas levantando polvo. Para su buena suerte logro encontrar una abertura, saliendo ileso, arrastrándose por la tierra se dirigió a uno arboles partidos, y acoplándose a la mima altura para no ser alcanzado por su cola se puso a descansar. Sin embargo, al verlo ir hacia él lo espanto, y nervioso trato de levantarse, pero se vio acorralado de grandes pedazos de troncos que no lo dejaron avanzar, desesperado, solo se quedó gritando a que se detuviera, pero por las fuertes pisadas no era oído y estando cerca, cerró sus ojos con el rostro contraído y esperando su muerte.

Largos segundos de espera en total silencio que fueron interrumpidos por una enorme explosión y un cuerpo pesado caer sobre sus piernas.

Temeroso, abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo una extenuante piel roja del tamaño de su cuerpo, pero no fue difícil identificarlo cuando vio la enorme herida en su espalda por la falta de un ala que supo era el dragón.

— ¿Riot? –Llamó, dándole suaves toques por detrás.

Parecía que estuviese durmiendo, porque su estómago subía paulatinamente y su nariz hacia largos bufidos al exhalar.

— ¡Izuku! –Al escuchar su nombre y ver a Uraraka correr hacia él, lo hizo caer de espaldas aliviado, pero algo inquieto al ver su rostro preocupado– ¿Estas bien? –Sin poder hablar solo asintió ligeramente– Bien –Dijo aliviada– Perdón por lo que va a pasar ahora.

Extrañado, vio a Uraraka retirarse y por detrás aparecer un hombre de armadura plateada con unas esposas.

— Midoriya Izuku, quedas arrestado por las leyes de Gondra al tener un dragón sin autorización –Confundido, lo vio sacar una esfera– Y por hacerlo pasar como un integrante de la familia Real Riot.

Sin tiempo a que pudiese cuestionar el hombre apunto la esfera hacia el dragón, el cual lo absorbió y a punto de reaccionar, un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo hizo caer inconsciente.

 **.**

" **Tarde o temprano las leyes son corrompidas"**

 **.**

Hay un enorme reino oscuro, oculto entre las sombras y rodeados por los condenados. Dentro la maldad se regocija del sufrimiento ajeno, del rencor y la avaricia son su más grande deleite.

El rey que gano la guerra y destruyo lo que más odiaba, estaba sentado en un enorme trono de piedra, con los ojos cerrados escuchaba lo que su guerrero había pasado por traer de vuelta a su dragón, al cual nunca vio pasar la enorme puerta del reino.

— ¡Se lo juro mi señor! –Arrodillado, levantaba las manos explicando su relato– Era un renacuajo con un enorme poder ¡Mire! –Se levantó, mostrando sus enormes heridas– ¡Él me ha quemado la mitad del cuerpo y no pude escarpar!

El rey solo escuchaba en silencio, mientras sus generales murmuraban suposiciones.

— ¡Señor por favor créame! –Suplicaba arrodillado– No pude enfrentarme con un enorme dragón amarillo que duplicaba mi tamaño.

— ¿Dragón amarillo? –Cuestiono el rey abriendo sus ojos junto a la inmensa bestia que habitaba detrás de su trono, reluciendo su enorme iris rojo en la absoluta oscuridad.

— ¡Se lo juro! ¡Era gigantesco y desprendía rayos por todos lados, como un sol descontrolado! –Avergonzado bajo la cabeza– Y me hizo sentir débil.

— No hay duda –Hablaron los generales en los balcones– Es él.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre?

— No lo sé, mi señor –Hablaba nervioso– Decía ser un Viajero.

— ¿Viajero dijiste? –Cuestiono un general desde el balcón

— ¡Sí! ¡De la aldea que destruimos hace un mes!

— ¿Lo conoces Iguchi? –Pregunto el Rey.

— No, pero si es el único que queda, su aroma será fácil de detectar.

— Suficiente, hiciste un buen trabajo –El monstruo en el suelo se levantó aliviado– Pero eso no quitara tu debilidad.

Y antes de que el monstruo pudiera suplicar, un enorme dragón negro salió detrás del rey y de un solo mordisco se lo comió, volviendo a su posición anterior oculto en la oscuridad mostrando su único ojo abierto.

— Iguchi –Llamo el rey– Ve con algunos dragones a darle la bienvenida a nuestro portador y de paso, mata al dragón.

— Con gusto, mi señor.

•

" **No importa por cuanto tiempo te ocultes, prometí encontrarte"**

•

— ¡Dijiste que serias amable, no que lo golpearías! –Gritaba enojada Uraraka, sentada desde el sillón junto a su amiga.

Iida ignoro sus reclamos todo el camino a la cabaña, improperios sin sentido que no iba a responder, la situación en la que se había metido aquel chico, era una muy grave que no debía ser ignorada.

— Me los llevare por la mañana –Anuncio– Necesito un papel para informar a Gondra de mi llegada y si fuera posible un-

— ¡Iida-kun!

— Uraraka por favor –Amonestó– Entiende que lo hecho por este chico es grave.

Uraraka callo al ver su rostro, su semblante influía seriedad, pero sus ojos destellaban miedo.

— Tú no solo has venido a vernos –Hablo Tsuyu sentada en el sofá– ¿Desde cuándo estas en Shigen?

El caballero se desplomo en el sofá, expulsando todas las emociones retenidas que tuvo al ver al dragón, tenía tantas cosas por hacer y saber que lo estaban volviendo loco.

— Dos semanas –Decía tapándose el rostro– A ustedes no las puedo engañar, tienen derecho a saber.

— ¿Saber qué? –Preguntaron preocupas.

— Gondra se está muriendo –Hablo abatido– Hace unos meses los reyes tuvieron una reunión con los príncipes y tuve el honor de estar presente –Su voz temblaba a cada palabra– Creí que hablarían de soluciones para salvar las tierras que estaban desapareciendo y de volver al tratado de Unio, pero los Bakugou anunciaron su retirada y la familia Todoroki los apoyo, los príncipes objetaron su petición y una discusión de horas se armó –Sus manos pasaron por su rostro sudoroso– Al final decidieron dejarlo a votos que termino en un empate, con ello se anunció una nueva reunión y esta confirmaría si Gondra seria abandonada o no.

Los rostros turbados de las féminas junto a los inestables sentimientos que envolvían sus cuerpos después de lo anunciado, eran un conflicto de preguntas en sus mentes. No podían preguntar o decir alguna pequeña palabra, el saber que su hogar donde sus más hermosos recuerdos yacían al igual que las memorias de sus familias, iban a ser dejadas sin una pizca de sentimiento. Uraraka quiso llorar, pero la mano temblorosa de su amiga apretando la suya la hizo retener su angustia y girando a verla, entendió que no estaba sola en su pena.

— Me temía que algo así pasara –Hablo Tsuyu apenada– Después de la guerra de hace 6 años y que la gran mayoría de dragones se fueran, Gondra ya no podía seguir llamándose "Hogar de dragones"

— Lastimosamente

Uraraka se levanto para servir algo de té y tranquilizar los nervios que hacían el ambiente pesado.

— Entonces, Gondra en pocos meses dejara de ser habitable –Dijo Tsuyu suspirando con pesar– ¿Qué pasara con los dragones que no pueden salir de esa isla, los abandonaran?

Tenya se sacó los lentes y masajeo sus sienes para tranquilizarse.

— Están mejorando más los Draleeg –Respondió y suspiro sonoramente– Para poder transportar a los viejos dragones.

Saco uno y se lo lanzo, Tsuyu lo atrapo y comenzó analizarlo.

— ¿En esto tienes al dragón de Midoriya? –El objeto tenía la forma de una esfera traslucida, pero dentro era vacía– ¿Cómo puede entrar un dragón aquí, no son incomodos?

— Los anteriores lo eran, estas son mejoradas por una nueva científica que se encargó de investigarlos por meses. –Se estremeció de tan solo recordarla– Mantienen la estabilidad del dragón y aunque suene imposible, tienen magia dentro que los refuerza.

Uraraka llego con una bandeja con tres tazas y algunos panes, y al ver el objeto cuestino.

— ¿Qué es eso Tsuyu-chan?

— ¿No los recuerdas? –Occhako negó con la cabeza mientras le pasaba una taza a Iida– Son atrapa dragones, aunque su diseño es distinto con los anteriores.

— ¡Ah! ¿En eso tienes a Riot, no?

— Si –Dijo sacando la esfera del dragón– No te preocupes, son inofensivas.

Uraraka torció la boca dudosa.

— ¿Y porque esa esfera tiene ese diseño?

Cuestiono Tsuyu al ver que la esfera de Riot tenía la apariencia de sus escamas junto a algunos cabellos blancos.

— Cuando el Dragón está dentro, la esfera toma la forma de su piel y color, así son más fáciles de diferenciarlos.

— Entonces no habrá nadie olvidado en la isla –Iida negó– ¿Y a que territorio piensan mudarse?

— Bueno… Después de la reunión, los príncipes mandaron a todos los generales a buscar tierras desoladas y que tuvieran magia para que los dragones puedan sobrevivir –Pauso dando un sorbo a su té– He estado buscando desde entonces y ninguna era la adecuada –Miro la chimenea apagada mientras pensaba en si debía decirles lo que había planeado en hacer– Y en una de las listas estaba Shigen –Las féminas lo miraron inquisitivas– Recolectamos todas las pruebas que pudimos y mande a mis hombres llevárselos a Gondra…

— ¿Y? –Insistió Tsuyu a que prosiguiera.

— Shigen es una tierra no mágica, estaba descartado desde un principio –Iida decidió que mejor era decirles su plan– Pero después de que viese al dragón, he tomado la decic-

— ¡NI LO PIENSES!

El grito de furia junto a las llamas que de pronto se encendieron en la chimenea, espanto a los presentes quienes asombrados, vieron a Obil elevarse con una oscura aura roja.

— Mocoso –Su ronca voz era tétrica– Ni se te ocurra traer a la peste a mi tierra.

Quien conocía a Obil sabía que sus amenazas y advertencias eran de temer y aún más, si era algo precioso lo que tocabas de él.

— Obil tranquilízate –Trato de calmar Uraraka.

— Un gusto volverlo a ver, señor Obil –Dijo alzando su mano en saludo.

El bufido de arrogancia no pasó desapercibido.

— Me caías bien jovencito –Ignorando su saludo, comenzó a tranquilizarse volviendo a su aura tranquila– Las maldiciones de tu isla que se las lleven a otra, porque he marcado Shigen como mía.

Tenya no le respondió, solo tomo su taza y bebió en silencio. Replicar aquel libro, era salir herido.

— Siempre tan antipático con las personas –Regaño Uraraka– ¿Cuándo será el día que te lleves bien con algún ser vivo?

— Cuando todos estén muertos –Sentencio, dirigiéndose al atril donde siempre reposaba.

— Me sorprende verte despierto Obil –Hablo Tsuyu– Uraraka me dijo que no despertarías en semanas.

— ¿Que voy a poder dormir si toda la mañana se lo han pasado haciendo bulla? –Dijo con molestia– He estado a punto de incendiar este lugar.

Los gruñidos de Obil refunfuñando, hicieron a Iida sonreír. Haciéndolo vagar por sus recuerdos donde el ambiente familiar era constante, él junto a sus dos amigas jugaban en los enormes prados sin preocuparse del futuro y con los pequeños dragones que cuidaban, todo era felicidad antes de esa guerra.

— ¡Iida! –El llamado de Tsuyu lo volvió al presente, girando a verla– ¿Qué harás ahora? Ya escuchaste a Obil, están negados a vivir en estas tierras ¿A dónde iras?

— Supongo que a seguir buscando, pero antes debo llevarme a esos dos a Gondra.

Tsuyu recordó la pregunta que estuvo rondando su mente desde que vio al dragón crecido y que fue complicándose cuando lo vieron desaparecer de la nada, y al llegar a Midoriya lo encontraron de nuevo pequeño. Era evidente que algo no estaba bien.

— Iida ¿Alguna vez has visto un dragón que aumente y reduzca su tamaño?

Uraraka se levantó a revisar si Izuku había despertado, el fuerte golpe en su nuca aun la seguía molestando.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Olvide decirte que el dragón que viste era pequeño –Iida se sorprendió por lo mencionado– ¿No te percataste que su tamaño se había reducido cuando llegamos?

— No me di cuenta de eso –Decía sacando la esfera que contenía al dragón– Estaba demasiado molesto porque se utilizara el apellido Riot que no me percate de ese detalle.

— Yo también tengo esa duda ¿Lo interrogaras cuando despierte?

— Lo más probable es que sea en Gondra, dudo que despierte con el golpe que le di.

— Parece que no fue muy fuerte –Hablo Uraraka levantando la frente de Izuku– Está despertando.

Con pequeños quejidos y murmureos sin sentido, abría lentamente los ojos y aunque algo borrosos, lo primero que vislumbro fue el rostro de Uraraka preocupada y algo caliente en su frente. Desorientado vio su alrededor, topándose con madera y objetos extraños, luego la silueta de dos personas acercársele, reconociendo a una de ellas como Tsuyu y al otro como el que atrapo a Riot. Recordando lo que hizo para dejarlo así, comenzó a sentir su pecho arder y horribles hincones en la nuca que le provocaban enojo.

— Oh, puedo ver eso –Dijo Obil encantado, cambiando su aura a un tono verde– Interesante.

Izuku comenzó a agitarse paulatinamente, primero con su cabeza y luego con su cuerpo, al sentir las esposas en sus muñecas amarradas a la silla en la que estaba, comenzó a desesperarse, agitándose con agresividad, haciendo a Uraraka retroceder asustada y aún más, al sentir el aura reptil de nuevo.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

Las chicas no dijeron nada, solo se quedaban viendo a Izuku asustadas.

Obil se desprendió del atril y flotando se encamino hasta ponerse al lado de Tenya.

— ¿No lo ves muchacho? –Preguntaba emocionado– Está demasiado claro, el chico es un dragón.

Iida lo vio espantado.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! –Replico Uraraka– Es un-

— Basta ochako-chan –Detuvo Tsuyu– Deja que hablen entre ellos.

En silencio se quedó fastidiada, sin poderse creer que Tsuyu y Obil le estuviesen diciendo a un capitán maniático de las reglas, una información que pondría en peligro al viajero.

Izuku comenzó hacer sonidos extraños y por el tapabocas no se le escuchaba.

— ¿Por qué no se lo quitas? Quiere decir algo. –Sugirió Obil. Tenya lo vio incrédulo, no pudiendo creer que estuviese mandoble a tocarlo ¿Acaso no sentía esa aura reptil que abrumaba el lugar?– ¿Un capitán de Gondra amilanándose? Nunca creí verlo todo.

Sintiendo sus palabras como un golpe en su orgullo, se enderezo y con la mano en la espada se encamino.

— Te quitare el cubre bocas, ¿De acuerdo? –Advirtió desde lejos.

Con total cuidado se acercó, rodeo su cabeza con sus manos desatando el nudo en su nuca y al ver la tela caer, retrocedió despacio a la defensiva.

Un gruñido ronco salió de Izuku y levantando su rostro lentamente, dejo ver sus afilados ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido, reluciendo sus afilados dientes que tomaban forma animal.

— Devuélvemelo.

Una tensión abrumante envolvió el lugar, haciendo a las mujeres retroceder y a Iida sacar su espada poniéndose en guardia. Nadie sabía que hacer o decir, solo observaban.

Izuku siguió observando a Iida desafiante, sin parpadear ni una vez.

— Devuélveme a Riot

El sonido de su voz era espeluznante, haciendo en las pieles de los presentes escarapelarse.

— Para ser chicos de más de 20 años son unos cobardes –Hablo Obil rompiendo el silencio– Solo es un niño que no sabe controlar su poder –Decía acercándose a Izuku y posicionarse sobre su cabeza– ¡Ya basta, niño verde!

Cayó de un solo golpe sobre su cabeza, haciendo a Izuku perder la consciencia.

— ¿Qué le has quitado Tenya? –Pregunto Obil perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

— Iida-kun tiene al dragón de Izuku en una esfera –Hablo Uraraka.

— ¿El pequeño dragón que salve ya está despierto?

— Si –Respondió Izuku, sorprendiendo a todos– Muchas gracias por salvarlo –Agradeció, inclinando la cabeza.

— Creí que estabas desmayado…

Izuku levanto el rostro mostrando sus ojos normales y miro a Iida quien son el semblante serio no quito vista.

— ¿Donde esta Riot? –Pregunto con voz calmada.

Iida lo vio esquivo y alerta de cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

— No te preocupes por tu dragón, él está bien –Respondió Obil.

No importando lo que el libro dijera, Izuku no aparto su vista en ningún momento y Tenya estaba igual, era como si los dos esperasen algún movimiento para atacarse.

Y al ver sus tensas miradas, Obil decidió ponerse en medio, rompiendo sus miradas.

— No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, pero eso será luego, ahora dime muchacho, ¿Qué te trae por Shigen?

— ¿Shigen?

Lo presentes se miraron entre sí extrañados.

— Shigen niño –Aclaro– La tierra que estas pisando ahora se llama Shigen, ¿De dónde vienes?

— Soy de la aldea de los Viajeros –Respondió confundido.

— ¿Viajeros?

— Son los hombres a quien les dábamos refugio –Hablo Uraraka– Tienen la misma vestimenta.

— ¿Y dónde están ellos?

— Estoy solo –Dijo cortante.

— Tengo entendido que no se les es permitido salir al menos que sea una misión y específicamente en grupo –Aclaro– ¿Dónde están los demás?

Izuku no respondió.

— ¿De qué aldea están hablando? –Pregunto Iida.

— Una aldea al norte, no muy lejos de aquí –Respondió Tsuyu

— ¿Una aldea rodeada de pinos?

— Sí.

— ¿Pero como puede venir de ahí, si solo hay escombros? –Cuestiono.

Las miraron a Iida soprendidas e Izuku tembló en su asiento contrayendo el rostro.

— ¿Que dijiste? –Pregunto incrédula Tsuyu.

— He recorrido está tierra con mis hombres por dos semanas y solo he encontrado una aldea entre las colinas de pino, la cual estaba desolada y quemada, ningún sobreviviente, nada que me haga pensar que hubo alguna vez gente viviendo.

El rostro desencajado de Uraraka mostraba su incredulidad ante las palabras anunciadas, imposible de creerse que una aldea de buenos hombres, no estuviera. Acongojada, recordó la promesa que les hizo cuando los despidió hace más de un mes, prometiéndoles de visitarlos a su aldea.

— ¿Eso es cierto Midoriya?

Izuku tembló en su asiento, reprimiendo las lágrimas que comenzaba a brotar nublándole la vista., asintiendo con pesadez, hablo.

— Fuimos atacados por unos monstruos que jamás en nuestras vidas vimos y yo, no pude hacer nada…

•

" _ **Sí, fui un cobarde y hubiese muerto por ellos, sino fuera por esa persona…"**_

•

LA ALDEA DE LOS VIAJEROS…

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 **Estaré poniendo antes del sábado dibujos de las ultimas escenas o algunas en especial en cada capitulo, si gustan verlas, las revisan o también en mi Tumblr / Facebook /DeviantArt (Como Bealcaru)**

 **DATOS REPENTINOS:**

•Riot adulto mide 30 cm y pequeño 50 cm (Miren esa gran diferencia...)

•Tsuyu, Uraraka y Tenya tienen entre 21 a 22 años.

Bien, en el próximo capitulo se viene la trágica historia de la aldea y mucha sangre... :(

GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y LE DIERON FAVORITO! LOS QUIERO!


	10. IZUKU II

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia

 **DoppelgangerRL:** MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me alegra que te guste y veas la historia del punto que era mi objetivo, sobre el romance, aun no lo tengo en mente y si en algún momento quizás lo haga, debo decirte que Izuku se queda solo :( (También me gusta verlo con Uraraka) Siempre he querido ver o hacer una historia que se centre en los personajes y la historia, dejando el amor un lado. Me sorprende que digas que la personalidad de los personajes sean precisas, cuando siempre creí que se veían muy Ooc, pero ahora me siento más confiada Y me dejas con la piel de gallina al considerarlo entre los mejores, GRACIAS! Sobre bersek, siempre he tenido la curiosidad de leerlo y ahora la tengo más, GRACIAS POR LEER! Por cierto, soy mujer :)

 **Agata:** Querida, tus comentarios me alegran el día XD Y si, dan ganas de pegarle a Iida, pero ya tendrá su momento de castigo. Me sorprende que digas que te hago vibrar las emociones con mi escritura, te agradezco ese detalle! Los objetos siguen ahí, en alguna parte que dejo escondido Riot y espero que no se haya olvidado XD Mentira, tendrán importancia más adelante! GRACIAS POR LEER!

 **Pascuala Son:** ¡BIENVENIDA! En realidad la historia en un principio iba a ser yaoi, como los tantos que hay en el fandom Katsudeku y TodoDeku, pero de una vez te digo que romance en la historia aún no está pensado y Sobre los personajes realistas, creo que porque son lo que creo y siento que una persona en la vida real reaccionaria, a parte el tener que juntarlos con la personalidad de cada personaje para que no se pierda. Y justo sobre ellos (Kacchan y shoto) fue mi problema para empezar una historia Yaoi, ya que en si la historia comenzaría con el dragón y eso tomaría varios capítulos y las amantes de esas parejas no iban a soportar leer una historia donde ninguno apareciera aun, además la idea siempre fue enfocarme en Izuku y su día a día XD Sobre Izuku recién me estoy dando cuenta que ustedes están igual que él, porque no saben nada ajajaja era mi idea pero no creí que estaba funcionando. Me gustaría actualizar todos los días, pero quiero que la historia sea "Tranquila" y entendible, pero voy tratar de actualizar al menos 3 veces por semana :D PD: Tranquila, como ya dije, solo solito XD GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

 **IZUKU II**

•

" _La vida es nada si la libertad se pierde"_

•

 **LA ALDEA DE LOS VIAJEROS**

 **.**

Shigen es conocido como una tierra desolada, pues sus habitantes no son más que animales.

Los ríos que salen de enormes montañas y las cascadas gigantes que interrumpen el silencio en tan pacífico lugar, son el atractivo turístico de aventureros, pero por su tan famosa maldición y advertencias muchos desisten en entrar. Pero lo que más se puede destacar de un lugar poco conocido, es el rumor de que en sus atardeceres las nubes descienden hasta tocar las montañas y así poder decirse que antes del anochecer, la tierra y el cielo se unen.

Lejos del mar, muy minuciosamente escondido entre dos enormes colinas con gigantescos pinos, se encuentra una aldea que tiene más la apariencia de una diminuta ciudad por sus hermosos hogares de estructuras poco comunes.

Viajeros de los árboles se hacen llamar, tienen una vestimenta algo formal. Los hombres visten con camisa y chaleco, y unos pantalones ni holgados y ajustados. Las mujeres llevan vestidos largos, con hermosos detalles que sobresalen sus dotes en las enseñanzas de todo lo que pueden hacer.

Está aldea enseña a los hombres de gran intelecto y habilidad a ser viajeros de largos caminos donde el peligro los sorprenderá, y para enfrentarlo su habilidad deben utilizar. Sin embargo, solo les es permitido a los que cumplan 18 años el poder salir y ver el exterior al menos una última vez, para nadie era sorpresa de los animales salvajes que habitaban los bosques.

Lamentablemente para los que aún tenían 16, solo se les permitía salir a rodear la aldea y volver, por lo que un niño de pecas con libro en mano reclamaba al manda más su molestia por ser excluido de una reunión en el cual debía estar.

— ¡No es justo! –Gritaba colérico– ¡Tengo derecho a saber de lo que hablan!

— Basta Izuku, no voy a repetirlo dos veces.

— Quiero saber que hay afuera, soy humano tengo u-

— Un humano con una preocupante curiosidad que no cesa jamás –Interrumpió el hombre.

— Son dotes únicos.

El líder lo miro seriamente.

— Debo volver, me están esperando –Cortante, se giró, pero antes de entrar se detuvo– Y si me vuelvo a enterar que saliste de nuevo, voy a castigarte y de la forma que menos te imaginas.

Izuku desvío la mirada dolido, y al verlo desaparecer por la puerta se giró encaminándose hacia el orfanato, el único hogar que tenía y del cual odiaba estar.

— Siempre enjaulándome como una pájaro –Molesto pateaba las piedras en su camino– Ni siquiera un ave puede compararse conmigo –Miro el cielo viéndolas volar– Tienen alas con las que pueden despegar cuando quieran.

Cabizbajo siguió caminando, pero se detuvo al escuchar ser llamado.

— ¡Izuku!

Giro, viendo a una joven alta de piel blanca y cabello castaño, acercársele saludándolo. Era su amiga la única que tenía y con quien podía hablar amenamente, y respondiendo su saludo desmotivado, la vio detenerse a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces acá? La reunión comenzó hace un rato –Anuncio, señalando el lugar.

La vio triste, dudando en decirle la verdad, sabía que si se enteraba que de nuevo fue negado a participar, armaría un alboroto.

— Me sentía mal y no quise incomo-

— De nuevo no te dejo ingresar ¿verdad?

Desvió la mirada culposo y la joven grito enfadada, diciendo improperios que horrorizaron a Izuku.

— ¡Iré hablar con él! –Molesta, se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la reunión.

— ¡No no espera! –Grito corriendo a detenerla– Lo entiendo –Decía desesperado agarrándola del brazo– Se preocupa por mí, sabe que soy débil y que aún no estoy listo…

El rostro incrédulo de la joven lo detuvo, poniéndolo nervioso.

— ¿De quién estás hablando? Porque si te estas describiendo, debo decirte que estas muy equivocado –La joven lo vio con decepción, haciendo a Izuku sentirse peor – Eres fuerte Izuku, solo necesitas que alguien te reconozca y eso es muy molesto porque nadie quiere hacerlo. Siempre te estoy motivando a seguir adelante y defendiéndote de los abusivos, pero tu pareces no entender que si muestras debilidad solo harás que los demás se aprovechen de ti.

Izuku escondió el rostro con sus manos, no sabiendo que responder por sus palabras, sabia de la confianza que ella tenía en él, del valor que le daba todos los días, pero que él fingidamente se lo creía. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de decirle que le gustaba, pero ¿cómo se lo diría a una mujer comprometida? Y encima la engañaba diciéndole que sus palabras lo motivaban.

Era un cobarde mentiroso.

— Solo me engañaría así mismo –Susurro, bajando sus manos mostrando su rostro dolido– Seguiría alimentando mi tristeza con una máscara de engaño y ¿De que serviría si algún día debo enfrentarlo? –La joven lo vio sorprendida– No, ya no quiero –Molesto, agarro el libro entre su brazo y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo lejos– ¡Soy un idiota! –Gritaba con el llanto en su garganta– Todo este tiempo fui engañado, me amanecía estudiando y soportando la burla de todos por cumplir un sueño y ¿¡para que!? –Las lágrimas salían por sus grandes ojos entristecidos– Me estuvo pintando falsas esperanzas todo este tiempo, me engañaba diciéndome que algún día saldría y siempre me retenía a estar enjaulado –Reteniendo los gimoteos en su garganta, se limpiaba el rostro empapado– Ya no… ya no más.

— ¿Izuku que estás diciendo?

— Me iré –Dijo con la cabeza en alto, limpiándose la última lágrima– Esta vez sí me iré y nunca más volveré, no quiero vivir enjaulado toda mi vida.

Con eso último comenzó a correr e ignorando los llamados de la joven que lo siguió hasta perderlo.

.

El atardecer había llegado y la aldea no pudo estar más que feliz de ver tan hermoso cielo anaranjado cubriéndolos. Sin embargo, en una habitación lejos del bullicio, se escuchaban unos enormes gritos ensordecedores que tenían a cierto hombre de cabello negro, en el mismo infierno.

— ¡Eres una vergüenza!

El líder sentado detrás de su escritorio, escuchaba los gritos enfurecidos de su hija que reclamaban una explicación de la cual él siempre terminaba evitando, pero tal parecía que hoy no iba a funcionarle.

— Basta Meri –Advirtió el hombre con las manos en sus sienes– Estoy perdiendo la paciencia con esta tonta discusión.

— ¿Discusión? –Repitió la joven golpeando el escritorio– ¡Yo no estoy discutiendo, estoy reclamando un derecho que se le debe dar a Izuku, todo este tiempo lo estuviste engañando! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacer algo tan horrible papá!?

Más que molesta estaba dolida, no podía creer que su padre siendo de la misma sangre, estuviese jugando con los sueños de un niño que día tras día luchaba por ser reconocido, entendía que Izuku aún era pequeño para salir, pero tanto ella como otros privilegiados tuvieron la suerte de partir cuando cumplieron 15 y él con unos dotes sobresalientes, ¿No le daban ese derecho?

Suspiro sonoramente contra sus manos juntadas a la altura de su rostro, observando a la joven con brazos cruzados desafiarlo con la mirada.

— Siéntate –Ordeno, viendo a su hija sentarse de mala gana– Si quieres que te escuche, pregunta como una persona normal y no entres gritando a mi oficina. Soy el líder y muy aparte tu padre, debes tenerme respeto ¿entendido?

Meri volteo el rostro, dándole a entender que no le importase quien era, solo quería respuestas, de las cuales iba a tener así estuvieran en la oficina por días.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que Izuku salga? –Su mirada despectiva hacía que su padre contuviera su ira para no cometer una tontería.

— ¿Porque debería? Se le ve muy feliz dentro.

— Me estás viendo la cara, maldito viejo. –Amenazante, golpeó el escritorio con su puño– ¿A que le tienes miedo? Solo es un niño que quiere salir al exterior y verlo aunque sea una vez ¿Por qué tanto lo sobreproteges?

— ¿Y que ganara sabiéndolo? Aún tiene 16 años creo que con eso es suficiente, además tengo entendido que ha salido en varias ocasiones.

— Papá –Con el ceño fruncido, acerco su mano hacia su progenitor y apretándolo levemente, miro sus ojos sin vacilar– Dime la verdad, tu y yo sabemos que Izuku no es un niño normal, tiene demasiado talento como para ser tu mano derecha, pero aun así lo evades ¿Qué estas ocultando?

Se miraron por largos segundos sin desviar la mirada, siendo el líder el primero en romper la tensión y cambiar su semblante serio a uno tranquilo.

— Esta bien, te lo diré. –Dijo cerrando los ojos– Pero antes prométeme que esto será entre los dos, ¿entendido? –La vio de reojo y viéndola asentir, prosiguió– Hace mucho tiempo tuve la suerte de ser salvado por un hombre a quien le debo mi vida, y lo daría a cambio de haberle sido de ayuda y remendar mi error del cual me arrepiento cada día que pasa. No te diré quién es ni como era, pero por él, la aldea, todos nosotros, seguimos con vida –La joven lo vio sin entender y antes que preguntase, siguió– Un día llegaron a mi dos personas, con un recado y un encargo, no iba a recibirlos por no saber de quién era, pero luego de que me enseñaran de lo que le paso a esa persona, lo recibí y prometí cuidarlo hasta que fuera mayor y dejarlo encaminarse en su propio sendero. Sin embargo, hace unos meses me di cuenta de algo que escapa de mis manos y lo único que puedo hacer es prohibirle hasta que él sea consciente de lo que es.

Meri lo vio extrañada, mirando a todos lados tratando de buscar una pregunta o respuesta a todo lo recién revelado, pero por más que indagara no podía comprenderlo.

— ¿El hombre de quien hablas es el misterioso salvador a quien cada año le rendimos tributo? –Su padre asintió– Y el niño es Izuku… ¿No me digas que fuiste tú quien lo dejo colgado en el árbol?

— Era eso o armar un alboroto por un niño jamás visto.

La joven ladeo la cabeza comprendiéndolo.

— ¿Y sus padres, tiene familia? ¿Y esas dos personas deben saber algo de él, dónde están? ¿Porque lo dejaron aquí solo? ¿De qué te has dado cuenta para que lo prohíbas salir? No tiene sentido de lo que acabas de contarme, porque aceptaría-

— Meri Basta –Detuvo el hombre poniendo una mano delante– Solo fui encargado a cuidarlo y el tenerlo encerrado, las dudas que tenía ellos no me lo respondieron y mucho menos voy a poder respondértelas porque tampoco las sé.

La joven lo vio inquisitiva, sabía que había algo más, pero sería mejor hacerlo poco a poco, con los días estaba segura que su padre aceptaría.

— Digamos que todo lo que has dicho es cierto –Propuso– Fue hace 6 años, Izuku ya es casi mayor de edad, tiene habilidades de combates muy buenas y un intelecto insuperable.

— No lo halagues tanto, Meri.

— ¡Ese es el problema! –Recalco, levantándose y apuntándolo con el dedo índice– ¡No lo vez con ojos de líder, sino como un objeto delicado e Izuku no lo es papá! ¡El solo quiere una oportunidad, solo te pide él y yo una oportunidad para que salga!

El hombre la miro unos segundos, comenzando a dudar de si la curiosidad de Izuku era hereditaria o se le había pegado de estar andando tanto con su hija, no tenía remedio, con ella no llegaría a ningún acuerdo si no le daba la razón. Irritado se voltio a mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Si lo hago dejaran de molestarme?

— Promesa de hija

No hacía falta verle el rostro, con solo escucharla podía sentir su felicidad.

— ¿Y de Izuku?

— Si yo te lo hago es porque él también lo hará.

— Que molestos que son.

.

Parado cerca a la ventana de su habitación, miraba cada rincón intentado recordarlo con cada detalle que por seis largos años fue su hogar, iba a dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar algo nuevo, se sentía nervioso con solo dar un paso.

Mirando el único lugar faltante y del cual amaba estar siempre cerca, su librero, recordando al instante el libro de la biblioteca y por el cual el líder creo un alboroto para encontrarlo. No podía dejarlo, era su libro favorito y el único que hablaba de dragones, aunque aún no entendiese esa fascinación por ellos. Camino presuroso a tomarlo y guardarlo en su bolso, era un objeto valioso que no podía dejar.

Volvió a la ventana y aunque tuviera los sentimientos a punto de estallarle, la idea de irse era muy tétrica y tan solo pensarlo de estar en medio de un enorme bosque oscuro y de noche, no le agradaba, pero si la libertad tenía un costo que ese sea hacerlo valiente.

Dio un gran suspiro botando todos sus nervios y con el ceño fruncido dio una última vista, diciéndole adiós a todos los malos recuerdos y llevándose los pocos buenos que tenía.

— Adiós.

Se giró y con un poco de esfuerzo bajo por la cuerda improvisada de sabanas que había hecho.

Cuando toco el suelo las piernas le temblaron, ya no había vuelta atrás, si se arrepentía tendría que volver por la puerta principal y las monjas se enterarían de su intención, recibiendo un castigo doloroso. Respiro unos segundos calmando sus nervios, estaba preparado para cualquier evento que se le avecinase, podía lograrlo.

« Vamos Izuku, tú puedes »

Camino con la cabeza en alto, ya había tomado una decisión y no desistiría, no importase si el líder venía a detenerlo, aunque lo dudaba ya que lo más seguro sería reprenderlo y castigarlo por días, pero aun así él ya tenía una visión hecha de cómo sería su futuro fuera de las rejas.

Camino precavido, aunque no hubiese nadie a esas alturas de la noche, debía tener cuidado.

Paso mirando la pequeña tienda de la señora de fuerte carácter que siempre reprendía a los del orfanato por robarle sus panes, al hombre que siempre se paraba en una esquina para saludar y escuchar los problemas de los habitantes, a la anciana que vendía flores muy cerca al pequeña iglesia, a todos, recordaría a todas las buenas personas que una vez le sonrieron y no lo ignoraron.

Respiro hondo para aguantar la tristeza que lo estaba envolviendo, reemplazándolo con alientos para no desistir.

Y así sin darse cuenta, se vio parado en la gran puerta que lo alejaría de su único hogar y que si salía ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que dudo. Retrocedió unos pasos, teniendo miedo, puede que todo el camino se estuviera motivando y haciéndose la idea de cómo sería su nueva vida, pero era diferente estar frente a la puerta de la cual no sabría qué le depararía o de como moriría tan solo cruzarla.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no sintió los pasos que poco a poco se acercaban y al sentir una mano en su hombro grito aterrado. Girándose al instante y ver a la persona que menos creyó ver por última vez.

— Meri…

— ¿Al menos despide de mí antes de irte no?

Su hermoso semblante amable y su dulce voz hablándole, lo pusieron nervioso, haciéndolo ocultar su rostro con sus brazos.

La joven rió y le dio suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

— Te estuve buscando toda la tarde y me dijeron que nunca llegaste al orfanato, así que supuse que no habías almorzado en todo el día –Decía mientras sacaba unas envolturas de aluminio de su bolso– Por lo que te traje esto.

Sonriente, le mostraba el bocadillo preferido de los aldeanos haciendo los ojos de Izuku iluminarse y por poco babear, había estado tan metido en su plan de escape que en ningún momento paso por su cabeza almorzar, por lo que inconsciente y atraído por el delicioso aroma estiro su mano para agarrar uno, pero fue alejado de su alcance.

— Tú decides, comerlos acá o llevártelos en el viaje.

Izuku iba a reprochar, pero el sonido de su estómago rugir lo hizo abrazar su abdomen, avergonzado y cabizbajo, asintió. Haciendo a la joven reír y jalarlo del antebrazo, llevándolo a la fuente en medio de la aldea.

— Estamos iguales, no he almorzado desde que hablamos y tengo mucha hambre. –Sonriente lo sentó a su lado mientras desenvolvía el camote asado– Recuerdo que un día me constaste de un anciano con quien te encontrabas en esta fuente y que todas las noches, juntos veían el cielo sin vida –Izuku recibió gustoso dos partes recién humeantes– y que un día antes de desaparecer, llegaste a ver la noche más hermosa y brillante reflejada en el agua –Pero se detuvo quedándose con la boca abierta, sorprendido de que ella lo recordara– Me hubiese gustado ver eso –Con una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a comer y al igual que Izuku estuvieron unos segundos así en completo silencio– ¡Ah! También recuerdo a la niña llamada Seil, ¿ella siempre te acompañaba verdad? Me hubiese gustado conocerla, así le agradecería todo lo que hizo para que no te sintieras solo.

La joven entusiasmada volteo a ver a Izuku, encontrándolo cabizbajo y con el camote a medio comer.

— ¿Izuku?

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

Melancólico veía el suelo intentando detener los recuerdos tristes de esas dos personas.

— Perdón, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que desistieras en irte.

— Ya te lo dije, no quiero ser un animal enjaulado.

— Lo sé, pero escúchame –Dejando el bocadillo a un lado, agarro sus dos manos, girándolo y hacerlo mirarle a los ojos– Mañana es el cumpleaños de papá y para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, lo hemos mandado hacer un viaje corto hacia un punto del bosque, no será todo el día, así que lo más seguro seria que llegasen en la noche.

— Meri, detente –Dolido volteo el rostro– Para eso yo ya estaré lejos.

— No escúchame –Agarrándolo de la quijada lo hizo mirarla– Y serán dos celebraciones, una la fiesta de mi padre y la segunda, tu primer viaje fuera de la aldea.

Medusa tenía el poder de convertir en piedra a los humanos y Meri el poder de hacer detener el corazón anunciando noticias en el momento menos indicado e Izuku había perdido la noción del tiempo en ese momento.

— ¡Izuku! –Agarrándolo de los hombros lo samaqueo volviéndolo al mundo de los vivos– Hable con mi padre y acordamos que mañana irías con los demás ¿Qué opinas?

— Que es un sueñ-

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo dejo aturdido.

— ¿Ahora estas despierto?

— Meri…

— Tranquilo, será como tu inicio beta, si te desenvuelves bien posiblemente te lleven a las siguientes prácticas, así que estate tranquilo y concentrado –Emocionada se paró y comenzó a guardar los bocadillos faltantes– Mañana temprano a las 5 en la puerta principal, bien vestido y con todos los objetos correspondie-

Interrumpida, fue sorprendida por un abrazo que Izuku por poco la deja sin aire.

— Gracias –Repetía incesante con los ojos cerrados.

No hacía falta preguntarle cómo se sentía, era evidente la acumulación de sentimientos por el que estaba pasando y no iba a arruinarlo. Respondiéndole, lo abrazo con la piel escarapelada.

— Eres como mi hermano, recuerda siempre estar sonriente ¿De acuerdo?

Izuku asintió ferviente, separándose y mirarla emocionado.

— ¡Iré a alistarme! –Feliz y saltando, agarro su bolso junto al camote que aún faltaba comer y corriendo se despidió– ¡Nos vemos!

La joven lo despidió hasta perderlo, abrazándose a sí misma y prometiendo velar por aquel jovencito.

Izuku cerca al orfanato, le llegó de golpe la excusa que debía tener para que las mojas no lo castigarán, pero aunque eso no le importaba, ya que lo único en su mente era pensar en todos los objetos que debía poner en su mochila, para mañana partir seguro.

Puede que la noticia le haya caído como un balde de agua fría, pero era centrado y jamás olvidaría lo que Meri hizo por él.

 _._

" _Uno nunca sabe cuándo será la última vez que los veas"_

 _._

Vestimenta de un viajero, bolso con incontables objetos dentro y una determinación inquebrantable. Nada arruinaría un día tan especial como el que ahora estaba viviendo, las manos le temblaban a cada paso y su corazón palpitaba con cada pregunta, con el miedo de equivocarse o cometer un error, esa era su preocupación, decepcionar.

Cuando la revisión terminó y todo estaba en orden, el líder apareció junto a su mano derecha, coordinando algunos detalles y viendo los caminos más seguros para el bienestar del grupo.

Se encontraba en la última fila, mirando la espalda de los enormes viajeros que conversaban entre sí, ignorándolo como siempre.

— No entiendo que le pasa al líder de dejar entrar al chico árbol a la tropa.

— ¿No lo sabes? –El hombre a su lado negó– Su hija lo estuvo molestando todo el día para dejarlo ingresar, mandar a una mujer a que hablen por ti, que vergüenza –Escupió el hombre con asco.

— Si eso es cierto, me daría pena ser llamado viajero.

Era intencional, sabían que él estaba escuchando y aun así lo insultaban indirectamente, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si reclamaba podrían expulsarlo y era lo que menos quería.

Ignorándolos, se alejó.

Si era cierto que Meri hablo con su padre con esa actitud, no le sorprendía, ella misma se lo había contado en varias ocasiones y aunque le dijera que no debía de hacerlo, a ella no le importaba.

— Bienvenido Izuku.

Al reconocer la voz se crispo y girándose nervioso, lo saludo inclinándose.

— Buenos días, Líder.

Lo vio altivo, como si algo en el estuviese peleándose para botarlo del lugar.

— Tienes suerte de tener a mi hija como tu amiga –Incomodo se rasco la cabeza– Me estuvo convenciendo toda la tarde para llevarte con nosotros, así que más te vale darme buenas notas de tu desempeño ¿¡Entendió!?

— ¡Si, mi líder!

Serio lo vio a los ojos, pero al verlo mirar a su detrás y cambiar su semblante a uno de fastidio, se giró, mirando a Meri ir hacia ellos saludando sonriente a lo lejos. Estuvo a punto de caminar hacia ella, pero al ver a su líder ser el primero, se detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces acá?

— Vengo a dejarle un pequeño obsequio a Izuku –Feliz, alzo su brazo llamándolo a que se acercara.

— ¿Qué parte de no venir a desconcentrar a los viajeros no entiendes? –Meri lo ignoro, siguiendo agitando su brazo llamando a Izuku, pero este parecía tener una discusión interna porque no sabía que hacer– Algún día no estaré y seguirás mi legado, deberías ser más seria con estas cosas.

— Si si como sea, ahora déjanos a solas que debo decirle algo privado a Izuku.

El hombre suspiro irritado y agarrando su brazo alzado, lo bajo con fuerza abriéndole la palma, depositando una pequeña carta.

— Si gustas léelo cuando hayamos partido, pero estará en ti dárselo, solo te diré una cosa –La vio a los ojos detenidamente– Cuida bien de Izuku.

La joven lo vio extrañada apartándose del agarre, viendo la carta.

— No entiendo nada, pero no digas cosas tan feas, ni que fueras a morir.

El hombre se giró, despidiéndose.

— Hola Meri –Saludo Izuku llegando hacia ella.

— ¡Izuku! –Ferviente lo abrazo– Mira lo que conseguí –Metiendo la mano a su bolso, saco un cuaderno azul con un lápiz rojo– No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo, sé que te gusta escribir y dibujar, te servirá bastante en el viaje.

Izuku los recibió feliz, tenía un cuaderno que se le estaba acabando y con esto ya no tendría que preocuparse por conseguir otro, guardándolos en su bolso.

— Gracias.

— Ah otra cosa –Saco un collar con una piedra verde– Escuche que en estos días el bosque ha estado agitado, por lo que este amuleto te protegerá.

Sorprendido se lo puso en su cuello y cabizbajo rio mirando la piedra, luego alzo su rostro con los ojos ensoñados mostrándole una gran sonrisa, agradeciéndole.

La joven se ruborizo levemente por ese gesto y nerviosa, le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— ¡Nos vamos, todos listos! –Anuncio el líder a lo lejos.

Izuku volteo a ver como los demás se formaban para salir.

— Me voy –Nervioso y algo dudoso de lo que haría, le dio un repentino beso en la mejilla– Nos vemos luego.

Aturdida por aquella acción lo vio correr intentando alcanzarlos, pero una angustia la hizo correr detrás y gritándole a que se detuviera, se arrepintió cuando lo vio girarse a verla y sin saber el porqué de repente no quería que se fuera, se agarró las manos con fuerza y aguantando las lágrimas. Le dijo lo último que Izuku escucharía de ella.

— Suerte viajero.

 _._

 _"Meri… Fue la última vez que te vi"_

 _._

Todos estaban tan metidos en sus posiciones que hablarse entre ellos era como cometer un error, tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle a alguien a donde irían, pero estaba seguro que nadie le respondería, se sentía un poco mal por sus desplantes, pero era mejor a eso a que lo estén fastidiando.

El líder estaba delante mirando a todos lados, la formación era como un triángulo, avanzando alerta, pero no caminaban ni corrían, era un avance acelerado tranquilo, aunque en un principio le costó seguirles el ritmo pudo acoplarse con tranquilidad, pero aun así eso lo llevaba a estar en el último lugar.

Tan distraído estaba mirando su alrededor que no se dio cuenta cuando los demás a su delante desaparecieron, quedándose con dos personas delante mirar a todos lados. Estuvo a punto de preguntarles, pero un repentino agarre por detrás lo sorprendió, siendo llevado a la rama de un árbol y lanzado contra el tronco quedándose sentado.

— Oye niño árbol –Con el rostro contraído por el dolor, miro al hombre con dificultad– Perdona por lo que te voy hacer, pero no podemos llevarte con nosotros.

Izuku abrió los ojos de golpe y molesto iba a replicar, pero fue detenido con un pañuelo amarrándole la boca.

— Esta será como tu prueba de bienvenida –Decía un hombre a su lado y ver a otro amarrarlo con una cuerda al tronco– Si logras llegar a la aldea antes del anochecer, estarás dentro.

Sonrientes los tres se pararon a su delante.

— Bueno que comience el juego.

Un golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente.

 _._

— _¿Estás seguro que es por este lugar?_

— _¿Cómo podría confundirme? ¿Acaso no lo hueles? Todo el bosque está impregnado de su olor._

— _Ahora que lo dices puedo sentir uno muy cerca._

— _Es cierto..._

— _Oigan ustedes dos ¿¡Qué rayos están haciendo ahí parados!? Debemos llegar antes de que anochezca._

— _¡Ahí vamos, esa aldea no está muy lejos!_

.

El ardor en su mano y el intenso olor a quemado a su alrededor lo despertaron, aunque veía borroso la intensa luz a su delante le hacían arder los ojos y creyendo de que se tratase un una fuerte luz, lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo, pero el sonido de algo rasgándose lo alerto y el sofocante calor que poco a poco no lo dejaba respirar, con esfuerzo abrió los ojos viendo delante una inmensa llamarada cubriendo todo el suelo.

Asustado y al verse inclinado a poco centímetros de caer, se agarró con fuerza de la rama en la que estaba sentado, viendo caer la soga que lo envolvía ser carcomida por las llamas, pero percatándose antes de caer que esta ya estaba siendo consumida y por fortuna no lo alcanzaron.

Aun con el tapabocas respirando agitado y con los pulmones doliéndole con la poca oxigenación que había, trato de pensar en donde estaba y que había pasado para que el bosque de la nada se incendiará, todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto en llamas y aunque quisiera buscar una pequeña abertura para saltar y salir sin quemarse, no había ninguna, pero al parecer el fuego había comenzado desde arriba porque casi la mayoría de las copas de los arboles habían sido carcomidas.

Miro a todos lados, si el suelo no era un escape seguro, debía ser por las ramas, ya que algunas aún no habían sido alcanzadas. Para su buena suerte aún tenía su bolso y aunque su ropa estaba algo dañada no eran de preocuparse. Miro al árbol más cercano al cual podía llegar de un salto, y por las pocas llamas que tenía a su alrededor no habría problema. Con dificultad se levantó y temblándole el cuerpo se preparó para saltar al otro extremo, si conseguía hacerlo, lo primero que haría sería ir a la aldea y ver como se encontraban todos, aunque lo más seguro era ya no encontrarlos, conociéndolos de precavidos estarían buscando agua para apagar el fuego.

Dándose tres toques en sus piernas, salto.

Por poco y no llega a sostener se de la rama, quedándose colgado y casi siendo alcanzado por el fuego. Con fuerza se sostuvo y haciendo uso de sus piernas se apoyó contra el tronco, subiendo a la rama y buscar otra que estuviera estable.

Así estuvo por un largo rato, hasta que llego a un punto donde el fuego aun no había alcanzado, agitado se recostó en la tierra tratando de calmar sus pulmones. El ambiente era sofocante que estar por más tiempo ahí solo lo harían volver a perder el conocimiento, y ese era un detalle que había olvidado.

¿Por qué le habían hecho algo tan bajo esos tres?

Que el líder desapareciera de repente y que luego lo amarraran contra un árbol, era muy extraño, pero ya luego tendría tiempo para reclamarles, por ahora lo más importante era ir a la aldea y encontrarse con los demás.

Estuvo caminando por largo tiempo desorientado, no sabiendo a donde ir, esquivando las llamas que por todo el lugar estaban. Cansado se sentó con las piernas doloridas, las fuerzas le estaban fallando y solo quería echarse al suelo y dormir, pero unos gritos lejanos lo alertaron, levantándose, se encamino tratando de llegar a ellos, siendo evidente que eran los aldeanos que gritaban por el fuego, presuroso se encamino, pero un pequeño agarre de su chaleco lo detuvo, volteando a ver quedándose sorprendido, viéndola después de mucho tiempo.

— Seil…

Pero muy a aparte de no creerla volver a ver, el estado en el que se encontraba lo asusto. Tenía los ojos llorosos y se agarraba a su vestido con fuerza.

— ¡No vayas! –Grito la pequeña– ¡Vuelve, debes salir de aquí!

Sorprendido, agarro su pequeña mano y acuclillándose a su altura, toco su mejilla.

— ¿Qué pasa Seil, porque estas llorando?

La niña apretaba su vestido con fuerza reteniendo los gimoteos en su garganta.

— Por favor no vayas, te lo ruego –Rogo jalándolo del brazo– Debes huir

— Seil, detente, me estas preocupando.

El dolor en su rostro lo estaba acongojando, pero unos gritos detrás lo alertaron, parándose.

— ¡NO VAYAS! ¡HUYE! –La pequeña con el rostro contraído, jalaba con fuerza a Izuku.

— Seil basta ¿Qué esta pasando? –Confundido trato de avanzar hacia los gritos, pero los llantos de la pequeña y sus jaloneos no lo dejaban.

— ¡Hermano por favor debes huir! –Izuku trataba de quitar su pequeña mano de su chaleco, pero no quería lastimarla y más aún, viéndola en ese estado que jamás antes vio– ¡Por favor huye, morirás si vas!

— ¡AUXILIO!

Izuku giro preocupado, viendo a lo lejos a una persona correr.

— Seil –Conteniéndose, quito la mano de la niña– Lo siento.

Corrió mientras los gritos de la pequeña llamándolo le estrujaban el corazón.

— ¡Hermano vuelve!

Si Seil aparecía de pronto, era porque algo no estaba bien y eso comenzó a ponerlo nervioso.

Mientras más se acercaba los gritos se hacían más nítidos, al igual que el calor de las llamas que se intensificaban sofocándolo. Creyó que el fuego solo era del bosque, una pequeña parte que podía ser controlada, pero jamás pensó que su aldea era la causante, viéndolo desde su posición como el fuego se levantaba dejándose ver por encima de los grandes muros de madera que rodeaban su hogar.

— Imposible

Con la voz temblándole cayó al suelo sentado, viendo como su único hogar se convertía en el mismo infierno por los gritos de horror que hacían las personas pidiendo ayuda, no podía hablar, estaba pálido, su cuerpo temblaba incrédulo de que todo se estuviera volviendo cenizas, no quería eso, no quería que a todas las personas que conocía se murieran.

Trato de mover su cuerpo para al menos intentar ayudar a alguien, pero no respondía, nada en él quería moverse.

Unos gritos a su costado lo hicieron voltear, viendo a cuatro aldeanos correr junto a tres niños de su orfanato y por detrás, a dos enormes monstruos seguirlos. Viendo todo con lentitud, al ser cortados por sus espadas y luego ser degollados, a los niños gritar por ayuda, pero él cobardemente no pude seguir viendo, volteando el rostro y aferrándose con fuerza a la tierra temblando, los escucho gritar y a esos seres reírse, hasta que ya no los oyó.

Por alguna extraña razón su pecho comenzó a arder y su nuca a quemarle, pero se detuvo al sentir su mano ser aplastada, girando al instante viendo a un monstruo mirarlo con desdén, con una espada alzada siendo bajada para cortarlo.

Instintivamente se cubrió con su mano, esperando a que esta fuera cortada, pero no paso y para cuando abrió los ojos, vio al monstruo en el suelo, disecándose.

No espero una razón o respuesta, solo corrió alejándose de todo eso, pero en cada rincón se encontraba con esos seres, asesinando personas, personas que él conocía y que alguna vez lo ayudaron, y él solo se dedicaba a huir.

Viéndose acorralado por el fuego, busco alguna abertura por el muro que pudiera dejarlo entrar, debía encontrar a su líder y a Meri para escapar y solo talvez, salvar a algunos cuantos, aunque casi la mayoría de la aldeanos que vio en el bosque, estaban muriendo.

Para su buena suerte logro ver una abertura, metiéndose dentro presuroso busco por todos lados a algún sobreviviente, pero se quedó estático cuando a su delante la imagen de personas corriendo despavoridas envueltas en llamas gritaban, los niños lloraban desolados por sus padres, mujeres con bebes en brazos siendo llevadas arrastradas hacia el bosque.

Cayo arrodillado con la boca abierta agarrándose el rostro horrorizado, preguntándose en qué momento esto había pasado, tan solo hace unas horas todo estaba bien, el lugar estaba tranquilo y el día había sido alumbrado por un hermoso sol.

¿Por qué su aldea ahora estaba en ruinas?

Miro desde su posición el orfanato, con la esperanza al menos de saber que todos los niños, monjas y bebes habrían logrado huir, pero por más que los busco, solo encontró escombros, toda la aldea estaba derrumbada consumida por las llamas.

— ¡CORRAN! –Un hombre a su delante con el torso descubierto y ensangrentado, corrió con el brazo alzado dirigiendo a las personas– ¡HUYAN AL RIO!

— ¡SE ACERCAN! –Una madre con su hijo en brazos corría despavorida– ¡AYUDENME PORFAVOR!

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPA! –Niños asustados corrían buscando a sus padres en medio del humo, con los rostros ensangrentados llorando.

— Esto es un sueño –Se dijo así mismo golpeando sus mejillas intentado despertar– Son visiones, solo lo estoy imaginando –Con el cuerpo tambaleándose se apretada con fuerza los brazos– Vamos, despierta.

— ¡AYUDENME PORFAVOR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

— No, no es cierto –Se agarró la cabeza cabizbajo, apretando con fuerza los ojos y estrujándose la cabeza– ¡Levántate Izuku! ¡Solo es un sueño!

— ¡ALGUIEN DEBE VENIR A SALVARNOS!

— Despierta –Se golpeaba la cabeza – Despierta, despierta –Con los dientes rechinantes y la voz espesa intentaba retener su llanto al igual que sus nervios que hacían estremecer todo su cuerpo– ¡Vamos despierta! ¡Por favor!

— ¡HEMOS SIDO OLVIDADOS! ¡PADRE!

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Despierta!

Nada de lo que veía podía ser verdad, las personas que conocía no estaban muriendo, era mentira, solo era un mal sueño.

— ¡MI FAMILIA… POR FAVOR AYUDENME! ¡AAAH!

— ¡BASTA!

Se hecho al suelo y lloro, gritando de impotencia, envuelto por la angustia que hacia añicos su existencia, nada tenía sentido, ¿Porque unos seres que jamás en su vida vio, estaban ahora asesinando a todos los que se resistían? ¿Porque mataban niños que solo eran inocentes?, nada tenía sentido, nada.

" _Es el precio que uno paga por sus errores"_

— ¿Qué?

" _Las personas mueren, porque solo somos pocas los que queremos hacer el cambio"_

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz del hombre a quien esperada encontrar con ansias, se oyó a su lado.

— Líder

Aliviado, se paró para abrazarlo, pero fue empujado.

— Largo.

Incrédulo, lo vio darse la vuelta.

— Vete Izuku.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿¡Que no entiendes!? –El hombre voltio y lo empujo con brusquedad– ¡LARGATE, FUERA DE MI VISTA, FUERA!

Los ojos de Izuku lagrimearon, no pudiendo creer que el hombre a quien esperaba desesperado, lo estuviera botando como un animal.

— ¿Porque? –Desconcertado se acerca a tocarlo– No voy a irme.

— Tan terco como mi hija –Dijo irritado.

Agarrándolo del brazo lo jalonea llevándolo hacia la entrada trasera que daba salida hacia las montañas. Dándose cuenta de su intención, intento zafarse, pero su fuerza jamás seria del nivel del hombre que logro mantener una aldea que en esos momentos, moría.

— ¡Suéltame! –Lloriqueaba dolido– ¡No pienso dejarte, no!

— Es el infierno Izuku –La voz espesa del hombre lo dejo mudo– ¿Qué harías tú en un infierno que no tiene solución? –No respondió– Lo único que haces en llorar pidiendo una salvación divina que nunca llegara, ya está todo perdido y al menos antes de morir quiero cumplir mi promesa de dejarte con vida.

Izuku quería gritar, llorar, decirle que al menos podían salvar a los que se podía, pero ni siquiera el mismo tenía el valor de decirlo.

— Lo sé, debes pensar que soy un cobarde y que nada de lo que digo tiene sentido, pero créeme que este día lo tiene y aunque hice lo imposible para evitarlo, ya no pude.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Todo lo que ves y lo que sientes hace mucho tiempo se predijo, todo lo que hablamos, lo que vemos, ya estaba escrito.

— ¿Y qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?

— Esto.

Lo agarro de la cintura y lo lanzo por encima de la cerca, aturdido por el golpe se levantó a duras penas, viendo por un oyó el rostro lloroso de su lider.

— ¡Corre hacia las colinas, ahí no podrán alcanzarte! –Grito mientras a su detrás un hombre con espadas se acercaba.

— Líder yo-

— Toma –Metió su brazo por el agujero pasándole un pequeño papel y diciéndole algo que no logro oír por los crujidos de los arboles cayendo– No hay tiempo para despedidas, alguien debe salvar a los aldeanos y solo un viajero podrá lograrlo –La piel de Izuku se erizo, no pudiendo creer que por primera vez su líder, quien siempre lo dejaba de lado, ahora lo reconociera como un viajero de la aldea– ¡Alguien debe salvar a mi hija, te la encargo Izuku!

Escucho a sus costados gritos, viendo algunos monstruos correr hacia él.

— Líder promet-

— ¡No! ¡No es una promesa, sino un juramento, uno que no hay duda que lo lograras! –Con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, asintió– Suerte Viajero.

Con eso último Izuku comenzó a correr hacia la cima de la colina, siendo perseguido por algunos monstruos, observado por última vez del hombre que respeto y siempre admiro. Dejando atrás todos sus recuerdos, todas las pequeñas aventuras que vivió, de las personas que lo ayudaron, de los niños que felices lo recibían en el orfanato.

— ¡Aaah!

" _Juguemos a las escondidas, hermano Izuku!"_

— Seil…

" _Esos sueños pueden ser tus recuerdos"_

— Anciano…

" _¡Juguemos al niño árbol!"_

— Chicos…

" _Izuku, vayamos a gritarle a mi padre"_

— Meri…

" _Bienvenido a casa, Izuku"_

— Líder…

Corrió, solo corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieran seguir, empuño sus manos y grito, grito hasta que su garganta sangrara, hasta que el dolor de su pecho se vaya y la angustia que embargada su alma se fuera, nada tenía sentido, todo en su vida eran preguntas, preguntas que jamás tendrían respuestas.

— ¡PERDON!

Se sentía desfallecer, su vista se hizo borrosa y su mente quedo en blanco, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

•

" _Mi líder, prometo como viajero, encontrarlos"_

•

— Después de eso, espere unos días para volver, creyendo al menos encontrarme con algún sobreviviente, pero lo único que encontré fue a mi líder –Callo unos segundos apretando los dientes para calmar su llanto– Encontrándolo crucificado en medio de la aldea…

Solo el llanto de Izuku y de Uraraka quien se abrazaba a Tsuyu, la cual también lloraba en silencio, eran lo único que se podía oír en la habitación.

— Lo lamento, niño –Hablo compasivo Obil a su lado.

Izuku trato de calmar su llanto, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de calmar su respiración agitada, recordar todo de nuevo eran un sinfín de emociones, y una tortura para su mente rememorar las muertes de cada persona que una vez estuvo parado a su lado y lo ayudo.

— Lamento lo de tu aldea –Hablo Iida a su delante– Pero tengo una pregunta –Dijo dudoso– ¿Cómo eran los monstruos que los atacaron?

— Iida-kun basta –Regaño Uraraka a su detrás– Ya no lo hagas recordar más.

— Perdón, pero ¿Podrías quitarme las esposas? –Chocándolas contra la silla, trataba de soltarse para limpiarse las lágrimas que abundaban sus ojos.

El caballero lo miro dudoso unos segundos, pensando en si era buena idea soltarlo después de aquella escena que hizo antes de contar su historia, aun no pudiendo creer que un niño que jamás vio en Gondra fuera un dragón y mucho menos que hiciera pasar a uno como la familia real Riot que era tan respetada en la isla.

— Oye muchacho, ¿No serás considerado después de escuchar su triste historia?

Apuñando las manos, camino hacia Izuku sacando unas pequeñas llaves.

— Te soltare de la silla, pero te quedarás con las esposas, aun no puedo tenerte libre por ahí sabiendo tu naturaleza.

Izuku asintió y sintiendo sus manos liberadas, relajo sus brazos que estaban entumecidos por la mala posición en la que habían sido puestas.

— Pon tus manos adelante –Ordenó y obedeciendo, fue de nuevo apresado– Ahora sí, dime como eran.

— Si te lo digo, ¿Me dejaras ver a Riot? –Iida frunció el ceño, haciendo a Izuku ponerse nervioso– Solo quiero asegurarme de que est-

— Ya te lo dije, está bien, ahora dime como eran –Ordeno.

— Solo quiero verlo unos minutos, ver si está bien, solo eso.

— ¿Eres sordo? –Molesto, lo miraba ceñudo– ¿Por qué insistes tanto en querer verlo?

— Me golpeaste sin ninguna explicación y ni siquiera sé dónde está Riot para creer que este bien.

Izuku también estaba enojado, solo quería verlo un rato ¿Qué problemas había con eso?

— ¿¡Acaso no sabes de la falta tan grave que has cometido!? –Bramó fastidiado– ¡Estas en graves problemas niño, hacer pasar a un dragón con el nombre de una familia real, es cárcel y aun peor tenerlo sin autorización!

Se quedó mudo ante sus palabras, aunque poco entendía de lo que estaba siendo culpado, el más que nadie sabía que no tenía culpa de nada.

— Te equivocas –Replico, frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo a los ojos– Él no me pertenece, vino a mí una mañana y desde entonces, por más que intente escapar de él, siempre me encontraba.

— ¿Y si intentaste escapar, que haces pidiendo verlo de nuevo?

Izuku callo, no queriendo recordar y decir lo que paso ese día, un día más marcado en su vida por su debilidad.

— ¡Habla! –Grito agarrándolo del chaleco, samaqueandolo– ¿¡Porque quieres verlo sino lo no querías cerca!?

— ¡Porque me protegió! –Grito agobiado– ¡Puso su vida en peligro para salvarme de un enorme monstruo que quiso llevárselo y yo solo fui un estorbo al igual que en mi aldea, no hice nada más que gritar y ver! ¡Solo soy un cobarde! –Aguantándose las lágrimas lo empujo alejándolo de su encima– Yo no le puse ese nombre, lo escuche del monstruo que intento llevárselo, era uno enorme con armadura negra brillante, pero muy diferente a los que atacaron mi aldea, ellos eran más reptiles y de formas grotescas, midiendo casi 3 metros.

— Espera, ¿Dijiste armadura negra brillante? –Incrédulo, vio asentir a Izuku– Imposible.

— El fin ha llegado, lo que predijo ese hombre era cierto –Anuncio Obil, riéndose.

— ¿De que estas hablando Obil? –Tsuyu se acercó a Tenya quien preocupado se agarraba la cabeza sudoroso.

— Mi querida Tsuyu, si Gondra está muriendo y los dragones están dejando su único hogar que los mantiene vivos y encima el rey que destruyo Gondra esta renaciendo, solo significa que quedan pocos días para que el fin de la era de los Dragones, llegue.

•

" _Los finales no son felices, siempre terminan llevándose algo preciado"_

•

* * *

 **NOTA: (Recalco de nuevo, porque recién me di cuenta que Riot media adulto 30 METROS y pequeño 50 cm, perdón por eso)**

Bien con esto ya nos acercamos al fin (naa mentira) La historia de la aldea de Izuku no estaba planeado hacerla tan pronto, por lo que me tomo un tiempo recrearla y creo que le faltan ponerle mas cosas, pero sera mientras vaya avanzando la historia, ahora deben saber que desde los primeros capítulos la idea que tenia cambio rotundamente a ser una más explayada y que espero (Por dios) poder darle forma con tantas ideas viniendo... desde ya les digo que el próximo capitulo veremos a un Izuku mas fuerte, no me gusta verlo llorón, pero la historia lo pide :( Por cierto, este capitulo tiene mas de 7000 palabras, algun día espero superar eso...

GRACIAS POR LEER, LOS QUIERO!


	11. Aclaraciones I

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia

 **Agata:** jajajajajaaja *Me muero* Que les hace pensar que soy hombre? XD Perdón por las lagrimas, yo aun sigo pensando que faltaron poner mas cosas :/ Reptilianos, iluminatis!? jajaja que cosas no pueden entrar en fic? XD GRACIAS POR LEER!

 **Pascuala Son:** "Una aguja en un pajar" jajaja me hiciste reir! Trato de actualizar al menos una vez por semana o hasta dos veces, pero tranquila, mañana pongo el siguiente. Aun sigo sintiendo que me falto poner mas en esa historia, lo de Shoto, coincidimos, lo puse pensando en él. Lo de "Más aburrido" me dolio jajaja mentira! Sobre el KatsuDeku lo respeto, me acabas de hacer recordar ese fic, lo había olvidado. GRACIAS POR LEER!

 ** _PERDÓN_** _ **POR LA DEMORA, TUVE UN PEQUEÑO CONTRATIEMPO!**_

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES I**

•

" _¿Quién será nuestro salvador?"_

•

Sentado en el sofá, miraba la madera crispándose siendo consumida por el fuego, la chimenea era de piedra, aunque algo antigua. Sobre ella habían algunas adornos florales y dos retratos que no pudo vislumbrar desde su posición, el atril de Obil se posaba en el medio teniendo vista de todo el primer piso. La cabaña no era muy grande, una escalera a su derecha y el comedor con la cocina a su izquierda. Todo tenía una bonita decoración y el lugar estaba bien alumbrado.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Izuku solo había dolor.

— Toma, te hará sentir mejor.

Uraraka le dio una taza de hierbas tranquilizantes, algo que estaba segura lo haría sentir al menos un poco mejor.

— Gracias.

Izuku lo recibió y en pequeños soplos comenzó a beberlo. La fémina se sentó a su lado en silencio, la habitación estaba desolada. Tsuyu y Obil salieron detrás del caballero discutiendo, Uraraka no entendía de lo que hablaban, pero como siempre había sido, se mantenía al margen de los problemas que Gondra pudiera tener, ya suficiente había hecho por ellos hace mucho tiempo.

Le dio una vista al viajero quien se quedó hipnotizado viendo el contenido de su bebida, parecía afligido con los parpados a medio abrir, la mirada perdida y sus verdes ojos apagados. Le dolía verlo en ese estado, escuchar lo que le paso a su aldea y vivirlo en carne propia la muerte de sus compañeros, de la gente que conocía y con quienes vivió por mucho tiempo, podía entender ese dolor.

— Izuku –Él llamado de la joven moviendo su hombro lo despertó, haciendo temblar su cuerpo y por poco botar su bebida– Perdón, te estabas durmiendo.

— Esta bien, no te preocupes.

Descolocado, se acomodó en su lugar, moviendo su rostro para mantenerse lúcido.

— Quería pedirte disculpas por Iida- _kun_ –Apenada, se volteó mirando la chimenea– Ha pasado por muchas cosas horribles que lo hacen desconfiar de los demás, es buena persona y también muy gracioso, solo dale un poco de tiempo y veras que se podrán llevar bien.

Él la vio algo desconcertado, no entendía porque se disculpaba por aquel hombre, pero no iba a preguntar. Se giró a ver la puerta de entrada, ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que se fueron, habían salido a toda prisa siguiendo al cabellera que antes de voltear y salir de la cabaña, pudo ver su rostro horrorizado. Creyó que tal vez algo malo había mencionado, pero entonces recalco en su pregunta "¿Dijiste armadura negra brillante?" y luego sus acciones temblorosas y a Obil mencionar el fin de los dragones.

— ¿A qué se refería Obil con que la era de los dragones terminaría?

Uraraka volteo a mirarlo sorprendida, no se esperó que le preguntase un asunto delicado.

— Lo lamento, pero ese tema no puedo responder –Él la vio interrogante— No es que no quiera decírtelo, solo que en asuntos de Gondra prefiero no opinar.

"Gondra" pensó.

—¿Que es Gondra, un lugar?

La pregunta del joven la descoloco unos segundos, dispuesta a negarse a hablar, pero si se trataba de explicarle su hogar no tendría por qué, aunque hacerlo era explayarse demasiado y ella no era la indicada para describirlo, pero al menos alguna idea podría hacérselo saber.

— ¿Recuerdas las imágenes que Obil mostro antes de sanar a Riot? –Él asintió– Bueno, Gondra es una isla gigantesca, tiene la forma de una "U" deformada, está conformada por 4 reinos, territorios enormes donde los dragones de distintas razas descansan, cada uno liderado por familias poderosas con el poder de –Se detuvo, dudando en si debía decirle que él al igual que la realeza eran los únicos que tenían el poder de convertirse en magnificas bestias, no quería confundirlo y aunque quisiera, ella no era la indicada para responder sus preguntas– ¿Qué te parece si mejor Obil mañana te lo cuenta con imágenes?

Izuku la miro extrañado, sentía que algo más importante iba a decirle, pero si Obil iba a mostrárselo con mejor detalle no habría por que desesperar.

— Esta bien.

Se tomó lo que faltaba en su taza y la dejo en la pequeña meza de madera a su delante. Ahora el silencio de hace unos minutos se había vuelto incómodo, lo que le hizo mover sus dedos nervioso.

—¿Quieres ver algo? —Propuso la fémina, haciendo que Izuku volteara a verla– Mira.

Puso su mano a la altura de su rostro y con la otra, comenzó a mover sus dedos contrayéndolos sobre su palma. Izuku la vio confundido, no aparecía nada, pero la vio tan sumida en aquella acción que prefirió quedarse callado. No duró mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a ver una especie de humo morado tirando para el negro, pequeño, pero intenso. De pronto, pequeños puntos destellantes comenzaron a brotar y empezaron a tomar forma de diminutas estrellas, dejándolo hipnotizado.

Un fugaz dejavu vino a su mente, fue rápido que no pudo siquiera analizarlo o tristemente recordarlo.

—¿Son hermosas verdad? —Él no respondió, estaba perplejo de tan hermosa diminuta noche que no había palabras para describirla. Al verlo en ese estado, decidió terminarlo, cerrando su mano en un puño— Es suficiente.

Izuku parpadeo desorientado y volviendo en sí, vio a Uraraka sonriéndole.

—¿Que fue eso?

—Magia –Respondió de lo más obvio– Aunque lo que te mostré no era mi poder en realidad –Entonces sonrió melancólica– Era una pequeña parte de las noches en Gondra, ahí las estrellas parpadean tan intensamente que tienes miedo a que exploten, el cielo de noche te muestra un bello degradado de morado a negro. –Suspiro– Es imposible que te lo pueda describir en palabras.

El viajero se quedó perplejo, hacer algo así era realmente hermoso y más aún si mostrabas un lugar que aunque todavía no conocieras, dirías que era bello. Y fue ahí que se avergonzó, una pregunta que debió habérselos dicho desde que supo no eran humanas, algo importante que debes saber cuándo convives con desconocidos.

– ¿Ustedes que son exactamente?

Se quedó sorprendida ante su pregunta, creyendo que tal vez Tsuyu se lo había dicho, pero con todos los sucesos en un solo día, lo entendía.

— Soy una hechicera –Alegre, se levantó para agarrar su bastón de madera– Con esto hago mis hechizos, algunos encantamientos e invocaciones –Mostrándolo orgullosa se sentó junto a Izuku– Y aunque la gran mayoría termina confundiéndome con una bruja y eso molesto porque ellas no son agradables, ayudo a todo ser que necesite de mi poder.

Él la vio fascinado.

— ¿Con invocaciones te refieres a traer cosas de otro lugar?

— Algo así –Pensó unos segundos– Aunque solo he podido invocar comida y pequeños Objetos… Aun soy aprendiz, Obil no tiene mucha paciencia conmigo.

— ¿Es tu maestro?

— Si, es más como nuestro padre –Él la vio confundido– Es difícil de explicar… Mmm Tsuyu, Iida y yo somos de Gondra –Vio la cara de asombro en el joven y antes de que preguntara, siguió– Exactamente del Reino Arev, vivíamos en los campos alejados del centro, nuestras casas no estaban muy lejos por lo que siempre terminábamos juntándonos para jugar con los pequeños dragones a los cuales éramos encargados a cuidar.

— Ustedes vienen de Gondra… –Susurro estupefacto– ¿Ellos que son?

— Tsuyu-chan aunque parezca humana puede convertirse en rana, tiene la habilidad de hacer todo lo que una rana haría, con la diferencia que ella puede manipular magia e Iida-kun es un capitán del séptimo escuadrón de las tropas generales del Reino Arev, aunque antes perteneció a otra, y no preguntes como lo hizo, no soy la indicada de contar su vida.

— ¿Él posee magia?

— No, él tiene una habilidad que pocos en Gondra tienen.

Izuku intuyo que no se lo iba a decir, por lo que prefirió dejarlo pasar aunque la duda de porque tanto misterio con el caballero, estaba rondando su mente.

— ¿En Gondra hay humanos?

— No, ahí solo habitan seres mágicos y si algún humano quisiera entrar le sería imposible ya que sus ojos no podrían verlo, está protegido por una inmensa capa que lo hace invisible ante los mortales.

— Ya veo… –Susurro, eran tantas cosas que en una noche le serían imposibles comprenderlas– Espero que Obil me ayude con las dudas y preguntas que tengo, al menos así poder estar más tranquilo.

— Lo hará, mañana temprano él te lo explicará.

Izuku inclino la cabeza y se levantó, pero antes de caminar se volteó hacia la Hechicera.

— Gracias por todo lo que me contaste, me he quitado algunas dudas.

— No es nada –Sonrió– que descanses.

Rodeo el sofá encaminándose hacia la escalera, aunque desde ya estaba dicho que no iba a poder dormir, lo intentaría, puso un pie en el primer escalón y se detuvo, viendo el segundo piso oscuro recordando a la escoba de la mañana.

— Ah… Disculpa, Uraraka –Llamó, haciendo a la fémina voltear a verlo– ¿Hay más personas viviendo acá?

— No, solo nosotros y tu amigo que hasta ahora no ha bajado. ¿Porque?

Dudo en decirle lo que había visto, pero no quería parecer un paranoico.

— No es nada, buenas noches.

Dubitativo y nervioso, subió. La sensación de que alguien lo esperaba por el oscuro pasillo lo estaba mortificando, puede que solo haya sido su imaginación, pero esa escoba le daba una sensación muy tétrica. Antes de pisar el último escalón, escucho unos toques paulatinos sobre la madera, intuyendo de que se tratase del viento o alguna otra cosa, siguió. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo parado en el pasillo, se quedó en lateral, sin voltear ¿Por qué? Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verla, ahí parada sin que nadie la sostuviera, cerca de la puerta del cuarto, mirándolo.

.

Las noches en Shigen eran totalmente oscuras, la luna salía pocas veces y las estrellas siempre hacían notoria su ausencia, los animales que lo habitaban buscaban refugio, al sentir que algo estaba viniendo, algo que no era bienvenido.

Fuera de la cabaña, a unos metros, se encontraban Tsuyu, Iida y Obil. Debatiendo. Mientras eran alumbrados por una lámpara de fuego flotante.

— Entiendo tu malestar muchacho, pero no puedes evitar lo que ya está escrito. –La dura voz de Obil hacía eco en las frías noches de Shigen.

— El futuro es inestable, lo que ese hombre dijo fue simplemente que Gondra caería, más nunca dijo por qué –Replicó, Iida– Además, es extraño, ¿Que hacen sus hombres en Shigen? Un lugar sin magia.

— El dragón de Midor

— Un dragón puede vivir máximo un mes con su propia magia, Tsuyu –Aclaro, interrumpiendola– Pero eso no importa acá, los Darak no salen de sus guaridas al menos que busquen algo.

— O algo se les ha escapado –Completo Obil– Ese chico dijo que intentaron llevarse al dragón ¿Porque lo querrían? Ellos tienen demasiados dragones a su merced como para mandar a uno de sus guardias a buscarlo personalmente.

— Tal vez es un rufián que les ha robado algo importante –Menciono Tsuyu– Ya saben, los dragones aman el oro.

—Dudo que sea oro lo que les haya robado –Aclaró, Iida– Si mandaron a un guardia y no lo consiguió, mandaran más. Debo llevármelos de acá inmediatamente.

—Ni siquiera le has dicho al chico que te lo llevaras, muchacho.

—Se lo diré en la mañana. Ah, Por cierto –En uno de sus estuches, del lado izquierdo de su cintura, saco un mediano papel. Desdoblándolo, lo estiro en el suelo– He visto sus pisadas en estos lugares marcados con azul, han estado rodeando Shigen y sólo uno merodeo por dentro. Y en este punto rojo, encontré esto.

De un estuche, del lado derecho, saco una pequeña piel de dragón color rojo, poniéndolo en medio del mapa, dejando sorprendidos a Obil y Tsuyu.

— Es la piel de Riot –Menciono Tsuyu, perpleja.

— Lo sé, pero no me refería a eso, sino a los bordes.

Obil se acercó a mirarlo, comprendiéndolo enseguida.

— Espada "Anfress" no solo corta la piel, lo hace hasta los músculos y si no fuera demasiado, carcome poco a poco el interior. Me pregunto cómo habrá hecho ese dragón para seguir con vida.

Iida frunció el ceño ante lo mencionado, realmente ese chico no le agradaba.

— Midoriya le estuvo proporcionando magia todo ese tiempo inconscientemente. –Menciono Asui.

— Ese chico no sabe cómo utilizar su poder, ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?

— El día que los encontramos, vimos el aura de la vida expandiéndose en todo el bosque, creí que era porque alguien agonizaba y nos acercamos, cuando verifique el estado del dragón, este ya estaba muerto –Pauso unos segundos– Pero Midoriya se rehusó a creer y comenzó a decirme como se sentía el dragón, sus sentidos, su dolor, todo como si él estuviera

— Conectándose –Interrumpió Iida, perplejo.

— Exacto, en ese momento no lo había captado, pero entonces comencé a leer libros antiguos y a recordar todo lo que sabía. –Se inclinó y roso sus dedos con la pequeña piel roja sobre el mapa– Cuando dijo que lo había encontrado, recordé las palabras de un hombre hace mucho tiempo "Los dragones eligen a su Fahrer desde pequeños", entonces pensé que todo estaba bien, pero Riot no es pequeño, tenía la misma forma cuando lo vimos gigante en el bosque

—Al punto Tsuyu –Ordeno Obil

—El punto es –Se levantó y miro a los hombres a su delante– Ellos ya se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero parece que Midoriya no lo recuerda.

.

Un grito de horror se escuchó desde el segundo piso, haciendo asustar a Uraraka.

Aturdida de que el grito no cesará, se levantó y rauda subió las escaleras, encontrándose con Izuku en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos y a la escoba traviesa golpeándolo.

— ¡Diyya! –Grito enfadada.

La escoba al escuchar ser nombrada, se detuvo y rápidamente desapareció. Uraraka al ver que había desaparecido en menos de un segundo, decidió que más tarde la reprendería, por ahora debía ver si alguna herida le había causada al joven.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se inclinó y toco su hombro suavemente– Izuku.

El viajero quien tenía el rostro contraído, bajo lentamente sus brazos y con un ojo miro si ya todo había pasado.

— ¿Se fue? –Dijo con voz temblorosa.

— Si, tranquilo –Calmándolo, lo ayudo a levantarse por el brazo– Perdón por eso, no le agradan los visitantes.

— No, está bien –Aun aturdido, se sostuvo de la pared– ¿Hay algún otro objeto vivo que deba saber?

— Bueno –Dudo– Hay uno más, pero está de viaje por el bosque.

— ¿Lo perdiste?

Asintió avergonzada.

— No se lo digas a Obil, me gritara.

Izuku no sabía si sentir pena o miedo.

— Ya veo.

— Sabes, a veces creo que Obil les da algún tipo de charla para odiar a los seres vivos, porque otra explicación no tengo de porqué todos mis objetos son mezquinos con los demás.

— ¿Obil odia a los humanos?

Ella asintió

— A todo ser vivo en realidad, a excepción de los dragones, los ama, supongo que ese odio comenzó cuando lo

Los murmureos y pisadas en el primer piso, la interrumpieron.

—Me voy, ya volvieron que descanses.

La vio girarse, pero antes de que bajara, la detuvo.

—Uraraka, ¿Podrías decirme donde está el baño?

La fémina volteo y con el brazo le indico.

—Al fondo a la izquierda.

—Gracias, buenas noches.

Izuku se dirigió a la habitación, pero antes de entrar toco tres veces, recordando que el explorador estaba dentro, pero como no hubo respuesta, ingreso. Pero por poco y se cae para atrás, al ver en una esquina a su delante, cerca de la cama de madera, un pequeño bulto oscuro, temblando.

— ¿Mineta- _kun_? —Llamó dudoso.

El mencionado comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido y que por la lejanía no podía oír con claridad, pero entonces dio un paso y el enano comenzó a voltear paulatinamente mientras temblaba, pudiendo ver su rostro de horror, los ojos totalmente abiertos como si fuera un desquiciado.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que este lugar? –Comenzó a decir Mineta, asustando a Izuku.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Midoriya? ¿Eres tu Midoriya? –Izuku lo vio levantarse temblando– ¿Dónde estás? ¡No puedo verte, Midoriya!

Izuku, un poco asustado, prendió la luz y fue entonces que Mineta pudo verlo, lanzándose hacia él.

— ¡Qué bueno que seas tú! –Grito llorando– ¡Había alguien afuera rasgando la puerta y tocando a cada momento, estaba aterrado, no sabía a quién pedir ayuda y cuando quise salir, vi unos ojos rojos y me encerré! ¡Fue horrible Midoriya, estaba aterrado!

— Tranquilo. Solo era una escoba –Dijo, intentado calmarlo.

— ¡Las escobas no caminan, Midoriya! ¡Y mucho menos tienen ojos! ¡Ahh!

Izuku suspiro, había tenido un largo día y estaba sucio, ahora con Mineta y los recuerdos carcomiendo su mente, eran un problema. Debía bañarse y dormir, pero antes calmaría a Mineta y después, pensaría en como haría que Iida Tenya le devolviese a Riot.

•

" _Hay sueños que predicen el futuro, te advierten de lo que pasara y si tienes suerte, de cómo morirás"_

•

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 **Perdón si el capitulo es corto (Me gusta hacerlos largos) Mañana pongo el siguiente o mas tarde.**


	12. Aclaraciones II

Bealcaru: Historia Original.

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academy, utilizadas en esta historia.

 **Agata:** JAJAJAAJA Estereotipos :v no, tranquila, todo bien :D Soy un espécimen raro en fanfiction XD, pregunta: ¿Hay fanfics que no traten de amor? Te juro que he buscado y no encuentro :( Gondra en mi mente, no tiene nada parecido al ending XD voy a dibujarlo y se los mostrare, pero si Mineta es un amor :v JAJAJAJA Gracias por leer!

 **Pasacuala Son:** Lo lamento, tuve un pequeño inconveniente. Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES II**

•

 _El control de sus brazos y piernas eran horrorosas, no hacía falta que se lo dijera, podía verlo en esas intensas iris rojas._

 _Lo vio suspirar, poniéndose su mano en la frente y después de unos segundos, verlo con una mirada que podría decir mucho, pero que para él, significaba compasión._

— _Escucha Midoriya, ¿De verdad quieres seguir intentándolo? –Él miro a un lado, encogiéndose de hombros– Hemos intentado esto por más de dos horas, no quiero lastimarte, pero si seguimos así, te dislocare un brazo._

 _Izuku bajo la miraba, estaba demasiado furioso consigo mismo, deseaba al menos tener una oportunidad de escape o entrada, pero todo los intentos que hizo fueron bloqueados. Solo necesitaba una pequeña abertura en esa posición de ataque que tenía, solo una y lograría tumbarlo al piso, lo había estado pensando por días y este sería el último, mañana seria la "Prueba de caza" y necesitaba pasar este ejercicio a como dé lugar._

 _Medito, observando el cuerpo de su amigo a su delante. Tenía músculos, era fornido y pesado, su pelo rojizo no era un problema, pero si las escamas que protegían su cuerpo, los cuernos que llevaba en la frente eran a veces molestos y ni que hablar de las armaduras que lo protegían._

 _En cambio él, solo tenía puesto un polo y un short con protecciones en codos y rodillas, nada que pudiera proteger su cabeza o torso, pero no se quejaba, sabía de las habilidades que poseía, aunque a veces fuese traicionado por su propio cuerpo. Ocasionalmente había tenido golpes que lo dejaron postrado en cama por semanas y si uno más se hacía, estaba seguro que el rey le negaría la prueba y eso conllevaba a dejar su honor. No quería eso, debía vencerlo, era ahora o siempre sería un príncipe inepto._

 _Siguió analizando con más detalle su vestimenta, debía haber una pequeña abertura, una señal que lo ayudará en su triunfo, y la vio, en la costilla izquierda a la altura de su codo, una diminuta fisura que estaba seguro que su compañero, no era aún consciente._

— _Una vez más, Kirishima –Sonriente, posiciono su cuerpo en modo ataque– Esta vez voy a vencerte._

 _El mencionado sonrió, rascándose la nuca algo incrédulo, no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que terminaría lastimado, él nunca se rendía._

— _Esta bien –Negando con la cabeza, posiciono su cuerpo con una pierna adelante y los brazos flexionados a altura de su pecho_ _, empuñando las manos_ _– Esta vez iras con la anciana a pedirle que te reponga la pierna, porque voy a romperla._

— _Eso ya lo veremos._

 _Se miraron retadoramente, sin siquiera pestañear, estando a una cierta distancia que les dejaba un panorama completo del cuerpo de cada uno, alertándose a cada pequeño movimiento que cualquiera haría. Solo esperaban un sonido, cualquiera que la naturaleza les mandase, y fue eso, un pequeño bufido que hizo a los arboles mover sus hojas y hacer que una de ellas cayera, tocando tierra, comenzando así la pelea._

 _Izuku se sabía de memoria lo primero que haría Kirishima, lanzaría un puño derecho a su mejilla y, acertando, lo esquivo agachándose, y no perdiendo tiempo rodeo su abdomen con los brazos, derrumbándolo al suelo. Pero eso no iba a detenerlo, debía ser ágil y apartarse enseguida, antes de que su compañero lo rodease con las piernas por la cintura y con eso no tendría escapatoria, pero ya era tarde, ya había sido sujetado y solo faltaba su cuello para dejarlo inmovilizado. Sin embargo, para esa posibilidad ya tenía un escape, y prediciendo lo que sucedería, fue estrangulado por su amigo con el brazo derecho y antes de que pudiera perder la respiración, golpeó la costilla donde se encontraba la herida._

 _Tal vez su método era algo cobarde, pero necesitaba ganar._

 _Kirishima grito, perdiendo fuerzas, aflojando su agarre en el cuello, lo que hizo a Izuku rodearlo con su brazo derecho y estrangularlo, sintiendo el cuerpo de su amigo agitarse tratando de soltarse, no pasando mucho tiempo, sintió unas palmadas en su hombro izquierdo, dando por finalizado el entrenamiento, ganando por primera vez._

 _Al sentir que el agarre en sus caderas se aflojaron, se tumbó a un lado y juntos, respiraban con dificultad, habían excedido sus fuerzas, todo el día se lo habían pasado entrenando, estaban seguros de que mañana les dolería el cuerpo en la prueba y no había forma de quejarse, solo descansar._

— _Lo hiciste bien, Midoriya –Felicito con la voz entrecortada, Kirishima._

— _Tu también, hermano._

 _Los dos cuerpos sudorosos y agitados, estaban tendidos en la tierra, sucios, mirando el cielo naranjado con purpura. Al horizonte, el sol estaba ocultándose entre las enormes montañas de piedra y el enorme bosque de rocas, se oscurecía._

— _¿Me preguntó cómo les estará yendo a Bakugou y Todoroki?_ _—_ _Paso el antebrazo por su frente para secar el sudor que abundaba su rostro— No los he visto desde que se anunciaron los grupos._

 _El joven no respondió, se quedó viendo el ocaso entrecerrando los párpados, su rostro era una completa tristeza al escuchar a los recién mencionados. El verlos de nuevo después de mucho tiempo hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y la angustia que sintió después de la promesa que le hicieron, lo querían hacer llorar de nuevo. No había noche que no los recordará, no había día que se arrepintiera de lo que les dijo antes de irse, aquel dolor que sintió cuando les grito por su egoísmo y aún más cuando vio sus semblantes de decepción, y por último, lo que más lo dejo en la soledad, fue ver sus espaldas, alejándose, mientras los arboles aquella noche eran los únicos que escuchaban su llanto de dolor, mientras gritaba para que se detuvieran, ellos jamás voltearon para decirle adiós._

— _Oye Izuku –Llamó su amigo, haciendo que el joven volteara a verlo– ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté el otro día?_

— _¿Sobre lo que paso en el lago?_

 _Vio el rostro de su amigo mirar el cielo con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras movía los labios como si estuviera dudando de lo que diría, pero después de unos segundos, volteo a verlo con unos ojos llenos de determinación._

— _Sí, se lo conté a mi padre –Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido– Y acepto, me dij…_

 _Dejo de escuchar después de eso, sintiendo como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y su estómago se contrajo, sintiendo nauseas por el miedo, un miedo que reconocía a la perfección. Entonces se levantó, con las manos empuñadas._

— _No puedes –Dijo con voz temblorosa– Tu no Kirishima –Se mordió el labio para suprimir el llanto que forzaba en su garganta, haciendo que su amigo lo viera preocupado– No puedes irte…_

" _Despierta Izuku, él está afuera, esperando."_

El crujido de la madera rompiéndose lo despertó, contrayendo el rostro por la incomodidad de haber sido despertado repentinamente. Movió la cabeza lentamente a ambos lados, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos con lentitud.

El canto de las aves hacían su mañana tranquila, podía oírlos tan felices, pero algo extrañado al escucharlos de noche, porque mientras su vista se normalizaba, no vio ninguna luz a su alrededor, y al mismo tiempo mientras sus sentidos en su cuerpo se avivaban, sintió algo baboso y espeso resbalar por su torso, como también por los brazos. Extrañado, trato de abrirlos más rápido, pero gotas en su rostro lo hicieron cerrarlos al instantes, girando la cabeza hacia un lado, sintiéndolos bajar por su mejilla hasta su cuello, produciéndole un pequeño cosquilleo.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos con totalidad, vio lo que parecía ser una enorme capa roja sobre él, parpadeando un par de veces, vislumbro enormes escamas, escamas rojas que el conocía a la perfección.

Lo que estaba a su delante era el torso del dragón, enorme y robusto, brillante por los rayos matutinos del sol. Aunque viéndolo bien, parecía estar mojado. Levanto un poco la cabeza, percatándose de que la altura que la cama tenia, había reducido, además de estar rodeado por las enormes patas con gruesas uñas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", se preguntó.

Se sentía un poco desorientado, pero sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraba. Miro hacia atrás para ver su cabeza, pero solo logro ver su enorme y largo cuello que se perdía en el marco de la ventana a su detrás, parecía estar hipnotizado porque no se movía. Se preguntaba cómo había escapado del caballero o si tal vez lo habían soltado, cualquiera que fuese debía pedir disculpas o agradecerle, pero antes debía levantarse y para eso, necesitaba quitar al dragón sobre él.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo detuvo. Levantando un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, vio a Uraraka entrando.

— Por fin te encuentro –La vio suspirar, mientras se encaminaba hacia él, aunque parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba despierto– Te dije que esperaras abajo mientras iba por una toalla, harás que Iida- _kun_ se arrepienta, después de haberle estado rogando para que te deje libre –Uraraka sintió que el dragón no la estaba escuchando, por lo que toco su espalda dándole pequeñas palmadas, lo que hizo a Riot volteara a verla– Debes desayunar, bajemos.

Sintió las patas de Riot moverse, retrocediendo, estuvo tentado a cerrar los ojos, pero quería ver su rostro, aunque solo habían sido horas desde que fue encerrado. Cuando retrocedió lo suficiente para tener mejor vista de él, se miraron a los ojos, quedándose hipnotizados el uno del otro, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido e Izuku sonrió inconscientemente, alargando su brazo para tocar su mandíbula, pero entonces recordó lo sucedido de ayer y se detuvo.

— ¡Oh! Perdón, no creí que estabas despierto. –La vio con los brazos extendidos hacia la espalda de Riot, secándolo con la toalla– El desayuno está listo y tu ropa está limpia. –Al ver los ojos de asombro en Izuku, Uraraka volteo avergonzada– Disculpa que lo haya hecho sin tu permiso, estaba demasiado sucia como para dejar que andarás así.

Izuku movió la cabeza, tratando de decirle que no se preocupara.

— Gracias y por las esposas. –Alzo sus muñecas al ver su rostro confundido, era gratificante el poder sentir sus manos libres.

— No te preocupes, Iida- _kun_ a veces exagera demasiado su posición.

Recordó en el pequeño embrollo que se había metido al pedir que el caballero le quitase las esposas, y si no hubiese sido porque Uraraka lo ayudo, tal vez ahora estaría encadenado.

— Bien –La vio agarrar al dragón del cuello, comenzando a jalonearlo para sacarlo de la cama– Me llevare a Riot para que coma, todos están abajo esperándote.

— ¿Esperándome?

— Si, habrá una larga charla Izuku, te recomiendo estar lo más despierto posible y si fuera posible, bajaras con todas tus cosas. –"Cosas", pensó él– Aunque creo que no traías nada contigo, solo esa tela roja.

Uraraka indico el pañuelo, lo que hizo a Riot mirarlo e Izuku recordó que estaba desnudo llevando solo bóxer y antes de que pudiera decirle a la fémina que debía cambiarse, el dragón se lo arranco de un solo tirón.

.

Sentados en la mesa de madera, esperaban en silencio la llegada de aquel joven de despeinados cabellos verdosos. Tsuyu, sentada, miraba a través de la ventana el día soleado de la mañana, los árboles parecían estar en su estado más puro, brillaban con los rayos del sol. Iida, sentado a su delante, miraba impaciente la escalera, esperando la bajada de aquel muchacho que se había adherido a su mente todo la noche, no dejándolo casi, pegar un ojo. Obil, reposaba en su atril en silencio, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para que aquel joven, entendiera la situación en la que estaba metido.

— Debo suponer que ese rostro no es de felicidad —Hablo Tsuyu, mientras untaba azúcar en su taza de té— ¿Ya sabes lo que le dirás para llevártelo?

— Lo estuve pensando toda la noche y creo tener una idea.

Era cierto lo que Obil le dijo antes de irse a dormir, llevarlo contra su voluntad solo empeoraría las cosas y aun mas, de lo que habían descubierto del dragón en la mañana. Debía ser cauteloso, después del interrogatorio que le harían, estaba seguro que la mente de Midoriya estaría quebrada, y esa sería su oportunidad para hablar con él.

El grito de Uraraka interrumpió la pacifica mañana en el primer piso y Tenya, dispuesto a ir por la fémina se levantó, pero se detuvo cuando escucho pasos torpes del segundo piso aproximándose a las escaleras y cuando pudo vislumbrar de quien se trataba, vio a la hechicera bajar desesperada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunto desconcertado, viendo con más detalle el rostro enrojecido de la mujer.

Uraraka no supo que decir o hacer, lo que vio arriba la había dejado espantada y no por verlo semidesnudo, sino por la enormes cicatrices que rodeaban el cuerpo del viajero, casi tan idénticas a las de Riot cuando lo conoció.

— Nada –Cortante, paso de largo, encaminándose hacia la cocina.

El caballero estuvo a punto de subir, pero los gritos del viajero regañando al dragón, lo hicieron desistir, más aun, la intensa presencia que le daba Obil, para que fuera a sentarse y esperara tranquilo.

— ¡Suéltalo, Riot!

En el segundo piso, Izuku se encontraba con los pantalones desabrochados, mientras intentaba inútilmente ponerse la camisa blanca manga larga, pero esa prioridad había quedado en segundo lugar después de ver a Riot querer comerse la tela roja.

— ¡Que lo sueltes!

Por más que gritara, él parecía no hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en siquiera escucharlo, estaban jaloneándose el pañuelo y temía que en una de esas, este se rompiera. Tal parecía que al dragón no le importaba, lo veía con los ojos afilados y gruñía para amedrentarlo, pero Izuku no iba a ceder, esa tela roja había calmado su noche, haciéndolo dormir por primera vez, acompañado.

— ¡Basta Riot, suéltalo! –Regaño– ¿Porque quieres comértelo? Te hará daño.

Los jaloneos comenzaban hacerse más fuertes, y Riot estaba muy cerca a la pared, intuía que si chocaba, jalaría con fuerza la tela y terminaría haciéndolo caer. Por lo que la mejor decisión para que ninguno se lastimara, era cedérselo.

Soltó el pañuelo y se dio media vuelta, molesto. Si iba a comérselo que lo hiciera, no quería verlo.

Se acomodó la camisa, mientras a su detrás lo escuchaba gruñir y samaquear la tela contra el piso, ignorándolo, se puso encima su chaleco verde, abrocho su pantalón y camino hacia la cama, la cual estaba rota por el enorme peso del dragón al subirse, se sentó en el borde poniéndose las enormes zapatillas rojas que le encantaban.

La pequeña escena de hace instantes le hizo recordar algo similar que tuvieron con su bolso en el bosque, cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Y la nostalgia lo embargo, quedándose hipnotizado mirando el suelo de madera.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en tan pocos días, conoció nuevas personas y una revelación de sí mismo que aún no podía asimilar, pero estaba seguro que la conversación que tendría en el primer piso, lo ayudarían bastante.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro sonoramente, debía calmar sus nervios y dejar su mente en blanco, la información que en unos minutos les seria dicha por Obil debía ser captada hasta el mínimo detalle. Se levantó, encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero se quedó estático cuando vio a Riot en medio de la habitación sentado, mirándolo y aunque eso no era algo de sorprenderse, el que tuviera el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello y anudado, lo asusto.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —El dragón ladeo la cabeza, sacando su enorme lengua, dejándola colgada de su hocico mientras la baba caía— En serio me asustas.

Tuvo la tentación de sobar su cabeza, pero desistió, temía que volviera a crecer. Aunque el tamaño actual que tenía no era nada comparativo al anterior, ahora estaba un poco más alto que él y antes de que las preguntas lo invadieran, supuso seria por lo que paso en el bosque.

— ¿Tienes hambre? –Sonriente, vio al dragón mover su cola feliz– Entonces bajemos a desayunar –No hizo falta que se adelantara para abrirle la puerta, el mismo, emocionado, la traspaso rompiéndola y característico de él, saltando bajo al primer piso— O bueno, destruye todo, si te parece mejor.

"La verdad reside en ti, no te dejes engañar"

Frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, ya comenzaba a preocuparse de no oírlas, era extraño escucharlas una o tres veces por día. Cuando vivía en la aldea, eran frecuentes, ayudándolo o advirtiéndole de algo malo que podría pasarle, pero ahora solo se escuchaban lejanas, como si cada día, desaparecieran.

Bajo las escaleras, pisando la madera del primer piso, algo nervioso por las presencias que lo miraban fijamente, los vio sentados en una mesa circular cerca a la ventana, intranquilo, se encamino hacia ellos a paso lento.

— Bueno días, Midoriya.

— Buenos días… –Dudo en nombrarla.

— Puedes decirme Tsuyu.

Él asintió y algo incómodo, se giró hacia el caballero quien en ningún momento quito su vista de él desde que bajo.

— Bueno días…

Tenya se quedó unos segundos mirando cada detalle de su rostro, para Izuku era sentir como si en cualquier momento seria apuñalado y asustándolo, lo vio levantarse.

— Iida Tenya, capitán de la séptima tropa de Arev, segundo hijo de la familia real Iida y protector personal de los príncipes.

La mirada altiva y el mentón alzado, lo hicieron encogerse en su posición intimidado y aunque no entendiera nada de lo que había mencionado, estiro su brazo para estrechar su mano con la del caballero que esperaba su saludo.

— Midoriya Izuku, un viajero.

— Viajero no eres –Replico– Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

— No puedo asegurar eso.

— Listo, lo intente –Desganado se sentó.

— Déjalo muchacho, yo me encargo –El viajero crispo al escuchar a Obil en su oído, percatándose de estar a su lado– Midoriya Izuku, siéntate, tendremos una larga charla.

Tenso, se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa en medio de Tsuyu y Tenya, frente a la enorme ventana. Uraraka se acercó a darle el desayuno, avergonzados prefirieron no decir nada, busco al dragón, encontrándolo con las patas encima del lavadero husmeando los servicios sucios y antes de regañarlo, se acordó de Mineta que aún no había visto desde que despertó.

— ¿Han visto a Mineta? –Tsuyu e Iida lo miraron con extrañes– El enano que estuvo conmigo, Tsuyu.

— Ah, le encargamos ir a traer madera, de seguro vuelve más tarde.

Izuku vio por la ventana, preguntándose si era cierto o si tal vez se había ido.

— Bien chico, gírate un poco mientras desayunas –Izuku obedeció mientras mordía un pan– Esto no será difícil de entender, necesito que tengas la mente abierta y comprendas cada detalle, puedes hacer las preguntas en el momento que las tengas. ¿Entendido?

Asintió, pero algo dentro de él se sintió incómodo, como si una ansiedad estuviera envolviendo su cuerpo, diciéndole que se valla en ese momento.

— Comenzare con Gondra, Uraraka me comento que querías saber sobre ese lugar y creo que es la mejor opción para que lo demás que se te dirá, puedas comprenderlo con facilidad –Él asintió con emoción, viendo al libro abrirse por la mitad, dejando ver dos páginas de un amarillo ocre– Comencemos…

Todo comenzó cuando el rey de los dragones en aquel tiempo, fue acusado por la muerte del emperador de aquel entonces. Sin ninguna prueba que pudiera respaldarlo y que las personas que una vez el ayudo, le dieran la espalda, vio caer a los de su especie y el cómo eran traficados por otros monstruos que juraron una vez lealtad hacia él, no pudiendo soportarlo más, dolido y molesto, decidió desaparecer del tratado de paz. Se llevó con él a todos los dragones junto a las memorias existentes de cada ser que una vez los vio, por supuesto no todo pudo eliminarse en un chasquido, siendo encontrados en cada lugar que reposaban. Los años pasaron y cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de hogar buscando uno donde pudieran sentirse a salvo, pero aun así siguieron encontrándolos y aniquilándolos. Con el pasar de los años y el ver que estaban a punto de la extinción, el rey que los salvo estaba muriendo y dando su ultimo respiro, creo Gondra.

— Y no me preguntes como lo hizo, yo aún sigo dudando de esa historia.

— En realidad nadie lo sabe, se dice que murió en las memorias de ese rey. –Hablo Iida– Yo sigo creyendo que hay algo más en esa traición.

— Escuche que tal vez pudo ser un robo y no una muerte –Mencionó Tsuyu.

— Deténganse, harán confundir al chico –El lugar volvió a estar en silencio– Sigamos…

La tierra que se creó está rodeada de agua, como una isla. Los pocos dragones que se logró rescatar la habitaron, con el pasar de los años solo había un rey gobernante y las tierras inexploradas poco a poco estaban siendo descubiertas y con ello, las tan famosas guerras por territorios comenzaron.

Al salirse de control y el ver como se autodestruían, el rey decidió compartir su poder con cuatro dragones que en ese tiempo lograron persuadir y atraer más de la especie que estaban escondidos en todas partes del mundo, como también algunos seres mágicos que comenzaron a poblar la tierra. Con ello, les dio un territorio y el poder de gobernar sus propias tierras como reyes, con la condición de que el seria "Emperador" de todos ellos.

Naciendo así, "El tratado de Unio"

Embelesado, Izuku admiraba en las páginas de Obil, una tierra en forma de "U" deformada, trazados por una delgada línea en su interior marcando territorios enormes, y dentro de cada uno, nombres que no pudo ver con detalle.

El poder que les otorgo el rey a cada uno, fue el de convertirse en humanos mediante un sello con la letra inicial de sus tierras. ¿Y porque en humanos? Porque se dice que fueron los únicos que los acobijaron cuando estaban muriendo, los únicos que les dieron la mano para seguir con vida. Y que más agradecidos podían estar ellos que poder tener su imagen.

— Espera –Detuvo Izuku– ¿Solo los reyes tenían el poder de convertirse de dragones a humanos?

— En aquellos tiempos eran los únicos, más adelante el sello fue expandiéndose a toda la familia real como también fue cambiando. Con el pasar de los años comenzaron a nacer nuevas razas, se decía que la unión de un humano y un dragón, nacería un humano con el poder de convertirse como los reyes, pero todo eso fue falso. Nunca hubo un caso así.

— Dices que ese sello es lo que hace a un dragón convertirse en humano, pero yo no tengo nada de eso en mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría serlo entonces?

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Él asintió, dudoso– Aun así lo que nosotros hemos visto, no nos hace dudar de lo que eres y tenemos la experiencia suficiente para asegurar de que eres uno.

Izuku miro a las féminas, en especial a Tsuyu quien fue la primera en revelarle algo tan, imposible.

— Bien seguiré…

El tratado de Unio lo conforman cuatro reinos:

 **Arev**

El sol naciente, en este habita el emperador.

De hermosos paisajes naturales y grandes cascadas, sus habitantes son más elfos y hechiceros, las razas de dragones que lo habitan son más del tipo tierra.

 **Naggar**

La tierra de las rocas.

Casi nunca llueve, conformada por enormes piedras y en algunas zonas tiene áreas verdes. Sus habitantes son más Trolls y grifo. La raza de dragones son más del tipo electricidad y tierra.

 **Eurik**

La tierra de los volcanes.

Un territorio seco, de grandes ríos y enormes bosques, llueve demasiado. Habitantes de todo tipo y las razas de dragones son más del tipo fuego y agua.

 **Kagia**

La tierra seca

Casi idéntico a Eurik, con la diferencia que no existen los bosques, nula la existencia de áreas verdes y ríos. Sus habitantes son peligrosos y la raza de dragones son más del tipo fuego y electricidad.

— Y por último tenemos a Smok, totalmente desconocido, solo sé que tienen un rey que me cae muy bien. –Obil se cerró, terminando así la explicación– Lo que te acabo de contar es información de hace muchos años, los que actualmente gobiernen o lo que esté sucediendo en ese lugar, no es de mi interés y mucho menos me importa saber, y si sigues teniendo curiosidad, tienes a Iida quien muy amablemente te lo puede decir –Izuku sonrió de lado, sabiendo que eso no pasaría– Bien, con esto terminamos Gondra. ¿Alguna pregunta que tengas antes de seguir?

Negó.

— Lo que sigue es el dragón –Vio a Riot acercase al libro sin siquiera ser llamado, sentándose dejado de él– Estuvimos haciéndole unas cuantas pruebas en la mañana y analizando un poco su estado. Quedo un poco sucio después de eso y tuvo que ser bañado –"Por eso estaba mojado", pensó– Lo primero que te voy a decir es su poder. Tiene la habilidad de absorber magia, algo normal en los dragones que lo utilizan para auto regenerarse una parte dañada de su cuerpo o simplemente para utilizar su poder, pero en esta ocasión este dragón no posee ningún poder de ataque, absorbe la magia mediante el contacto y la utiliza para el beneficio que él quiera. –El viajero, sorprendido, miro al dragón quien se lamia las patas– Puede venir un ataque de rayo, fuego o cualquier otro, su piel es tan dura que no puede dañarlo y la absorbe, y unos segundos después, contrataca con ese mismo poder. ¿Me dejo entender, Midoriya?

Izuku desvió su vista hacia el suelo, intentando comprenderlo, pero por más que lo hiciera, no podía.

—No te pongas nervioso, es normal que no lo entiendas, vienes de un lugar que no tiene nada que ver con magia. Te demostrare un ejemplo. Uraraka, hazlo.

Giro a ver a la hechicera, quien con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, sostenía su bastón de madera mágico hacia Riot, susurrando algo en un idioma no entendible. Latín, le escucho decir a Tsuyu y unos segundo después, una bola de fuego se dirigió hacia el dragón, estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero era tan rápido que cuando toco al dragón, este desapareció. Riot estaba quieto mirando a Uraraka y supo que algo iba hacer cuando lo vio abrir su hocico, tentado a pararse para detenerlo, no se esperó que voltease a verlo y una enorme llamara de fuego se dirigiera hacia él. Instintivamente se cubrió con los brazos, contrayendo el rostro, pero al no sentir nada los abrió con cautela, viendo a su delante una especie de vidrio brillante a su alrededor, protegiéndolo.

— A eso le llamo traición –Menciono Iida, burlón.

Izuku ignoro el comentario y miro al dragón quien lo veía asustado.

— No te preocupes –Hablo Obil– Es su instinto al sentir a alguien aproximarse cuando están en batalla –Riot bajo la cabeza, esquivando la mirada del viajero– Ahora, me dijeron que ayer el dragón había crecido, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Izuku miro a Tsuyu y a Uraraka quienes se mantuvieron en silencio en todo momento.

— Intente tocarlo… Como la vez que intentaron llevárselo… Puede que no entiendan lo que voy a decirles, pero…

—Al grano, chico, nada me sorprende en esta vida.

Izuku suspiro y viendo que la mejor manera de quitar sus dudas, era contándolo todo, desde la primera vez que escucho las voces en su cabeza luego de dos meses de despertar en la aldea. Las pruebas de los enemigos, como se encontró con Riot, su bolso perdido, el cómo fueron atacados y la voz que insistentemente le decía que lo tocara, los días que estuvo cargándolo herido, su encuentro con el enano, como termino conociéndolos y lo que sucedió en el bosque.

— …solo fue un pequeño roce y luego una fuerte explosión, para cuando fui consciente, Riot ya era de nuevo grande.

—La teoría de Tsuyu era cierta —Hablo Iida, sorprendido– Ese dragón vino a ti adulto.

Izuku asintió.

—Esto complica aún más todo –Vio a Riot recostarse en el suelo, intentado dormir– Lo de tu pérdida de memoria, las voces que te hablan y el que fueras un dragón, me hace pensar que hay algo más en todo esto y el tener que negar a que te lo lleves, Iida.

— ¿Llevarme?

— Creí que sería yo el que iba a decírselo –Irónico, el caballero se acomodó en su asiento–Iba hacerlo, pero después de lo que dijiste, aclaraste tu sentencia, a quien pienso llevarme es al dragón.

Izuku se levantó al instante, mirando fijamente a Tenya quien le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

— No puedes –Preocupado, arrugo el ceño.

— Claro que puedo, los dragones no pueden andar por ahí sin un fahrer, para eso se creó Gondra, para que vivan en paz.

— ¿Te lo llevaras a Gondra? –Izuku comenzó a sentir que su voz salía en suspiros, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar mientras retrocedía.

¿Por qué sentía como si algo importante le estuvieran quitando?

— ¿A donde más creíste que me lo llevaría, a jugar? –Tenya sonrió socarrón– Cualquier cazador podría atraparlo si anda suelto, sus pieles siguen siendo comercializadas, ¿Acaso no escuchaste su historia?

— Iida, recuerda que posiblemente el chico sea el Fahrer del dragón. –Menciono Obil.

— ¿Fahrer, de que están hablando? –Izuku estaba demasiado confundido y asustado, la conversación tranquila que estaban teniendo, estaba alborotándose.

— Con lo que acaba de decir, lo ha desmentido –Replico Iida, ofuscado– Un dragón no puede vivir tanto tiempo separado de su Fahrer, hacerlo lo llevaría al suicidio, además, este chico no tiene ningún conocimiento en dragones, ¿Cómo podría dejárselo a cargo?

El lugar quedo en silencio, nadie hablaba, Izuku estaba demasiado enredado que no había nada en su mente que pudiera ayudarlo. El que de repente le dijeran que sería separado de Riot, fue un duro golpe, aunque lo había estado pensando de que pronto tendrían que separarse, no estaba preparado.

— No puedo permitirlo –Dijo cabizbajo, empuñando las manos– No dejare que te lo lleves.

— Suficiente –Irritado, se levantó– Tengo el poder de hacerlo y estará más seguro allá, después de que nos dijeras que intentaron llevárselo, vendrán de nuevo a buscarlo y esta vez, Midoriya Izuku, tu no podrás hacer nada.

Izuku mantuvo su vista hacia el suelo, intentando pensar que era lo mejor, si dejar a Riot ir a un lugar seguro o su egoísmo, por querer tenerlo cerca sabiendo que fue el único en hacerlo sentirse después de años, acompañado. Una parte de él le decía que estaba bien, no habría que temer, después de todo estaría con los de su especie, pero otra, le embargaba la tristeza.

— Sera lo mejor para ambos –Iida, con voz tranquila, puso su mano en el hombro del viajero– Déjalo ser libre en Gondra.

— Es lo mejor para Riot, Izuku –Sorprendido, vio a Uraraka viéndolo con pesar.

— Shigen no es un lugar para dragones, Midoriya, y por lo que nos has contado, estará en peligro si sigue suelto. –Luego miro a Tsuyu.

— Chico, aunque odie Gondra, estará más tranquilo allá.

Giro a ver a Riot quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su lugar, sin saber lo que estaban por hacer con él, tanto como él que no sabía nada de sí mismo. Y era cierto, después de todo cuando él se fuera de este lugar tendría que dejarlo a cargo de las chicas y volvería a su soledad como antes, no había diferencias, la mejor opción era que se separaran ahora antes que el cariño que estaba creciendo por Riot, se hiciera más doloroso.

Con pesar, asintió.

— Buena elección.

Iida le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y aparto a Izuku que tapado el cuerpo del dragón, como si de un caramelo amargo se tratara, lo miro, viendo sacar de un estuche de su cinturón una bola mediana transparente.

— ¿Te lo llevaras ahora? –Pregunto con tristeza.

— Si, el barco zarpa en la noche, si salgo ahora llegare a tiempo.

"¿Barco?", pensó.

Iida arrojo la bola hacia Riot e Izuku se giró para no verlo, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a Iida caer de espaldas sobre la mesa y a Riot subirse en su encima y salir por la ventana, rompiéndola.

Había sido tan rápido que cuando diviso al dragón, estaba adentrándose en el bosque.

— ¡RIOT! –Grito, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Salió a toda prisa, esperanzado de poder alcanzarlo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto Tsuyu levantándose, mientras Uraraka se acercaba a ella preocupada.

— Rechazo la bola con la cola –Dolorido, se levantó con dificultad– Me la lanzo justo en el labio. –Se tocó la esquina izquierda inferior, sintiendo un pequeño ardor, viendo su dedo manchado de sangre.

— Tsuyu-chan, vamos ayudar a Izuku.

Las féminas salieron raudas hacia el bosque, esperanzadas de poder encontrarlos.

— Ya decía yo, porque estaba durmiéndose –Burlón, Obil se asomó a la puerta sin salir– Estuvo escuchando nuestra conversación todo el tiempo.

Iida salió, quedándose afuera, mirando alrededor con el semblante serio.

— ¿Has sentido lo mismo que yo? –Le pregunto al libro.

— Si, o los encuentras tú o lo hará él –Iida volteo a verlo– ¿Quién crees que muera hoy?

.

Agitado y con el sudor cubriendo su rostro, obligaba a su cuerpo seguir avanzando, las piernas comenzaban a fallarle y la vista se le hacía borrosa a cada paso. Había corrido sin descansar, ni un segundo paro y ya estaba en su límite, los pulmones le ardían y sus piernas pesaban. Se detuvo, respirando por la boca sonoramente, poniendo sus manos en sus muslos, intentando calmar sus pulmones.

Estaba molesto, ¿Cómo no pensó en él? vio por su seguridad y en ningún momento se puso a pensar si él quería hacerlo, era un idiota, sabía que el entendía lo que hablaban.

— ¡AHG! –Golpeo la tierra con su puño, furioso consigo mismo. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar y llorar que las suprimía apretando la mandíbula, solo quería encontrarlo y pedirle perdón, solo deseaba eso— No es momento de lamentarse, debo seguir.

Se levantó, caminando despacio, mientras recuperaba energías para seguir corriendo.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y cada que se ponía a recordar que lo perdió estando cerca a detenerlo, se maldecía, realmente había alguien allá arriba, odiándolo.

De repente, escucho no muy lejos algunos arbustos moverse ruidosamente, creyendo de que tal vez se tratara del dragón, siguió el ruido, y cuando lo localizo, lo jalo para verlo.

— ¿¡Mineta!? –Sorprendido, soltó al enano quien lo miraba molesto por haberle hecho tirar la madera que había recolectado.

— ¡Midoriya! –Grito enfadado– ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

— Perdón, creí que eras Riot, ¿Lo has visto?

— ¿Tu dragón? –Mientras pensaba, Izuku lo ayudo a recoger la madera caída– Creo haber escuchado pasar algo por allá hace unos segundos, tal vez sea él.

— Gracias.

Apresurado, le arrojo la madera al enano y comenzó a correr, mientras los gritos de mineta se perdían.

La dirección a la que estaba yendo, lo hizo sentir algo incómodo junto a un extraño olor, que mientras más se acercaba, se intensificaba, pudiendo identificarlo como carne podrida. Ignoro todo eso y siguió avanzando.

Vio pisadas grandes en la tierra, comenzando a seguirlas, hasta que pudo divisarlo a lo lejos, cerca de un árbol, intentando treparlo.

— ¡Riot! –Grito llamándolo, haciendo que el dragón volteara a verlo– Menos mal estas bien –Deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Aliviado, se acercó, pero el dragón le gruño agresivamente cuando dio el primer paso, viendo por primera vez en sus ojos, ira y dolor. Sus pupilas estaban dilatas y su mirada fruncida lo amedrento, haciéndolo sentirse como una basura por haberle ocasionado aquel dolor y sin saber cómo disculparse, se arrodillo.

— Lo lamento –Puso sus manos en el suelo y poso la frente en la tierra– Perdóname por decidir algo que no me concernía, en serio Riot –Levanto su cabeza con el rostro arrepentido– Lo lamen… ¿Riot, que pasa?

El dragón, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión aterrada, miraba a su detrás. Extrañado volteo, recibiendo una cortado en la mejilla izquierda y una navaja incrustada en su hombro.

— Escuché que un "Viajero" tenía poderes de dragón y quise verlo con mis propios ojos, a ver si era cierto –Aterrado, miro a todos lados sin moverse, tratando de encontrar la voz– Pero no creí encontrarme con un niño que ni siquiera sabe dónde estoy –Inmóvil y con el miedo que hacían temblar su cuerpo, no lo dejaban pensar con claridad– Estoy detrás, niño.

Voltio, sorprendiéndose de ver a un ser reptil sobre la rama de un árbol, de piel verde, lleno de vendajes y una armadura marrón cubrirle el torso y piernas, escudos en los hombros con tres púas blancas grandes y guantes con escudos en los antebrazos, en su cabeza llevaba lo que parecía ser el cráneo de un dragón, cubriéndole solo la parte trasera, dejando libre todo su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no me muestras lo mismo que le hiciste a Bal? –No podía pensar, solo escucharlo– Mencionó de un gran poder que destruía todo a su paso y que por poco lo calcina, dime, ¿Eras tú el de ese poder? –No respondía, incrédulo de lo que veía– Joder, que problema, odio cuando la gente se queda muda –Lo vio desenvainar su espada e instintivamente retrocedió– Al menos te mueves, espero no grites cuando te lo atreviese.

Fue tan rápido que solo logro sentir la espada cortar su mejilla derecha, sintiéndola hundirse en la tierra aun pegado a su piel, mientras él, echado en el suelo veía al sujeto en su encima, teniendo una completa vista de su rostro desquiciado.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de pelear? ¿Temblar en el suelo?

— Tú –Con la voz temblorosa, intentaba contener las lágrimas que comenzaban acumularse en sus ojos– Vistes igual… a los asesinos que destruyeron mi aldea.

— Ah eso, no es mi culpa que no pudieran defenderse –El sujeto se levantó, sacando su espada, cortándolo de nuevo, con las piernas a cada lado de su abdomen– Después de todo, no sirvieron de mucho.

— ¿De que estas hablando? –Izuku intento levantarse, pero fue obstruida por el pie del sujeto en su pecho que lo apretaba contra el suelo, mientras limpiaba su espada.

— No es difícil de comprender, niño, ya están muertos.

•

" _Buena suerte, viajero"_

•

* * *

 _ **ACLARACIONES REPENTINAS:**_

 _ **•Altura actual de Riot: 1.70 metro**_

 **NOTA:**

Ufff capitulo largo... (Willy, me siento yo) Bien, con esto se aclaran muchas cosas como también se vienen mas preguntas... en pocas palabras están como Izuku. A partir de este capitulo las cosas cambian, ya se sabe como es Gondra, pero no su estado actual, sobre los sellos, pienso mostrárselos mediante una imagen mas adelante. Espero les haya gustado y una pregunta ¿Alguno le tiene cariño al Riot? Nos leemos en unos días.


	13. Enemigo I

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

 **GM10** : El que los ataca es Iguchi más conoció en el manga como Spinner. La verdad no mucho, faltan dos capítulos y poco a poco irán apareciendo, trato de que se incluyan en la historia de la manera mas natural posible. Gracias por leer!

 **Agata :** Jajajaja Me siento anormal XD Oh! en serio? Somos del mismo tamaño entonces :3 Mori con lo del pejelagarto! JAJAJAJA Gracias por leer!

 **Pascuala Son :** Riot tiene en realidad casi toda la personalidad de Kiri, pero mas aniñado. Tuve la idea de hacer que se transforme anteriormente, pero quedo en nada y bueno en este capitulo creo que su posición esta dudosa. Lo de Shoto y Katsuki ya están cerca. De hecho habrá guerra XD GRACIAS POR LEER!

 **ACLARACIONES REPENTINAS:**

• El que ataca a Izuku y Riot es SPINNER, el que se viste igual a Stain.

* * *

 **ENEMIGO I**

•

¿Muertos?

Eso era imposible, el los vio irse vivos, gritaban y lloraban por ayuda ¿Cómo un muerto puede hacer eso? No era cierto, debió de haber escuchado mal, tal vez el viento distorsiono sus palabras o solo sea un mal sueño, debía ser eso, ellos seguían con vida.

— Mientes –Dijo tenue, con los ojos abiertos sin parpadear.

El sujeto entrecerró los ojos, algo había cambiado de repente, el ambiente se sentía pesado. Las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse agitadas con el viento el cual se intensifico, como si ráfagas de aire viniesen de distintas direcciones. Solo había algo que pudiera hacer eso y se maldecía de haberlos dejados libres en el momento que llegaron a Shigen. Miro a su alrededor, tratando de percibir la presencia de cada uno y asegurándose de que estuvieran cerca, volvió su vista a Izuku quien tenía la mirada perdida en él.

— Tu rostro me dice que tenías las esperanzas de verlos con vida —Los ojos del viajero mostraban un verde oscuro, sin vida— Lamentable —Escupió con asco, levantando su espada con la punta afilada hacia la frente de Izuku, mirándolo con desdén— Te diré algo, cuando una persona está a punto de morir, inexplicablemente sacan un poder que los salva –Dijo, relamiéndose los labios con su larga lengua afilada– quiero ver si eso pasa contigo —Sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes reptiles— Y sino, será una muerte rápida.

Apuño con fuerza la espada y la bajo con rapidez, pero se detuvo antes de incrustarla en su frente, tocándole levemente su piel con la punta haciendo una pequeña herida por donde un hilo de sangre comenzó a descender.

— Por poco y te lo atravieso en el cuello, asqueroso dragón. —Soltó con sorna, haciendo que Riot se mantuviera estático mientras intentaba alejarse de la espada que de sorpresa lo detuvo— ¿Crees que caeré en ese truco sucio? No estoy solo, idiota —Riot se sorprendió ante lo dicho y miro a Izuku quien parecía haber entrado en trance— No puedo creer que el haya tenido tanta paciencia contigo y eso me molesta, pero adivina que —Empujo más la espada, haciendo que el dragón vanamente intentará retroceder— Hoy es tu último día.

Riot lo esquivo antes de que fuera atravesado y corrió a ponerse detrás de Izuku a una cierta distancia donde las largas espadas del sujeto no lo alcanzaran. Se puso en posición de ataque, con las patas delanteras dando señal de que en cualquier momento saltaría mientras su semblante enojado gruñía amenazador mirándolo con los ojos afilados.

— Anda ven, me harás más fácil el trabajo.

Izuku aún seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo, divagando en sus recuerdos, rememorando las escenas y rostros de las personas muertas, y de aquellas que logro ver ser arrastrados a los árboles mientras gritaban por ayuda.

No podía ser verdad.

El que tuviera aun la esperanza de verlos vivos era lo único que aún lo mantuviera con vida, soñaba con rescatarlos y ver sus rostros de felicidad, pero ahora con esta noticia no había ninguna razón, todo estaba perdido.

— _¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!_

 _Apenado de haber interrumpido una conversación del líder con su hija, se dio media vuelta para irse, pero fue detenido._

— _Hablando del rey de roma, llegas a tiempo._

 _Meri lo jalo del brazo poniéndolo en medio de ella y su padre. Izuku avergonzado presiono su cuaderno contra su pecho, estar al lado del líder era muy incómodo y más si estaban sentados juntos._

— _¡Bien, papá! Dile a Izuku lo que estuvimos hablando._

 _El hombre se mantuvo en su posición, mirando el horizonte con el semblante serio sin ninguna expresión. Izuku lo vio de reojo, preguntándose si sabía de su presencia, había algunas veces que para el líder él era invisible y aunque eso le dolía, no podía odiarlo o maldecirlo._

— _Oye, te estoy—_

— _¿Recuerdas el día que llegaste a la aldea, Izuku? —Preguntó, volteando a verlo. El mencionado asintió levemente— Deberías olvidarlo, todos los recuerdos que hagas en este lugar deben ser borrados, solo te harán daño. —Los gritos de Meri reclamando porque eso no era lo que habían estaba hablando comenzaron a escucharse, pero en Izuku eran lejanos, como si solo fueran él y el líder— ¿Lo entiendes? Así no sufrirás cuando el día llegue._

Apretó los dientes con fuerza ante el recuerdo, la sola idea de pensar que fuera una advertencia a un futuro que él sabía se vendría pronto lo hacía enojar, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Algo pudo haber hecho, pero no, lo mantuvieron alejado de todo para que esto no pasara y al final el cargaba con la culpa.

Lo odiaba, el sentimiento de dolor y enojo eran horribles, ahogándolo, comenzando a sentir una extraña sensación envolver su cuerpo. Familiarizándolo con lo mismo que sintió cuando vio al caballero frente a él después de su ataque, la misma sensación descontrolada.

Apretó los ojos intentado calmarse, comenzando a respirar con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba tensándose y sus oídos se taparon. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Qué pasa, me tienes miedo?

Riot dirigió su mirada hacia Izuku, necesitaba que se levantara o al menos de que despertara de su estado aletargado, sin él no podía escapar. Podía jalarlo, pero se arriesgaría a ser apuñalado y que los dos estuvieran heridos empeorarían las cosas. Exhalo sonoramente por sus fosas nasales, no se confiaba a que Spinner se quedara quieto tanto tiempo, sabia de su mal carácter y el cómo lo enojaba que sus víctimas se quedaran inmóviles, podría en cualquier momento clavarle una espada en el pecho y ahí no tendría oportunidad de salvarlo.

— Parece que el niño se durmió —Sonriente, apunto la espada hacia el torso del viajero— ¿Quieres que lo ponga a dormir para siempre?

Desesperado, el dragón comenzó a rugir tratando de despertarlo, pero no reaccionaba. No tenía opción, debía arriesgarse a ser herido y quitarlo de encima, pero antes…

— ¡Bien, cumpliré el deseo!

Apuñando con fuerza el mango de la espada, lo bajo con fuerza mirando el rostro de Izuku quien al sentir la amenaza, abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus afiladas iris verdes y Spinner se quedó perplejo, pero el destello rojo de algo ir hacia él, lo hizo ver a su delante, viendo venir una enorme bola de fuego, retrocediendo al instante cortándolo con agilidad, pero no se esperó que el dragón viniera detrás y se echara en su encima.

Izuku lo vio todo tan lento que le pareció una eternidad, al dragón echárselo encima al sujeto y estrellarlo contra el árbol, su vista se había vuelta aguda pudiendo ver hasta las cosas más diminutas y sus oídos estaban tapados, sin poder oír nada. Extrañado ante eso, intento levantarse, pero la herida en su hombro izquierdo se lo impidió, viendo la navaja incrustada en su piel. Contrajo el rostro dolorido, estaba en graves problemas, pero eso era lo menos le importaba, Riot estaba peor si se hablaba de situaciones.

El dragón comenzó a morder en las armaduras del torso y brazos, cuidándose de las que tenían púas, mientras Spinner encolerizado tratada de quitárselo de encima agarrando con ambas manos su quijada. Para Riot era fácil agarrar su rostro y destrozarlo, pero mientras las manos se lo impedían utilizaba las garras para desgarrar la piel que estaban desprotegidas y Spinner lo sintió, en su abdomen, como los vendajes se salían mientras la sangre escurría. Enojado, lo agarró del cuello con una mano y sin darle la oportunidad de escapar, apuño la mano golpeándolo en la quijada derecha, haciendo que Riot callera a suelo desorientado.

— ¡Mierda! —Bramó, molesto. Con dificultad intento levantarse, pero la herida en su abdomen comenzó a pulsarle. Si había algo que odiaba, era ser herido. Molesto, clavo su espada en la tierra apoyándose de esta y miro al dragón amenazante— ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, dragón traicionero, esperaba matarte al último, pero ahora si estoy molesto!

Izuku se levantó con dificultad, las heridas en su rostro no se comparaban con lo de su brazo izquierdo el cual le impedía siquiera moverse, lo tenía entumecido viendo como la sangre comenzaba a esparcirse por toda su camisa, tiñéndolo de rojo. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y aunque no podía escuchar nada, el ver a Riot caer al piso lo alarmo y desesperado comenzó a buscar algo para ayudarlo, pero se quedó pasmado cuando vio como aquel sujeto sacaba una navaja de entre sus armaduras y sin tener nada que pudiera impedirlo, grito.

— ¡RIOT! —Llamo aterrado, viendo al dragón vanamente levantarse y mirarlo, pudiendo ver su hocico moverse y aunque ni siquiera su propia voz escuchaba, el pequeño rugido que le hizo si pudo captarlo, entendiendo que debían huir. Pero Izuku no podía, debía saber que les había pasado realmente a los de su aldea, debía saber dónde estaban y asegurarse de que aún se mantenían con vida, solo así podría irse tranquilo.

Spinner se detuvo al escuchar el nombre, sorprendido de que aquel niño lo supiera. Era evidente de que a Bal se le había escapado y el imbécil como estaba muerto, no habría forma de reclamárselo. Se giró a ver al viajero quien estaba de pie agarrándose el hombro afectado, la sangre escurría por su rostro y a él parecía no importarle mientras el dragón estuviera bien. Eso lo extraño, la confianza que tenía al llamarlo y que el dragón arriesgara su vida por salvarlo, era idéntico a lo que hacía con eso. Pero había otra cosa, el chico no parecía darse cuenta de su apariencia y mucho menos de lo que emanaba, en el informe de Bal no menciono su apariencia, solo el extraño poder que lo ataco y el que los dos parecían compenetrarse.

Podía equivocarse en sus sospechas, pero si era cierto, el dragón había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y el rey se alegraría de saberlo.

Sonrió satisfecho, había un cambio de planes, dejaría vivo al dragón, pero no al niño.

— ¡Oye, estúpido dragón! —Riot mantuvo su mirada todo ese tiempo sobre Spinner, asegurándose de que no hiciera ningún ataque— ¿Qué pasaría si mato al niño? —Spinner lo vio sonriente y el dragón abrió los ojos sorprendido— Oh si, ya me di cuenta.

Sin tiempo a evitarlo, Riot rugió hacia Izuku, pero este no lo escucho, solo lo veía abrir su hocico y cuando su vista cambio a algo y lo imito, no se esperó ver una espada dirigirse hacia él, sin tiempo a poder esquivarla, cerró los ojos sintiendo como el hombro herido era cortado por la superficie atravesando su ropa y ser jalado para clavarse en el árbol a su detrás.

Grito dolorido, ya no sentía su hombro, pero si el insoportable dolor y el que estuviera casi colgado de este, lo hacía perder la noción.

Riot corrió hacia Izuku y al llegar a su lado no supo que hacer para ayudarlo, su rostro de dolor lo estaba desesperando e invadido por el enojo se giró a ver a Spinner quien se había sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, tratándose su herida.

— No me veas así, me gustaría que tuvieras esa misma aptitud cuando estés frente al rey y le expliques, el cómo has podido traicionarlo —El dragón gruño ante la mención de aquel ser– Aun sigues teniéndole rencor, no me sorprende. Pero aun así, la falta grave que acabas de cometer, ni yo me lo imagine.

El viajero tenía el rostro contraído, sentía que se desmayaría por el dolor y la falta de aire, tenía ganas de llorar porque sentía que moriría y no lo quería, aun no. Tembló en su posición, apretando los dientes con fuerza soportando el dolor, debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa, no podía hacer que el dragón lo salvara de nuevo. No quería verlo herido otra vez.

"¿¡Que sucede contigo, imbécil!? ¿¡Crees que esto es un juego!?"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella extraña voz que por primera vez sonaba en su mente. Ronca y tosca, como si su garganta rasgara cada palabra.

"Levántate, no puedes seguir llorando en el suelo por algo perdido"

La segunda fue diferente, más tranquila y suave, pero como la otra, era la voz de un hombre.

"Oye escucha, sé que esto es difícil, pero lograremos salir de esto juntos"

La tercera era más alegre y motivacional, aunque un poco tosca, también era como las anteriores

"Lo sé, duelen, pero si solo mantienes vivos los felices, estarás contento de tenerlos"

Esta lo descoloco un poco, era la misma voz que lo hacía sentirse vacío.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porque estaba escuchando voces extrañas en su cabeza, cuando lo normal siempre eran distorsionadas y de una sola voz?

Pero aunque ese detalle fuera algo importante para él, no podía darse el lujo de analizarlo, estaba en peligro y la vida de Riot también, junto a la duda de si los aldeanos seguían con vida, debía ser fuerte, debía escucharlos.

Apuño las manos con fuerza. Si quería respuestas, las iba a tener y solo había una forma de hacerlo, enfrentándose aquel sujeto y sacarle toda la información que pudiera. Tenían razón, esto no era un juego, era real y llorar no haría nada para que cambiase. Debía ser fuerte y soportar el dolor.

— Mira que herirme desgraciado… —Izuku parpadeo con lentitud, ya podía oír, pero su vista aún seguía extraña— …Rara vez puedo verlo… —Intuyo que aquel sujeto hablaba con Riot y lentamente lo busco, encontrándolo a su delante, dándole la espalda— …Camine pensando en cómo podía matarte…

No solo él estaba en peligro, también Riot lo estaba y no podía ser débil ahora, debía mantenerse firme y fuerte.

— Tú —Dijo levemente— ¿Por qué quieres… a Riot?

— ¿Porque el interés? —Contra preguntó, pero la mirada dolida de Izuku hizo ignorar ese detalle— digamos que cuando alguien roba lo que no le pertenece, debe ir por el ¿No crees?

Izuku con dificultad lo veía extrañado, era casi lo mismo que aquella bestia dijo.

" _Niño, ese dragón es un rufián, apuesto a que ya te a robado tus pertenencias ¿No es así? No te hagas ilusiones, Riot nos pertenece…"_

¿Qué era de tan valor para que fueran a por el dragón tan desesperados? Si el no tenía nada, solo una bufanda roja en su cuello, bufanda que apareció cuando disminuyo de tamaño.

— Él no tiene nada de valor consigo, porque

— Te equivocas —Lo interrumpió— Ese pañuelo no lo he visto desde hace meses y ahora lo tiene ¿Cómo explicas eso?

Izuku miro al dragón, todo lo que aquel sujeto decía era cierto, esa tela roja apareció de la nada y lo de la mañana lo asusto, ¿Cómo se lo había puesto? Demasiadas preguntas para un dragón que no hablaba.

— No puedes llevártelo, Riot es un dragón libre.

Spinner lo miro incrédulo mientras intentaba no saltar en su encima y clavarle una espada en el cuello.

— Ese es el problema con ustedes los de Gondra, ven a los dragones como mascotas y no como lo que son, criaturas gigantes que deben amaestrarse y dominar para tomar el poder. —La rabia en su rostro era evidente, cada palabra que decía era una estupidez para Izuku, quien no podía creer que vieran a los dragones de esa forma. Él que en un principio los temió, ahora sólo los veía como sus iguales ¿Porque aquel sujeto sonaba tan dolido?— Mientras sigan existiendo solo los harán débiles.

— Te equivocas —Para Izuku hablar era difícil, comenzaba agitarse y su respiración se intensificaba a cada palabra— Aunque Riot sea el primer dragón que allá visto y no puedo asegurar que todos fueran como él, sé que los demás son tan increíbles como este bello dragón —Tosió al sentir su garganta áspera— Y ellos tienen alas con las que pueden ser libres e ir a donde les plazca ¿Porque se las cortarían? si para ustedes amaestrar es golpearlos y hacer que los obedezcan, están enfermos, son peor que la basura y yo no pienso dejar que lo hagas, no mientras este a su lado.

Izuku sintió sus piernas flaquear y apoyándose con su mano derecha del tronco se mantuvo en pie, el dragón se giró a verlo y aunque su aspecto era demacrado, le dio una pequeña sonrisa para que no se sintiera preocupado. Puede que esté herido casi gravemente, pero no moriría, no mientras pudiera verlo.

— Oye niño, ¿Me estabas preguntando por los de tu aldea verdad? —El viajero lo vio ilusionado, esperando a que desmintiera lo que dijo sobre sus muertes y tuviera la oportunidad de saber dónde estaban, sí, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo, pero quería sentirse bien en una situación que no daba para nada bueno— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al dragón? Anda hazlo, estoy seguro que te lo dirá, quien más que él para decirlo si los vio antes de morir.

Izuku frunció el ceño enojado, no podía creer que estuviera metiendo Riot, solo quería cambiar el tema.

— ¿Por qué tendría que preguntárselo? Él no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

Spinner se hecho hacia atrás riéndose sonoramente.

— Que gracioso, hay un asesino a tu lado y ni siquiera te das cuenta. —Izuku tembló ante lo dicho— ¿Quién crees que incendio el lugar? ¿Nosotros? Nos tomaría una eternidad hacerlo, pero gracias a este noble dragón, las cosas salieron estupendas y no querrás saber quién los quemo después.

Con el semblante sin ninguna emoción, se quedó viendo a Spinner intentado procesar lo recién mencionado. Debía de ser una broma. Miro al dragón quien se mantuvo inmune en su posición. Era una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

— Como si fuera a creerme algo así, él no haría ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Así? —Spinner miro al dragón y sonrió satisfecho— ¿Porque no le dices que te vea? Estoy seguro que te mostrara un lindo rostro.

Lo vio, aún quieto sin moverse, dándole la espalda como si no existiera, sabía que el dragón era consciente de todo a su alrededor y sabía que todo lo recién hablado él lo entendía, entonces ¿porque no volteaba?

— Riot –Llamo suave, pudiendo verlo tensarse— Mírame –No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un pequeño movimiento lo cual comenzaba a preocuparlo— Oye… mírame.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese rostro perturbado? No lo había visto desde que asesinaste a tantas personas, pequeño dragón travieso.

— Riot por favor, mírame. —Rogo, pero siguió siendo ignorado.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no le estaba haciendo caso? Solo debía girar a verlo y listo. Si tan solo Riot pudiera hablar, no habría tantas dudas en su cabeza en ese momento y no estaría dudando, pero el que ni siquiera moviera la cabeza para desmentirlo, empeoraba la situación. Entonces tuvo un vago recuerdo, uno de aquel día cuando intentaron llevárselo, recordando las palabras de aquella bestia.

" _No entiendo que lograrás defendiéndolo, Riot, si fuiste tú el que quemó la aldea matando a los inocentes que habían quedado."_

No podía ser verdad, un ser tan noble como él no podía hacer algo tan cruel, debía ser una mentira.

— Es en vano, cuando uno tiene la conciencia manchada, se ocultan bajo una máscara, pero al final todo debe de enfrentarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo te duro tu teatrito, eh dragón?

— Cállate –Dijo con voz ronca Izuku, manteniendo el rostro agachado mientras intentaba suprimir las lágrimas y la ira que estaba acumulándose en su pecho. Spinner sintió la amenaza en su voz y levantó la cabeza altivo— Al menos dame la cara —Le dijo al dragón y este agacho la cabeza y lentamente se giró a verlo.

Para Izuku hubiese sido mejor no verlo, pero lo hizo y sintió sus lágrimas descender por su mejilla mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza para no gritar. Ese enorme iris rojo le mostraba la culpabilidad y arrepentimiento de sus acciones, pidiéndole perdón por haberlo cometido, era cierto. Todo lo que dijo era cierto, Riot, él, los había matado.

.

A unos 20 metros de distancia de Izuku y Riot, se encontraba Iida peleando con dos enormes bestias.

— ¡Maldición, salgan de mi camino!

Una de ellas a su delante no lo dejaba avanzar siendo la peor obstrucción con la que se había topado, no media más de cinco metros, pero era una molestia en esos momentos tan desesperados. La idea de que Uraraka y Tsuyu estuvieran peleando lo desesperaba y aún más, el tener que llevar a la hechicera con Obil para que pudiera sacarlo.

Iida vio como la bestia de grandes músculos y piel pálida lanzaba una gigantesca roca hacia él y ágilmente lo esquivo, pero no se esperó que la otra viniera por atrás y arrancara una parte de su armadura en su hombro izquierdo llevándose consigo todo lo que protegía su brazo.

Salió ileso sin ninguna fractura, pero sin nada que pudiera proteger todo su brazo izquierdo y sin ellos podía ser herido con facilidad si tan solo uno de ellos lo agarraba.

Debía mantenerse a una cierta distancia y desde la lejanía los analizó un momento, tenían un enorme ojo y no llevaban nada en sus cabezas como protección, solo una enorme armadura marrón que cubría en forma de X su torso y un cinturón en sus caderas. Lo demás era solo piel pálida y grandes ventajas para ser cortadas, pero la diferencia de tamaño obstruía sus planes.

— ¿Quién está al mando de ustedes? —Pregunto arisco, pero no recibió respuesta— ¡Hablen o solo los asesino!

Las dos enormes bestias se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

— ¿Por qué no nos haces el favor de morirte?

Y corrieron hacia Tenya quien con una idea de cómo matarlos, los esquivo saltando sobre ellos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, les corto por la nuca la mitad del cuello, dándoles fin a sus vidas.

— Es la primera vez que veo estas criaturas. —Se dijo así mismo.

Extrañamente se los había topado en el camino, después de la breve conversación con Obil salió raudo hacia las féminas que aún no hubiera, pero que ya no tuvo que seguir buscándolas cuando un estallido a unos metros a su izquierda las delato, corriendo hacia el lugar.

Uraraka y Tsuyu estaban peleando con dos enormes bestias iguales a la que atacaron a Iida, para fortuna de las chicas, el que solo tuvieran un ojo era gratificador, ya que sus vistas se limitaban a en ciertos lugares y con ello, podían atacar sin ser heridas.

Sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera verla, Tsuyu ágilmente se posiciono detrás de las bestias y con su enorme lengua los amarró, pudiendo acertar el golpe en sus cabezas con un hechizo de fuego.

Al ver sus cabezas incineradas y el cómo caían, dieron por finalizado la batalla. Cansadas, decidieron descansar unos minutos y siendo sorprendidas, llego Tenya con ellas.

— ¿Están bien?

— Si –respondieron al unísono

— Me alegro —Dio una rápida vista al área percatado se de los enormes cuerpos que comenzaban a disecarse— ¿Encontraron a Midoriya?

Uraraka negó

— Pude percibir su aura reptil hace unos minutos, pero después desapareció.

El rostro preocupado de la fémina junto al de cansancio de Tsuyu, lo hizo preocuparse. El que utilizarán su magia en esta tierra era agitador para su salud y si se sobrepasaban de ese límite podían enfermar, debía mantenerlas alejadas de esta pelea a como dé lugar.

— Oye Iida, ¿Sabes de donde están viniendo estas cosas? —Pregunto Tsuyu.

— Ni idea, pero no había visto estos monstruos, supongo que debieron haber sido creados recién.

— ¿Y Obil?

— Cierto, Uraraka, Obil me dijo que vayas con él, así podría salir de la cabaña.

— ¿Pero Izuku y Riot?

— Yo los buscare, vayan con Obil —Ordeno.

Uraraka miro a Tsuyu quien asintió a que hicieran caso, si la situación se ponía peor, Obil era el único que podía detenerlo.

— Esta bien, pero si los encuentras, diles que vayan directo a la cabaña, ahí los estaremos esperando.

— De acuerdo.

Iida las vio desaparecer entre los árboles y asegurándose de que estarían a salvo, siguió caminando buscando al viajero.

.

— Bien, no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces —Ya curado, Spinner bajo de la rama del árbol— Quieras o no me llevo al dragón y a ti —Indico a Riot— espero no me hagas más problemas de los que me has causado.

Spinner se acercó y pasó de largo del dragón quien no se inmutó ante su cercanía, parecía ido en sus recuerdos como antes lo estaba Izuku quien desde su punto de vista tenía la cabeza agachada y hacia leves gimoteos. Los humanos eran tan débiles cuando se trataba de sentimientos.

— No tengo tiempo para ver tu poder, se quedará en el aire como tu cabeza cortada —Saco su espada y acerco la punta afilada hacia el pecho del viajero— Así que no te muevas si quieres morir rápido.

Lo hinco donde se encontraba su corazón y antes de hundirlo, escucho un gruñido.

— Aleja tu espada

Spinner retrocedió por instinto, asustado por el rostro del viajero, sus ojos llorosos con las iris dilatas gruñéndole mientras amenazante le mostraba los dientes que comenzaban a tomar una forma animal, junto a una aura espesa que comenzaba a rodearlo.

No solo él se sintió amenazado, Riot también se alejó, manteniendo el hocico agachado junto a su cola, la pesadez que emanaba era demasiado tediosa y ni hablar del rostro que estaba mostrando.

— Debes estar de broma, ¿Te uniste a un dragón? —Pregunto a Riot, mientras mantenía la mirada en Izuku— Esto no estaba en el informe de Bal, no dijo nada sobre qué este niño podía transformarse en dragón. Yo sólo tuve la idea de que fueras un portador.

Izuku se desprendió de la espada que lo mantenía clavado al árbol, dejándola caer sin importancia. Algo extraño estaba pasándole y aunque no sabría cómo describir la sensación, el que dejara de sentir dolor era algo emocionante, y esa excitación aumento cuando se tocó la cuchilla incrustada en su hombro y se la sacó de un solo tirón, viendo salir más sangre esparciéndose por todo su torso. Sonrió satisfecho al no sentir ningún dolor y dirigió su vista hacia los dos individuos que lo veían aterrado.

¿Porque no sentía pena? Tal vez ya se lo había arrebatado y que hubiera más, no hacía la diferencia.

Camino a paso lento hacia ellos y Spinner se enfadó ante su insolencia, sintiéndose humillado por sentirse amedrentado por un pequeño niño que en un principio ni cuenta se dio en lo que estaba convirtiéndose. Furioso y con La espada en mano corrió hacia Izuku quien no se inmutó ante su amenaza y esperando a que estuviera más cerca, pero hubo una intromisión.

Una de armadura plateado a su delante, obstruyéndole la visión.

— No sé qué rayos este pasando en este momento, pero el que tu estés acá me enoja —El choque de espadas bloqueándose entre sí, hicieron un afinado sonido que descoloco al viajero— Spinner.

— Lo mismo digo, Iida Tenya.

.

En algún punto de Shigen hay dos sujetos que se detuvieron ante la familiar sensación.

— Ese olor lo percibo a la perfección.

— ¿Crees que sean ellos?

— No lo sé, pero sería interesante verlo, además escuche que el capitán de Arev estaba merodeando la zona.

— Ese reino sigue haciendo sus movimientos sin autorización, no me sorprendería que los Riot salgan de nuevo a la luz para poner orden.

— ¡Shhh! No los invoques, suficiente tenemos con que Kirishima sea nuestro líder. No quiero ver a sus padres, me ponen la piel de gallina.

— A mí los Bakugou, la reina está loca.

— ¿Y los Todoroki? Después de su funesta guerra entre ellos, le tengo un gran respeto a la reina.

— Lastima que sus hijos sean todo lo contrario.

•

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Lamento la demora, entre en una especia de Bloque mental y no podía seguir, pero ya he vuelto y los capítulos que siguen ya están casi terminados. En serio lo siento! No me quiero excusar en esto, pero es la primera vez que publico un FanFic y aunque la idea se tenga, el desarrollarlo es una... El estrés es malo chicos...


	14. Enemigo II

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

 **Pascuala Son:** Con razón no lo entendía bien XD. Que Izuku descuartice a alguien se ve raro y me emociona :3 Ya se sabrá quienes son en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **ENEMIGO**

 **II**

•

Era imposible ignorar la presencia tan fuerte que desprendía Midoriya y para su fortuna no se encontraba muy lejos, por lo que instintivamente corrió hacia él. Mientras más se acercaba otra percibió y la reconoció antes siquiera de verlo que lo hizo gruñir enojado.

Verlo después de tantos años, hizo hervir su sangre y rememorar la culpa de su error.

— Parece que Arev no aprende de los errores del pasado.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, Spinner intento provocarlo, pero Iida lo ignoro.

— Lo mismo digo de ustedes.

La fuerza entre sus espadas se debilito cuando Tenya, quien se posicionaba por encima de la espada de Spinner, se apartó rozando las finas hojas haciendo un estruendoso chillido delgado que hizo a Izuku y Riot contraer sus rostros.

De un salto, Spinner se alejó hasta un árbol y recostó su espalda en el tronco. Lo peor que hubiese pensado que ocurriría, ahora lo tenía enfrente. Iida Tenya era un ser despreciable y con quien menos hubiese querido de nuevo reencontrarse, y mucho menos con lo que tenía en su poder, ya suficiente daño había recibido de su parte para que más vinieran, era como una pesadilla. Lo miro amenazante, ahora mismo el que pudiera llevarse al dragón y matara al niño era imposible si lo tenía encima y por lo que veía parecían conocerse. Vaya suerte la suya.

Izuku tenía la mirada perdida en Spinner, con los ojos completamente abiertos y la adrenalina que seguía en aumento. Quería quitárselo, su piel ardía junto a una extraña picazón que lo comenzaba a desesperar y las ansias de desgarrarse la piel hacían temblar su cuerpo. En su mente solo se repetía que debía hacer pagar por su dolor, su tristeza tenía un cobro y esa era desquitarse con los que tenía a su delante.

Tenya comprendió esa aptitud y su apariencia, regañándose así mismo de cómo había permitido que algo así sucediera, puede que al comienzo y aun siga teniendo un poco de antipatía por el viajero, pero en el estado tan deplorable que se encontraba y como sus ojos reflejaban dolor, lo hacían sentir pena por él.

No hacía falta que se lo dijeran, sabía que algo había pasado y tenía que ver con esos dos porque los miraba casi inconsciente.

— Midoriya —Llamó, sacudiéndolo por los hombros, pero no hubo respuesta— Oye, Midoriya —Parecía tan sombrío y abatido que dudaba de si realmente estaba cuerdo.

Los ojos rasgados y esa aura amenazante eran solo una imagen de instinto animal, y tontamente Midoriya estaba descendiendo al vacío que todo dragón alguna vez cayo, la locura del dolor. ¿Por qué alguien tan joven como él estaba cayendo en eso? Se supone que todo tiene un proceso y aquello pasaba cuando se llevaba años de transformación y aquel chico no tenía ni idea de que lo era. Porque solo había una opción para que algo así pasase y Midoriya era un mar de confusión, todo en él no tenía sentido y lo que más lo atormentaba era que toda esa aptitud humana no era normal, había algo en él que no lo dejaba fluir como quería y cada vez que daba un paso, algo se lo impedía.

Era eso, lo vio en su pupila que se contraían indefinidas, cambiando de ser afilados a solo un círculo y entonces lo comprendió.

Era peligroso, no importaban los ángulos por donde quisiera verlo, si algo hacia que este chico se descontrolara, él no tendría la fuerza para detenerlo.

Decidido en alejarlo de toda amenaza, hizo lo mismo que Obil cuando tenía las mismas intenciones. Golpearlo en la cabeza.

Izuku cayo sentado al suelo cuando sintió el puño golpear contra su cráneo desde arriba y descolocado por el dolor se quedó quieto mirando la tierra.

Imaginándose de que estaría así por un largo rato lo arrastro hasta un árbol dejándolo recostado contra el tronco. Asegurándose de que no estaría en peligro, se giró a ver lo único que faltaba para que se alejara.

Riot se inmuto en su lugar al recibir la mirada seria de Tenya y sin saber qué hacer, retrocedió. Tenía miedo, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y nunca más volver. Ya no había razón para seguir con ellos, no después de que fuera descubierto.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Apresúrate y ven acá! —Llamo, pero el dragón lo vio confundido y Tenya apretó los dientes— ¡No entiendes lo que te digo, ven!

Riot lo ignoro y desvió la miraba, dudando en si debía escapar.

— Es un dragón estúpido, es claro que no entiende lo que dices. —Aclaro Spinner— No he venido a jugar y menos a pelear, dejemos las cosas como están ahora y no habrá daños ¿Entendido?

Tenya sonrió irónico.

— Debes estar tomándome el pelo, ¿Crees que voy a dejarte escapar como la otra vez? Solo hay un error imperdonable en la vida y la segunda se debe paga con sangre.

Se miraron desafiantes en silencio, hasta que Spinner sonrió.

— Que desquiciado acabas de sonar, idéntico a tu rey.

Iida se quedó mudo ante lo dicho y alzo su cabeza altivo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escucho alguna referencia hacia él.

— ¿Quieres hablar de pasados Spinner? Tu posición está muy lejos de la mía.

— Tienes razón, tanto tú como yo fuimos engañados —Se levantó y miro al dragón de reojo asegurándose de dejarlo en tal posición, señalo a Iida con su espada— Pero no sé si traición se asimile a eso.

Spinner corrió con la espada empuñándola con fuerza en dirección al torso del caballero, sin sentirse amenazado Iida alzo su espada bloqueando la hoja afilada hacia arriba, pero para Spinner aunque sus brazos estuvieran ocupados, utilizo su pierna izquierda para golpearlo en la pantorrilla, pero Tenya era demasiado listo para caer a tan bajo golpe y sin tiempo a dejarlo hacer otro movimiento deslizo su espada elevándola y descolocando a Spinner quien retrocedió, pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar ya había sido cortado en el abdomen derecho, siendo solo una herida superficial.

Enojado, ataco desprevenido a Tenya cortándole el brazo izquierdo sin armadura, sintiéndose satisfecho al devolverle el corte se alejó de un salto hacia atrás. Para Iida solo era una herida, nada por lo que alarmarse y manteniendo la calma se acercó a Spinner a paso lento.

— Riot —El nombrado se giró a verlo— No sé lo que ha pasado entre ustedes ahora, pero ver los ojos de Midoriya con dolor me hace pensar que no ha sido nada bueno y sin embargo —Sacudió su espada, eliminando la sangre que goteaba lentamente y antes de que Spinner reaccionara a su ataque, lo clavo en el tronco a la altura de su hombro haciéndolo girarse a la derecha y mantener una cierta distancia segura entre ellos— Si es algo que no se puede curar con palabras, hazlo con acciones y sin importar cuan grave sea, no lo dejes caer al vacío, porque —Tenya bloqueo la espada de Spinner que iba hacia su rostro y sin tiempo a reponerse, más golpes vinieron— ¡No hace falta preguntárselo, sus ojos lo dicen, tú eres el único en quien confía! ¿¡Lo entiendes!? ¡Llévate a Izuku de aquí, estarán seguros en la cabaña!

Para el dragón fue un duro golpe en el estómago que por poco lo hace flaquear al suelo y vomitar. El que le dijera de ser el único en quien Izuku confiaba era una revelación que jamás se esperó, siempre creyó que el viajero le temía y aunque su relación estos últimos días parecía haber mejorado, sabía que en el fondo algo más había cambiado.

¿Cómo debía dar su ayuda a alguien que estaba destrozado por su culpa?

Tenía miedo tan solo de mirarlo y temía ver sus ojos rechazándolo, ya suficiente dolor había causado en él, estaba seguro que lo menos que quería ahora era verlo. Tan solo debía irse.

 _"Eres valiente y fuerte, alguien que no le daría la espalda al miedo y enfrentaría sus tormentos aun si estos te hicieran daño"_

Su cuerpo tembló por las recientes palabras ¿Cómo ahora lo recordaba? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba. Su voz era lo único que resonaba en tan frió lugar cuando estuvo encadenado en el calabozo del rey y aunque por mucho tiempo estuvo sumido en la oscuridad, siempre estuvo hablándole, despertándolo de sus pesadillas y calmarlo en sus torturas.

Él también tenía un objetivo, una misión que debía cumplir y por sus acciones habían quedado olvidados. Pero antes debía hacer algo importante, y eso era mantener con vida a Izuku quien moría lentamente por dentro.

Firme en su posición, miro al caballero de armadura dañada que poco a poco era golpeado y el cómo Spinner parecía desfallecer del agotamiento. Tenya sintió su mirada y con un rápido movimiento de sus ojos entendió que le daría una pequeña abertura para que no los siguieran.

Espero preparado, sabía que dejar al caballero con aquel sujeto no era nada bueno, pero nada podía hacer que solo confiar en que vendría detrás de ellos.

Cuando el dragón vio que Tenya le lanzo la armadura de su brazo derecho a Spinner, supo que era la señal y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Para Spinner el verlo correr no era sorpresa y sabiendo de las intenciones que tendría no se preocupó, después de todo. ¿Quién dijo que estaba solo?

Riot agarro con su hocico del chaleco a Izuku y como pudo se lo puso en la espalda, teniéndolo colgado boca abajo con sus extremidades colgando, asegurándose que no caería decidió avanzar, pero antes de correr le dio un vistazo rápido a Iida quien también lo veía y esperando a que comprendiera su temor, corrió hacia la cabaña.

Tenya se giró y vio a Spinner recostado en el tronco agarrándose con fuerza la herida sangrante de su abdomen mientras gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo. Se acercó y lo apunto con su espada en la garganta, alzándole el rostro para que lo mirara.

— ¿A qué has venido?

— Como si fuera a decírtelo.

Hundió más la espada en su piel.

— ¿Qué quieres de Midoriya y el dragón?

Spinner sonrió socarrón.

— Te ves tan diferente, ya no eres el mismo ser sanguinario de hace años —Vio su mano reptil agarrar su espada— Dime Iida Tenya ¿Cómo les pediste perdón a las familias que destruiste? —Sorprendido por la pregunta, se quedó estático, rememorando los actos que hizo hace unos años— Algo así no se olvida con facilidad, pero que importa el dolor de desconocidos si te ganaste el honor de ser reconocido por tu rey, no hay mayor satisfacción que ver su rostro de orgullo mirarte ¿No crees?

Aprovechando que el caballero estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, apuño su mano y golpeo en su costilla izquierda que lo hizo retroceder y dificultándole la respiración.

Asegurándose de que estaría en esa posición se puso detrás y con su espada le rozó el cuello causándole una ligera herida que pudo haber sido grave si no reaccionaba a tiempo y se alejaba de él.

Apoyándose en un árbol, lo vio amenazante.

— No, no lo hay, pero nada se compararía al dolor de no serlo por alguien a quien admiraste por años. —Los ojos de Spinner se abrieron sorprendidos— Y aun peor que intentara matarte.

Si de algo Spinner era consciente, era ser rechazado y asesinado por la persona que una vez dio su mano para ayudarlo, pero fue solo una vil mentira.

— ¡Bastardo!

Iida lo vio correr hacia él y como siempre posiciono su espada en frente para bloquearlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que había desaparecido. Busco por todos lados, pero no vio ni una señal de su presencia hasta que sintió las gotas de sangre caer por su frente y con cautela miro arriba, viéndolo sonreír desquiciado, sin tiempo de poder bloquear su espada.

.

Riot corría con todas sus fuerzas y aunque sentía que sus pulmones explotarían, no iba a detenerse.

Lo extraño era que por más tiempo que estuvo corriendo, todo se sentía lejano ¿Qué tanto había corrido para que la cabaña estuviera tan lejos? Por un momento pensó que tal vez iba por otra dirección o de estar perdido, pero sin importar cuál de las dos sea, no debía alterarse.

Un extraño olor había estado sintiendo desde hace unos minutos y mientras avanzaba se hacía más fuerte. La sensación de estar siendo perseguidos no se le quitaba y alarmado por extraños sonidos, apresuro el paso.

No sabía si el viajero estaba despierto o dormido, todo era silencioso y lo único que podía oír eran las plantas con las que chocaba y el fuerte viento que removía las hojas de los árboles. Desde que puso a Izuku en su espalda el miedo porque despertara lo carcomía a cada momento y aunque hacia pequeños sonidos, su cuerpo no se movía.

Para su sorpresa lo escucho quejarse y por poco se detuvo, pero desistió creyendo que aún seguía inconsciente. Pero cuando lo sintió removerse en su espalda, comenzó a caminar con lentitud, temía que algo pudiera hacer, pero se mantuvo firme preparándose de lo que pasaría.

No espero mucho, sintió la mano de Izuku en su espalda intentando levantarse y luego su fuerte mirada que aunque no lo veía su piel crispaba de tan solo sentir su presencia o simplemente era el remordimiento que lo apuñalaba cada segundo.

— Detente

Lo escucho decir, tan frió y vacío que no dudo en hacer caso a su petición.

Sintió su mano apoyarse mientras descendía con lentitud y cuando estuvo con los pies en la tierra, se alejó de él como si quemara, no podía negar que le dolían esas acciones.

Escucho sus pasos lentos alejarse y dudando un momento en voltear, lo hizo.

Ahí parado con el brazo izquierdo destrozado, lo miraba con sus afilados ojos verdes y el rostro cansado. No había rastro de emoción, solo frialdad a su alrededor.

Un suave suspiro salió de sus labios y decidido a decirle lo que en esos momentos había cruzado su mente, mantuvo sus ojos sobre los del dragón.

— No sé si esto sea traición —Soltó con voz desolada, se agarró el brazo izquierdo mientras ascendía hasta su hombro— O si tal vez sea un engaño, pero mi mente no puede creerlo aún y tampoco creo poder seguir a tu lado con esa idea —Con la quijada temblándole y la voz quebrada, miro el suelo viendo sus lágrimas caer— Lo mejor será que nos separemos, ve por tu camino Riot y yo iré por el mío.

Los lloriqueos de Izuku golpeaban sus oídos y acuchillaban su corazón, pero lo que destrozo su alma fueron sus palabras, las cuales sabía que pronto escucharía y aunque su imagen tan débil era ya de por si insoportable de ver, su voz quebrada hizo temblar su cuerpo.

— Siempre pensé que nuestro encuentro no era una coincidencia y tuve razón, tú viniste a mí por pena y aunque eso me duele, vivir con la duda y como si nada hubiese pasado, me matara lentamente. Por eso… — Aunque inútilmente intentaba detener sus lágrimas, sus balbuces eran imposibles de hacer. Se limpió las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y con voz temblorosa prosiguió— Te pido que te vayas… Ya no quiero verte.

Tenía razón y no podía cuestionarlo, la única solución a todo esto era no verse, aunque eso los hundiera a ambos en una depresión, era lo correcto.

Si, lo era, pero ahora debía ponerlo a salvo y solo así podría irse tranquilo.

Para Izuku decir esas palabras era desgarrador, la angustia y la soledad volvieron a invadir de nuevo su mente junto a los recuerdos de aquel día. Ya no había razón para seguir, si todos estaban muertos ¿Por qué él debía preocuparse por los demás? Suficiente, todo tenía un límite y ahora debía ser él quien no debía tener piedad sobre aquellos que no les importaba dañar a las personas, influyéndoles dolor sin motivo y dándoles una razón para caer en el abismo.

 _¿Realmente lo quieres?_

Que importaba… recibiría todo con gusto.

Se detuvo a pocos centimetros del viajero e hizo algo que hacen los dragones cuando agradecen o se despiden.

Juntar sus frentes como signo de cariño y respeto. Era una acción algo acongojante, pero aunque sus mandíbulas no fueran hechas para pronunciar alguna palabra, habían creado acciones entre ellos para comprender sus intenciones.

Sintió a Izuku tensar su cuerpo y sus manos detenerse a la altura de sus ojos, entonces espero paciente cualquier cosa, sea un empujón o una mirada fría, lo recibiría. Sin embargo, lo que no espero fue el toque de sus manos en su hocico y su llanto intensificándose.

— No puedo odiarte… no importa lo que quiera hacerme creer, el cariño que te tengo no se ira y eso me molesta.

No supo en que momento sus manos habían tomado una forma reptil ni de cómo sus dedos se habían alargado al igual que sus uñas puntiagudas, pero lo que si lo alarmo fue el fuerte agarre en su mandíbula e instintivamente intento apartarse, pero no pudo.

— ¿¡Por qué!? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Que hice para que me sucediera esto! —La voz de Izuku era ronca, como si su garganta rasgara cada palabra y temeroso vio sus ojos, arrepintiéndose al instante al sentir su mirada como espadas hundiéndose en él— ¡Odio esto! —Al sentir que el dragón quería apartarse, clavo sus gruesas y afiladas uñas en la piel escamosa de su mandíbula haciendo a Riot rugir de dolor—No recuerdo nada de mi pasado y no sé quién soy… y vienes tú a causarme más dolor ¿¡Qué es lo quieres de mí!? ¡Dime! —Riot sintió la piel de su mandíbula abrirse mientras Izuku las desgarraba con fuerza lentamente— ¡Que quieres de mí!

Desesperado y tembloroso lo empujo con su pata, haciéndolo estamparse contra un árbol.

Su hocico comenzó a temblar mientras respiraba sonoramente viendo largas gotas de sangre caer al suelo, ni siquiera podía moverse, el dolor era insoportable.

Vio a Izuku levantarse con dificultad mientras su hombro izquierdo colgaba. Temió en ese momento de lo que estuviera pensando hacer, pero aunque tenía la intención de irse, dejarlo solo y en ese estado, era algo que no podía hacer.

— Me canse de esto, de llorar y temblar —Se pasó su antebrazo derecho limpiándose los ojos— Ya no más, esta vez prometo que no volverá a pasar —Levanto el rostro y Riot se sorprendió al ver su esclerótica negra— Ya no sentiré más dolor.

.

Se sostuvo como pudo afirmando sus piernas para no caer, la espada había rozado el costado de su labio y al tocarlo, sintió un pequeño hilo de sangre caer. Su paciencia había rebosado su límite y quien más idóneo de hacerlo era aquel sujeto, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error que la otra vez, esta sería diferente y esperando con paciencia la sacaría, ella sería la única que pondría fin a tan absurda pelea.

— La suerte viene una vez, dos veces son milagros.

Clavo la espada en la tierra y saco de uno de los estuche de su cinturón, una pequeña pastilla que mantendría estable su cuerpo por unos minutos.

— ¿Para qué tanto quieren al dragón? y no me digas que es un robo, porque hay algo más en todo esto.

— ¿Y que gano yo diciéndotelo?

— Una buena acción antes de morir.

— ¿Crees que he venido a jugar? —Spinner agarro su espada y lo apunto a su frente— Realmente me molestas y no pienso morir aquí, prefiero que mi rey lo haga.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Ustedes los de Gondra tienen perdón cuando se equivocan, en cambio nosotros no tenemos segundas oportunidades y un fallo, es tu sentencia de muerte.

— Eso dice mucho del rey a quien admiras, se ve que la desgracia te persigue.

Spinner sonrió.

— No tanto como la suerte que tienen el niño y ese dragón —Iida arrugo el entrecejo— Tal vez creíste que los monstruos de un ojo con los que te encontraste eran los únicos, pero no. —El movimiento de sus manos llamo su atención y viendo lo que sacaba de su cintura, abrió los ojos aterrado, tenía tres Draleeg abiertos— Hay tres de mis lindas criaturas corriendo hacia sus presas en este momento y ya sabes, ellas no son como los de Gondra.

.

Riot vio los largos dedos de Izuku manchados de sangre y el cómo las espesas gotas caían de sus uñas, pero algo era extraño. Aunque sus manos tomaran una forma bestial, el color que los cubría era totalmente negro e iba ascendiendo con lentitud por todo su brazo. Sus ojos ya no eran humanos y su mandíbula comenzaba alargarse, era evidente que la forma que estaba tomando era la de un dragón y eso lo puso nervioso.

Un grito proveniente del lado izquierdo lo alerto y cauteloso intento ver de quien provenía, pero los arboles obstruían su visión. Miro a Izuku quien tenía los parpados cerrados y empuñaba ambas manos, dudaba de si acercarse después de lo que le hizo y aunque su presencia amenazante había disminuido, se seguía sintiendo la presión en el aire.

Giro alerta cuando escucho el grito intensificándose mientras los arbustos se movían.

Espero preparado para lo que fuera, aunque tal parecía ser pequeño. De pronto un inmenso estruendo retumbo alrededor y pisadas espesas removían la tierra, una tras otra.

Sea lo que fuese no era nada bueno y estando a punto de agarrar a Izuku con su mandíbula, vio a los lejos algunos árboles caer escuchando el crujido de los arboles partiéndose y la fuerte sensación de peligro aproximándose.

Aunque intentara escapar ya estaban cerca y decidido a enfrentarlo, espero preparado.

El grito se detuvo y un pequeño golpe debajo de él lo hizo mirar la tierra, viendo a Mineta lloroso y tembloroso, sentado mirándolo aterrado.

— Tú… dragón… ayuda… —El enano se agarró la cabeza desesperado y comenzó a gritar sin sentido— ¡AH! ¡Dragón malo! ¡Ayuda! …rre —Con el ceño fruncido, Riot acerco su rostro y Mineta lo agarro del hocico— ¡Que corras!

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, un enorme peso se tiró sobre él empujándolo contra los árboles y sin saber que era, sintió una fuerte mordida en el cuello y el zumbido de todo lo que veía por el samaqueo que comenzó a marearlo.

Mineta iba a correr cuando vislumbro entre el polvo levantado a Izuku parado sin inmutarse a lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Se acercó con cautela de que ninguno de los dos enormes dragones que habían estado siguiéndolo, como si tratara de un juguete, lo vieran.

Estando a su delante, lo agarro del chaleco y jalo despacio, sin embargo, los ojos que esperaba ver no eran los de siempre y cayo sentado por tan penetrante mirada.

— Midoriya…

Izuku levanto la cabeza mirando el cielo y sonrió, sintiéndose liberado por fin.

— Gracias

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, el enano tenía el cuerpo bañado en un rojo espeso y el sonido de la carne destrozada caía al suelo como lluvia. A su delante estaba Izuku, empapado en sangre y mirándolo sereno. Si algo él recordaba, era que aquel sujeto a su delante no era para nada parecido al viajero que conoció, y temió, por su vida y todo lo que vendría después.

•

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **Draleeg.-** Es una esfera transparente que toman características del dragón que se logra guardar dentro, son más conocidos como atrapa dragones.

Este capitulo iba a ser subido el lunes y Fanfiction no me dejo! Pase mal rato con la pagina. Bueno que puedo decir... Créanme que todo esto no estaba planeado y mientras lo voy desarrollando, nuevas ideas llegan. Este capitulo y el que viene me deja un sabor amargo y a la vez me gusta. Espero les guste :)


	15. Enemigo III

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenece los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

 **Agata :** No se que decir... Perdón! Gracias por tus reviews que siempre sacan un gran carcajada :D

* * *

 **ENEMIGO III**

•

" _¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso puede sufrir tanto dolor?"_

•

— ¡Obil!

Los gritos de Uraraka llamando al viejo libro retumbaron por toda la estrecha cabaña de madera. Obil, quién se encontraba reposando sobre su añejo atril, pasaba sus finas y desgastadas páginas dejando a relucir los años de antigüedad que cubrían su viejo cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre gritar? —Regaño a la pobre hechicera quien agitada y por la rapidez de llegar hacia él, dejo caer su sombrero en algún lugar del bosque.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! —Grito nerviosa— debes venir con nosotras e ir con Iida-kun e Izuku para ayudarlos.

— Se lo que está pasando Ochako, cálmate.

Puede que su ausencia en los conflictos que estaban sucediendo en estos momentos sea algo que en un futuro se arrepienta, pero debía confiar en esas almas de niños que se protegían tras una apariencia adulta.

Iida, Uraraka y Tsuyu eran personas especiales y de las cuales jamás dudaría en dar su vida para protegerlos. La razón, cuando los vio por primera vez. Tres pequeños que lo encontraron en la situación más penosa y que nunca pensó ser visto, pero ahí estaban, mirándolo y sosteniéndolo, cuando él ya se había dado por vencido.

Uraraka tenso los labios y arrugo el entrecejo. Le era insoportable lidiar con una personalidad tan conflictiva y sarcástica, pero hoy no tenía tiempo, debía agarrarlo y llevarlo a la fuerza si era posible a donde sus compañeros estaban siendo heridos. Apuño las manos y camino hacia el libro, pero Tsuyu la detuvo poniéndose delante.

— ¿Cuál es la situación? —Pregunto Obil, ignorando la reciente acción.

— Cuando divisamos a Midoriya, fuimos detenidas por dos enormes monstruos de piel pálida y un enorme ojo, hablaban de forma extraña y aunque preguntábamos de quien los estaba guiando, solo rieron. Decidimos matarlos y a los segundos, llego Iida quien nos mandó contigo.

Para Obil no era una sorpresa, sabia de ello y quería saber más, por lo que insistió en que siguiera con el relato.

Tsuyu suspiro y miro de reojo a Uraraka, quien asintió incitándola a seguir.

— Vimos a dos enormes dragones de apariencia tosca y exagerada, robustos y de escamas puntiagudas, uno era de color morado oscuro y el otro de color naranja pálido. Nos detuvimos asustadas pensando que nos habían visto, pero unos chillidos de auxilio nos aseguraron que estaban persiguiendo al amigo de Midoriya. Decidimos ayudarlo, pero una intensa aura espesa nos detuvo, haciéndonos retroceder y sin saber de quién era, huimos. —Uraraka apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amiga entendiendo su malestar— Es la primera vez que cometo tan cobarde acción y siento impotencia por no seguir adelante en mi objetivo.

— Tranquila, no es culpa de nadie reaccionar así. Puedo sentirlos a todos con vida, sin embargo, la extraña sensación que las detuvo era de alguien que ustedes conocen.

Uraraka lo miro interrogante, pero al instante se cubrió la boca suprimiendo un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

— Izuku… —Susurro asombrada.

— Exacto

— Pero la sensación no es nada idéntica a las anteriores, es incrédulo. —Replico Asui.

— Bueno, eso debe analizarse, pero antes necesito de su ayuda. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

— Sí, algo que nos sorprendió y que dice mucho del Fahrer que los controla.

— ¿Debo adivinar?

— No tenían alas. Las mismas cicatrices en sus espaldas como las de Riot, como si hubieran sido arrancadas.

Un incómodo silencio se creó en la pequeña sala. Uraraka se sostuvo la frente y Asui miro por la ventana donde el vidrio partido seguía intacto. Las preguntas siempre venían a su mente ¿Por qué tanta maldad con tan bellas criaturas? A veces desearía que solo fueran una historia creada, como en sus sueños, donde eran dueños del cielo.

— Creo saber con qué nos enfrentamos —Hablo Obil mientras se aclaraba la voz y se elevaba dejando a relucir un intenso brillo amarillo— Ochako, no puedo alejarme más de 5 metros de la cabaña, por lo que tendré que pedirles que los traigan. Rodeare 25 metros el lugar con un hechizo y queda en ustedes hacer que ellos caigan dentro, ¿entendido?

Ambas féminas se miraron y sabiendo su destino, asintieron.

.

Fue tan rápido que no pudo verlo con detalle. El enorme dragón de color morado que estuvo siguiéndolo, apareció detrás de Izuku con el hocico abierto para comérselo, sin embargo, el viajero no se inmuto y mirando al cielo, le sonrió, y la enorme bestia explotó. Empapándolos en una enorme lluvia de sangre.

Las enormes masas de carne cayeron alrededor de ambos y otras se dispersaron por el bosque. Mineta estaba desencajado, sentado y tembloroso a los pies de Izuku. No podía creer que sin haber hecho algún movimiento tuviera el poder de matar a algo tan grande.

Trago saliva al sentir su garganta tan seca que dolía el siquiera intentar gritar, porque ni eso podía, no mientras los oscuros ojos de Izuku lo veían. Él conocía a un viajero llamado Izuku Midoriya, un humano. No un ser desquiciado y de apariencia tétrica y ojos fulminantes. Ese no era aquel viajero que conoció.

Quiso moverse, pero no pudo. No sabía qué hacer, si gritar pidiendo ayuda o llorar acurrucado.

Izuku levanto la quijada y miro con dolor al enano. Mineta se petrifico ante aquella expresión y no respiro hasta verlo darle la espalda. Soltó el aire lentamente mientras se asomaba curioso a ver lo que el viajero veía y nuevamente quedo helado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien, aparte de la imagen que proyectaba el joven viajero. ¿Por qué Midoriya miraba a su dragón siendo lastimado y no hacía nada para ayudarlo? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Por qué?

Lo escucho decir. Su voz no era normal. Era como si desgarrara las palabras, ronca y profundamente mientras se ahogaba en una pena que no tenía fin.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada en una situación tan crítica, pero aunque no reconociera al viajero, entendía que no estaba bien lo que envolvía sus brazos o en lo que se había convertido. Debía hacer algo para ayudar y la única cosa a su alcance era correr hacia la cabaña y pedir ayuda a las mujeres o tal vez al caballero de lentes. Quien fuera, debía traerlo.

Retrocedió sentado arrastrándose en la tierra. Despacio y mirando detenidamente al viajero. Los gañidos de Riot lo atormentaban, quería hacer algo por él, pero no mientras su vida estuviera en peligro.

Estando a un metro de distancia del viajero, tropezó con una piedra en el camino, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y hacer un pequeño quejido. Izuku giro al instante y el enano se estremeció. Sin importarle ser visto por el dragón, se levantó ahogando sus gritos de terror, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando chocó contra algo duro y negro que obstruyo su visión. Enorme y de gruesas escamas, su cuerpo se perdía entre las copas de los árboles, dándole a entender que su altura triplicaba a los otros dragones de 10 metros.

No supo que hacer, estaba rodeado, no había lugar donde pudiera esconderse, estaba perdido y vacío, como su vida, cuando vio la enorme cola del dragón negro levantarse y arrasar con todos los árboles del lado derecho. Supo que reaccionar a pocos centímetros de ser destrozado era en vano. Cerró los ojos y espero entre lloriqueos su muerte.

Lo único que sintió fue un enorme peso que daba en aumento mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los arboles caer y ser destrozados. Tenía los brazos cubriéndole su cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes intentando calmar sus nervios y pidiendo que todo se detuviera.

Lo último que Izuku pudo ver, fue al dragón negro de ojos vacíos abrir su hocico y expulsar un humo negro que envolvió todo el lugar, dejándolo sumido en una completa oscuridad sin salida.

El aroma era putrefacto por lo que retuvo la respiración. El ambiente se sentía espeso que comenzaba a marearlo. Estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, pero un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho lo lanzo chocando contra el tronco de un árbol. Quedo desorientado mientras intentaba levantarse, pero otro golpe a su espalda lo mantuvo pegado a la tierra.

La respiración se le entrecorto y los parpados se le cerraban, la pesadez de su cuerpo lo hizo desistir en luchar comenzando a perder el conocimiento. Creyendo que terminaría dormido, escucho un susurro en su mente.

"Tranquilízate"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y no hizo falta preguntarse quién era. Reconocía a la voz en su cabeza como las veces anteriores cuando lo ayudo en situaciones problemáticas, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para decir una palabra.

"Respíralo, no te hará daño"

Vacilo unos segundos, pero decidió que hacerle caso era lo única opción en esos momentos.

El olor era insoportable, pero no hubo opción. Aun así sus parpados seguían cerrándose y su cuerpo no le respondía.

"No dejes que algo tan simple como esto te detenga, levántate"

¿Por qué debería? No había nada por lo que tenga luchar. Ya todo había sido arrebatado.

"¿Piensas morir de una forma tan patética? Darás tu vida a una criatura que mata sin razón y que seguirá haciéndolo porque nadie lo detuvo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

¿Qué más da? Las esperanzas se le fueron con la última vida que creyó ser lo más bondadoso del mundo y que resulto ser todo lo contrario. Riot se había convertido en su todo y con su engaño, lo dejo vacío.

"Escúchame Izuku. Las tristezas que abarcan en tu vida tienen una razón y si realmente quieres saberlas, levántate y lucha."

El crujido de los arboles lo alerto e instintivamente comenzó arrastrarse con dificultad mientras inútilmente intentaba recuperar fuerzas. Enormes estruendos en la tierra hicieron su cuerpo saltar, dificultándole el seguir avanzando.

— ¿Por qué?

"Porque hay personas que esperan por ti y no podrán levantarse hasta que llegues a ellos.

No estás solo Izuku"

¿Quiénes? Fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

El estruendo se le hizo más claro y al darse cuenta que eran pisadas que iban acercándose, se arrastró con la poca fuerza que tenía. El alboroto de los pájaros lo desespero, pero al ver que no podía seguir se quedó quieto y espero a que se hicieran lejanos y así poder pensar en algo que lo pudiera sacar de tan horrible situación.

— ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

"Porque estoy contigo, siempre lo estuve y no pienso dejarte caer al vacío mientras mi alma siga dando luz en tu interior."

Esas palabras lo descolocaron y aferro ambas manos a la tierra.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto con dolor.

"Desearía poder decírtelo, pero no es el momento. Muy pronto nos encontraremos, por ahora sigue con vida, por favor"

— ¿Eres alguien de mi pas…?

Una fuerte ráfaga tenso su cuerpo junto al ruidoso crujido de los arboles quebrándose alrededor. Lo que había pasado en su encima rozándole fue algo enorme y de gran fuerza. Temió y no supo que hacer.

"No te muevas ni hables, puede oírte"

Era cierto, sin darse cuenta el lugar había quedado sumido en total silencio. Las aves hace mucho que se habían alejado. El enorme dragón negro estaba en algún punto cerca de él y con un mínimo movimiento delataría su posición, por lo que quedarse inmóvil era lo único que tenía como opción.

"Izuku, tal vez aun no seas consciente de lo que tienes en los brazos, pero necesito que creas en ti y de la verdadera fuerza que tienes para que salgas con vida de esto. Debes hacerlo"

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ni de escapar, cuando una enorme masa lo empujo y estando en completa oscuridad no supo de donde sostenerse. La tierra se acumulaba en su ropa y cubría su rostro. Desesperado por salir de aquella situación, se aferró a la tierra, pero fue inútil.

"No luches, se detendrá"

— ¡¿Y cuándo lo ha-?! —Grito desesperado, pero se arrepintió cuando la tierra entro a su boca.

Parecía el juguete de un gato, porque iba de un lado a otro. En algunas rodando y otras siendo arrastrado.

Para su buena suerte termino y al instante se levantó tosiendo con dificultad mientras intentaba expulsar la tierra que ingreso a su interior. Sus ojos estaban irritados y su rostro ardía por los cortes. Se le hizo raro que no sintiera nada en sus brazos cuando fueron los que recibieron más daño, pero lo ignoro.

"¡Izuku, arriba!"

— ¿Qué?

Un fuerte golpe en la tierra a pocos centímetros de él lo hizo saltar y sin tiempo a reponerse, fue golpeado en todo el torso empujándolo hasta chocar con un árbol y seguir aplastándolo.

"¡Empújalo!"

— ¿¡Pe-ro có-mo!?

"¡Solo concéntrate y empújalo, lo lograras!"

Dubitativo acepto. Poso ambas manos sobre la enorme masa que comenzaba a asfixiarlo y empujo. Pero no hizo nada, todo seguía igual.

"¡Concéntrate!"

— ¡Es imposible moverlo!

"Ese es el problema del porque no puedes hacerlo. Piensa en que lo lograras"

¿Por qué? De todas las personas en este mundo, ¿Porque fue el quien lo recibía?

Contrajo el rostro y empujo mientras sentía que sus brazos se quebraban a cada impulso.

¿Por qué estaba luchando realmente? Cuando ya no había razón.

Apuño las manos sintiendo sus uñas hundirse en la enorme y dura masa.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir avanzando cuando ellos ya no estaban?

Grito mientras empujaba sintiendo que sus brazos se partían por tanta fuerza, pero por un instante casi se detuvo cuando se despegó del árbol y dio un paso.

¿De verdad podía haber una esperanza? Lo deseaba.

Incrédulo siguió avanzando. No pudiendo creer que estuviera haciéndolo.

"¿Lo ves? Eres fuerte, solo debes creértelo"

Sorprendido, se detuvo a pensar que si antes hubiese tenía tal poder pudo haber salvado muchas vidas, pero no, era débil.

Se perdió en sus recuerdos regañándose por su debilidad y cobardía. Para cuando fue consciente de su situación, fue demasiado tarde.

Siendo nuevamente golpeado, pero no empujado ni arrastrado, sino elevado.

Se sintió volar, ascendiendo en completa oscuridad mientras el olor putrefacto se dispersaba y su alrededor se aclaraba.

Contrajo el rostro cuando una fuerte luz lo golpeo y el silencio junto a fuertes ráfagas de aire lo dejaron confuso. Abrió sus ojos con cautela y quedo maravillado ante tan bello cielo y difuminadas nubes. Siguió elevándose y creyendo que lograría tocarlas, estiro su brazo quedándose helado al verlas.

No tuvo tiempo de admirarlas con detalle cuando sintió su cuerpo deteniéndose en el aire y sabiendo lo que proseguía, se giró raudo quedándose embelesado al tener un expansivo panorama de todo el bosque. Aunque por un segundo se sintió perdido ante tan bella vista, palideció cuando miro debajo de él y darse cuenta que un enorme dragón negro con el hocico abierto lo esperaba.

Lo primero que paso por su mente fue que terminaría siendo comido por un dragón, como la primera vez que vio uno, y lo segundo, fueron las palabras de aquella voz y la repentina fuerza de supervivencia que lo envolvió.

Estiro su brazo que era lo único que tenía en mente. Confiando en ellos como única salvación.

El descenso fue tan rápido que ya se sentía dentro de ese enorme hocico y antes de que llegara, cerró los ojos, pero desistió al ser testigo del reciente suceso que lo dejo atónito.

Un enorme dragón azul salió de entre los árboles y con la mandíbula abierta fue directo al cuello del dragón negro arrastrándolo con una velocidad increíble, arrasando con todos los arboles hasta que en un ágil giro se detuvo y lanzo al dragón al cielo.

— ¡MIDORIYA!

La voz de Iida llamándolo lo saco de su sorpresa como también de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle sino buscaba rápidamente algo que amortiguara su caída. La desesperación se apodero de su cuerpo e inútilmente agitaba los brazos para retenerse en el aire. Tenya estaba preocupado y al igual que él, buscaba algo que pudiera soportarlo para disminuir los daños. El descenso se hizo más rápido y ya podía sentir su cuerpo dolorido y algunos huesos rotos. Se cubrió con sus brazos el rostro y contrajo el rostro afligido.

El golpe fue duro, pero no tan grave como creyó que resultaría.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo único que vio, fue una extensa escamosa piel roja. Era evidente de quien se trataba. Podía sentir sus enormes ojos clavados en su rostro, atrayéndolo a que lo viera, pero no lo haría.

Se sintió aliviado y triste. Había sido otra vez salvado por Riot y no lo quería.

Incomodo, se levantó alejándose del dragón como si tan solo tocarlo quemara, y no pudiendo evitar ver su rostro, se sintió mal al verlo dolido por su acción. Tanto a él como a Riot le dolía, pero no había opción.

Iida fue consciente de la escena y lo sostuvo del hombro.

— ¿No preguntaras por su estado?

Izuku lo vio confundido y se giró a ver a Riot quien les daba la espalda mirando la pelea de los dos enormes dragones a unos metros.

Tenía la espalda magullada y aunque no eran graves, preocupaban por la gran cantidad de sangre y heridas abiertas. Por poco y corre hacia Riot cuando vio la enorme mordedura en su cuello que sangraba.

— Tranquilo, no es nada grave. —Lo calmo Iida— Por suerte lo encontré a tiempo y lo ayude a matar al dragón que lo tenía acorralado, pero aunque se pudo curar algunas de sus heridas, la de su cuello le tomara días.

Izuku arrugo el ceño con una expresión de dolor. Las ansias que tenía por querer abrazarlo y acariciarlo lo comenzaban a irritar, y no pudiendo soportarlo dio un paso, pero se detuvo aferrando su mano en su codo derecho, reteniendo sus ganas de querer consolarlo.

— ¿Qué te paso en los brazos?

Iida se acercó y de forma brusca lo giro a verlo, quedándose atónico ante la apariencia tosca que tenían.

Para Izuku quien se había olvidado de ello, fue un duro golpe que lo hizo revolver su estómago al poder verlas con mejor detalle.

Se miró ambas manos, contrayéndolas, dejando a relucir sus largos dedos con afiladas garras de un negro puro que se perdían en un degradado hasta su codo. Gruesas y toscas, sin ninguna señal de haber sido humanas.

¿Realmente era su cuerpo?

Siempre se preguntó que eran las extrañas sensaciones que envolvían su ser cuando sentía pena, el por qué las fuerzas se le iban de tanto llorar y como su mente jugaba con sus sentidos aprovechándose de su debilidad.

Al comienzo pensó que era pura desesperación, culpa de las muertes que pudo haber salvado y las voces que lo volvían loco, también el de haber caminado solo por días en un bosque frío y vacío, con el peligro acechándole a cada segundo. Todo era causa de su mente, no había otra razón para que pensara de esa manera.

Que equivocado estaba.

Nunca fue él mismo todo ese tiempo, había algo más que lo hacía tener esa aptitud y ahora lo entendía.

Ya no habría porque dudarlo, era un dragón y sus propias manos se lo decían.

— Esto confirma lo que tanto ustedes insistían… —susurro derrotado— realmente soy un dragón.

Para el caballero que solo había visto sus brazos, el ver a Izuku mirarlo con ojos totalmente distintos a la última vez que lo vio, dejaban muchas preguntas en su mente. Su intuición se confirmó y no habría forma de negarlo. Y la verdad es que debería de haber una para hacerlo. Si alguien de Gondra llegara a enterarse de esta noticia, su vida como la de Midoriya estarían en peligro. Aunque era demasiado tarde pensar en eso cuando tenían a un enemigo que sabía sobre él por mandatos de su rey. Un cabo suelto que no podría tapar y serían más si los reyes en Gondra se llegaran a enterar, un gran alboroto es lo que harían, los viejos dragones pedirían una explicación que no tendría razón ni lógica y seria por eso que todo se derrumbaría. Lo que por tanto tiempo los príncipes habían estado armando para que el tratado de Unio volviera, se iría por un niño que no tiene conocimiento alguno de criaturas mágicas y que parece estar perdido siempre. Razones suficientes para llevarlo ante los príncipes sin que un alboroto se armase. Estaba más que decidido.

— Esto debe de verlo Obil —Dijo acercándose y tocando con cautela sus manos— por ahora mantente alejado de todo y permanece a mi lado.

Izuku asintió y no pudiendo evitar analizar el estado del caballero, quedo sorprendido de sus heridas y las manchas de sangre que adornaban su armadura.

— ¿Tú te encuentras bien?

— Estoy bien —Contesto cortante e Izuku sintió molestia en sus palabras.

— Y el sujeto…

— Se escapó. Después de decirme que había dejado salir a sus dragones no podía seguir peleando con él.

— Ya veo...

Los rugidos de los dos dragones peleando hicieron crispar a ambos y poner toda su atención sobre ellos. Estando a cinco metros de distancia veían como hacían trizas el área, partiendo los árboles y dejando desiertas algunas áreas verdes por donde caían o pisaban.

A Izuku le llamo la atención el dragón azul. Su forma de moverse y la gran agilidad que tenía en los giros no pudiendo darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar, lo dejaban fascinado.

— Ese dragón...

— Se llama Wydra.

Izuku giro sorprendido a ver al caballero y sin siquiera preguntárselo, le asintió confirmándolo.

No había palabra que describiera el rostro que tenía, pero mientras repetía la acción de ver al dragón azul y luego a Tenya, sus preguntas aumentaban y sin poder decirlas, Iida hablo.

— ¿Preguntaste que era un Fahrer, no? Bueno, así nos llaman. Específicamente, amaestradores de dragones. Somos el conducto de magia para aquellos dragones con habilidades que tengan el valor y el honor de querer unirse a nosotros para ir a guerras y tener más libertad. —Al ver el rostro confundido de Izuku, negó con la cabeza. Sabía que explicárselo ahora no era lo mejor, pero al menos lo mantendrían ocupado— Algo parecido a lo que ustedes dos son —Señalando a Riot y al viajero— dos especies totalmente distintas, pero con un solo corazón y alma. —Izuku miro a Riot y este lo vio sorprendido, sus ojos reflejaban confusión y sorpresa, pero ya habría tiempo para explicárselos— Aunque diferencia ya no habría, sino rangos… —Susurro, sin ser escuchado.

El dragón negro, frustrado por recibir una gran cantidad de daño y no hacerle ninguna al otro, rugió con fuerza mientras esparcía humo negro.

Al reconocerlo y saber lo que pasaría, Izuku se giró preocupado a Iida.

— ¡El humo!

— Tranquilo, confió en ella, sabrá salir del problema.

— ¿Ella? Significa que es…

— Hembra, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, es más terrorífica de lo que aparenta.

Y era cierto. Como el humo se dispersó y los envolvió a ambos, se evaporo a los segundos saliendo de eso una gigantesca bola giratoria que rodeo al dragón negro y que comenzaba a formar un enorme remolino de tierra alrededor del dragón el cual inútilmente expulsaba humo negro que se deshacía al instante.

— Increíble

— Su habilidad es la velocidad, viene de las tierras de Naggar.

Izuku estaba embelesado e Iida sonreía orgulloso, ambos veían a Wydra luciéndose en la pelea. Sin embargo, había alguien que miraba con total fastidio al dragón. Riot se volteó cauteloso para mirar los ojos brillosos de Izuku dirigidos a aquel dragón y no él. Gruño molesto, lo suficiente para los oídos de Tenya quien al verlo, lo miro con desagrado.

— ¡Iida-kun! ¡Izuku!

Los nombrados voltearon al instante, sorprendidos de ver a Uraraka y Tsuyu correr agitadas hacia ellos.

Cuando estuvieran cerca, se detuvieron a calmar su respiración y ambos jóvenes se acercaron a ellas.

— ¿Qué hacen acá? Les dije que fueran con

— Obil nos mandó —Interrumpió Tsuyu— Debemos hacer que ese dragón negro valla a la cabaña.

— ¿Están bien? —Pregunto Uraraka preocupada, pero al instante se arrepintió cuando vio sus cuerpos llenos de sangre y magulladas.

— ¿Sacaste a Wydra? —Iida asintió— bien, eso nos facilitara todo. Dile que lo lleve a la cabaña, Obil se encargara de lo demás.

Izuku vio como Iida se giraba a ver a su dragón y este se detuvo al instante, de pronto agarro al dragón negro por el cuello y lo arrastro a la cabaña mientras hacía rugidos de dolor.

— ¡Listo, vamos!

Estando a poco de correr unos gritos a lo lejos los detuvo.

— ¡Espérenme!

— ¿Mineta-kun?

El enano con el rostro lloroso y las ropas destrozadas corría hacia ellos con desespero. Izuku, preocupado, camino hacia él para calmarlo, pero Mineta lo esquivo y se detuvo detrás de Tenya mirando cauteloso al viajero.

No hizo falta que preguntar, comprendía su temor y no perdiendo más tiempo, se dispusieron a seguir.

.

A pocos metros de llegar, fueron detenidos por un enorme círculo de protección color amarillo pálido que rodeaba 25 metros la cabaña. Los hombres se sorprendieron, pero rápidamente Tsuyu les explico el motivo.

Obil se encontraba sobre la cabaña, levitando mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba de un amarillo cegador que poco dejaba verlo, pero que imponía poder.

Izuku vio al otro extremo como Wydra aun tenia sostenido al dragón por el cuello inmóvil.

— Traedlo.

La imponente voz del libro hizo eco en todo el bosque, los presentes contrajeron el rostro dolidos por tan fuerte voz e Izuku y Riot bajaron sus cabezas en respeto, aunque el viajero no supo porque su cuerpo hizo aquello.

Wydra dio un paso adelante y girando su cabeza para tomar impulso, lanzo al dragón negro dentro del área protegida. Un gañido acongojado salió del dragón y desesperado por salir del aquel lugar, intentaba inútilmente levantarse.

— Sirviente y castigo. Inútilmente fuiste escogido. Como un títere de otro te manejaron y no pudiendo escapar de tus instintos, aceptaste tan bajo trato. Mírame dragón, soy tu condena y tu rey. Parado frente a mi estas, herido y sin salida. Pero tranquilo, el sueño eterno esta pronto por llegar.

Izuku y Riot temblaron ante las palabras de Obil que eran una condena para la criatura. Wydra llego a Tenya y este al entender el desespero en sus ojos, la introdujo en su dralegg.

— Está por comenzar —Dijo con pesar Tsuyu

Unos finos polvos como telas doradas rodearon a Obil, la forma era difusa, pero mientras más se acumulaban se hacía notoria de lo que era. Dos enormes cuernos hacia atrás se perdían entre unas espinas gruesas y puntiagudas, el hocico era tosco y debajo parecía llevar llamas puras que se ondeaban por el aire, no fue hasta que sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron que se supo, era un dragón.

Izuku retrocedió ante la presencia de una amenaza inminente, no entendía lo que estaba por suceder, las preguntas de porque Obil se había convertido en un dragón venían a montones y si no fuera porque sintió su espalda chocar con la cabeza de Riot, hubiese caído mareado por tantas interrogantes. Vio en sus ojos temor como los suyos en el reflejo de su enorme iris, olvidando los sucesos anteriores se quedó a su lado contemplando lo que está por pasar.

El dragón negro aun en el suelo, se levantó al instante y sintiéndose acorralado, gruño amenazante, pero nada de eso parecía hacer efecto en Obil. Sin escape, solo le quedo esperar.

— Condenado a la oscuridad eterna y por siempre encerrado en páginas. Hoy tu vida tendrá fin. Dragón de malas acciones y pecador, hoy serás mi alimento.

Su hocico se abrió y abundantes brillos dorados salieron rodeando al dragón, este desesperado, intentaba liberarse mientras era arrastrado hacia Obil quien lo esperaba con la mandíbula abierta. Las garras del dragón negro se aferraban a la tierra, pero era inútil, la fuerza que lo arrastraba no se detenía y la cola fue la primera en entrar, siguiéndoles las patas traseras, las alas y por último la cabeza. Los últimos rugidos que hizo retumbaron por todo el bosque y los presentes miraban con pesar la escena.

— Se lo comió… Obil se comió al… -Horrorizado, Izuku se cubrió la boca, pero al sentir las arcadas, se giró y vomito.

Obil descendió despacio y la protección se deshizo.

Iida y Tsuyu fueron los primeros en entrar, Uraraka se quedó con Izuku intentando calmarlo.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Tenya preocupado

No hubo respuesta, pero dejo preocupados a ambos jóvenes cuando la iluminación que desprendía el libro parpadeaba lentamente mientras Obil iba cayendo al suelo. Tsusyu lo sostuvo y estando a poco de llevarlo dentro de la cabaña, fue detenida por el libro.

— Espera… tenemos visita.

Unos aplausos se escucharon a lo lejos junto a unas risas burlonas mientras el viento se intensificaba y el silencio los ponía tensos. Iida sintió a dos presencias familiares y una más que identifico como Spinner. No fue hasta que los diviso entre los arboles muy cerca de donde estaban Izuku y Uraraka que se calmó un poco.

— ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! o ¿Debería decir un gran espectáculo?

— No, lo correcto sería "Rompiendo las reglas con Iida Tenya" Después de todo eres el séptimo general de las fuerzas de Arev, no me sorprende que tuvieras estos privilegios.

Iida vio estupefacto a los dos hombres que se les acercaban arrastrando un bulto detrás. Le era imposible creerlo, pero estaban frente a él, sonriendo burlones.

— Kaminari y Sero… ¿Que hacen ustedes acá?

— Eso mismo me pregunto —Respondió Denki con falso interés— ¿Qué hace tanta magia reunida en estas tierras?

Uraraka, Riot y mineta pasaron al lado de los recién llegados, Izuku iba detrás agarrándose el estómago algo dolido mientras los veía de curioso, pero quedo helado cuando se topó con los ojos de Denki quien le sonrió ante lo causado. Unas iris rasgadas hicieron su cuerpo temblar queriendo nuevamente vomitar, pero se retuvo y paso raudo de largo cabizbajo hacia los demás.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto Obil

— Perdonen nuestra mala educación —Dijeron irónicos los dos— Soy Kaminari Denki —Dijo el de cabello rubio con un sombrero marrón que llevaba una pluma blanca detrás— Y yo Sero Hanta. —Hablo el de cabello negro y sonrisa burlona— Guardianes del príncipe Kirishima Eijirou, pertenecientes al reino de Naggar, es un placer —dijeron inclinándose— y un encanto, señoritas.

— Iida… —Llamo Obil amargo.

— Tranquilo, los conozco y son inofensivos… por ahora.

— Somos buenas personas y nuestro trabajo es el comercio ilegal —Dijo sonriente Kaminari.

— A veces podemos ser bruscos con la clientela, pero cuando sabemos que nuestros productos valen mucho, no podemos dejarlo pasar. —Agrego Sero.

— Por eso les hemos traído esto —Denki posiciono delante un costal que tenía forma humana.

— Estaba por escapar y como vimos que era importante para ti, Iida tenya, nos dimos el trabajo de atraparlo y traértelo —Sero le quito la bolsa que cubría el cuerpo dejando sorprendidos a Midoriya y Tenya quienes retrocedieron por instinto— Es un reptil de forma humana que habla y pelea, si saben domesticarlo, puede hacer sus quehaceres del hogar.

Denki le quito el tapabocas y un horroroso grito de frustración se escuchó.

— ¡Suéltenme hijos de puta! ¡No soy producto de nadie, juro que los…!

Sero le cubrió la boca al instante.

— Perdonen por eso, se le deberá amaestrar antes —Kaminari miro con desagrado a Spinner y luego a Sero con preocupación— Le tendremos que bajar el precio.

— ¿Precio? —Incrédulo Tenya los vio.

— Claro, ¿Creíste que sería gratis?

Ambos rieron.

— No les pienso comprar nada, par de estafadores y mucho menos por eso.

— Si no hay dinero, no hay trato y menos producto. Es nuestra ley —Sero agarro el tapabocas y se acercó a spinner— Tal vez en el puerto nos paguen mejor de lo que pensábamos vendértelo y con menos quejas.

— ¿¡Qué!? No se lo llevaran a ningún lado, ese sujeto es debe morir.

— Haz lo que quieras con él, pero paganos antes.

— ¡No lo hare y no deberían de andar vendiendo personas!

— Si lo capturamos es nuestro.

— Pero que…

— ¡Ya cállense joder! —Grito hastiado Spinner— ¿¡ves lo que causas maldito Dragón estúpido!? Todo por tu maldito capricho y egoísmo —Riot le gruño ante sus palabras— Si muero igual lo encontrara, no importa por cuanto tiempo te sigas escondiendo, vendrán más y sabes de quienes estoy hablando.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pegunto Iida

— Seguirás callado aun sabiendo que todos morirán por tu culpa —Riot lo miro con enojo— Pera da igual. Él lo encontrara y se bañara en su sangre, puedo verlo recorrer el cuerpo de mi rey, bañándose en ella en un enorme lago mientras su cabeza cuelga en sus manos y…

El dragón le interrumpió rugiéndole con fuerza, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Izuku lo vio sorprendido y lo llamo con desespero cuando lo vio correr hacia Spinner con la intención de matarlo, pero Obil lo detuvo.

— Un pequeño dragón con agallas, me hubiese gustado verte tocar nuestro producto. —Dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa amenazante.

— Es suficiente de esta conversación sin sentido. —Obil se acercó a Spinner posicionándose a la altura de su rostro— Tú, al igual que ese dragón tiene mucha relación. Pero si no tienes intención de hablar, no me dejas otra alternativa.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Tenya los detuvo con una mirada seria y ellos lo entendieron.

El libro se abrió y con sus páginas en blanco una fuerte luz ilumino el rostro de Spinner. Unos segundos después la luz se apagó y el cuerpo de Spinner cayó con el rostro sombrío y sin ojos. Dejando aterrados a los presentes.

— Lo tengo —Dijo con dificultad Obil cayendo en los brazos de Tsuyu— Lo analizare y te lo diré cuando lo tenga listo —Iida asintió— Y con respecto a ti niño, hay muchas cosas de las cuales se deben hablar, pero será cuando despierte —Izuku bajo la cabeza mirando sus manos y asintió levemente— Por ahora, Asui, llévame adentro.

Uraraka los siguió detrás.

— Bien, ustedes dos, tendremos una larga charla ahora. —Señalo Iida a los recien llegados.

— ¿Quién eres, nuestro padre? Ni Kirishima nos da órdenes y vamos a hacerlo contigo

— Es cierto, aburres.

— ¿Por qué no pueden comportarse como…

Una nueva disputa se creó e Izuku decidió apartarse de ellos.

Vio a lo lejos a Riot dándoles la espalda y algo contradictoria decidió acercársele. Aun no tenía muy claro su situación con él, pero tenía ganas de acariciarlo y hablarle, aunque por dentro su tristeza lo hacía detenerse y pensar a cada paso.

Estando a mitad del camino se detuvo. Su cuerpo no le respondía, sus oídos se taparon y la vista se le hizo borrosa. No podía emitir ningún sonido, estaba paralizado. Comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza por lo que cerró sus parpados mientras intentaba calmar las náuseas que comenzaban de nuevo. Bajo la cabeza lentamente mientras gotas frías de sudor bajaban por su frente.

— Bien hecho, Midoriya Izuku, eres un gran aprendiz.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud por la repentina voz y lo que vio los hizo abrirlos abruptamente.

A sus pies, sobre un terso piso blanco, se encontraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de un señor de cabello rubio, vestido en traje blanco con una enorme capa roja dispersa alrededor, pero eso no fue lo que por poco lo hace desfallecer, sino el gran pedazo faltante entre el estómago y la costilla que al mirar sus manos, se dio cuenta que lo sostenía, dejándolo horrorizado.

— ¡Izuku!

— ¡Midoriya!

Una pequeñas voces lo llamaron por detrás y aterrado se giró, viendo entrar por un gran umbral de oro y paredes blancas a tres niños con características diferentes. Uno de cabello blanco y rojo vestido de azul, el otro de cabello rojo vestido en armadura dorada y por último, uno de cabello rubio cenizo llevando una capa roja y vestido solo con un pantalón azul oscuro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Grito el de cabello rojo.

Los tres se acercaron, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron lo que sostenía y el cuerpo sin vida que estaba a sus pies.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Pregunto el pequeño de cabello bicolor.

— Mataste al rey… —Hablo desconcertado el de cabello rubio cenizo.

— ¡REY YAGI! —Se escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de los niños y al traspasarlos se detuvo, cayendo de rodillas e implorando a gritos por su rey— Mataste al rey… —Dijo descolocado— Tú, mastate al rey Yagi… Asesino… ¡Asesino!

Izuku en los ojos de hombre ira, pura ira descontrolada que hacían temblar su cuerpo. Lo vio sacar su espada y apuntarlo mientras llorada acongojado y gritaba sin sentido.

— ¡TE MATARE!

— No… yo no… espera…

De pronto una gran cantidad de hombres en armadura aparecieron apuntándolo con sus espadas y lanzas mientras se le acercaban.

— No… se equivocan… yo no… ¡NO, SUELTENME!

Los jóvenes se voltearon al escuchar a Izuku gritar con desespero. Iida se le acerco preocupado mientras detrás, Denki y Sero lo miraban interrogantes. Estando a poco de tocarlo, fue sorprendido por un enorme humo negro que envolvió a Izuku y rápidamente toma la forma de un dragón rugiéndoles.

— ¡NO QUIERO! ¡DEJENME!

— ¡Midoriya! —Llamo Tenya descolocado.

— ¡ALEJENDESE, NO ME TOQUEN!

— ¿Qué le sucede? —Pregunto Denki.

— No lo sé, pero se ve interesante —Dijo sonriente Sero.

— Ese viajero tiene serios problemas —Comento asustado Mineta.

— ¡YO NO LO HICE!

"Buen trabajo" escucho de repente en su cabeza "Hiciste bien, ahora duerme pequeño dragón"

Un grito desgarrador hizo a los jóvenes taparse los oídos y de pronto, una ráfaga que pareció venir de una explosión los hizo aferrarse firmemente a la tierra intentado no ser volados que para mala suerte, mineta lo fue.

Para cuando todo termino, el cuerpo de Izuku yacía en la tierra boca abajo, inconsciente.

•

" _Porque nacieron con esa maldición"_

•

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Lo sé… LO LAMENTO! Sinceramente decir esto es muy poco para tanto tiempo sin haber actualizado, pero con algunos problemas y el bloqueo mental, las cosas no salen como uno quisiera. No puedo decir mucho y solo decir que lo siento muchísimo, pero he vuelto y seguiré esta historia, ténganlo por seguro.

Con la llegada de Sero y Denki les doy por asegurado que los personajes de la Clase I-A ya están por aparecer, así que espérenlos!


	16. Despedida I

Bealcaru: Historia Original

Kohei Horikoshi: Mangaka a quien le pertenecen los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia, utilizadas en esta historia.

 **Anónimo** **:** Muchas Gracias! :´D

* * *

 **DESPEDIDA I**

•

" _Parece que por fin ha llegado el día._

 _La tristeza de nuevo ha vencido mi alegría sin importarle mi estado._

 _¿Qué puedo hacer?_

 _Dime Izuku._

 _¿Qué debería de hacer?"_

•

 **RIOT**

Los recuerdos de ese día vienen cada noche a mí. Son inevitables y aterradores. Me recuerdan a cada segundo mis miedos y debilidades, de lo que hice y sigo haciendo.

En ellos estoy corriendo, escapando de monstruos que por años me lastimaron. De sus rostros satisfechos y los insultos que denigraban mi ser.

Llegue un tiempo a odiarme, a maldecir mi origen y de lo que represento. Solo soy un dragón, me decía a mí mismo. Un sirviente que obedece a un rey y no objeta mandatos. Un animal gigante de grandes rasgos que sirve en peleas.

Lloraba. Maldecía. Suplicaba.

Aun no puedo entender porque fui el único de tantos. Era solo un cachorro cuando termine en aquel lugar y aunque creí en un principio ser tratado con bondad por las alabanzas que recibía, terminaron siendo todo lo contrario.

Nadie lo sabe, pero despierto alterado cada noche y miro a todos lados atemorizado, mis ojos solo pueden ver oscuridad, vacía y sin vida, como mi alma que grita ser salvada. Rememoro el dolor de saber que no son sueños sino una realidad que viví por años, y el remordimiento se encarga de recordármelo cada día, de mi debilidad y el egoísmo que creí perdido, pero que aún sigue vivo como algo natural de mi ser. Después de eso no puedo dormir, me levanto y camino hacia el exterior y viendo a mis únicas compañeras, las estrellas, las únicas que veían mi sufrimiento, les ruego cada noche me salven de mi dolor y si algún día pueden cumplirme un deseo, me dejen volar para sentir el cielo una última vez.

No voy a negar ser el culpable de la desgracia que ocasionó a las personas que logran rodearme, pero aunque siento arrepentimiento, no puedo aceptarlo.

Ahora que he encontrado un hogar, he vuelto a fallar.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

Izuku

Perdóname.

He causado en ti daños irreparables y sé que jamás me disculparas, pero quiero que sepas la verdad.

Ahora estoy parado detrás de la puerta que protege la habitación donde descansas. La que nos separa y deja mi alma desolada. Quiero verte Izuku. Quiero protegerte.

Pero creo que solo te traje problemas, y eso es lo que realmente hago. Maldecir a quienes quiero.

.

.

.

 **1 semana después…**

Parado en medio del sombrío pasillo de madera, se encuentra Riot mirando la puerta de la habitación donde Izuku sigue inconsciente después de una semana.

Nadie ha podido decirle lo que le pasa, porque nadie lo sabe.

Iida, Uraraka y Tsuyu entran todos los días y a veces salen con el rostro tranquilo o en la gran mayoría de veces, tienen el rostro afligido.

Riot no entiende, solo sale cuando se lo piden y espera impaciente a que terminen de examinarlo.

Cuando todo termina, lo obligan a comer, pero él, consciente de su mala educación, entra y se acomoda al lado de la cama donde Izuku descansa. Hubo veces que intentaron sacarlo a la fuerza, pero Riot hacía uso de su tamaño y fuerza para apartarlos sin hacerles daño, y les gruñía para que lo dejasen en paz.

Se sentía mal cuando veía sus rostros de decepción y el reproche en sus palabras, pero Izuku estaba sufriendo y no pensaba dejarlo solo. Tal vez no haya sido consciente cuando estuvo a punto de morir luego de la pelea que tuvo con un Darak, pero su cuerpo reconocía el aroma que por días lo abrigaron, de unos cálidos brazos que lo protegían con recelo, no tenía que pensarlo demasiado, fue Izuku su cuidador. Y no era una deuda, ni mucho menos un agradecimiento. Era algo inexplicable que no tenía forma, pero que su ser gritaba por tenerlo cerca.

Tal vez Izuku no lo sintió, pero cuando lo vio, se sintió completo después de tantos años y lo sigue estando, mientras lo tenga a su lado.

El chirrido de la puerta a su detrás interrumpe sus pensamientos, viéndola abrirse, ve salir a Uraraka y Tsuyu tranquilas, y eso lo alivia, pero no puede evitar sentirse preocupado. Mueve su cabeza llamando la atención de ambas féminas, y ellas, comprendiéndolo, le sonríen.

— Tranquilo, sus heridas han mejorado —Calmada, Uraraka estira su brazo pasando levemente su mano por la mandíbula de Riot donde yacen los enormes rasguños alrededor— Necesitas alimentarte para hacer que estas heridas sanen, sino harás a Izuku preocuparse y molestarse con nosotras por no cuidarte como se debe. —El dragón resopla con fuerza y mirándola con reproche, hace a la hechicera apartarse— Entiendo, pero por favor, come lo que te dejamos en la habitación, al menos con eso me sentiré un poco aliviada.

Riot baja la cabeza y ambas féminas entienden que deben apartarse para dejarlo entrar.

— Ochako-chan —Llama Tsuyu— Sera mejor terminar los guantes y la pequeña capa antes de que Iida se vaya.

Uraraka la ve dudosa, y contradictoria a sus deseos, camina resignada hacia la habitación cercana al balcón.

— Riot —En un pequeño susurro, cuando Uraraka no puede oírlos. Asui mira acongojada al dragón— Cuídate.

Y en silencio, ambas féminas se van, dejando solo al dragón.

Riot se queda extrañado ante las palabras de Tsuyu, no pudiendo entender como ella lo sabría, pero decide ignorarlo.

Se gira a ver el cuarto donde Izuku descansa. La puerta está abierta y sus ansias por querer verlo después de 10 minutos aumentan, pero decide esperar unos segundos.

Mira ambos lados del pasillo donde a cada extremo se encuentra una mediana ventana de 4 partes, la luz del atardecer ilumina las relucientes paredes de madera y poco a poco la luz se desvanece por la llegada de la noche. Mira la lisa madera del piso recorriendo un camino hasta sus patas, las cuales tienen las garras completas. Se mira minuciosamente las escamas rojas recorriéndolas hasta su pecho donde se detiene porque le es imposible ver su alargado cuello. Se gira a ver su espaldar donde se enfrenta a una realidad que evita para no sentirse destruido, ahí, en medio, entre los pelos blancos, está la única ala que le dio la libertad en la tortura que por años fue condenado. La mueve y suavemente la estira, sintiendo la sangre fluir por todas los extremos sin dejar una sola parte vacía, mueve su hombro y estira el cuello, y es entonces que lo siente, el dolor en el lado izquierda o en la herida donde le hace falta su ala izquierda.

Unos gritos desde el primer piso se escuchan, luego algunos objetos caer al piso y palabras inentendibles. Uraraka y Tsuyu salen de sus habitaciones y corriendo bajan por las escaleras. Riot tiene la tentación de ir a ver qué sucede, pero prefiere cuidar a Izuku y evitar que esté en peligro por lo que decide entrar al cuarto, y antes de cerrar la puerta, escucha vidrios romperse.

De pronto, el alboroto cesa y el silencio es la única presencia en toda la desolada habitación. Observa alrededor, a su izquierda hay un pequeño cuadro que contiene un paisaje verdoso colgado de una delgada cuerda que es sostenida por un clavo deteriorado, al fondo, se encuentra un ropero de dos puertas pegado en la esquina. A su derecha, una pequeña hamaca sostenida de ambos extremos por unos clavos, al lado, cerca de la cama, una pequeña cómoda de un cajón y una puerta, sobre la que hay una pequeña lámpara y una bandeja de lo que sería su comida del día.

Camina lento hacia la comida, hipnotizado, su estómago hace pequeños rugidos por la falta de alimento de hace dos días. Llegado a su objetivo, se detiene. Aspira el aroma y el impulso de devorarlo todo lo posee.

Mientras come, sus ojos ven el cuerpo de Izuku, inmóvil y sin síntomas de tener vida, y se detiene. La sola idea de comer frente a él lo enferma. Sacude la cabeza y con su pata derecha limpia los rastros de comida en su hocico.

Avanza un poco pegándose a la cama, acomoda su cuerpo donde su cabeza queda a la altura del rostro de Izuku para tener mejor detalle de su cuerpo, y se queda observándolo por minutos.

No hace ningún sonido, ni se mueve, está intacto en una sola posición mirando el techo con los parpados cerrados. Es como un cuerpo sin vida con la diferencia que da largos respiros que alteran sus nervios, preocupándolo, porque cree que su alma se va en cada respiro. El lento compás de su estómago a veces se detiene y su piel esta tan blanca como una hoja de papel. Su cabello verdoso esta alborotado como siempre, las cuatro pequeñas pecas que adornan cada lado de su mejilla relucen sin vida.

Y aun así, con todo eso, le dicen no preocuparse.

Unas pequeñas gotas azotan la ventana sobre la cama, ya la noche ha llegado y parece no ser cálida, las ramas de los árboles golpetean el vidrio y el sonido de la lluvia se intensifica.

El recuerdo de su delito llega a su mente, no pudiendo evitarlo, ve los cuerpos sin vida de los aldeanos y como su fuego, la causa de sus muertes, se evapora por la lluvia.

Agita la cabeza y gruñe molesto.

Ya no puede ver a Izuku y retrocede alejándose de la cama. La culpa lo invade y siente la necesidad de salir por la asfixia que los recuerdos hacen en él.

" _Lo mejor será que nos separemos, ve por tu camino Riot y yo iré por el mío"_

Decir que su corazón no se rompió, era poco a lo que sintió y experimento por primera vez. Indescriptible en muchas formas, pero pudiendo asimilarlo con algo que hace muchos años paso. Era como la sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago, que hace al cuerpo sentirse flotar y maravillado, pero que de pronto comienza a desvanecerse, dejando un vacío en los pulmones que hacen dudar si realmente respiras, el temblor se suma y las costillas presionan como golpes en el torso.

Por eso su estupefacción y no sentir el desgarre en su mandíbula cuando ya habían sido hechas.

Todo en aquel día fue horrible y el solo recordarlo lo hacía cohibirse.

Ni lejos ni cerca, se arrullo en el suelo manteniendo sus ojos en Izuku, quedándose hipnotizado en su rostro y dejando su mente divagar por los oscuros recuerdos que albergaba.

En ellos sus pesadillas tomaban formas más realistas y el temblor en su cuerpo se intensificaba, las razones eran inmensas, casi difíciles de contar, pero aunque todo eso deprimía su ser, la razón de vivir se encontraba en toda esa oscuridad de la que milagrosamente escapó.

Sabe que no puede faltar a la promesa que hizo y aunque el tiempo se había agotado y las esperanzas que dio en aquel ser ya se habían desvanecido, jamás la rompería.

Solo era cuestión de esperar, creer que todo se solucionara y si le quedaba un poco más, daría su vida porque Izuku lo perdonase.

.

Iida, sentado en el enorme sofá de tres cuerpos, tiene la mirada perdida en la chimenea donde el fuego resplandece alumbrando la oscura sala que la tarde hacía cuando el enorme sol se iba.

En la mano izquierda tiene una carta blanca donde reluciente, en medio, se muestra un enorme sello amarillo con una "A" finamente dibujada.

Ha perdido la continuidad de la conversación que ahora se estaba dando con los visitantes inesperados de hace una semana. Kaminari Denki y Sero Hanta, eran la descripción perfecta de lo que podría llamarse "visita no agradable".

Desde su llegada, lo único que podía escuchar eran gritos y regaños, insultos irónicos y bromas de muy mal gusto. Podía ver el desagrado en los rostros de Uraraka y Tsuyu, pero que increíblemente lograban camuflar. Sabía que en el fondo ellas deseaban que se fueran, pero no lo harían. En tal caso solo Tsuyu sería la única en echarlos si por parte de ellos habría peligro o alguna falta de respeto, pero con una semana de convivencia y ningún indicio de aquello, hizo que ambos siguieran quedándose.

Por ahora sabía que no volverían a su pacifico hogar hasta que él, junto a ellos dos, se fueran.

Cada día que pasaba deseaba que Obil no despertase. Si al comienzo al verlos, no dijo nada, era por lo débil que estaba, pero si despertaba con su energía habitual, estaba demás decir que esos dos ya no estarían sonriendo.

Cierra los parpados y se masajea levemente el puente de la nariz mientras su ceño se incrementa a cada segundo.

— En tal caso los príncipes no harán nada por contradecirlos, ellos saben de las consecuencias que conllevaría una oposición.

— No se trata de contradecirlos, Kaminari —Lo interrumpe su amigo y el rubio frunce el ceño, confuso— El objetivo de la reunión era volver al tratado de Unio que aún sigo sin entender porque tanta insistencia con algo que no tiene valor o significado —Sero se gira a ver a Iida quien se ha mantenido callado por un largo tiempo— Los primeros en retirarse y ser un reino independiente, fue la familia Riot, y el Rey Crimson Riot no dijo la razón de su retiro. Y ahora los demás reyes hacen lo mismo, sabiendo que Unio, lo cual nadie sabe que es o como es, se disolvería. Es por eso que sigo sin entender ¿Por qué siguen insistiendo en volver a un tratado que no tiene existencia y razón, Iida Tenya?

Al escuchar ser nombrado, su irritación se incrementa.

La conversación que estaban teniendo era un tema que cada día debatían y como él, siendo defensor de las leyes de Gondra y cualquier ataque al reino de Arev, discutían por el reino que debía ser el líder absoluto. Y ahora que era consiente de aquello, no podía creer el haber caído tan bajo.

Estaba cansado. El día anterior fue al único puerto que Shigen tiene para asegurar un barco que lo llevaría a Gondra, pero no imagino terminar peleándose con los pescadores. Cuando la discusión estaba por terminar, Denki y Sero aparecieron de sorpresa, terminando involucrándose en una discusión que no tuvo fin. Al final solo obtuvo un barco que zarparía en tres días y lo lamentable, era que no iría a su destino, sino a otro del cual no era bienvenido.

Tenía muchos problemas que resolver en tan poco tiempo y dos de ellos ya se encontraban al lado hablándole y otro, en el segundo piso inconsciente.

Suspira sonoramente y espera unos segundos en responder, intenta recordar la razón y el indicio que lo llevo a sentarse para conversar. Se gira a ver a los presentes y recalcando en la última pregunta, se debate entre explicarles sobre Unio o ser directo, pero no llega a una conclusión por lo que responde con lo primero que está en su mente.

— Porque es lo único que mantendría unido a reinos que cada día se odian. —Dice de lo más evidente y no piensa decir más, pero el rostro de Sero, quien sonríe irónico, lo hace sentirse burlado. Frunce el ceño determinado y decide dejarles en claro la situación por lo que Gondra pasa— Y sería la última salvación para nuestros orígenes y de las especies que tanto amamos. Somos el hogar de innumerables dragones que no pueden andar libremente en el mundo humano. Tenemos una historia de lo que nuestros ancestros pasaron para dejarnos una tierra confiable en la que podemos ser libres sin miedo a morir o el rechazo. Y no solo dragones viven en ella, seres mágicos que creímos extintos volvieron a mostrarse ante la luz, saliendo de la oscuridad que los mantuvo desolados por años. La esperanza de vida que les dimos a otras especies está en Gondra y no podemos disolver Unio que fue el motivo de aquello.

El ambiente se hace incomodo y el remordimiento se apodera de ambos jóvenes. Están sorprendidos y confusos, miran al caballero quien esta hipnotizado en las fervientes llamas de la chimenea.

Algo en los dos hombres había explotado, y no era una neurona, sino una revelación que creían inexistente o que siempre ignoraron. A sus mentes llega la imagen de un joven de cabello rojo puntiagudo que mira el horizonte con el brazo derecho apuntando al cielo.

" _Es todo lo que hay frente a nosotros, un extenso cielo naranja y enormes colinas rocosas que nos rodean. Cada día despierto con la misma imagen, cada día veo las mismas nubes, cada día muero con la esperanza de poder ver otros paisajes. Tal vez ustedes crean que es lo más bello que podemos tener, pero para mí —Dijo volteando a verlos— son las rejas que me mantienen enjaulado."_

Denki arruga el ceño y se levanta, y apunta con el dedo al caballero.

— ¡Mientes! —Grita con rabia, haciendo a Iida sorprenderse— La familia Riot es considerada uno de los reinos más fieles a su raza y de gran confianza. Con una gran cantidad de fieles dragones que darían su vida por proteger sus tierras. De enormes valles rocosos con…

— Basta —Lo interrumpe, poniendo una mano delante— se todo sobre Naggar, no hace falta que sigas.

Pero Kaminari azota el brazo en el aire.

— ¡Silencio! Tal vez nadie sepa la razón de porque el rey Crimson Riot abandono la corona imperial o porque decidió ser un reino sin alianzas. Lo que sí sé, es que aun con los tiempos difíciles que llevamos, es el único reino que ha logrado mover dragones sin una voz de mando y logrado transmitir sus ideales a todos lo que siguen sus pasos. Pero ustedes, los de Arev, siguen creando sus propias reglas sin sentido y haciéndonos retroceder en lo que nosotros avanzamos por años. No somos mascotas y mucho menos una especie invalida que no puede protegerse. Queremos ser libres, viajar al mundo exterior y ver con nuestros propios ojos los inmensos valles que no somos capaces de imaginar. Tenemos un derecho, y ser libres es nuestro deseo.

Ojos azules y amarillos de dos hombres fieles a sus líderes, se retan. Sero se mantiene quieto por el ambiente tenso que esta creándose, pero atento ante cualquier indicio de ataque.

Kaminari Denki, era un ser algo indudable, de esos que nunca sabes si podrían traicionarte. No se dudaba de su fidelidad al rey de Naggar y mucho menos de la capacidad de pelea que tenía en batallas, aun así, con todas esas virtudes, era alguien con quien se podía hablar seriamente, pero que de pronto, podía convertirse en un completo idiota. La razón de porque era conocido, eran por los pasos que seguía y de la estrecha relación que llevaba con el hijo del rey.

Iida sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

— Tal vez se mantenga en total silencio, pero son ustedes sus peones quienes hacen su trabajo. —Sus palabras pueden ser interpretadas como burla o una acusación, pero para los presentes fue un insulto e Iida lo sabe por los rostros sorprendidos que tienen. Él sabe de los pensamientos que el rey Crimson alberga en la mente de su gente y, aunque comparte lo mismo, la libertad era lo que menos podía dárseles a los dragones en una situación riesgosa. Lamenta que Sero y Kaminari no sean conscientes del peligro que amenazaba la isla, pero aunque lo odiasen, era la salvación de muchas vidas— Respeto mucho a la familia Riot y su tierra Naggar, pero no puedo negar que fueron el indicio de que Unio se tambaleara y quedase prendado en el vacío del olvido. —Sabe que lo último era innecesario, pero era la única forma de hacer que ambos lo entendieran.

— ¿Nos estas diciendo opositores?

La incredulidad y el enojo en las palabras de Kaminari, son reflejadas en sus pupilas que cambiaron a una línea fina vertical. El ambienta se hace pesado y Sero, intuyendo de lo que estaba por pasar, se levanta.

— Es la verdad, si Naggar no se hubiera retirado aun seguiría intacto el tratado y tal vez, el rey Crimson Riot tendría la corona imperial y con eso, la ley que ustedes tanto anhelan hubiese sido una realidad.

Con la mandíbula tensa y una mano en el mango de su espada, Kaminari amenaza con atacar a Tenya, quien se inmuta mirándolo sentado desde el sillón. Sero se acerca a Denki y lo sostiene de los hombros para impedir cualquier ataque.

— No puedo creer que aun sigas teniendo esa mentalidad tan cerrada, no todos quieren el poder absoluto. Nuestro rey quería igual de razas y libertad. ¡Él solo deseaba vivir en una isla sin reglas y sin alguien que sea visto como superior! —Lo mira con dolor y fastidio, sintiéndose decepcionado— Kirishima tenía razón, intentar hablar con ustedes es inútil, pero teníamos fe de que algo tal vez se pudiera hacer.

— ¿Kirishima Eijirou? ¿El príncipe defectuoso?

Pregunta confuso, pero Kaminari lo siente como un insulto.

— ¡Tu bastardo!

Sin poder sostenerlo, Sero cae al suelo y Kaminari corre con el filo de la espada apuntando a la cabeza de Iida quien sigue sentado. A pocos milímetros de que la espada tocase al caballero, este levanta su brazo y bloquea mandándolo a un lado, haciendo a Kaminari tropezar y caer al suelo.

Iida se levanta y ve a Denki querer tomar la espada, pero la patea lejos.

— Entiendo tu molestia, pero no puedes pedir que los reinos se separen y anden sueltos sin reglas, sin siquiera saber cómo son las familias que lo lideran realmente.

Molesto y maldición en murmureos, Kaminari se levanta. Tiene ambas manos abiertas a la altura de su cadera, con los ojos afilados relucientes en plena oscuridad de la habitación. Iida se percata del humo que emana alrededor y se alerta por lo que intenta hacer.

— Piénsalo bien, transformarte en este lugar te traerá muchos problemas y no solo yo seré quien te los cause, sino las dueñas de esta cabaña.

— ¡Kaminari basta, acordamos que este viaje seria tranquilo! —Regaña su amigo.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! —Irritado, apuña ambas manos reteniendo su enojo que es la causa de querer convertirse— ¡Y por esa razón exigimos eliminen las reglas, no son dioses para manejar los reinos a su antojo. Por algo somos dueños de los cielos, nuestra inmensa presencia atemoriza a cualquier ser viviente y ustedes, solo nos enjaulan en una pequeña tierra desolada!

— No eres consciente de lo que hablas. Arev es un reino como los demás, pero tus creencias te ciegan a ver lo que nos amenaza. ¿No observaste al sujeto que atraparon? ¿A los dragones que venían con él? ¡Ellos son la causa de que estemos enjaulados, por ellos es que las leyes se hacen, para que ninguna vida más se extinga!

— ¡MENTIRAS! ¡Solo son excusas de lo que hacen y cubren sus engaños con sucesos que son del pasado!

Tenya levanta la barbilla y mira despectivo a Denki. Arruga el entrecejo y apuña ambas manos en señal de auto contenerse para no iniciar una absurda pelea. Porque era lo que ellos querían, sacar el lado salvaje de uno y limpiarse las manos cuando todo estaba destruido.

— Es imposible, no llegaremos a nada con esta absurda discusión.

Se gira y camina hacia las escaleras, con la confianza de que ha dado por terminado la discusión, pero Kaminari esta irritado y la ira lo ciega, por lo que corre y se lanza a la espalda del caballero, se aferra con fuerza, rodea con sus piernas el abdomen y con el brazo izquierdo aprisiona su cuello.

— ¡Entonces dilo!

Iida agarra con desespero los brazos que aprisionan su respiración.

— ¡KAMINARI DENTENTE!

Grita Sero, pero la razón en su amigo no existe y solo le queda esperar por lo que pasaría o en casos como estos, que dragón sería el primero en liberarse.

— ¡Di todo lo que han estado ocultando, si dicen no ser dueños de Gondra, dinos la verdad!

Al darse cuenta que la presión se intensifica, decide golpearlo contra la pared y funciona, camina tambaleándose con las pocas fuerzas que tiene y a cada golpe que le da contra la pared se ve libre, pero tropieza y caen al suelo.

— ¡HABLA!

La impotencia en el caballero aumenta. Las ganas de golpearlo y hacerle entender que sus pensamientos son erróneos, lo motivaban a luchar y ser él quien estrangulara, pero sus fuerzas se agotaban y el tenerlo en la espalda, haciéndolo desesperadamente querer respirar, lo desvanecen.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

La voz de Tsuyu interviniendo en la pelea, hace a Iida sentirse aliviado, pero al instante se siente intranquilo cuando la ve abrir su boca y desprender su enorme lengua hacia él y en un rápido pestañeo, estar fuera de la cabaña rodeado de polvo.

Los gritos se escuchan en un descompás aturdidor y la asfixia ya no era por presión, sino por el polvo.

— ¡Iida-kun!

La desesperación de Uraraka llamándolo, resonó en medio de la alborotada situación en la que estaba. Aliviado intento inútilmente divisarla entre el polvo marrón que nublaba su visión, pero una picazón en su garganta lo hizo toser y aferrarse con fuerza a la tierra para no caer. Se extraña por la debilidad que está teniendo en estos últimos días y no tenía que pensar tanto en el porqué, la causa era evidente, su magia se debilitaba cada día estando en Shigen.

Era hora de volver a su hogar y no había excusa para retrasarlo.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? —La hechicera sostiene del brazo al caballero y jala suavemente, pero Iida gimotea haciéndole soltarlo al instante— ¿Qué te duele?

Ladea la cabeza haciendo notoria la piel de su cuello y hombro. Uraraka ve preocupada las largas líneas rojas que vienen de la nuca y se pierden en la camiseta azul que cubre el torso. Suspira, concentrándose en la magia que debe hacer para sanar los hematomas que comienzan a oscurecerse. Frota sus manos hasta calentarlas, pone ambas alrededor del cuello, cerciorándose de cubrir toda la nuca, cierra los ojos y susurra algunas palabras inentendibles, pero que tienen un gran poder y significado haciendo en la piel del caballero, adormecerse y desaparecer las marcas.

Cuando las marcas desaparecen, Iida asiente diciéndole que es suficiente, ella cae sentada en la tierra y resopla con fuerza.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Eso debería decirlo yo —Regaña en una falsa molestia— ¿Puedes levantarte? —Iida asiente y ella lo ayuda a erguirse sosteniéndolo del brazo— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estaban peleando?

El niega con la cabeza y no responde, aun siente su garganta sensible.

Caminan para salir de la enorme capa de polvo que sigue en el aire, la noche está aproximándose y apresuran el paso para llegar a la cabaña. Cuando se ven libres del polvo, Iida se da cuenta de la lejanía que ha sido lanzado, viendo a diez metros la cabaña y un escalofrió recorre su espalda.

Asui Tsuyu podía ser tranquila y de carácter bondadoso, pero cuando se enojaba, no media su fuerza, haciendo notoria sus habilidades que uno cree no tener.

— ¿Dónde está? —Pregunta con dificultad y Uraraka mira atrás sobre sus hombros. Estuvo a poco de voltear, pero los gritos lo hicieron notorio— Tsuyu-chan lo aprisiono y está gritando descontrolado.

Ambos caminan despacio hacia la cabaña mientras son seguidos por los demás.

Dentro, la hechicera deja caer al caballero en el sofá y los gritos de Kaminari no se hacen esperar mientras ingresa a la cabaña. Tenya se ve forzado a retomar fuerzas por lo que vendría en segundos.

— ¡Todo lo que dice son mentiras! ¡Él es el culpable de que nosotros tengamos que recurrir a esto! —Brama con temblor y el dolor hace notoria su tristeza— solo queremos ser libres, ¿Por qué te niegas a dárnoslo?

Las féminas miran confusas a los jóvenes y sin comprender la discusión, se sientan juntas en el sofá al lado de la chimenea.

— Iida, entendemos tu posición y las reglas que sigues, pero no hemos venido a esta tierra por casualidad —Habla Sero, acercándose al caballero que tiene el rostro oculto entre sus manos— Somos conscientes de lo que pasa en Gondra, pero la isla no solo está conformada por un reino, hay otros que también están pasando por lo mismo que nosotros y es por eso…

— ¿De que estas hablando?

Extrañado, Iida levanta el rostro y mira confuso a Sero quien se gira hacia Kaminari, este resopla y se recuesta en la pared cerca a la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Las féminas miran expectantes ante la tensión que está formándose.

— De lo que sucede con Naggar, Eurik y Kagia. —Dice de lo más evidente— Se me hace extraño que no lo sepas cuando te hemos enviado cientos de cartas por ayuda. —El rostro desorientado de Iida le hace darse cuenta de la gran brecha que hay entre los reinos que era no compartir los problemas que sucedía en cada uno, aunque este en particular era algo que solo ellos parecían saber— Se trata de los príncipes Bakugou Katsuki y Todoroki Shouto… ambos desaparecieron hace 2 años.

Los ojos del caballero se abren inmensurablemente de la sorpresa y luego pasan al miedo, seguido del sudor nervioso que cubre su frente. La habitación esta en completo silencio, algunos no entienden nada, otros solo asimilan la noticia con un sabor amargo.

— Imposible —Susurra desconcertado y el rostro refleja el impacto que ha ocasionado tan terrible noticia— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Los reyes no dijeron nada en las reuniones.

— Porque prefirieron mantenerlo en secreto —Dice, dejando mudo al caballero— Cuando la noticia llego a nosotros, fuimos los primeros en ir ayudar, pocos saben de la relación que tenía Kirishima con los príncipes y esto le afecto demasiado que no dudo en prestar su ejército y ser el mismo quien también ayudase. Después de meses buscándolos, otro problema se hizo. —Mira a Denki y este asiente con dolor— Kirishima comenzó a perder la memoria. En un principio creimos seria por el cansancio, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, los recuerdos de los príncipes se disolvían en su mente. Dimos por terminado la búsqueda cuando ya no pudo recordarlos y aunque intentamos encontrar una solución, lo único que conseguimos fue un rumor de unas piedras que ayudaban a mantener la memoria intacta, pero nadie sabe dónde encontrarlas.

Iida frunce el ceño y apuña las manos por la frustración, la noticia que acaba de escuchar lo ha dejado perplejo y se siente inútil. Él conoce a los príncipes, aunque no sean cercanos, los días que tuvo la oportunidad de pasar al lado de cada uno fueron inolvidables, y que ahora deba saber que por dos años fue ignorante de la situación que los reyes pasaban, lo hacían enojarse demasiado.

— Esto es difícil de creer —Dice al aire resignado— ¿Porque no avisaron a los príncipes de Arev? ¿Esto lo sabe el rey de Naggar? ¿Dónde está el príncipe Kirishima ahora?

Las preguntas aturden a Sero quien no sabe que responder. Tenya se levanta y mira a Kaminari esperando una respuesta.

— Dices que ¿Por qué no avisamos a Arev? Hemos enviado cientos de cartas por ayuda, pero nunca hubo respuesta. —El resentimiento en su voz es notoria— El rey Crimson Riot ha estado durmiendo desde hace dos años y es el príncipe Kirishima quien se ha encargado de velar por los pueblos, pero ahora que ha decaído, somos nosotros quienes cuidamos el reino. Pero eso no es todo, hay otros problemas más graves que resolver.

— ¿Cuáles?

— El sello que nos hace transformarnos en humanos está desapareciendo en todos. Algunos dragones se han desligado abruptamente de sus fahrer y algunas criaturas se han ido de la isla, hay tierras desoladas sin vida desde hace meses y nadie hace nada para impedirlo.

— Esto es imposible.

— Y aun así preguntas ¿Por qué nadie notifico a Arev? Enviamos cientos de cartas pidiendo ayuda, pero nunca llegaron.

— A mí llegan todas las cartas antes de ser dadas a los príncipes, ninguna con tal noticia.

— Entonces hay alguien que las desvía.

No hay respuesta.

— Iida —Lo llamo Tsuyu— Esa carta…

Tenya se gira a ver el sobre amarillo que reposa en el sillón de tela y recuerda otro problema por el que debe preocuparse.

— Es de Arev, es una notificación de las horas que me quedan para volver al reino o vendrán por mí.

Un incómodo silencio envuelve el lugar, Uraraka no puede soportarlo y se levanta hacer algo Té mientras de paso, prende algunas velas para iluminar la habitación.

— ¿Qué harás entonces? —Pregunta Tsuyu— ¿Dejaras a estos pobres hombres que hicieron un largo viaje para encontrarte? O ¿Iras a Arev para seguir con tu misión?

Iida desvía la mirada hacia las escaleras quedándose pensativo al verlas.

Sero camina hacia Denki para asegurarse de que se encuentre bien. Las ropas que ambos llevan están sucias y bañarse es lo único que desean.

— Ustedes dos ¿Que piedra mágica exactamente buscan? —Cuestiona Asui.

Ambos jóvenes se miran dudosos en responder, aquel tema era muy delicado y preferían mantenerlo en privado, pero el que ellas ya los escucharan les era inevitable no decirlo.

— Nos contaron sobre un árbol mágico que da pequeños frutos coloridos y que cuando llegan a pesar medio kilo, se desprenden y al tocar el suelo se evaporan. Dicen que sus ramas son extremadamente delgadas y tienden a estar siempre rodeadas de agua. —Dice Denki quien hace una pausa para sentarse al lado de Tsuyu— Nos dijeron que solo se encuentran en cavernas humeadas y que la colina que lo alberga, no es algo fácil de entrar y menos salir. Shigen era la tierra donde la gran mayoría dijo haberla visto y es por eso que vinimos, pero aunque buscamos en todas las colinas, no tuvimos siquiera una pista de su existencia.

— Por eso creemos que tal vez solo sea un rumor o alguna habladuría de viajeros —Concluye Sero.

— Escuchen —Habla Iida— Lo que acaban de decirme es algo que debo comprobar con mis propios ojos y encontrar una solución de inmediato, los príncipes de Arev no pueden enterarse de esto o se creara un gran alboroto, por eso, antes de todo, necesito la ayuda de ambos.

Los jóvenes se miran, piensan unos segundos en responder y es Denki quien el primero.

— ¿Que parte de "No solo de ustedes se trata esto" no has entendido?

— Comprendo tu enojo, pero si no tengo el apoyo de ambos, no podre salir de Shigen y en dos días vendrán por mí y seré llevado a la fuerza a Arev, haciéndose imposible el poder ayudarlos.

— No te necesitamos, lo que pedimos es apoyo de Arev y si es posible de los príncipes.

— A eso quería llegar, ¿Desde cuándo deben pedir permiso a Kagia y Eurik para ingresar a sus tierras?

Denki frunce el ceño confuso.

— Desde hace más de un año, pero eso ¿Que tiene que ver con esto?

— Todo. Desde que los reinos prohibieron el ingreso de otros reinos a sus tierras, las bajas en el comercio fueron preocupantes. Al menos ustedes se les es permitido por petición ingresar a esas tierras, pero nosotros, los de Arev, nos está prohibido.

Si se tuviera que contar a los enemigos que Arev tenía, se necesitarían mil hojas. Hubo muchos baches que los príncipes tuvieron que pasar para poder reconstruir las tierras que quedaron destruidas luego de la guerra, y un gran muro para tener la confianza del pueblo y la realeza. Para aquellos tres jóvenes príncipes, no les fue nada fácil, pero actualmente la gente creía en ellos ciegamente.

— Iida, ¿Desde cuándo la situación se ha vuelto tan crítica en la isla? —Pregunta Tsuyu, consternada.

— Después de la guerra de hace seis años, la desaparición de una gran cantidad de dragones hizo en todos cautivar miedo y escapar. Por eso la desconfianza de los reinos, y como Arev es el punto donde la gran mayoría de visitantes recibe al año, fuimos los primeros en ser negados a todos los reinos.

— Sírvanse por favor.

La intervención de Uraraka detuvo la conversación. Pasa a cada uno una taza de hierbas relajantes para calmar la tensión, y al llegar a los jóvenes visitantes, se detiene a obsérvalos unos segundos y no pudiendo soportar la duda desde la primera vez que los vio, pregunta.

— ¿Quién de ustedes dos es un dragón?

Sero mira a Denki y este sonríe adulado.

— Aquí, mi lady.

E inclina la cabeza en respeto y alago.

— Ya veo… lo siento.

Apenada, se retira.

A Uraraka le era imposible no estar atenta a todo lo que decían, las dudas carcomían sus entrañas y el tener que anudar su lengua que picaba por opinar y dar su apoyo a ambos bandos, la dejaban ansiosa. Sabía que la promesa que se hizo hace años seria rota por la curiosidad, por lo que evitarlo era preferible manteniéndose ocupada o alejada. Gondra no era algo de lo que pudiera manejar y mucho menos incluirse, ya todo se había dejado en esa isla y volver a esos recuerdos con solo mencionarlo era de por si demasiado.

— Entonces, ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? —Solicita una vez más el caballero.

Kaminari suspira sobre su tasa caliente y mira su casi reflejo en la bebida.

— Quieres nuestra confianza, pero ¿Como nosotros podemos tener tu palabra?

— No hace falta tenerlo. Estaré a la merced de ambos cuando lleguemos a Naggar, saben que no tengo poder en ningún reino.

Ambos jóvenes lo piensan, indagan en cada minúsculo detalle y al ver que no habría nada que Iida Tenya pudiera hacer a su favor, aceptan.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

— Se trata del chico inconsciente de arriba. —Sero y Denki fruncen el ceño— Debo llevármelo a Gondra aun si no despierta en dos días, junto con su dragón.

— Sabes que eso es imposible.

— Si y por eso necesito la ayuda de ambos para hacerlo pasar en el puerto sin que nadie lo sepa.

— ¿Nos estas escuchando? Su olor es demasiado notorio, todos lo percibirán.

— Lo sé y también sé que Naggar no le niega el refugio a nadie de su especie y si son ustedes quienes me ayudan, no habrá inconvenientes.

— Y ¿Por qué quieres llevarlo?

— Lo sabrán cuando despierte, por ahora...

La puerta se abre de golpe asustando a todos los presentes, un fuerte aire azota en sus cuerpos junto a pequeñas gotas frías. En la entrada, en medio del marco de madera, se encuentra una pequeña silueta con la pierna derecha levantada, en sus brazos lleva una gran cantidad de madera que cubre su torso y rostro dejando, por encima, unas relucientes bolas moradas.

— Mineta-kun —Dice aliviada Uraraka— llegas tarde, estuve a punto de ir a buscarte.

La joven hechicera se apresura en llegar al enano quien gustoso le sonríe por su cercanía. Agarra algunos troncos y juntos caminan hacia la chimenea.

— Enormes nubes oscuras están acercándose desde el sur — Anuncia al despojarse de la madera tirándola al fuego— parece que habrá una fuerte tormenta.

.

" _Cuando logres llegar a Gondra, dale esto al rey, él sabrá que debe hacer. Ten cuidado en tu viaje y logra salir con vida de este infierno, por ahora solo está a mi alcanza pedirte ayuda y agradecerte. Tienes mi palabra de mantenerlos con vida y mantendré la fe de que vendrás por nosotros. Solo me queda desearte suerte"_

.

Hay cuatro grandes patas caminando en el oscuro bosque, cada una es levantada y sacudida al pisar un charco de agua. La intensa lluvia ha cesado hace unas horas y las secuelas de su presencia hacen en Riot gruñir irritado por lo sucio que queda al avanzar.

El barro ha llegado a sus rodillas y seguirá subiendo si no tiene cuidado al caminar.

Se detiene para dar un gran respiro espera paciente calmar su enojo.

Hace unas horas que salió de la cabaña, limpio y sin una mancha, aunque sabía que terminaría sucio, pero la idea era cuando subiera la colina que conservaban las cosas de Izuku. Al menos quería tomarlas y volver lo más rápido, pero al paso que iba le sería imposible llegar por la mañana.

El sonido de unos arbustos detrás, lo espantan, girando a ver alrededor alterado, pero no hay nada, solo el completo vacío de la oscuridad que lo rodea. De nuevo el mismo sonido, se gira preocupado. Hace tanto tiempo que no camina solo por las noches en un bosque.

La última vez que lo hizo, fue antes de encontrarse con Izuku.

Aunque sus recuerdos son vagos, recuerda el haber seguido un aroma familiar que no supo identificar cuando lo vio.

Izuku desprendía el olor de su aldea, de aquellos aldeanos que quemo.

Se acercó sigiloso, con miedo de levantarlo, lo observo unos minutos y luego a la fogata. No sabía qué hacer, estaba descolocado. Ver a un aldeano de todos a los que mato, no lo hicieron sentirse cómodo, pensó en matarlo como excusa de ser un testigo, pero desistió de la terrible idea.

Si había logrado escapar del mundo que asesinaba por placer y poder, no iba a cometer los mismos errores.

Camino rodeando al viajero y la fogata, buscando en todas las perspectivas posibles algún alimento, pero no había nada y solo le quedo resignarse sentado a un lado. Miro el oscuro cielo y bufo cansado, había caminado sin descanso y las ganas de dormir lo estaban molestando, así que se tumbó a un lado y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron. Estando a poco de dormir, una fuerte atracción lo hizo erguirse al instante, era tentador y dulce. Busco alrededor, pero no encontró nada, decidido a dormir y quedarse con la sensación, dio un vistazo al viajero quien parecía muerto, un hilo de baba caía de su boca y sonreía atontado como si soñara con comida, decidido a ignorarlo iba a girarse, pero entonces lo vio, debajo de la cabeza de Izuku, un bolso marrón que tenía dentro un objeto dorado, esa era la sensación dulce, porque se trataba de oro. No dudo y alargo su cuello hacia el bolso y jalándolo suavemente hasta que fue liberado, poniéndolo entre sus garras como suyo. Porque él lo había encontrado y le pertenecía. Un humano no era digno de llevar oro entre sus cosas y aquello no parecía ser cualquier reliquia sino algo que tal vez pronto lo averiguaría.

Después de aquella noche, Riot no se imaginó terminar implicado en muchos problemas, hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que Izuku era la encarnación misma de la mala suerte, porque cualquier cosa podía pasar estando a su lado.

Bufo, despejándose del recuerdo y avanza para no perder más tiempo.

El canto de algunas aves nocturnas y el ulular de los búhos hacían amena su caminata, los grillos eran música de relajación, aunque el fuerte viento de la noche que azotaba las copas de los arboles no le eran agradables porque le daban un toque terrorífico, no se comparaban a los sobresaltos que le causaban los arbusto con cada agitada de sorpresa.

Da una ojeada alrededor, encontrándose en completa oscuridad, nada era notorio por donde caminaba y esa era la razón de su incomodidad.

Hace varios minutos que la luna se ocultó entre las nubes y eso le dificultaba su andar.

Resignado, sigue avanzando, lo único que tiene en mente es salir del bosque y si tiene suerte, encontrar un acantilado o una colina para así tener mejor visión de algunas colinas.

Sabe que la idea reciente no era nada fácil y tal vez las horas calculadas no servirían, pero no desistiría, la sola idea de que Izuku tal vez lo perdonase al devolverle sus cosas lo alientan a seguir.

Pronto un destello de luz alumbra su camino, clara y reluciente, y supone al instante que la luna está despejándose de las nubes y salta alegre, ladeando la cabeza ambos lados feliz.

Caminando campante y agitando la cola.

Cuando siente que el camino se hace algo pesado, sabe que está subiendo y eso era lo que esperaba, encontrarse con un acantilado. Hace más rápido su caminata junto al chirrido de los saltamontes y el gárrulo del viento.

De pronto su alrededor comienza a alumbrase y unos destellos amarillos vienen por detrás, intuyendo que serían luciérnagas, se gira a verlas, pero su hocico se topa con algo duro.

— Ten más cuidado. —Queja una voz ronca y vieja.

Riot se aleja para poder vislumbrar mejor a la persona que ha aparecido de pronto, pero por el destello amarillo que desborda, se le dificulta, entonces retrocede y cuando lo ve, abre el hocico de la sorpresa al encontrarse a Obil delante.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? Te he estado siguiendo hace varios minutos y no te has detenido por más que he llamado tu atención.

Lo regaña, pero el dragón sigue estupefacto con el hocico abierto. Se queda unos segundos en silencio mientras Obil hace quejidos de molestia.

— ¿Y?

Se gira a ambos lados nervioso y al final solo decide caminar para llegar a la cima. Obil refunfuña en susurros al sentirse ignorado y maldice por las hojas de los arboles con las que choca al seguirlo.

— ¿No pensaras abandonarlo en ese estado, verdad? —Pregunta acusatorio, manteniendo la velocidad del dragón al caminar— No creí que fueras un dragón desconsiderado—Dice con falsa pena.

Riot lo ve de reojo con molestia, le incomodan sus palabras, pero no puede decir nada aunque lo desee.

— Ahora que estamos solos, puede hacerte tantas preguntas como deseo, pero me temo que será igual, ya sabes, no me responderías.

Riot ladea la cabeza y mira el suelo unos segundos, luego ve el cielo y es deslumbrado por la hermosa luz de la luna que lo alumbra.

Es cierto, no puede hablar, solo piensa y se limita hacer lo que puede. Ser un dragón no es fácil, hay tantas cosas por las que debe ocuparse al día. Sus escamas duelen cuando esta rígido y se ensucian por las pequeñas aberturas donde se aloja el polvo, su pelo blanco molesta sus ojos y le causan picazón y cuando se rasca sus garras se enredan, sus cuernos marrones se atascan cuando intenta pasar su cabeza por aberturas que cree entrar, su única ala se abre sin aviso paralizando su cuerpo y sus garras, las cuales utiliza siempre, desgarran todo lo que intenta tocar con cuidado.

Suspira resignado, su vida es tan complicada.

— Pero bueno, tu y yo sabemos que eso se puede arreglar —Riot lo mira extrañado y Obil ríe con su espesa voz— ¿Me permites entrar en tu mente?

El dragón se detiene sorprendido, sigue mirando al libro, no puede creer que algo así pudiera hacer, pero se siente intrigado. Entonces asiente dudoso, porque hay tantas cosas que desea decirle a alguien y por fin, después de tantos años, su voz podría escucharse.

— Bien entonces —Se abre y sus páginas pasan rápidas, Riot lo mira curioso, pero de pronto se gira a ver algo y corre— ¡Oye!

Obil lo sigue mientras le grita para que se detenga, pero Riot sigue y aumenta su velocidad, a Obil se le hace difícil alcanzarlo y solo ve como su silueta se pierde entre los árboles y le es difícil encontrarlo en tanta oscuridad y plantas, es entonces que decide alumbrar alrededor.

— Estúpido dragón.

Sabe por dónde lo ha perdido y avanza lento por el mismo camino. A lo lejos ve destellos blancos salir de entre los árboles y mientras más se acerca, el lugar se va aclarando. Cuando traspasa los árboles, el lugar se ve despejado y solo hay prado abundante y algunos árboles alrededor, pero que dejan despejado el bello paisaje que desde su punto, parece tener todo la imagen completa de Shigen.

Riot está parado al borde del acantilado, se acerca posándose a la altura de su cabeza y lo mira.

Los ojos del dragón están perdidos en el hermoso valle que tiene delante. Hay enormes montañas alzadas unas tras otras, pero que son cubiertas por enormes nubes, las copas de los árboles son como el prado, casi infinitas, hay un largo rio en medio donde la luna se refleja y las estrellas parpadean intensamente en el oscuro cielo.

Ve melancólico el paisaje y curvea un poco los labios, Obil aclara su voz interrumpiendo la ensoñación del dragón.

— ¿A dónde iras?

Riot ve a todos lados buscándolo y la ve, al fondo, pasando 5 colinas, hay una que sobresale de entre todas, tiene la forma de una L volteada y sobre ella, siendo la única, sobresalen numerosos árboles.

— ¿Qué hay en esa colina?

El dragón ladea la cabeza indeciso y Obil se acerca, alumbrando su rostro dejándolo pasmado. Ha entrado en su mente y ahora puede saber sus pensamientos.

— Bien, eso es todo, ahora respóndeme —Espera unos segundos y escucha atentamente— Ah con que es eso… Y ¿Por qué no va el mismo por sus cosas?... Ya veo, eres de esos dragones que les gusta tomar "prestado" cosas ajenas… No tranquilo, no digo que seas de esa clase, pero ustedes por instinto se apoderan de lo que encuentran o quitan.

Riot resopla molesto.

— Bien, entonces, comencemos con las preguntas mientras te acompaño en tu largo viaje para recuperar las cosas que hurtaste. —Riot se gira a verlo con el ceño fruncido— O prestado, como gustes verlo.—El dragón no se mueve, parece estar pensando en algo mirando el suelo— Y bien… ¿Piensas esperar a que Izuku se levante y vayan juntos o avanzas ahora? —De pronto Riot lo ve y le pregunta por Izuku— No sabría decírtelo con exactitud, pero Izuku aun duda de su ser, él cree y quiere creer ser humano, pero ya su cuerpo le ha mostrado no serlo, así que podría decirse que ha caído en la resignación y no faltara mucho para que lo acepte.

El dragón se gira preocupado a ver la colina a la que debe llegar y recuerda las palabras que Izuku una vez le dijo:

"Sabes, aunque a veces me frustre por no recordar quien soy, el saber que te tengo me hace sentir completo, tal vez no lo entiendas, pero lo que quiero decir es que… Sin importar lo poco que nos conocemos, hemos hecho un gran lazo de amistad que espero nunca se rompa, por eso…"

— Pero sabes, es fuerte, la determinación en sus ojos cuando estabas por morir me hicieron ver en él que no duda de lo cree y ve, si alguien que él aprecia esta por morir, hará lo imposible por mantenerlo con vida, no se resignara, tal vez lo haga consigo mismo, pero no con otras personas, por eso, no dudes de él, es tan fuerte de corazón como de valor.

Riot sonríe orgulloso y mira con melancolía las estrellas.

"…Si alguna vez nos separamos, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero, y escucha, las estrellas son ese camino que las almas siguen al verse perdidas en tanta oscuridad, pero cuando logran ver un destello alumbrándose, corren a el y se aferran como la única existencia que las mantiene despiertas, ellas creen que con eso llegaran a la luz y tal vez suceda, pero deben esforzarse y utilizar la única arma que tienen para alumbrar su desolado camino y encontrar su objetivo."

El aire golpea en ambos, es suave y relajante. Riot cierra los ojos y escucha las últimas palabras de Izuku.

"Lo que quiero decir Riot, es que yo soy esa alma y tú eres mi estrella, me has guiado desde que nos conocimos por un camino que jamás imagine y ahora que lo vivo y te veo, no pido más que llegar a ese objetivo juntos y encontrar mi razón de vivir…

Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos Riot y que jamás me olvidaras"

Un pequeño bufido escapa de su hocico y Obil se gira a verlo, sorprendiéndose.

Riot llora, en silencio, las lágrimas se deslizan por su mandíbula y siguen su camino hasta su alargado cuello, dejando relucientes las escamas por donde pasan.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Preocupado, Obil se acerca y Riot agacha la cabeza haciendo que más lágrimas caigan, un fuerte suspiro sale de su hocico y respira con dificultad— ¿Cuánto dolor guardas dragón? —No responde y sigue llorando.

Hay tanta pena en Riot que se le hace difícil retener y siente la necesidad de derrumbarse y ahogarse en su tristeza, pero debe ser fuerte, por él y por Izuku. Gimotea y le pregunta a Obil si realmente está dispuesto a escuchar su historia.

— Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer y hay tiempo de sobra, así que no hace falta preguntarlo, tienes a un espectador en primera fila, escuchándote.

Riot inclina la cabeza, agradecido, y luego mira la luna.

Una vez alguien le dijo que el agradecimiento es el valor más preciado y que la soledad una compañía sin tiempo y que escucha en silencio. El creyó que era todo y no tomo importancia a esas palabras, pero ahora, sin darte cuenta, la soledad le dio la valentía que nunca pensó tener y el coraje para seguir adelante. Y espera que Izuku también lo obtenga, aunque no esté solo, teniendo a otras personas de las cuales podrá confiar y avanzar con seguridad, y esperara paciente cuando ese día llegue, por ahora debe seguir su camino y desearle suerte.

"Buena suerte, Dragón"

•

" _Esta mi alma pegada a ti, lamento no poder ser yo quien guíe tu camino, pero me alegro saber que fui de ayuda a saber tu destino. Perdón, debo ir a cumplir una promesa. Espero que cuando despiertes, no llores por mí ausencia."_

•

* * *

NOTA.

Hola… tanto tiempo sin subir un capitulo… no me maten, casos de la vida y misterios propios. Si has llegado hasta aquí déjame decirte lo mucho que agradezco tu paciencia y el tiempo que te das para leer esta historia, yo lo disfruto escribiendo aunque a veces me estrese, pero lo hago porque realmente lo amo. En el próximo capítulo se termina la historia que abarca Shigen y entramos a un pequeño viaje para llegar a Gondra. Espero sigan leyendo que comenzare a subir cada semana, si, tal vez no me crean, yo tampoco, pero es un intento. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
